


Somewhere Only We Know

by TAKeRu_ECHY



Series: Somewhere Only We Know Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Het and Slash, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Romantic Comedy, future!Klaine, ooc
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 88,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAKeRu_ECHY/pseuds/TAKeRu_ECHY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erano passati esattamente venti anni da quando Kurt Hummel aveva preso l’aereo per New York chiudendo definitivamente i ponti con il passato promettendosi di non tornare mai più a Lima, ma dopo aver ricevuto una telefonata non aveva esitato neanche un istante a risalire sull’aereo per tornare in Ohio.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Avvertimenti sulla trama: La storia è ambientata nel 2032 a 20 anni di distanza dalle vicende che sono successe dalla terza/quarta stagione. Ho preso in considerazione solo gli avvenimenti prima della 3x15 dato che ho iniziato a scriverla poco prima di questa puntata, a volte troverete qualche microriferimento a qualcosa successo dopo, ma è davvero raro.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Beginning

  
  


_Erano passati esattamente venti anni da quando Kurt Hummel aveva preso l’aereo per New York chiudendo definitivamente i ponti con il passato promettendosi di non tornare mai più a Lima,_

_ma dopo aver ricevuto una telefonata non aveva esitato neanche un istante a risalire sull’aereo per tornare in Ohio._

_2032_

 

Lima non era cambiata di molto. Breadstix e il Lima Bean erano rimasti immutati, così come il Liceo McKinley. Ma Kurt vedeva la sua vecchia città con occhi diversi, aveva vissuto fino a pochi giorni prima a New York in uno dei più bei appartamenti che la città potesse offrire, attico con una stupenda vista sulla città che di notte si illuminava rendendola ancora più bella, e ora tutto ciò che riusciva ad osservare era lo squallore di quella città di provincia dimenticata da tutto e tutti, perfino da lui.

Kurt si era ripromesso di non tornarci mai più, si era rifatto una vita da quando aveva chiuso con il suo ragazzo di allora, Blaine, per immergersi completamente nel suo futuro. Aveva fatto strada, ma non nel mondo di Broadway come aveva sperato, nel campo della moda prima come modello e poi diventando un ottimo stilista. Era stato rifiutato dalla NYADA, ma grazie ad un’amica era entrato nella Parson, la migliore scuola di moda e design di tutti gli Stati Uniti e da lì era uscito con il massimo dei voti e una carriera da stilista già scritta davanti a lui.

Era riuscito ad evitare di tornate a Lima utilizzando tante scuse facendo venire la sua famiglia da lui, perché il suo appartamento poteva ospitare più persone, perché poteva permettersi di pagare il biglietto aereo di prima classe sia a suo padre che a Carole. Ogni volta lui non si spostava da New York.

Ma allora perché stava passeggiando per le strade di Lima invece di sbraitare contro l’incompetenza della sua assistente nel suo ufficio sulla 24sima a New York?

_Una semplice telefonata._

 

 

 

Due settimane prima Kurt era comodamente seduto sulla sua poltrona di eco-pelle nera con il suo libretto da disegno ideando un nuovo outfit per la stagione futura quando il telefono squillò, aspettò che fosse la sua assistente a rispondere, ma non vedendola in giro con uno sbuffo prese la cornetta del telefono e con aria scocciata rispose.

“Pronto, sono lo stilista Hummel, posso fare qualcosa per lei?”

“Porcellana.”

Il sangue gli si gelò nelle vene, erano decenni che non sentiva quella voce e soprattutto quel modo in cui veniva chiamato. Boccheggiò non riuscendo a proferire parola.

“Porcellana, sei ancora vivo? Dannazione, lo sapevo gli ho fatto prendere un infarto.”

“Coach Sylvester, è proprio lei?”

“ _Preside_ Sylvester, per favore. Ora che so che sei vivo, mi servirebbe un favore, mia cara Porcellana. Sai mi mancava pronunciare questo nome!”

Kurt sorrise, era mancato anche a lui sentirlo.

“Cosa posso fare per lei Preside Sylvester?”

Questa domanda fu l’inizio di tutto. Sue Sylvester sa essere molto persuasiva, soprattutto se in gioco c’è la nuova divisa delle Cheerios e il campionato Mondiale alle porte.

 

 

 

Ed ora eccolo lì, Kurt Hummel davanti all’entrata principale del Liceo McKinley, non vedeva quell’edificio da vent’anni però era esattamente come se lo ricordava. Non era più un adolescente con tanti sogni e l’incertezza del futuro, ora aveva quasi trentotto anni; forse della sua adolescenza era rimasto solo il suo aspetto perché nonostante qualche ruga da stress il viso di Kurt non era cambiato, la sua pelle nivea risplendeva sotto il sole debole di quella mattina di novembre, i suoi occhi celesti scrutavano il mondo che lo circondava come se fosse la prima volta che lo vedesse.

Non voleva ammetterlo, ma quella città gli era mancata.

Entrò chiudendo gli occhi e venne investito da tutti i suoi ricordi, i corridoi erano vuoti, gli armadietti non avevano più i lucchetti ma delle combinazioni elettroniche, ma ancora qualcuno veniva lanciato contro quel metallo freddo. Le apparenze cambiano, ma tutto resta uguale.

Un rumore di passi lo distrasse dai suoi pensieri, si avvicinò a dove il rumore era più forte e vide una ragazza che stava correndo nella sua direzione, forse aveva fatto tardi a lezione. Notò subito che aveva degli spartiti in mano, dopo tanti anni a osservare anche i più piccoli dettagli la sua vista si era molto sviluppata. Ma un’altra cosa attirò la sua attenzione, la ragazza lo stava osservando. Lui di rimando osservò lei. Era vestita in modo semplice, ma un particolare saltava subito all’occhio: indossava un papillon a strisce bianche, nere e rosse.

Una ragazza con il papillon? Ma stava scherzando?

La sua carnagione era leggermente scura, di sicuro aveva origini straniere, i suoi capelli neri e ricci le arrivavano sulle spalle. Il suo volto, stranamente familiare, era impreziosito dai suoi occhi. _Quegli_ occhi erano di un colore simile all’ambra, un misto di nocciola e oro, in alcuni punti si poteva scorgere anche un po’ di verde. La ragazza lo stava fissando con un leggero sorriso che mostrava i suoi denti bianchi.

Perché quei dettagli gli sembravano così familiari?

“Anderson? Che ci fai ancora nel corridoio, entra immediatamente in classe.”

Negli occhi della ragazza si poteva vedere la paura, corse verso la voce che l’aveva richiamata.

Kurt ci mise qualche secondo a collegare il cognome alla ragazza. _Anderson._

Lei gli passò accanto sorridendogli. “Arrivederci signore.” Poi corse verso l’aula.

“Scusi signor Abrams.”

“Entra dentro Anderson e mettiti subito a fare gli esercizi.”

Kurt era rimasto immobile nel mezzo del corridoio, doveva assimilare tutte le informazioni che aveva scoperto, quando una mano si posò sulla sua spalla e si voltò spalancando gli occhi vedendo il suo vecchio amico.

“Lo sapevo che saresti tornato.”

“Artie.”

Artie Abrams era in piedi, con le sue gambe e camminava.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Amazing News

 “Non ci credo Artie, tu cammini!”

Kurt era ancora sorpreso. Il suo vecchio amico del Glee Club era finalmente riuscito a guarire dalla paralisi alle gambe che lo costringeva a stare sulla sedia a rotelle.

Ora l’uomo era in piedi, sorridente e a quanto pare felice. L’unica cosa che in lui non era cambiata erano i suoi occhiali.

“Si! Ho ricominciato a camminare tre anni fa, avevo iniziato un trattamento da quando mi sono diplomato e come puoi vedere ha funzionato.”

Dette un’occhiata veloce alla classe che aveva lasciato per parlare con Kurt.

“Quindi ora tu insegni qui?”

“Matematica. Da sette anni, con questo stipendio ho coperto le spese per le terapie. Ma tu che fine hai fatto? Non ti sei più fatto sentire, ogni tanto tuo padre e Finn ci dicevano qualcosa riguardo New York e grande carriera, ma sappiamo entrambi come Finn può dire un’informazione.”

Kurt abbassò lo sguardo sentendosi colpevole, in tutti questi anni non aveva contatto nessuno dei suoi vecchi amici, neanche Mercedes.

“Sono diventato uno stilista.”

“Stilista? Davvero? Non volevi sfondare a Broadway?”

“Non mi hanno preso alla NYADA. Ma è stato meglio così, ho intrapreso un'altra strada e ora sono felice.”

Lui non era felice, lo aveva detto ormai abituato a far uscire quella frase ma era una delle tante bugie che Kurt Hummel nascondeva a se stesso.

Un mormorio nell’aula fece di nuovo girare Artie che questa volta si sporse dalla porta.

“Anderson quante volte ti ho detto di non copiare?”

La ragazza interpellata si alzò dal banco e guardò l’adulto con uno sguardo incredulo e di sfida.

“Professore io non stavo copiando, stavo dicendo a questo ...idiota di Puckerman che la deve smettere di guardare il mio foglio e di farsi il compito da solo.”

Artie ruotò gli occhi al cielo e si avvicinò ai due ragazzi prendendo i due compiti.

“Siete colpevoli entrambi. Anderson non devi rispondere così ad un tuo insegnante e Puckerman non si copia.”

“Non è giusto. Io non ho fatto niente.” la ragazza si risedette guardando male il suo compagno.

“Grazie Papillon ora siamo fregati entrambi.” disse il ragazzo con una cresta da moicano.

La ragazza si arrabbiò ancora di più.

“Senti uccellaccio spelacchiato la devi smetterla di punzecchiarmi con il tuo becco rotto. E non provare a criticare i miei papillon perché giuro me lo levo e ti ci strozzo!”

Il ragazzo si sporse in avanti in gesto di sfida. La ragazza non attese altro per sferrarsi contro di lui tirandogli la cresta facendolo urlare.

Artie che era appena arrivato alla porta si girò e urlò ai due.

“Puckerman, Anderson, in presidenza ORA!”

I due si bloccarono e si alzarono per dirigersi verso la porta.

Artie si girò verso Kurt per dirgli qualcosa ma fu anticipato dall’altro.

“Artie li accompagno io, tanto dovevo andare dalla Sylvester. Gli spiego io la situazione. Ci sentiamo per un caffè?”

L’altro gli sorrise e, non appena i due ragazzi uscirono dall’aula, chiuse la porta lasciando i tre a fissarsi.

I due studenti si fissarono e il ragazzo ringhiò contro la riccia.

“Puck non sapevo fossi un cane, pulisciti la bava, stai lasciando la scia per terra.”

“Sentimi bene farfallina “puntò un dito contro la ragazza che era molto più bassa di lui” se per causa tua mi prendo una sospensione giuro che ti levo quel papillon e ti ci strozzo.” Concluse facendo il verso alla ragazza che gli sussurrò qualcosa che arrivò solo al ragazzo. Puck fece un passo indietro e alzò le mani come in segno di resa.

Vedendo un momento di tregua tra il litigio, Kurt li chiamò e disse di incamminarsi verso l’ufficio della preside, ma nessuno dei due si mosse.

“Che avete? Muovetevi, ho un incontro con la preside e prima lo finisco prima posso andarmene da qui.”

“Chi diavolo sei tu?” Sbottò il ragazzo più alto.

“Certo che tu e le buone maniere non vi siete mai conosciuti, Puck. Lo perdoni, è un idiota. Comunque “sfoggiò uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi” io sono Jackline Anderson e questo decerebrato al mio fianco è Johnny Puckerman, detto “Puck”. Lei chi è? L’ho visto prima in corridoio e da quello che ho capito conosce il nostro professore.”

Puckerman? Quel ragazzo era il figlio di Noah. In effetti gli assomigliava tantissimo.

Ma quella ragazza chi era? Perché aveva lo stesso cognome di..

“Io sono lo stilista Kurt Hummel. Frequentavo questa scuola vent’anni fa con il professor Abrams. Ora che ci siamo presentati, portatemi dalla preside e se farete i buoni metterò una buona parola per voi.”

Camminando per i corridoi Kurt vide che molte classi erano state spostare e c’erano stati dei cambiamenti nella struttura: le scale erano affiancate da delle rampe per disabili, qualche muro era stato abbattuto per formare delle zone di ritrovo più grandi in cui venivano esposti i trofei vinti dalle Cheerleader e dal Glee Club.

Kurt si bloccò di colpo fissando dei trofei quasi tutti uguali, erano di competizioni canore messi in ordine di anno, riconobbe quelli delle Provinciali e delle Regionali, ma di trofei delle Nazionali ce ne erano davvero molti: il primo posto alle Nazionali di Boston del 2014, di San Francisco del 2015, di Seattle del 2016, poi le vittorie consecutive dal 2025 al 2029 e infine quello che era messo sotto ai riflettori, vicino a quello del Campionato Mondiale delle Cheerleader, della vittoria a Los Angeles del 2032. Solo l’anno prima le New Direction avevano vinto le Nazionali con il professore..

“Chi gestisce il Glee Club?” Senza accorgersene aveva pronunciato questa domanda ad alta voce.

“Un pazzo. Ahia. Nanetto malefico mi hai fatto male.”

La ragazza aveva dato una gomitata in pancia a Puck.

“Così ti impari a prendere in giro il signor Smythe.”

Kurt si voltò verso la ragazza. Aveva sentito bene: Smythe.

“Si forse non è poi così tanto normale, però finché vinciamo..”

“Evito di fargli prendere un esaurimento nervoso.”

“Io avrei detto che lo avremmo mantenuto come nostro insegnante, però si, smettila di fare l’idiota.”

Il moro rimase a bocca aperta, troppe informazioni tutte insieme.

“Hey stilista di cui non ricordo il nome? Si lo so, sono.. siamo bravi. Però la presidenza è proprio qui dietro e io avrei una certa fretta.”

Johnny indicava un corridoio dietro di loro e Kurt sorvolando su quello che aveva detto il ragazzo lo superò trovando la vetrata che dava sull’ufficio della preside.

I due adolescenti lo affiancarono e poi vedendo chi si trovava a parlare con la Coach Sylvester sorrisero.

Kurt sbiancò.

Sebastian Smythe stava camminando su e giù davanti a Sue Sylvester gesticolando per dare più importanza a ciò che stava dicendo.

“Signore Hummel, quel pazzo è il nostro insegnante di francese e gestisce anche il Glee Club.”


	3. Hypotesis and Memories

Kurt sbiancò.

Sebastian Smythe stava camminando su e giù davanti a Sue Sylvester gesticolando per dare più importanza a ciò che stava dicendo.

“Signore Hummel, quel pazzo è il nostro insegnante di francese e lui gestisce il Glee Club.”

Sebastian si girò proprio in quel momento, i loro sguardi s’incontrarono e sul volto di Smythe si formò un sorrisetto che assomigliamo molto a un ghigno.

Vedendo che l’uomo non si muoveva, Jacky e Johnny lo trascinarono nell’ufficio.

“Porcellana!” Sue si alzò dalla sua poltrona e abbracciò Kurt. “Che bello rivederti. Prego siediti e... voi due cosa ci fare qui?”

La preside non si era accorta dei due studenti che si guardarono con sguardo complice.

“Preside” iniziò Jacky “abbiamo accompagnato il signor Hummel da lei, sapevamo quanto ci teneva e per non farlo perdere per scuola, lo abbiamo portato di persona da lei.”

La donna si levò gli occhiali rivelando degli occhi stanchi ma ancora combattivi.

“Voi due non me la raccontate giusta, ma capitate al momento giusto. Smythe mi stava proponendo una nuova iniziativa e stavo per cestinarla, ma poi mi piombate voi due nell’ufficio e quindi penso di aver trovato i volontari per il suo progetto.”

Puck sorrise, tutto pur di perdere qualche ora di scuola. “Va bene, che dobbiamo fare? Cantare per i corridoi, esibirsi davanti ad un pubblico in delirio?”

“In un certo senso si, ma dovrete esibirvi in francese. Per pubblicizzare la mia amata lingua dato che sta per essere soppressa dallo spagnolo. Odio quando Martinez ha ragione* e ora voglio far vedere che il francese è una bella lingua e voi due mi aiuterete.”

Puck e Jacky sbiancarono, in confronto la pelle di Kurt era anche scura.

“Cantare in _francese_?” dissero in coro.

Sebastian annuì. “Ora andate a cercare una qualche canzone e dopo faremo pratica insieme.”

“Preferivo la sospensione. Dannato Hobbit.” Ringhiò il ragazzo sottovoce.

In silenzio i due uscirono dall’ufficio lasciando i tre da soli.

La Sylvester informò Kurt dei progetti che aveva per le uniformi per le sue Cheerios e poi aggiunse anche la parte in cui lui avrebbe curato i costumi per il Glee Club. La paga era buona, ma se accettava questo lavoro sarebbe dovuto rimanere a Lima fino a Giugno.

Senza pensarci un secondi di più, Kurt accettò.

 

 

Kurt e Sebastian erano seduti in sala professori a bere un caffè raccontandosi quello che era successo negli ultimi venti anni. Sebastian raccontò di come, dopo che la sua famiglia dichiarò la banca rotta, dovette andare a frequentare il McKinley e per riuscire ad entrare nelle New Direction dovette chiedere scusa a tutti quanti e dedicare un’esibizione a loro, dopo il diploma andò alla Brown dove si laureò in letteratura francese, nonostante tutte le richieste di lavoro in altre città decise di restare a Lima a “far entrare un po’ di eleganza nelle teste di questi provinciali”.

Kurt raccontò della Parson, dell’apprendistato sotto le grinfie di un vero e proprio diavolo della moda che però gli aveva insegnato tutti i trucchi del mestiere indirizzandolo verso il successo, di quando aveva aperto il suo primo atelier e confezionato il primo vestito, della prima sfilata, degli applausi, della gloria.

Kurt poteva vedere negli occhi di Sebastian un po’ di invidia, ma negli occhi di Kurt si poteva vedere la solitudine che li rendeva spenti.

“Grande stilista c’è qualcuno di importante nella tua vita?”

“Cosa?”

“Kurt, ti ho chiesto se hai un fidanzato.”

“Oh, no.” I suoi occhi si erano spenti definitivamente. “Tu invece, Sebastian?”

Il parigino sorrise. “Si, anzi è pure qualcosa di più. Sono tre anni che mi sono sposato.”

Kurt per poco non si strozzò con il suo caffè. Guardò l’altro con gli occhi spalancati.

“E’ vero.” Mostrò la fede. “Ti ricordi di Thad Harwood?”

Il moro annuì. “L’ho sposato.”

“Thad? _Gay_? Come ho fatto a non notarlo?”

“Semplicemente perché l’ho aiutato io ad uscire dal suo guscio. Oh guarda chi c’è lì.”

Kurt si voltò e vide alla porta con una faccia arrabbiata Jackline Anderson che teneva in mano centinaia di fogli che dovevano essere le canzoni francesi da far scegliere al suo insegnante.

Lei si avvicinò assottigliando gli occhi.

“Mettiamo in chiaro un paio di cose. Uno, questa è la prima ed ultima volta che mi fai cantare in francese. Due, la canzone deve essere facile. Tre, prova a farne parola con mio padre e giuro che chiamo lo zio Thad e gli rivelo quello che fai il giovedì sera a sua insaputa.”

“Vedo che Blaine ti ha insegnato a ricattare la gente. Sono orgoglioso di lui. Ve bene mostriciattolo.” abbassò lo sguardo su Kurt “Vediamo che canzoni ti sei trovata.”

La ragazza passò i fogli all’uomo che li guardò svogliatamente per poi lanciarli sul tavolo e prendere gli spartiti di un'altra canzone e passarli a Jacky.

““Ca Sent Si Bon La France” di Maurice Chevalier? Stai scherzando vero? Questa canzone è del 1941. È di quasi cento anni fa. Davvero zio pensavo avessi un gusto migliore.”

“Mostriciattolo, guardami bene. Decidi: o quella canzone o mi dici perché ti hanno mandato dalla preside con Puckerman.”

“Poi dici che sono io a ricattare le persone. Aspetta che lo venga a sapere mio padre e vedi che ti succede.”

“Petit** non ho paura di quel nano di Blaine. Anche se ci provasse cosa mi farebbe? Mi lancia un compasso addosso e poi, ragiona, tu nascondi qualcosa quindi sei in torto in principio. Non stressare quel nano da giardino, canta quella canzone insieme a quel buono a nulla di Puck e poi ne riparliamo.”

I due si guardarono per qualche secondo per poi scoppiare a ridere. Jacky si sedette vicino a Kurt.

“Quella sul nano da giardino era simpatica.” disse la ragazza. “Comunque smettila di fare battute sull’altezza di papà, anche se ogni tanto ne uso qualcuna anch’io. Quando mi arrabbio.”

Kurt guardò meglio la ragazza notando che, sì, assomigliava molto a Blaine. Quindi era davvero sua figlia.

Jacky si accorse di essere osservata e si girò di scatto verso l’uomo incontrando i suoi occhi celesti ora rianimati di una strana luce.

“Io l’ho già visto da qualche parte.” Il moro stava per dire che l’aveva potuto vedere su qualche rivista di moda, ma poi venne spiazzato dalla risposta della ragazza.

“Ora ricordo! Le foto che ha papà per casa. Ci siete voi due quando eravate studenti. Lei è Kurt, _quel_ Kurt di cui mi parla sempre mio padre.”

Il sorriso della ragazza ricordò quello di Blaine a Kurt.

“Non si preoccupi, mi ha parlato davvero bene di lei. E .. si ok vado a provare la canzone del secolo scorso. Se poi ti trovi la macchina graffiata sai già chi può essere stato.”

“Saprò anche chi sospendere allora, vero Anderson?”

“Non mi provocare altrimenti finisci avvelenato, venerdì sera cucino io.”

“Sparisci.”

La ragazza uscì dalla stanza lasciando Kurt pensieroso.

Era davvero la figlia di Blaine. Ma allora lui si era sposato e.. lo aveva dimenticato.

Istintivamente prese il cellulare per vedere lo schermo dove si trovata una foto di lui e Blaine ai tempi della Dalton, abbracciati, felici, insieme, innamorati.

Kurt non aveva dimenticato Blaine. Ma forse Blaine aveva dimenticato Kurt.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* 3x12 vi ricordate che David Martinez dice che entro il 2030 lo spagnolo sarà parlato dalla maggior parte degli Americani come prima lingue e poi Will dice che lo spagnolo sarà la lingua più parlata in tutto il pianeta? Ecco, Bas odia quando qualcuno che non è lui ha ragione.

**Piccola in francese, l’ho messo per sicurezza.


	4. Come Back Home

Il moro decise di alloggiare solo per i primi giorni in un hotel, doveva riordinare un po’ le idee nella sua mente. Fece una telefonata veloce a suo padre per avvisarlo che il giorno successivo sarebbe venuto a salutarli e di risposta ricevette un invito-obbligo di sistemarsi a casa loro per tutto il periodo che sarebbe stato a Lima, con un sorriso accettò. Dopo tutto voleva passare un po’ di tempo con la sua famiglia.

Disteso sul letto dell’hotel ripensò a come le cose erano cambiate e di come lui in così poco tempo ne era venuto a conoscenza.

Spostò il viso di lato per leggere il calendario digitare, _15 Novembre 2032,_ e vedere che ormai erano le dieci di sera, si alzò per sistemare i suoi fogli dove aveva già iniziato ad abbozzare la divisa delle Cheerios. Era sempre stato orgoglioso del suo lavoro, gli piaceva inventare abiti e questa volta sarebbero serviti per una competizione e dovevano essere perfetti.

Il giorno dopo sarebbe tornato da suo padre, gli mancava davvero tanto. Chiuse i quaderni sistemandoli nella sua borsa da lavoro, andò in bagno per prepararsi per dormire e con un sorriso si addormentò cullato dai ricordi della sua giovinezza.

 

 

 

Kurt stava ritornando a _casa,_ alla sua casa dopo tanti anni. Suo padre non aveva cambiato abitazione, era rimasto con Carole in quella che avevano comprato insieme. Da quando Finn si era sposato con Rachel era andato a vivere in una casa che distava poco dalla loro.

Nel tragitto che fece quasi a rallentatore ripensò a tutto quello che era successo: Artie che può camminare, Sebastian che insegna al McKinley, Blaine che .. _Blaine che ha una figlia._

Arrivò a casa Hummel-Hudson trovando suo padre, con il suo solito cappellino da baseball, di fuori a fare il tifo a suo nipote e ad un altro ragazzo mentre giocavano a basket.

Parcheggiò l’auto sul vialetto e si diresse verso la sua famiglia sorridendo. Burt lo vide e gli corse incontro abbracciandolo stretto con le lacrime agli occhi.

“Figliolo, che bello rivederti. Sei... _tornato_.” lo strinse più forte a se come a controllare che non fosse solo un sogno.

“Papà non dovresti sforzare il tuo cuore.” l’uomo si allontanò un po’ da suo figlio. “Sono tornato e credo che resterò per un po’ di tempo. La preside Sylvester mi ha affidato un compito molto delicato e voglio che sia perfetto.”

Entrambi sorridevano con gli occhi lucidi. Poi Burt si ricordò che lì con loro c’erano anche i due ragazzi e portò il figlio davanti a loro che smisero si giocare.

“Hey ragazzi, lui è mio figlio Kurt. Kurt, Rikey lo conosci già, è il figlio di Finn e Rachel poi c’è anche Stephanie che è a casa con i genitori -in effetti aveva ripreso molto da Finn quel ragazzo, l’altezza e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto-  e lui è Lucas.”

Il ragazzo che gli aveva appena presentato gli ricordava qualcuno, ma non ricordava chi.

Burt chiamò anche Carole che uscì di corsa da casa andando ad abbracciare il figliastro. Dopo i soliti complimenti di routine gli adulti entrarono in casa lasciando i ragazzi a giocare.

 

 

“Allora figliolo, come vanno le cose a New York? Ho sentito che è appena uscita una tuo nuova ..collezione? Si dice così?”

“Si, papà, la mia nuova collezione. Ma non è niente di speciale. Voi invece? È da un po’ che non ci sentiamo, mi dispiace molto ma ho avuto troppo da fare e..”

“Non ti scusare Kurt, sappiamo quanto è complicato il tuo lavoro.” Il padre gli sorrise tranquillizzandolo.

Kurt approfittò di quell’attimo per guardarsi in torno, l’arredamento non era molto cambiato dall’ultima volta tranne per un secondo divano che si era aggiunto.

Il moro si rivolse a Carole chiedendo di aggiornarlo sugli ultimi pettegolezzi che si era perso.

“Bene, sentimi bene perché devo raccontarti molte cose.“ disse lisciandosi il jeans sulla gamba. ”Allora da dove posso iniziare. Ah... Mercedes e Sam si sono sposati, ma questo già lo sapevi perché c’eri al matrimonio. Tu non sai le cose che sono successe negli ultimi tre anni?”

“Esattamente.” Ripensò a Sebastian e Thad, tre anni fa.

“Quindi, Artie è tornato a camminare!“ Non ricevendo nessun “ooh” da Kurt continuò il racconto “Sebastian Smythe si è sposato non mi ricordo con chi, aveva un nome strano.. tipo Tim, Tom..”

“Thad.” Disse Kurt.

“Si Thad. Poi..” Carole raccontò di Santana e Brittany a San Francisco che avevano aperto un negozio di giocattoli per bambini, Britt era molto brava a vendere le cose ai bambini, dopo la laurea in Economia e Commercio di Santana le due avevano deciso di convivere insieme e trasferirsi lontano da Lima; Quinn dopo essere uscita con il massimo dei voti da Yale aveva iniziato a lavorare come avvocato e in pochi anni aveva aperto uno studio privato per curare personalmente i casi di ragazze”madre e disabili; Tina e Mike si erano sposati trasferendosi a Boston, Mike era diventato un ottimo ballerino e spesso si esibiva nei grandi teatri del paese e Tina cantava sui passi del marito; infine di Puck che, dopo un matrimonio forzato a causa di una gravidanza indesiderata, si era separato tre anni dopo da sua moglie restando da solo con il figlio, con l’aiuto della famiglia Hudson”Berry aveva aperto la ditta di lava piscine che serviva tutto l’Ohio occidentale.

 “Di chi mi sono dimenticata?”

Disse guardando il marito che le sorrise stringendogli la mano.

“Kurt, c’è una cosa che devo dirti su una persona. Ormai sono passati tanti anni e credo che possiamo parlare tranquillamente di lui senza problemi, comunque se non vuoi basta fermarmi e..”

“Papà mi vuoi parlare di Blaine?”

“Si. Perché qui, in questa casa, c’è una persona legata e lui che, se resti qui, vedrai molto spesso.”

Kurt si preparò a ricevere qualcosa di davvero “pesante”.

“Va bene, ti ascolto. Come hai detto tu sono passati molti anni” _e non l’ho ancora dimenticato,_ aggiunse mentalmente.

“Ok, bene. Non so come dirtelo.” prese un respiro profondo, “Meglio fare con un cerotto, un colpo secco, senza dolore. Al piano di sopra c’è la figlia di Blaine, Jackline. Abitualmente, praticamente tutti i giorni, si trova in questa casa e quando Blaine è fuori per lavoro, lei dorme nella tua stanza ...dice che quella di Finn non è “adatta” alle sue esigenze.” Si fermò per osservare il viso del figlio. ”Vedo che l’hai presa bene.”

“L’avevo già incontrata a scuola. Giorni fa. Avevo ancora qualche dubbio, ma ora mi avete confermato le mie supposizioni. Perché resta qui invece di stare con la madre o il padre a casa?”

Carole e Burt di guardarono qualche secondo, poi rispose la donna con un velo di tristezza: “Blaine è un genitore single. Ha cresciuto da sola sua figlia e noi lo abbiamo aiutato nei momenti più duri. Loro due sono parte della famiglia. Sono parte delle nostre vite e una volta che ci fai l’abitudine ai lunghi monologhi egocentrici di Jacky, quando non li senti ti mancano.”

Kurt si fermò a fissare la coppia senza parlare, immagazzinò le informazioni e risistemò i pezzi del puzzle che formavano i venti anni di vuoto che aveva della vita di Blaine. Pezzo dopo pezzo stava ricostruendo tutti gli avvenimenti, ma una sola persona gli poteva dire come realmente erano andate le cose e quella persona era il diretto interessato, ma Kurt aveva quasi paura di rincontrarlo di sentirlo gridare contro di lui.

In quel momento entrarono Lucas e Rikey per prendersi qualcosa da bere. Appena tornati dalla cucina i due si sedettero sul divano vicino a Carole. Kurt si prese qualche attimo per osservarli entrambi. Rikey era molto somigliante a Finn sia per l’altezza che per lo sguardo, però aveva dei tratti come la madre come il naso e gli occhi che in contrapposizione con il suo atteggiamento erano molto svegli. Lucas era un ragazzo robusto, i capelli mossi e leggermente lunghi contornavano il suo viso e i suoi occhi marroni con delle striature verdi. Rimase troppo a fissare il ragazzo che, sentendosi osservato, si voltò scontrandosi con lo sguardo dell’adulto. Kurt per giustificare il suo sguardo chiese ai ragazzi quanti anni avessero.

“Io ne ho sedici, Stephie dodici, Lucas quattordici e Jacky diciassette.” Rispose. “A proposito di Jacky, qualcuno l’ha vista? Quando siamo tornati l’ho vista correre di sopra e poi è sparita nel nulla.”

“Sai come è fatta mia cugina, basta che gli dai una chitarra, qualche spartito e non la senti per tutto il giorno. Di sicuro è in camera sua a preparare qualche nuovo assolo nel Glee Club.” Disse con un sorriso Lucas.

“Tua cugina? Tu e Jacky siete parenti e...” Kurt lasciò la frase aperta perché voleva sapere perché quella ragazza si trovava a casa sua e chi fosse quel Lucas.

“Si, è mia cugina. È la figlia del fratello di mio padre, uno dei miei padri per la precisione “rispose Lucas” e fin da quando siamo piccoli passiamo le giornate in questa casa, tutti insieme. Ormai è come se fosse anche la _nostra_ casa.”

Un rumore al piano di sopra portò il silenzio nel salone, poi una ragazza con una chitarra classica scese di corsa le scale sorridendo a tutti i presenti.

La ragazza indossava un completo molto semplice che però riprendeva lo stile di Blaine, una polo rossa, dei pantaloni neri e una cinta zebrata bianca e nera. Si posizionò al centro della sala in modo da essere vista da tutti, sfoggiò un sorriso e si sistemò la chitarra in braccio.

Jacky guardò tutti i presenti soffermandosi su Kurt. “Buona sera a tutti. Sono felice di poter farvi sentire il mio ultimo brano. L’ho perfezionato durante tutto il pomeriggio e-”

“Vuoi suonare o continui con il tuo monologo?” La bloccò il cugino, lui era l’unico per poteva interromperla, chiunque altro avrebbe subìto un pestaggio se solo avesse provato a fiatare mentre lei parlava.

Guardandolo male, Jacky si appoggiò al bracciolo del divano dove era seduto Kurt e iniziò a suonare la chitarra.

 

**_I'm standing here amongst the shadows_ **   
**_I can't really tell you who I am_ **   
**_My memories are vague and hazy_ **   
**_The faces blurred, the colors bland_ **   
**_Take me away, take me back home_ **   
**_I can't make it out of here alone  
_ ( _Sam Nolte - Help Me Fly Tonight_ )**

 

La voce della ragazza era sicura e a Kurt fece sorridere. Si ricordò di quando anche lui si esibiva al Glee Club, ma quella voce aveva quel qualcosa di familiare. Poi si ricordò la tonalità della voce di Blaine, Jacky era sulla stessa tonalità solo con una voce più dolce e femminile rispetto a quella del _padre_. Senza accorgersene Kurt aveva ammesso a se stesso che, si, quella era realmente la figlia di Blaine.

Quando attaccò il ritornello dei brividi percorsero la schiena di Kurt e fissò il volto della ragazza e gli tornò in mente il viso di _lui._

 

**_Come and help me fly tonight_ **   
**_Help me fly home into the light_ **   
**_Your wings can set us free_ **   
**_From everything that keeps_ **   
**_Our burning souls from soaring_ **   
**_Please help me fly tonight_ **

 

Kurt spostò il suo sguardo verso gli altri, vide suo padre sorridere con gli occhi lucidi, i due ragazzi che battevano il tempo con i piedi e Carole in adorazione verso la ragazza. Jacky doveva essere un membro importante della famiglia che ormai non sentiva molto più sua.

 

**_I don't know who I am here_ **   
**_I don't know what to believe_ **   
**_Come save me from this nightmare_ **   
**_I'd give anything to leave_ **   
**_I'm so restless_ **   
**_Let's fly away_ **   
**_The journey just grows longer_ **   
**_The more we wait_ **   
  
**_I'm waiting here amongst the shadows_ **

 

La voce di Jacky divenne come un sussurro per poi riprendere tutto il suo vigore nel pezzo finale. Conclusa la canzone tutti le applaudirono e lei fece un piccolo inchino ringraziandoli.

“Allora comuni mortali, vi è piaciuta? Bene, dato che siete felici posso lanciarvi questa bomba. Io e Puck siamo finiti in presidenza perché quel _cretino_ ” sottolineò molto questa parola ”tentava di copiare il mio compito, ma io da brava studentessa non glielo stavo permettendo. Però lui ha fatto casino e il signor Abrams c’ha spedito in presidenza. Lì abbiamo incontrato zio Bas.. il signor Smythe che ci ha gentilmente obbligato a cantare una canzone in francese, del secolo scorso per precisare, davanti a tutta la scuola. Sinceramente preferivo l’aula punizioni per due mesi.”

Tutti restarono un momento in silenzio poi Burt scoppiò a ridere e di seguito tutti gli altri.

“Cosa avete da ridere? Non è divertente. Uffa. Io mi aspetto una cosa e voi ne fate un'altra. Questa cosa è stressante.”

Si sedette sul bracciolo vicino a Kurt che istintivamente si spostò per fare più spazio alla ragazza che si sedette vicino a lui con le braccia incrociate.

“Non ti devi preoccupare di noi, “le disse Burt con tono paterno” ma di tuo padre. Noi oltre dirti che potevi stare più attenta a non farti scoprire a passare il compito e che potresti, che ne so, smettere di frequentare quel Johnny. Se sei riuscita ad evitare la sospensione o l’aula punizioni va bene. Quindi preparati bene a cantare quella canzone francese e fatti valere. E ricordato che nessuno mette i piedi in testa ad un Hummel.”

“Un Anderson.” dissero Jacky e Lucas sorridendo.

“Un Hudson.” concluse Rikey stringendo la mano della nonna al suo fianco.

Jacky si alzò e andò ad abbracciare Burt dandogli un bacio sulla guancia dicendo “Grazie nonno, ti voglio bene.” Restò seduta sul bracciolo accanto all’uomo.

Kurt era ancora un po’ confuso. Quella ragazza era la figlia di Blaine, viveva a casa sua, chiamava suo padre “nonno” ed era imparentata con Lucas, di sicuro figlio del fratello maggiore di Blaine, Cooper. Ma c’era ancora qualche cosa che non faceva sistemare insieme tutti i pezzi.

Il moro stava per chiedere di Blaine quando suonarono alla porta ma nessuno si alzò per andare ad aprire, di sicuro quello era solo un modo per avvisare di essere tornati dato che la persona che entrò aveva le chiavi che tentennavano mentre si muoveva.

Kurt si girò per vedere chi fosse entrato e rimase di stucco a trovarsi davanti ai suoi occhi vestito in giacca e cravatta, con un sorriso sulle labbra, la fede al dito e la stessa espressione sorpresa...

“ _Karofsky_.”


	5. Great Dads

Kurt aveva capito una cosa: non si finisce mai di stupirsi.

Prima Artie che cammina, poi Sebastian sposato e infine David Karofsky padre e seduto al divano in casa sua (se così si poteva ancora definire).

L’ex giocatore di football indossava un elegante abito blu scuro, una camicia bianca sobria e una cravatta sottile dello stesso colore della giacca; il fisico rimasto massiccio era messo in risalto grazie alla leggera aderenza del tessuto, la fede al dito spiccava sulla carnagione chiara della mano, il volto aveva poche rughe che tradivano la sua età, i suoi occhi ancora espressivi che vagavano sulla figura di Kurt confrontandola con quella che aveva nella memoria.

Dopo il tentativo di suicidio di Dave, i due avevano istaurato un’amicizia strana: si basava su rimorsi, violenze, insulti, sentimenti. A volte si incontravano allo Scandals chiacchierando pochi minuti su scuola, famiglia ma oltre questo non si sentivano e vedevano spesso.

Dopo il trasferimento di Kurt i pochi legami che avevano creato si erano distrutti.

Kurt si ricordò di una lettera con mittente Karofsky ricevuta molti anni prima ma non ebbe mai il tempo di aprirla a causa del troppo lavoro, dal tipo di busta aveva l’aria di una partecipazione a qualche cerimonia, stupidamente pensò che fosse quella della Laurea, ma con il senno di poi capì che era una _partecipazione di matrimonio_. Quello di Dave e Cooper.

Sì, perché quei due erano sposati. _Con un figlio_.

I coniugi Karofsky-Anderson avevano alle spalle quasi diciassette anni di matrimonio e un figlio, Lucas, di sedici.

Un altro pezzo del puzzle si stava aggiungendo e Kurt stava iniziando a capire  qualcosa di più.

“Kurt quanto tempo resterai qui a Lima?” Gli chiese Dave passando un braccio sulle spalle del figlio.

“Fino a giugno. Devo disegnare le divise per le Cheerios e per gli spettacoli del Glee Club. Avrò molto lavoro da fare, per questa prima settimana voglio tenermi ancora libero in modo da rincontrare i miei vecchi amici, so di non essere stato molto presente in questi ultimi anni, però vorrei rimediare.” abbassò il volto sentendosi colpevole di essersi isolato dagli altri.

“Bene, mi fa piacere. Se ti serve ti posso fare da guida, sono rimasto in contatto con tutti quanti. Dove abiterai?”

Burt prese la parola: “Ci siamo messi d’accordo su questo punto ieri, e vorrei riaverlo sotto il tetto di casa mia, se a Kurt non dispiace. Basta convincere Jacky a liberarti la camera. Si è innamorata della tua cabina armadio appena l’ha vista.”

La ragazza chiamata in causa si mise le mani sui fianchi e con sguardo battagliero si rivolse a Kurt.

“Devi sapere, caro Kurt, che non mollerò quella camera senza combattere. Però dato che sei uno stilista potrei guadagnarci qualcosa, possiamo fare un patto. Io ti lascio la camera e tu mi aiuti in fatto di moda, gli unici vestiti decenti che riesco a trovare a casa sono quelli di mio padre e sono fortunata che mi vanno anche bene. Ci stai?”

Il sorriso di Jacky lo aveva rapito tanto da non fargli capire bene le parole della ragazza, Kurt sorrise e annuì intuendo qualcosa riguardo alla sua camera, un patto e consigli di moda.

“Comunque permettimi di invitarti a cena da me domani sera, forse oggi dovrai sistemarti nella tua camera che Jacky andrà subito a mettere a posto.” Dave si voltò verso la ragazza che guardava da un’altra parte facendo finta di non aver sentito lo zio.

Quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono Jacky sfoderò una di quelle espressioni che Kurt aveva classificato da giovane come le _espressioni-da-cucciolo-Blaine_ ed erano impossibili da resistere, infatti l’uomo spostò lo sguardo e dette una leggera spinta a lei facendo capire che anche questa volta l’aveva scampata.

“Mi farebbe molto piacere Dave.” Kurt spostò il suo sguardo ai ragazzi “In effetti avrei bisogno di aiuto a portare le mie cose in casa, se qualcuno di voi giovani mi vuole dare una mano.”

Rikey e Lucas si guardarono e poi si alzarono in contemporanea per uscire fuori a prendere le valigie dalla macchina di Kurt. Fecero cinque viaggi per prendere tutte le valigie e altri cinque per portarle di sopra. Dopo aver posato l’ultimo bagaglio Dave avvisò dover andare via e se ne andò via con i due ragazzi riaccompagnando anche Rikey che doveva ancora finire i compiti di scuola.

Rimasero da soli Jacky e Kurt dato che Burt e Carole si trovavano di sotto a preparare la cena.

Erano venti anni che Kurt non rientrava nella sua camera e quando ci rimise piede si accorse che niente era stato spostato, tranne qualche poster di Barbra che era stato sostituito con Lady Gaga e oggetti diversi sulla sua scrivania, tutto era uguale. Senza che se ne accorgesse gli uscì una lacrima che asciugò in fretta.

“Ho sempre amato questa stanza, ho cercato di mantenere tutto così come l’avevi sistemato, ma ho fatto dei piccolissimi cambiamenti. Solo un occhio esperto può notarli. Ho spostato il comodino perché la prima volta che ho dormito qui mi ci sono quasi ammazzata sbattendoci, sono rimasta con un livido sulla gamba per quasi una settimana.” Rise ricordandosi l’esperienza, quella risata gli ricordava troppo Blaine. “Poi ho modificato la disposizione dei mobili nella cabina armadio, io sono più bassa e non arrivavo ad alcuni ripiani. Infine nel bagno ho fatto aggiungere un altro mobile per le creme e i trucchi. Spero che non ti dispiaccia per questi piccoli cambiamenti.”

Kurt mosse la testa mimando un no, si andò a sedere sul letto spostando una chitarra elettrica nera per farsi spazio.

“Da quanto suoni la chitarra?”

Jacky si sedette vicino a lui prendendo in braccio la chitarra e accarezzando il manico un po’ maltrattato dopo tanti anni.

“Da quando avevo sei anni. Mi ha insegnato mio padre, è davvero bravo. Mi ricordo che la mia prima chitarra era più grande di me e papà dovette reggermela per farmi suonare. A volte improvvisiamo dei piccoli concerti da soli.” Alzò lo sguardo verso l’adulto. “Tu hai conosciuto mio padre, vero? Tu sei quel Kurt di cui mi parla sempre, ogni volta che pronuncia il tuo nome gli si illuminano gli occhi e sorride, poi però gli torna in mente qualche ricordo e diventa triste e canta sempre la stessa canzone. Vuoi sentila? La so fare.”

Kurt annuì e la ragazza prese la chitarra iniziando a pizzicare le corde. Kurt si ricordava perfettamente quella melodia, quella canzone che Blaine gli dedicò al suo ultimo anno.

 

__

_**Life’s too short to even care at all** _   
_**I’m losing my mind losing my mind losing control** _   
_**These fishes in the sea they’re staring at me** _   
_**A wet world longs for a beat of a drum** _

_**If I could find a way to see this straight** _   
_**I’d run away** _   
_**To some fortune that I should have found by now** _

_**Waiting for this cough syrup to come down** _

_**(Darren Criss - Cough Syrup)** _

 

Le lacrime premevano agli occhi di Kurt, riuscì a trattenersi. Chiuse gli occhi ricordandosi di quel giorno, dell’abbigliamento di Blaine, quel maglioncino rosso, quella camicia a quadri bianca e blu e il papillon blu con delle righe rosse contornate da due righe bianche, quei jeans…

  
_**Life’s too short to even care at all** _   
_**I’m coming up now coming up now out of the blue** _   
_**These zombies in the park they’re looking for my heart** _   
_**A dark world aches for a splash of the sun** _   
_**If I could find a way to see this straight** _

 

Dei flash del passato passarono davanti agli occhi di Kurt, si rivide da giovane quando ascoltò per la prima volta quella canzone e si ricordò le emozioni che gli donava la voce di Blaine, ma quella che stava ascoltando non era la voce del suo ex-fidanzato, era più soave e dolce, più femminile. Aprì gli occhi e vide come quella ragazza reincarnava il Blaine che aveva conosciuto moltissimi anni prima, sicuro e spavaldo quando cantava e che riusciva a trasmettere tutte le emozioni che provava. Ora la sua voce si fece più forte e Kurt fece scivolare una lacrima solitaria per la sua guancia lasciando una scia umida sul suo volto.

 

  
_**I’d run away** _   
_**To some fortune that I should have found by now** _   
_**And so I run to the things they said could restore me** _   
_**Restore life the way it should be** _   
_**Waiting for this cough syrup to come down** _   
_**One more spoon of cough syrup now** _

_**One more spoon of cough syrup now** _

 

La canzone era finita e i sue si guardavano negli occhi, entrambi emozionati, lui per i ricordi e lei per l’immagine del padre in lacrime mentre cantava questa canzone dedicandogliela.

Jacky poggiò la chitarra per terra e si sedette a gambe incrociate davanti a Kurt.

“Come è New York?”

“È bellissima. Ti cattura e è impossibile non restare impressionati dalla sua grandezza. Ti fa sentire così piccolo ma anche grande, lo so che è un doppio senso però è così. Sono andato a New York con un sogno e nonostante non l’abbia avverato sono diventato importante lo stesso, quella città ti permette di scegliere tra molte possibilità, devi solo fare la scelta giusta.”

La ragazza stava per fare un'altra domanda quando le squillò il telefono.

“Scusami, è mio padre.”

Accettò la chiamata e rispose.

“Pronto? Papà?”

_“Principessa!”_

Kurt riusciva a sentire la voce metallica uscire dal cellulare, nonostante venisse storpiata dall’apparecchio la voce di Blaine si sentiva benissimo.

  _“Indovina? Stacco prima oggi, Dave se ne è già andato e io sono riuscito a finire il progetto in anticipo quindi vengo a darti un po’ di fastidio. Sei felice?”_

“Tantissimo! Quindi tra un po’ starai qui?”

_“Tempo di sistemare l’ufficio e volo da te.”_

La ragazza squittì di felicità.

“Papà, non per stroncare il tuo ottimismo, però giorni fa siamo finiti in presidenza.”

_“Siamo? Tu e chi?”_

“Io e Puck. Quell’idiota ha provato a copiare il compito di matematica. Fortuna che zio Bas ci ha “salvato” anche questa volta.”

_“In che senso? Di solito quello psicopatico non vi aiuta.”_

“Dobbiamo cantare una canzone in _francese_ “ marcò molto la parola ”davanti a tutta la scuola. Una canzone di quasi cento anni!”

_“C’è sempre la fregatura con Bas.”_

“Papà tu mi preoccupi. Sei troppo calmo. Ti ho appena detto che sono-”

_“Finita in presidenza. Si lo so, me lo hai appena detto. Solo che ormai è come una routine. Dopo un po’ non ci fai neanche più caso.”_

Jacky sbuffò e di risposta ricevette la risata di Blaine.

_“Io stacco, devo sistemare un po’ di cartacce e poi salgo in macchina. Avvisa Carole di mettere un posto in più per me, non voglio restare senza mangiare. Ci vediamo tra pochissimo principessa. Ciao!”_

“Ciao Hobbit!”

Con una risata entrambi chiusero la chiamata. Jacky si avvicinò alla porta e grazie alla sua voce da baritono avvisò Carole che Blaine sarebbe venuto a cena da loro.

**Blaine**. Avrebbe _rivisto Blaine_.


	6. A Reason To Keep Fight

Come un automa Kurt aveva aiutato a sistemare la tavola con Jacky che canticchiava felice.

“Che lavoro fa... Blaine?” Era troppo tempo che non diceva il suo nome.

“L’architetto con zio Dave, lavora sotto le sue direttive. Sta progettando il nuovo auditorium per la città, Lima si è ingrandita ed è entrata nella lista delle città da cui provengono più talenti canori dell’East Side.”

“Figliolo, “Burt arrivato dalla cucina aveva appoggiato una mano sulla spalla del figlio” le cose sono cambiate in questa città di provincia.”

Sistemarono in tavolo e alle 20 precise il campanello suonò segno che Blaine era arrivato e Kurt non era preparato psicologicamente a rincontrare il suo ex, non in casa sua con genitori e ... _figlia_.

La porta si aprì e il moro trattenne il respiro.

Una figura vestita in giacca e _papillon_ -certe abitudini non si perdono mai- entrò dalla porta chiudendola alle spalle.

Kurt fissò il suo sguardo al pavimento e piano osservò la figura dell’altro uomo. I mocassini marroni, il pantalone blu scuro, la cintura di pelle nera, la camicia bianca, il papillon nero e la giacca abbinata. Al collo di Blaine c’era una collanina con un ciondolo a forma di cuore d’avorio, alzò ancora di più lo sguardo osservando il volto dell’altro con un filo di barba, delle rughe di stanchezza, i capelli ricci liberi dal gel leggermente lunghi ma pettinati in modo da non farli cadere sul volto, quelle sopracciglia triangolari e infine gli occhi nascosti dietro una montatura di occhiali leggera e quasi trasparente, quegli occhi ambra che lo fissavano con sentimento e.. sorpresa.

Blaine aveva fatto lo stesso con Kurt, ammirando il suo abbigliamento impeccabile, la sciarpa immancabile e si era fissato ad osservare i suoi occhi.

Come la prima volta rimasero a fissarsi per un tempo che per entrambi sembrò interminabile, a spezzare l’incantesimo fu Jacky che si lanciò ad abbracciare il padre e a dargli un bacio sulla guancia. In quel momento Kurt invidiava la ragazza per aver avuto quel contatto con Blaine.

Poi Blaine salutò Burt e Carole e si avvicinò a Kurt allungando una mano per salutarlo. Era molto formale, ma era giusto così. L’ultima volta che si era visti si erano lasciati, o meglio Kurt aveva lasciato Blaine da solo all’aeroporto.

Si strinsero la mano con un sorriso senza dire niente per poi voltarsi e andare verso il tavolo.

Blaine avrebbe potuto dire qualsiasi cosa, urlare, litigare e invece sorrideva e gli faceva segno di sedersi di fronte a lui, al suo fianco aveva Jacky.

A capotavola si sedette Burt levandosi il cappello da basket mentre Carole iniziò a mettere nei piatti la cena molto semplice ma raffinata.

Per i primi cinque minuti si sentì solo il rumore delle posate sui piatti, Burt decise di fare la prima mossa, di sicuro nessuno di loro due avrebbe parlato per primo.

“Blaine su cosa stai lavorando ultimamente? Di solito sei qui tutte le sere, ma è una settimana che non ti si vedeva.”

L’interessato alzò il volto dal piatto e rivolse un sorriso all’uomo che aveva preso l’importanza di una figura paterna per lui.

“Sto progettando il nuovo Auditorium, l’April Rhodes è stato usato da più di quaranta anni e ora verrà definitivamente ceduto alla scuola, la città si è ingrandita in poco tempo e con le competizioni che vengono ospitate in quello vecchio bisogna costruirne uno più grande e capiente. Sono stato molto occupato per sistemare tutte le pratiche prima della progettazione, contattare i costruttori, evitare che Dave mi uccidesse ogni volta che proponevo qualcosa di “nuovo”. Le solite cose, durante i periodi di vero lavoro divento peggio di un topo di biblioteca.”

Concluse portando la forchetta alla bocca gustando gli spaghetti. La ragazza al suo fianco iniziò un nuovo discorso, ormai la conversazione era iniziata e lei, dopo aver scoperto un po’ di cose sul passato di suo padre, voleva arrivare ad un punto preciso.

“Comunque niente è peggio di vedere zio Sebastian mentre ci sgrida accusandoci di essere peggio di cornacchie stonate quando abbiamo vinto le Nazionali l’anno scorso. È sclerotico quell’uomo, va curato e soprattutto deve capire che il francese è una lingua che io non imparerò mai, può obbligarmi a cantare in quella lingua satanica, ma io non mi impegnerò MAI a seguire il suo corso a scuola.”

“Il francese è una bella lingua.” Kurt aveva magicamente ripreso la parola. “E’ la lingua della moda, dell’arte. Grazie al francese sono riuscito ad ingraziarmi molti degli stilisti più presuntuosi di tutto il mondo. A me piace il francese e si ne veux pas apprendre ce langage, ça vous regarde.*”

Lo sguardo maligno che Jacky posò su Kurt avrebbe potuto far gelare l’acqua, ma invece di creare contrasti provocò la risata di Blaine che destabilizzò completamente il moro.

“Se vuoi rimanere integro in questa casa è meglio se non parli francese in sua presenza. L’ultima volta che lo ha fatto Bas ha avuto un segno di un morso sul braccio per una settimana. Lei morde.”

Indicò la figlia che sfoggiava un viso da angioletto al suo fianco.

Per il resto della cena i cinque parlarono di molte cose, il lavoro di Kurt, l’attività dell’officina rilevata da Finn, le scenate di Dave a lavoro, i litigi di Jacky e Sebastian. Senza che se ne accorgessero erano già arrivati al dolce dove Blaine e la figlia si litigarono la torta alla panna facendo ridere gli altri.

Con la scusa di aiutare Carole, Burt si alzò con Jacky prendendo i piatti e dirigendosi in cucina lasciando Blaine e Kurt da soli.

Tra  due calò un silenzio pieno di domande, di sguardi e soprattutto di curiosità. Nonostante quello che avevano passato volevano sapere cosa l’altro avesse fatto, a Kurt premeva una domanda nella sua testa e senza che se ne accorgesse la fece sfuggire dalle sue labbra.

“Chi è la madre di Jackline?”

Blaine abbassò il viso tirando un sorriso amaro, lo rialzò incatenando i suoi occhi con quelli dell’altro uomo.

“Si chiama Emily.” La sua voce era poco più di un sussurro. “L’ho rivista un paio di volte dopo le pratiche di affidamento. Ci teniamo in contatto tutt’oggi e le mando notizie di noi. Sono stati momenti difficili ma avevo Jacky con me, dovevo continuare a combattere, a vivere per lei.”

Kurt boccheggiò, non aveva capito molto del discorso di Blaine, ma l’ultima frase lo colpì come un fulmine.

_Dovevo continuare a combattere, a **vivere** per lei._

Blaine capì di aver confuso ancora di più il moro quindi iniziò a raccontare la sua storia.

“Dopo quel pomeriggio, tutto il mondo mi è crollato addosso. Sei stato tu a dire che niente e nessuno ci avrebbe potuto distruggere** e nonostante questo per la paura della distanza hai scelto la via più facile.”

Si fermò un attimo a riprendere fiato anche se aveva parlato poco. “Stavo passando un momento difficile anche con la mia famiglia, non ti avevo detto niente per non farti preoccupare, stavi per partire per New York e volevo farti viaggiare sereno. Mio padre aveva già firmato il divorzio e aveva  tutte le valigie pronte. Se ne è andato senza neanche salutarmi. Mia madre invece è partita poco dopo con quello che ora è il suo nuovo marito, non l’ho mai conosciuto e mai lo conoscerò.”

Kurt assorbiva passivamente tutte le parole dette dall’altro, il tono era quasi freddo e distaccato come se tutto questo non fosse successo a lui.

“Mi sono ritrovato _solo_ , se non fosse stato per mio fratello che mi spronava ad alzarmi dal letto tutti i giorni mi sarei lasciato morire di fame. Poi a fine anno la bocciatura, troppe assenze, voti troppo bassi. Io e Noah ci avvicinammo molto come amici, avevamo più punti in comune di quanto pensassimo. Siamo riusciti a diplomarci aiutandoci a vicenda.”

Blaine si spostò sulla sedia cambiando posizione, poggiò la testa sulla mano destra chiudendola a pugno sulla sua guancia e guardando Kurt con un misto tra rimpianto e tristezza, ma la sua espressione non tradiva nessuna delle due sensazioni. Prese un sorso d’acqua, improvvisamente la sua bocca era diventata molto secca.

“Poi c’è stato il viaggio a Boston. Non ho saputo dire di no a Noah, mi ha costretto a salire in macchina con lui e partire all’avventura. È stato un ottimo modo per svagarmi, finché qualche birra di troppo mi fece sbandare completamente. Ti ricordi che effetto mi fa l’alcol?”

Una risata nervosa sfuggì al controllo di Blaine.

“Mi risvegliai vicino una bella ragazza con un forte mal di testa e un buco nero nella mia mente. Mi ci volle un po’ per farle capire che in realtà sono gay e, quando mi chiamò settimane dopo dicendomi che era incinta, non riuscì a proferire parola. Ci accordammo in modo semplice, io avrei cresciuto la bambina e lei sarebbe tornata a vivere la sua vita. La sento un paio di volte l’anno, si è sposata e ha due figli, siamo felici entrambi. Le devo molto, ho sempre sognato diventare padre, certo avrei voluto qualcuno al mio fianco, ma in quel momento desideravo solo e soltanto la mia bambina.” Un sorriso si dipinse sul suo volto, ogni volta che parlava di Jackline tutto il dolore gli scivolava via, le sue labbra si piegavano all’insù involontariamente. Amava sua figlia, più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.

“Quando tornai qui a Lima, dopo un anno, trovai la casa abitata da altre persone. Mia madre aveva traslocato dimenticandosi di me, e mio fratello era tornato a Hollywood alla sua vita. Due mesi di oblio tra motel, lavori sporadici con paga minima, dovevo crescere una figlia e non avevo niente. Non avendo neanche più i soldi per pagare il motel mi cacciarono via, incuranti di Jacky di appena cinque mesi.”

Kurt si morse un labbro cercando di concentrarsi sulla pressione dei suoi denti ignorando il pizzicare degli occhi.

“Venni qui, mi presentai alla porta di questa casa chiedendo aiuto, di poter restare solo una notte. Dopo cinque anni che non mi facevo vedere, Burt avrebbe potuto chiudermi la porta in faccia e lasciarmi da solo. Ma non lo fece. Mi fece entrare e si comportò come un padre con me, non lo ringrazierò mai abbastanza per quello che hanno fatto lui e Carole. Mi hanno aiutato a risistemarmi, grazie a Dave ho frequentato l’Ohio University laureandomi in architettura, sono andato a lavorare nello studio della famiglia Karofsky e senza accorgermene avevo unito lui e mio fratello che era tornato per supportarmi e darmi i soliti suoi consigli per adescare i clienti, continua ancora con la cavolata di indicare tutto e tutti.”

Un’altra risata, questa volta più naturale e sincera rispetto a quella di prima.

“Questa è diventata la mia nuova famiglia e, davvero, Kurt si sentiva la tua mancanza, anche se Jacky ha preso molti tuoi modi di fare. Vivendo nella tua stanza ha _assorbito_ alcune tue caratteristiche. Io e lei abbiamo vissuto in questa casa fino a due anni fa, ora dividiamo la villa con Bas e Thad, è una bifamiliare e stiamo bene, ci siamo divisi le spese. L’unica cosa difficile da gestire sono Bastian e Jacky nella stessa stanza per più di cinque minuti, meglio nascondere oggetti affilati o contundenti. Ancora mi chiedo come sopravvivano dopo le lezioni del Glee Club, ma credo che la musica sia il loro punto di unione.” Finì la frase con un sorriso, il tono freddo dell’inizio era stato sostituito da uno caldo e _felice_.

Cambiò mano su cui appoggiava la testa e aspettò una qualche risposta da Kurt che non arrivò, lui stava a bocca aperta registrando tutto il racconto di Blaine nella sua testa.

“Mi.. mi dispiace aver causato tutti questi casini. Io non volevo.. credevo di sistemare le cose, di non farti soffrire, invece.. Sono stato uno stupido. Non ti ho dato neanche una spiegazione, io..”

Blaine fermò Kurt alzando una mano.

“Non potevi sapere a quali conseguenze avrebbe portato la tua scelta. Non ho avuto bisogno delle tue spiegazioni, le ho capite da solo.”

Il riccio si mise seduto dritto, guardò intensamente gli occhi di Kurt poi disse l’unica frase che il moro non voleva sentirsi dire, non da lui.

“Tu hai sempre avuto _paura_ , Kurt. Anche quando stavi al mio fianco. Io non mi sono mai lamentato delle granite in faccia, degli insulti, sono stato forte _per te_ e questa sicurezza me l’avevi data tu. Ma poi hai avuto paura. Paura di cosa, Kurt? Che la distanza avrebbe potuto distruggere il nostro legame? Non ci hai dato neanche una possibilità. Sei stato _egoista_. Non hai pensato a quanto io davvero tenessi a _noi,_ a quanto io desiderassi partire con te per New York. Mi hai liquidato con un semplice ”Non può più funzionare tra noi” e poi te ne sei andato senza neanche voltarti per vedere la mia reazione. Non hai risposto alle mie chiamate, ai miei messaggi. Ma io non sono arrabbiato con te. Anzi, _ti devo ringraziare perché mi hai reso più forte_.”

L’altro teneva gli occhi fissi in quelli di Blaine, era vero le sue parole non erano di accusa, erano solo la _verità_ e faceva male, tanto male. Kurt non sapeva come rispondere, rimase con la testa un po’ china e gli occhi persi nel vuoto.

Blaine guardò l’ora sul suo orologio e chiamò sua figlia che arrivò poco dopo; Jacky si era messa ad origliare la loro conversazione da dietro la porta della cucina e non sapeva cosa fare, sentiva la tensione nell’aria, qualcosa nel suo cervello si illuminò e non era una cosa buona.

Presero il loro capotti, salutarono Burt e Carole con un sorriso si avviarono alla porta, Blaine si fermò davanti a Kurt aspettando che si alzasse.

I due si trovavano di nuovo faccia a faccia, Blaine allungò la mano e quando si unì a quella di Kurt lo spinse verso di se stringendolo in un abbraccio. Portò le sue labbra vicino all’orecchio dell’altro e sussurrò una frase, Blaine allontanò Kurt e gli _sorrise_. Si voltò e prendendo sotto braccio la figlia uscì di casa.

Kurt rimase fermo per pochi secondi ripensando a quelle parole, le ultime che gli aveva detto.

Salì le scale velocemente verso la sua camera e si lanciò sul letto iniziando a piangere silenziosamente. Erano anni che non piangeva per Blaine e per quello che aveva fatto. Si sentì morire dentro, un grande senso di colpa aleggiava nel suo cuore.

Aveva rovinato la vita di Blaine, era solo colpa sua.

Eppure quel dolce ragazzo che aveva conosciuto venti anni prima non era cambiato.

Le sue parole rimase impresse nella mente di Kurt e continuarono a ripetersi finché non si addormentò con un piccolo sussurro: “ _Blaine_..”

 

_“Anche se tu non mi hai dato una possibilità non significa che io farò lo stesso con te.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

* _Si_ _ne veux pas apprendre ce langage, ça vous regarde.= se tu non vuoi imparare questa lingua, sono affari tuoi._

**2x20 ho rielaborato un po’ la frase, ma avete capito che è quella che Kurt dice poco prima dell’incoronazione a Blaine in corridoio.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Echy’s Corner**
> 
> Qui ci vogliono le dovute spiegazioni.
> 
> Non ho voluto fare una cosa così drammatica (anche se mi sembra abbastanza plausibile come cosa) per uno scopo preciso, so solo che la vita a volte fa schifo, va come non dovrebbe andare, ci chiude le porte in faccia, ci distrugge le famiglie, ci fa fare la cosa sbagliata... ma l’importante è vederne il lato positivo.
> 
> Blaine ci ha guadagnato una figlia e una nuova famiglia che lo accetta così come è.
> 
> La vita è una sola e non bisogna passarla a rimuginare sul passato e a piangere sui propri errori.
> 
> Quel che è successo è successo, fa parte del passato ormai.


	7. Like Father Like… Daughter

_Nonostante fosse settembre l’aria di prima mattina era fresca e Kurt rabbrividì nel suo giacchetto di pelle firmato Alexander McQueen, forse stava tremando non per l’aria fredda ma per quello che stava per fare. Sapeva che **non era giusto** , ma doveva farlo. Sia per lui che per Blaine._

_Il suo ragazzo gli teneva stretta la mano e sorrideva, si girò verso Kurt e avvicinò il suo viso per congiungere le sue labbra con quelle dell’altro in un bacio appassionato._

_Kurt cercò di trasmettere tutto il suo amore con quel bacio. Quando si allontanarono i loro occhi si incatenarono, anche se non si dissero niente quello sguardo parlava per loro._

_Si incamminarono verso il check”in trascinando le valigie pesanti di Kurt._

_Improvvisamente il moro si bloccò e poco dopo fece lo stesso anche il riccio._

_“Kurt tutto bene? Sei nervoso. L’hai già preso un aereo, non devi avere paura. Poi appena potrò ti verrò a trovare e..”_

_“No.”_

_“No, cosa? Kurtie, va tutto bene, sei solo un po’ nervoso.”_

_“Non va tutto bene, Blaine.” si voltò e lo guardò con le lacrime agli occhi. “Noi due non possiamo più stare insieme.”_

_Il viso di Blaine era pieno di paura. Prese le mani del suo ragazzo e lo baciò._

_“Niente ci può dividere, Kurt. Non sarà la distanza a separarci. Ce la faremo, insieme. Ti prego non..”_

_Un singhiozzo spezzò la sua voce e Kurt approfittò di questo momento per liberarsi dalla presa di Blaine e indietreggiare di un passo. Quando il riccio avanzò l’altro aumentò la distanza tra di loro._

_“Blaine, non potrebbe funzionare. Io ti amo, ma non posso stare con te. Io devo andare. Addio.”_

_Il riccio iniziò a piangere e si avvicinò a Kurt che non si mosse._

_“Non lasciarmi Kurt. Sei il mio tutto e non riuscirei a vivere senza di te.”_

_Prese il volto di Kurt e lo baciò, un bacio pieno di disperazione. Kurt ricambiò il bacio e dopo aver sussurrato sulle labbra dell’altro un “ti amo” si girò allontanandosi da Blaine._

_“KURT!” Blaine urlò non curandosi delle altre persone, in quel momento c’era solo il suo Kurt che se ne stava andando._

_Il moro non si voltò, ma poteva sentire le grida del suo ex ragazzo dietro di lui, la disperazione nella sua voce, ma continuò ad andare avanti._

_Una lacrima scivolò sulla sua guancia._

_Le **urla** di Blaine._

Kurt si svegliò sudato e con il viso rigato dalle lacrime. Si alzò dal letto notando che era sudato, il pigiama di seta si era appiccicato alla pelle, entrò in bagno e incurante dell’ora decise di farsi una doccia. L’acqua calda che scivolava sul suo corpo gli diete un po’ di sollievo, finché non si ricordò che anche in quella doccia aveva dei ricordi di Blaine. Tutta la sua casa sapeva di Blaine, aveva il suo odore, le sue tracce erano impresse sulla superficie dei muri.

Si chiese se era un masochista ad aver accettato di tornare in quella casa, ma poi si ricordò che lo faceva per suo padre.

Quando uscì dal bagno con indosso un asciugamano sui fianchi guardò l’ora sulla sveglia sul comodino. Mancavano solo dieci minuti alle otto, avrebbe dovuto aspettare poco per scendere giù e fare colazione. Approfittò dei minuti in anticipo per prepararsi gli abbinamenti, quel giorno sarebbe tornato al McKinley per incontrare le Cheerios, voleva fare colpo su quelle ragazze, dopo tutto contavano su di lui per impressionare i giudici alle competizioni.

Aprì l’armadio osservando i suoi vestiti ordinati per gradazione di colore, poi notò degli abiti non suoi, si avvicinò e ne prese uno. Aveva un leggero strato di polvere sulla superficie però era tenuto in ottime condizioni.

Era un _semplice_ maglioncino rosso.

Forse non solo quello per Kurt.

Se lo avvicinò al viso e adorò la stoffa, aveva un leggero profumo dolce di vaniglia. Con un sorriso Kurt ripensò a tutte le volte che Blaine aveva indossato quel maglione, era il suo preferito.

Si sedette sul letto tenendo stretto tra le mani il maglione per un tempo imprecisato, fissando il vuoto davanti a lui mentre scorrevano le immagini di Blaine con quell’indumento esibirsi per lui e poi la figura del ragazzo venne sostituita da una ragazza, Jacky, che cantava la stessa canzone. Chiuse gli occhi e si lanciò indietro distendendosi sul letto.

Quando mezz’ora dopo scese in cucina trovò Carole intenta a preparare la colazione, suo padre con il giornale in mano a leggere la pagina sportiva e commentare l’ultimo acquisto di una qualche squadra di football. Salutò i due prendendosi una tazza di caffè e si sedette vicino al padre.

 

Alle nove precise uscì di casa per guidare fino al liceo, tra traffico e semafori rossi arrivò in mezz’ora al parcheggio del McKinley. Sceso dalla sua macchina notò Jacky scendere dalla sua e prendere per mano un ragazzo che riconobbe come Johnny Puckerman, i due si avvicinarono all’ingresso e poco prima di entrare si scambiarono un bacio, la ragazza entrò dentro scuola l’altro si diresse verso il retro ai campi da football. Sorpreso dalla scoperta appena fatta camminò molto lentamente verso l’ingresso.

Entrò nell’ufficio della Sylvester e la sua segretaria, Becky Jackson, lo reindirizzò verso la palestra. Quando la raggiunse ci trovò la preside a dare indicazioni alle ragazze tutte in riga su un qualcosa come “dare rispetto a Porcellana” o cose simili. Si schiarì la voce per far voltare nella sua direzione la Coach la quale con un gesto lo fece avvicinare alle ragazze.

“Porcellana, buongiorno. Ti presento le mie ragazze.”

Kurt salutò le cheerleader. La preside gli disse che doveva disegnare un completo che mettesse in risalto la potenza delle sue ragazze e il loro carisma, qualcosa di grandioso e che lasciasse a bocca aperta chiunque le guardasse. Si scambiarono qualche idee, poi la Sylvester fece esibire le ragazze in un numero molto elaborato ma molto bello.

Lasciò la palestra dopo due ore che ci era entrato, incontrò nel corridoio Smythe che lo invitò alla sua lezione del Glee quel pomeriggio per poi sparire in classe.

La preside gli aveva preparato un ufficio dove poter lavorare a scuola, lì ci trovò anche i progetti dell’Auditorium firmati Anderson e si perse osservando la calligrafia di Blaine fine e stretta.

 

 

Aveva accettato l’invito a partecipare alla lezione di quel giorno del Glee Club perché gli mancava esibirsi e vedere quei ragazzi cantare ed emozionarsi davanti a lui lo faceva sorride. Forse qualcuno di loro sarebbe diventato famoso come cantante. Si guardò intorno, c’erano una ventina di ragazzi. Si notava bene il gruppo formato da Jacky, Puck, Lucas, Rikey e altre tre persone, questi stavano molto vicini a chiacchierare e ridere; l’altra metà del Club si era divisa in piccoli gruppi di due o tre.

Jacky gli aveva fatto una descrizione veloce dei ragazzi, se ne ricordava pochi di nomi tra quelli che gli aveva detto la ragazza. Indugiò un po’ troppo lo sguardo sulla figura di Anderson, quei capelli, quegli occhi, tutto di quella ragazza gli evocava Blaine nella sua testa, ma soprattutto i gesti che faceva con le mani lo avevano rapito.

L’entrata di Sebastian lo distrasse dei suoi pensieri.

“Allora mostriciattoli, siete pronti per la lezione di oggi? Abbiano un nuovo anno davanti e voglio solo vittorie. Anche quest’anno torneremo a casa solo con grandi coppe d’oro con scritto ‘ _Primo Posto_ ’!”

Con un grande sorriso e tanta voglia di fare Bas era riuscito ad alzare il morale anche a Kurt.

I ragazzi risposero un “yeah” in coro.

“Bene. Mi piace quando siete carichi. Allora, il compito di questa settimana era una canzone che vi piacesse particolarmente. L’ho deciso per farvi svagare un po’ prima di correre come treni verso le selezioni.”

Si appoggiò al piano dietro di lui e sorrise ai ragazzi.

“Jacky ti eri prenotata tu per la prima esibizione. Vieni qui.”

La ragazza indossava un papillon, questa volta rosa, una camicia bianca e un paio di jeans stracciati in contrasto con l’eleganza del resto del suo abbigliamento, ai piedi degli anfibi neri. Prese una giacca di pelle dalla sedia vicino alla batteria e la indossò.

“La canzone che vi porto oggi è “Aeroplane” degli The Anthem. Vorrei che venissero qui anche Lucas, Puck e Rikey per accompagnarmi con gi strumenti.”

I ragazzi chiamati raggiunsero gli strumenti. Rikey alla batteria, Lucas al basso e Puck prese la chitarra.

Aspettarono il segnale della loro cantante. Jacky si girò e fece segno a Puck di iniziare e la sua voce invase tutta l’aula.

 

_**She only knows that I'm catching the aeroplane** _

_**To go abroad, I'd just want her to know** _

_**That time and space ain't the same on the aeroplane** _

_**And I've flown** _

_**(The Anthem - Aeroplane)** _

 

 

Con una giravolta tornò a guardare i suoi compagni, la chitarra che accompagnava ogni suo movimento. La sua voce ora era forte e definita, guardava Kurt come a dedicargli la canzone.

 

_**When she got on board** _

_**I realized, I swalloed** _

_**The blaze was meant to shrink** _

_**But now it hurts more** _

__

_**She came to my seat to stop the world and seize me** _

_**Until she'd found out it was right to fix it** _

_**Time to take off, the speaker said to settle down** _

 

Quando canto di nuovo il ritornello si spostò andando aventi e indietro davanti agli altri ragazzi. Era padrona della scena come suo padre. Aveva ammaliato il suo pubblico con il suo carisma, era proprio un’Anderson.

Kurt spostò il suo sguardo su Sebastian che la guardava con occhi pieni di orgoglio, nonostante quei due litigassero sempre e comunque avevano stima l’uno dell’altro e Smythe aveva molta fiducia nella sua solista.

Di nuovo il ritornello e poi Jacky si posizionò al centro dell’aula iniziando a cantare il bridge*** e lentamente camminava nella sua direzione.

 

 

**_So tell me what was wrong_ **

**_Waiting for your call_ **

**_Everyone's lost control_ **

**_Running from the haze_ **

**_I can't find the place,_ **

**_Presence still fades_ **

**_So baby hold down temptations_ **

**_I won't be there, just let 'em go_ **

 

La sua voce divenne ferma e cantò questo pezzo di fronte a Kurt accompagnata solo dalle note del pianoforte che stava suonando Bas, gli occhi azzurri che si incatenarono a quelli ambra e nel suo cuore il moro sapeva che quella canzone era come se fosse stata cantata da Blaine, perché quella ragazza era Blaine “in versione femminile”.

 

**_You're better off when I'm leading the aeroplane_ **

**_When touched the ground, I will show you the door_ **

**_I keep on chasing the truth on this aeroplane_ **

**_Where I've grown_ **

****

Abbassò lo sguardo e quando lo rialzò lei si era spostata al centro dell’aula vicino a Puck cantando insieme l’ultimo pezzo e i cori finali.

 

 

_**She barely knows that I'm catching the aeroplane** _

_**To go a abroad, I'd just want her to know** _

_**But time and space ain't the same on the aeroplane** _

_**And I've flown** _

 

Finita la canzone tutti applaudirono, Jacky e Puck si abbracciarono sorridendo.

La lezione continuò con altre esibizioni, una canzone hip-hop di un certo Paul Gray, una metal di Igor Krauler e infine si esibì una ragazza di colore che gli ricordò Mercedes con una voce potente ed emozionante come quella della sua amica, quando sentì il suo nome capì che era proprio sua figlia e di Sam, Sarah Evans.

Finita la lezione seguì la ragazza e riuscì a fermarla in corridoio.

“Hey, sei Sarah, vero?”

“Si.” La ragazza aveva un viso delicato, degli occhi verdi con sfumature marroni ai bordi, aveva lo stesso gusto impeccabile di Mercedes nella scelta dei vestiti.

“Io sono Kurt Hummel, andavo a scuola con tua madre.”

“Mia madre mi ha parlato molto di lei, eravate ottimi amici.”

“Spero che non riguardino strani pettegolezzi.”

Sarah sorrise mostrando dei denti bianchissimi in contrasto con la sua carnagione scura.

“Sarah, è da tempo che non sento i tuoi genitori, come stanno? Non mi ricordo che lavoro fanno, l’età si inizia a sentire.” In realtà non sapeva realmente che tipo di direzione avessero preso Mercedes e Sam, però era sempre meglio sembrare un vecchio rimbambito che un menefreghista.

“Non si preoccupi, ne hanno cambiati così tanti negli ultimi tempi che a volte non me li ricordo neanche io. Mia madre ha aperto due anni fa un atelier di moda giovanile in città e mio padre si è unito alla ditta di pulizia piscina con il signore Puckerman.”

“Io sono uno stilista, potrei passare qualche volta al negozio di Mercedes per deviare qualche ordine di vestiti, porterebbe molto pregio dato che i miei abiti sono quasi introvabili. Se dopo mi dai l’indirizzo ci passerò in settimana, però tu non dire niente a tua madre, voglio farle una sorpresa.”

La ragazza gli sorrise mimando una cerniera sulla bocca, prese un foglio dalla borsa e gli scrisse l’indirizzo porgendoglielo, Kurt lesse velocemente e cercò di fare mente locale su dove si trovasse a Lima quella via. Alzò il volto e la ragazza notando la confusione spiegò brevemente come raggiungerlo senza impiegarci due ore.

“È una via nuova, aperta da pochi anni. Con l’ingrandimento della città si sono costruite nuove strada, come la sopraelevata che corre da Lima Heights Adjacent a Lima South.”

“Dovrò imparare di nuovo questa città. In venti anni è cambiata moltissimo.”

“Le basterà un ottima guida.” Lesse l’ora sull’orologio, “Io devo andare, tra cinque minuti ho lezione e l’aula è dall’altra parte della scuola. È stato un piacere parlare con lei, signor Hummel. Spero di rincontrala.”

“È stato un piacere per me, Sarah. Salutami i tuoi.”

Vide la ragazza correre nei corridoi e poi sparire. Sentì delle voci alle sue spalle e riconobbe quella di Jacky e Lucas, poi subito dopo anche quella di Puck e Rikey. I quattro uscirono insieme dall’aula di canto canticchiando ancora la loro canzone.

Kurt sorrise a quel gruppo e si diresse verso il suo ufficio pronto a lavorare sulla divisa.

La giornata si concluse ancora prima che Kurt lo potesse notare e felice del giorno passato salì in macchina pronto a tornare a casa, quando si ricordò che era stato invitato a casa Karofsky-Anderson quella sera.


	8. Anderofsky’s House

Per una frazione si secondo Kurt amò alla follia il suo navigatore satellitare perché dopo un rapido aggiornamento gli aveva consigliato la strada migliore per arrivare al negozio di Mercedes.  
  
Quel navigatore lui neanche l’aveva voluto.  
  
Quando comprò la macchina cinque anni prima aveva chiesto di levare quell’aggeggio infernale perché odiava sentire quella vocina mentre guidava.  
  
In quel momento stava ringraziando mentalmente il venditore che l’aveva convinto a mettere il GPS nella sua macchina “perché una macchina che si rispetti deve avere il navigatore a bordo!”  
  
Mentre guidava per le strade di Lima notò la sopraelevata che si estendeva sulla zona esterna della città collegando velocemente tutte le aree.  
  
Arrivò all’atelier in trenta minuti, le strade erano poco affollate a causa delle scuole ancora aperte, erano solo le quattro del pomeriggio. Parcheggiò la sua auto e scese facendo svolazzare il suo giacchetto nero nei suoi movimenti, sembrava un modello e dal suo portamento chiunque avrebbe potuto dedurre che non era un semplice provinciale.  
  
Si fermò ad ammirare l’insegna sopra la porta del negozio, una scintillante e ammirevole scritta, “ _Mercedes Inferno_ ”, di sicuro ripresa dall’esibizione che le aveva fruttato il riavvicinamento con Sam.  
  
Con una mano sul cuore e un sorriso sulle labbra entrò nel negozio, aperta la porta sentì un campanello suonare avvertendo alla padrona l’arrivo di un nuovo cliente, ma in quel momento non c’era nessuno a parte lui. Sentì un rumore provenire dal basso e poi la voce inconfondibile di Mercedes uscire da una piccola scaletta a chiocciola che a prima vista non aveva notato.  
  
“Arrivo, mi scusi, cinque minuti e la servo subito. Sto facendo l’inventario e di solito a quest’ora non arriva nessuno.”  
  
Kurt decise di riorganizzare la sua sorpresa a Mercedes. Cercò di cambiare il tono di voce per renderlo più basso e con un sorrisino sulle labbra incarnò il perfetto cliente insoddisfabile.  
  
“Buon pomeriggio, non si preoccupi, la aspetterò. Sono venuto qui per cercare una _Gorlenè_. Mia moglie ne voleva una e io non so neanche di cosa si tratti.”  
  
“Intende l’ultima pelliccia uscita direttamente dalle mani del più grande stilista degli ultimi venti anni?” Il tono di voce della donna si era alzato leggermente e poté sentire che si avvicinava alle scale appoggiando qualcosa lungo il tragitto.  
  
“Lei sta ingigantendo troppo l’operato di un semplice stilista: suvvia, non può essere così bravo questo... non mi ricordo neanche il nome! Sarà l’ennesima meteora nel mondo della moda. Lei mi sta forse dicendo che questo Hussel... Hassen…”  
  
I passi sulle scale fatti da Mercedes vennero accompagnati dalle sue parole: “ _Hummel,_ Kurt Hummel è il _miglior stilista_ che la faccia della terra abbia mai potuto conoscere e...” Le parole le morirono in gola vedendo davanti a lei la figura del tanto lodato stilista che le sorrideva e apriva le braccia invitandola in un abbraccio. Kurt si avvicinò a lei e la strinse forte.  
  
“Kurt che bello rivederti! Quindi eri tu che... Perché mi hai fatto uno scherzo del genere? Potevo insultarti pesantemente.”  
  
“Mi incuriosiva sapere cosa pensassi di me come stilista e sapendo che mi reputi il miglior stilista del secolo, posso anche iniziare a mandare i miei capi al tuo negozio.”  
  
L’espressione felice e stupita di Mercedes lo rese ancora più euforico.  
  
Si accomodarono ad un tavolino sistemato al centro del negozio e iniziarono a chiacchierare. Kurt scoprì che Mercedes aveva deciso di aprire un atelier dopo aver abbandonato il suo sogno di diventare una grande stella poiché aveva capito che in quel mondo non importa quanto bravo tu sia, se non hai già qualcuno che ti aiuti a fare il salto di qualità resterai sempre uno sconosciuto.  
  
Kurt gli disse di aver incontrato Sarah a scuola, del suo nuovo lavoro e di Blaine.  
  
“Non è mai cambiato. È sempre rimasto una persona stupenda e, se hai avuto l’opportunità di conoscere Jacky, avrai capito che è una qualità ereditaria. Jacky a volte può essere _pericolosa_ , in senso buono sempre, però è meglio tenerla d’occhio; come il padre ha un’innata propensione nel’impicciasi negli affari altrui, finché è dalla tua parte non c’è bisogno di _preoccuparsi_.”  
  
Kurt la guardò domandandosi il perché di questo _avvertimento_ , però decise di sorvolare la situazione semplicemente sorridendo, guardò l’orologio e si accorse di dover ancora prepararsi per la cena di quella sera.  
  
Salutò Mercedes promettendogli di tornare a salutarla e di voler parlare anche con Sam. Dopo un abbraccio uscì dal negozio e risalì in macchina.  
  
Sarebbe stata una lunga serata.  
  
  
  
Kurt si presentò all’indirizzo di casa Karofsky-Anderson alle otto in punto, era uscito con un ora di anticipo e si era perso due volte nonostante il navigatore. Dato che aveva messo in conto ogni eventualità e abituato al traffico Newyorkese aveva deciso di preferire aspettare se fosse arrivato in anticipo, invece di sembrare uno snob arrivando in ritardo.  
  
Dall’esterno si presentava come un bel villino a tre piani, con un bel garage e una piscina che di sicuro era sfruttata da tutto il resto della famiglia come luogo di villeggiatura durante l’estate. Suonò il citofono e la voce metallica di Cooper gli disse di parcheggiare dentro. Sistemò la sua auto vicino a un bellissimo fuoristrada nero lucido e si fermò ad ammirare il veicolo. Il padre gli aveva trasmesso la passione per i motori e sapeva riconoscere una bella macchina quando la vedeva.  
  
Vide arrivare nella sua direzione Cooper Anderson in tutto il suo splendore, quell’uomo era rimasto attraente come la prima volta che l’aveva visto. Quando si fece più vicino poté notare qualche capello argentato tra la sua folta chioma e delle leggere rughe che contornavano gli occhi azzurri. Si salutarono con un abbraccio e Coop lo invitò a entrare in casa.  
  
L’ingresso della villetta era semplice ma elegante, si vedeva sul lato sinistro la scala per salire al piano superiore e due aperture con volta a botte che portavano a un’altra stanza e a una cucina sul fondo. Dall’altro lato c’era un ampio spazio con due divani di pelle davanti ad un televisore a 50 pollici attaccato al muro, sotto al quale c’era un mobile attrezzato con un impianto hi”fi di ultima generazione. Spostò lo sguardo a un angolo dove vi erano appoggiate alcune chitarre e la scatola di un violino; a destra di questi c’era il camino spento in marmo bianco e mattoncini rossi che riprendevano i colori della greca a motivo floreale sulle pareti crema. I mobili erano in noce, per mantenere la tonalità chiara dell’ambiente. Solo il tavolo spiccava in quel salone per il colore forte e deciso, un nero intenso con le sedie di velluto abbinate.  
  
Decisamente un ottimo arredamento, si trovò a pensare Kurt, di sicuro chi aveva sistemato questa stanza ci sapeva fare.  
  
“Kurt, benvenuto a casa nostra.” Dave si avvicinò a lui abbracciandolo come il marito.  
  
“Davvero una bellissima casa, questo salone è meraviglioso.”  
  
“Ti piace? L’ho arredato io.” Sorrise orgoglioso l’ex giocatore di football. “Aspetta a dare un giudizio, devi ancora vedere tutta la casa.”  
  
Coop e Dave lo accompagnarono in tutti i locali dell’abitazione, che era davvero enorme, mostrandogli la grande cucina super accessoriata, la sala musica per i ragazzi e un secondo salone dove di solito guardavano tutti insieme la tv; salirono le scale e Kurt si trovò davanti ad un elegante corridoio a cui affacciavano molte porte: gli fecero vedere la loro camera, poi quella di Lucas -completamente immersa nel caos- e le camere degli ospiti e quella di Blaine, spiegando che a volte per qualche progetto Dave si portava dietro anche il suo “cagnolino” a casa per finire il lavoro e se era troppo tardi restava da loro per la notte; salirono ancora di un piano entrando in una mansarda che era riduttivo chiamarla in questo modo: la grande stanza aveva diverse postazioni di playstation, Xbox360 e alcuni computer sui tavoli al centro. Quando riscesero Kurt si chiese dove fosse Lucas, dato che non lo aveva visto.  
  
“Lucas? Credo che si sia nascosto nella Tana. Era un po’ nervoso quando è tornato da scuola oggi.” rispose Dave.  
  
“La Tana?”  
  
“Si, il seminterrato. Lo abbiamo trasformato in una piccola zona di relax, con i lavori che facciamo ne abbiamo bisogno. Dai vieni che andiamo a chiamarlo.”  
  
“Voi andate, io controllo che la cena non bruci.” Dave si allontanò verso il fondo del salone sparendo dietro una porta che Kurt prima non aveva notato.  
  
Cooper gli passò un braccio sulle spalle e lo condusse fino a una piccola porticina sotto le scale che portava di sotto.  
  
“Cooper, non ho ancora capito che lavoro fai.”  
  
“Io? È una sorpresa, abbi un po’ di pazienza. A cena te lo dirò.”  
  
La stanza in cui si trovavano aveva delle luci soffuse e un aroma di vaniglia, Kurt vide la figura di Lucas dormire su un grande puff . Il padre gli si avvicinò piano e lo scrollò per farlo svegliare. Dopo averlo gettato per terra Lucas aprì gli occhi sbadigliando.  
  
“Buonasera. Dormito bene?”  
  
Lucas si strofinò un occhio e rispose affermativamente bofonchiando con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno. Coop aprì le braccia e suo figlio gli si fiondò addosso cullandosi del calore del padre.  
  
“Lucas Everett Anderson, sei tale e quale a tuo zio. Non ho mai conosciuto persone più pigre e dormiglione di voi due.” Accarezzo i capelli del ragazzo. “Su ora svegliati, ti voglio presentabile per la cena.”  
  
Vedendo il ragazzo stringere di più la presa, gli chiese cosa lo turbasse. Lucas alzò il volto dal petto del padre e lo fissò negli occhi.  
  
“Mi hanno preso in squadra. Faccio parte della squadra di football.”  
  
Sul volto di Cooper si aprì un sorriso che illuminò la stanza.  
  
“Lu, sono felice per te. Cosa aspettavi a dircelo?”  
  
“Papà è che gli altri giocatori prendono in giro noi del Glee e non vorrei che stando agli allenamenti con loro mi diano più addosso. Io ho... paura.”  
  
Cooper strinse più forte a sé il figlio baciandogli la testa.  
  
“Non devi avere paura, non lasciarti abbattere per le tue qualità. Tu sei speciale e non ti lascerai intimorire da loro. Anche papà Dave era un giocatore di football, sarebbe felicissimo di sapere che suo figlio ha seguito le sue orme.”  
  
Entrambi sorrisero e sciolsero l’abbraccio. “Ora fila a darti una sistemata, sei indecente.”  
  
Lucas rise e salì velocemente le scale sparendo oltre la porta. Coop si sedette dove prima dormiva il figlio e guardò Kurt con un leggero sorriso.  
  
Quando sentirono la voce di Dave chiamarli salirono e si avvicinarono al tavolo per aiutarlo ad apparecchiare. Dieci minuti dopo si trovavano tutti e quattro seduti a gustare dell’ottima pasta al forno e un arrosto di tacchino.  
  
Dopo i soliti convenevoli, Kurt esordì con una domanda che fece calare il silenzio nella sala.  
  
“Allora Cooper come sei arrivato a trasferirti stabilmente a Lima?”  
  
Cooper si voltò verso il marito che gli sorrideva incoraggiante. “Mi sono trasferito qui tre anni dopo la tua partenza per New York. Per un periodo sono restato qui a causa di un _incidente_ di Blaine, poi sono tornato ad Hollywood. Però non trovavo niente che mi rendesse felice lì, quindi tre anni dopo sono tornato. Ho aiutato Blaine a trovare una sistemazione e andare all’università, lì ho conosciuto Dave. Siamo diventati amici e, senza che ce ne accorgessimo, siamo diventati qualcosa di più. Ora gestisco una scuola di recitazione, molto frequentata.”  
  
“Qualcuno segue davvero i tuoi consigli?”  
  
Cooper puntò il dito contro Kurt. “Naturalmente. E in questi anni li ho perfezionati rendendoli infallibili.”  
  
“Sentiamo.” Disse con una leggere risata.  
  
“Iscriviti alla mia scuola, non do lezioni private.”  
  
Risero tutti e continuarono a mangiare, poi Cooper lanciò delle occhiate al figlio per fargli capire che doveva parlare. Lucas si schiarì la gola e prese la parola.  
  
“Pà devo dirti una cosa, papà lo sa già e... Sono entrato nella squadra di football, il coach mi ha visto giocare questa mattina con Rikey e mi ha fatto entrare.”  
  
Dave sorrise e si congratulò con il figlio, però vedendolo leggermente preoccupato gli chiese cosa non andasse bene.  
  
“I ragazzi della squadra di football sono gli stessi che prendono in giro noi del Glee, sono gli stessi che quasi tutte le mattine lanciano una granita addosso ai miei amici, che ci deridono nei corridoi. Io non voglio far parte di queste persone, io sono _diverso_ da loro.”  
  
“Tu puoi fargli capire che sbagliano. Prendila come un’opportunità, l’opportunità di cambiare le cose. Ora siete in tre che fate parte sia del Glee che della squadra, fate entrare altri ragazzi nel Club e poi trovate un equilibrio. Questo problema esiste da quando è nato il Glee, questa è la volta buona che si trovi finalmente la pace.” Vedendo ancora lo sguardo preoccupato sul figlio continuò. “Hey, ci siamo passati tutti in questo periodo, questo è il tuo momento. So che sarai fantastico, io credo in te e anche tuo padre, “indicò Cooper, “siamo entrambi al tuo fianco. Al primo problema basta che ce lo dica e ti aiuteremo.”  
  
Lucas sorrise e ringraziò il genitore andando ad abbracciarlo.  
  
Finita la cena Dave e Lucas sparecchiarono la tavola “lasciando le ragazze a spettegolare”, Cooper gli dette un leggero schiaffo sul braccio e uno sguardo offeso.  
  
I due si andarono a sedere sul divano accendendo la televisione per fare da sottofondo alle loro chiacchiere.  
  
Cooper sovrappensiero si lasciò sfuggire una piccola frase che lasciò Kurt di stucco.  
  
“Non ha mai smesso di _pensarti_.”  
  
Lo stilista abbassò lo sguardo verso il pavimento, spostò la sua attenzione ai ricordi di Blaine ma venne subito catturata dalla voce di Cooper.  
  
“Sai pensavo che dopo tutto quello che era successo, lui avesse chiuso questo capitolo della sua vita, ma a quanto pare no. So che non dovrei dirti queste cose, ma io tengo a mio fratello e voglio che sia felice. In tutti questi anni lui ha provato a voltare pagina ma ogni volta compariva il tuo fantasma e rovinava tutto. Più che il tuo fantasma c’era Jacky a fare le tue veci, quella ragazza ti assomiglia così tanto eppure non vi siete mai incontrati, ma credo che sia colpa della stanza in cui è cresciuta.” Si avvicinò di più all’altro poggiando una mano sul suo braccio. “Cerca di riallacciare un po’ i rapporti con lui, farà bene a entrambi. Anche se rimanete amici, lui ha _bisogno_ di te. Non sai quante volte è venuto a vedere una tua sfilata solo per sperare di incontrarti. Ogni volta Dave e io dovevamo partire per andarlo a cercare a New York.”  
  
Vennero interrotti da David e Lucas che arrivavano con i bicchieri di spumante e delle Diet Coke, naturalmente Kurt prese la Coke “per fare compagnia a Lucas”.  
  
“Di cosa stavate parlando, signore?”  
  
“Di quando dovevamo correre per tutta New York per cercare Blaine.”  
  
“Oddio, erano quasi comiche. Una volta l’abbiamo trovato in mezzo al Central Park sotto la pioggia con una rivista di moda in mano. Ci abbiamo messo due ore per farlo alzare da quella panchina.” Disse con un sorriso amaro Dave.  
  
Per il resto della serata l’argomento Blaine non venne più affrontato.  
  
Verso le undici e mezza Cooper si alzò dicendo che si era fatto tardi, Kurt salutò i coniugi con un abbraccio e dette la mano a Lucas che gli sorrise imbarazzato. Uscì di casa rabbrividendo all’aria leggermente più fredda rispetto a quando era entrato, quel luogo profumava di _casa_ e felicità.  
  
Riprese la sua auto e vide Dave aprire il cancello con il telecomando rimanendo dentro casa con la porta aperta e dietro di lui Cooper abbracciare forte il figlio che cercava di liberarsi. Sorrise guardando la scenetta e uscì dalla proprietà degli Karofsky”Anderson.  
  
Aveva già percorso metà strada quando vide sul marciapiede una figura familiare, osservandola meglio vide che era Jacky. Si accostò a lei e, quando la ragazza si accorse di lui, si fermarono entrambi. Kurt abbassò il finestrino e si sporse verso la ragazza.  
  
“Hey, che ci fai da sola a quest’ora?”


	9. Feelings Never Change

Aveva già percorso metà strada quando vide sul marciapiede una figura familiare, osservandola meglio vide che era Jacky.  
  
Si accostò a lei e, quando la ragazza si accorse di lui, si fermarono entrambi. Kurt abbassò il finestrino e si sporse verso la ragazza.  
  
“Hey, che ci fai da sola a quest’ora?”  
  
La ragazza aprì la bocca, ma la richiuse poco dopo. Prese un respiro profondo e poi con una punta d’irritazione rispose all’adulto.  
  
“Ho litigato con mio padre. A volte è proprio un _idiota_ quell’uomo. Non gli sta mai bene niente. Ormai sono grande posso prendermi le mie responsabilità. Voglio solo andare un fine settimana fuori città con i miei amici.”  
  
Si fermò un secondo per riprendere fiato. “Senti, stavo andando dai nonni. Mi daresti un passaggio?”  
  
Kurt annuì e fece salire la ragazza in macchina. Rimise in moto e si diresse verso casa.  
  
“Perché non gli sta bene che tu vada con i tuoi amici? Ormai hai diciassette anni, credo che sia abbastanza grande per queste cose.”  
  
“Perché ha capito che gli “amici” è un gruppo circoscritto di persone che si concretizzano in una sola.”  
  
Rispose la ragazza guardando fuori dal finestrino.  
  
“E chi sarebbe questo “ _amico_ ”?” chiese Kurt facendo voltare la ragazza.  
  
“Un “ _amico_ ” speciale, il mio ragazzo per la precisione, Puck. Si lo so, sembra inverosimile, litighiamo così tanto a scuola. Ma per il resto siamo sempre d’accordo su tutto, siamo un ottima coppia.”  
  
Spostò di nuovo lo sguardo al paesaggio e alle luci che si muovevano fuori la macchina.  
  
“Mio padre di solito non si arrabbia per queste cose, ma da qualche giorno appena provo a chiedergli di uscire da sola va in escandescenza, come se non volesse lasciarmi andare via da lui.”  
  
Si voltò per osservare l’uomo al suo fianco.  
  
“Da quando sei arrivato in città lui è diventato _strano_. Ho provato a fare qualche domanda in più su di voi, ma ogni volta cambia argomento o finge di dover fare qualcos’altro. Io so che c’è stato qualcosa, molti anni fa, me l’hanno detto i nonni e ho origliato la vostra conversazione l’altra sera. L’unica cosa che non capisco è perché lui si comporti _così_.”  
  
Kurt non sapeva cosa rispondere, ma l’affermazione della ragazza gli fece spalancare gli occhi.  
  
“Se lo sapevo prima che avrei trascorso la serata fuori sarei andata da Puck, è da tanto che non passiamo del tempo insieme.”  
  
Fortunatamente era scattato il rosso al semaforo e il moro poté girarsi verso di lei e mandarle uno sguardo sconcertato.  
  
“Che c’è? Perché hai fatto questa faccia?”  
  
Ci pensò un pochettino e si rese conto del fraintendimento che era avvenuto.  
  
“Ah, no... intendevo dire che è da tanto che non usciamo per un appuntamento. Ci incontriamo tutti i giorni a scuola e i pomeriggi, ma è un mese che non abbiamo un vero appuntamento da soli, s'imbuca sempre qualcuno con noi. È stressante far parte del Glee Club, non hai più una vita privata.”  
  
Kurt si risedette composto al suo posto e ripensò a quando lui faceva parte del Glee e, sì, in quel gruppo si sapeva tutto di tutti. Al ricordo rise e con lui lo seguì anche la ragazza.  
  
Cambiarono argomento e il viaggio divenne come una chiacchierata tra amici, senza accorgersene avevano creato un legame, i due avevano molti punti in comune e come aveva detto Blaine avevano anche molti comportamenti simili.  
  
  
  
A casa entrarono senza fare rumore e salirono al piano di sopra.  
  
Jacky entrò nella camera dove si era sistemato Kurt, ma ne uscì poco dopo con un pigiama blu in mano sorridendo all’uomo.  
  
Il moro entrò in camera sua e si cambiò velocemente, si sarebbe fatto una doccia la mattina.  
  
Si era appena infilato i pantaloni del suo pigiama di seta nera che la porta si aprì rivelando la testa riccia di Jacky; lei entrò non curandosi dell’uomo senza maglietta ridendo del suo imbarazzo.  
  
“Scusa ma davvero t'imbarazza questa situazione?” Disse trattenendo a stento una risata.  
  
“Io abito con Sebastian e Thad che sono una combinazione esplosiva se ci aggiungi alcol e musica, molte volte me li sono trovati che giravano in mutande per casa anche in pieno inverno, quindi non vedo come questa situazione dovrebbe imbarazzare me o te. Poi cosa t'importa se ti vedo così? _Ancheseèunabellavista_.” Aggiunse velocemente.  
  
Kurt prese la maglia del pigiama e la indossò.  
  
Jacky si diresse verso la porta del bagno spostando lo sguardo da Kurt.  
  
“Mi sono ricordata che ho tutta la mia roba qui, quindi mi lavo velocemente e sparisco. Promesso.”  
  
Entrò in bagno sussurrando una frase che Kurt riuscì a sentire.  
  
“Papà mi aveva detto che sei _adorabile_.”  
  
Il moro si sedette sul letto e lasciò che la sua mente tornasse al giorno in cui per la prima volta Blaine gli aveva detto che era adorabile.  
  
  
 _Backstage delle Regionali, Kurt era così nervoso. Blaine gli si avvicinò saltellando per alleggerire la tensione, sospirò e poi sentì la voce del suo ragazzo preoccupata._  
  
 _“Sarà mai successo che qualcuno è morto in scena?”_  
  
 _Blaine squadrò il volto di Kurt e poi con sguardo preoccupato gli chiese se fosse nervoso. Kurt lo guardò per poi spostare lo sguardo davanti al palco._  
  
 _“Non mi giudicare.”, una breve pausa e poi continuò: “Questa è la prima volta che canto un assolo in una gara ufficiale. Continuo a sognare di dimenticare le parole e poi di cantare senza che venga fuori alcun suono.”_  
  
 _Nel frattempo Blaine aveva fatto un giro dietro di lui e mentre si stava scrocchiando il collo, si guardarono e a Blaine sfuggì un sorrisetto._  
  
 _“Ora puoi giudicarmi” disse con un filo di nervosismo._  
  
 _“E’ una cosa adorabile. Credo che **tu sia** **adorabile**..”_  
  
  
Il rumore della porta che si apriva fece sfumare il ricordo che si era formato davanti agli occhi di Kurt.  
  
Davanti a lui ora c’era Jacky che con un grande sorriso si sedette vicino a Kurt e lo guardò negli occhi.  
  
“Ti posso fare una domanda?” Aspettò che l’altro annuisse per continuare. “Tu amavi mio padre?”  
  
“Sì.” La risposta fu veloce, ma era vero. Lui amava _ancora_ Blaine.  
  
“Se lo amavi, perché lo hai lasciato?”  
  
Non ricevette risposta e Jacky capì di aver fatto una domanda indesiderata, si alzò per andarsene ma la voce di Kurt la fermò.  
  
“Avevo ... _paura_. Paura di non riuscire a sostenere la nostra relazione a distanza, paura di non essere abbastanza. È stato il mio più grande sbaglio e ha fatto soffrire entrambi, pensavo che da solo Blaine se la sarebbe cavata. Invece mi sbagliavo. Mi sono sbagliato su tutto.”  
  
Jacky tornò indietro e abbracciò il moro, lui ricambiò la stretta e sentì un calore familiare invadergli il corpo.  
  
“Non dovevo farti quella domanda, scusami è stato più forte di me.”  
  
“Ne avevi tutto il diritto”, i due si guardarono negli occhi, “ è tuo padre e tu ti preoccupi per lui.”  
  
La ragazza gli baciò la guancia e si alzò dal letto, gli augurò la buona notte e uscì dalla stanza.  
  
Kurt si lasciò cadere disteso sul letto. Si addormentò velocemente, la giornata era stata stancante, ma quella ragazza gli aveva fatto volare via tutta la fatica con un solo _abbraccio_.


	10. Any Exuses Is Good

Man mano che le settimane passavano tra Jacky e Kurt nasceva un’ _amicizia_ particolare.  
  
Kurt stava riallacciando i collegamenti con tutti i suoi vecchi amici a partire da Mercedes con cui passava un pomeriggio a settimana a sistemare il suo negozio con nuovi capi di abbigliamento che solo uno stilista così in punta come lui avrebbe potuto trovare; con Sebastian stava creando un’amicizia, non c’erano risentimenti per quello che era successo e con il Glee Club decidevano insieme i temi da far affrontare agli alunni e quali costumi indossare durante le esibizioni ufficiali.  
  
Rincontrò Artie nei corridoi della scuola mentre trascinava di peso Johnny Puckerman per portarlo in presidenza, scambiarono qualche parola ma Artie dovette allontanarsi per fare il suo dovere d'insegnante.  
  
Kurt si era fermato a volte a pensare a Blaine, alla frase che gli aveva detto quella sera e ogni volta che s'incontravano era come ricominciare da capo, lui gli sorrideva e si fermavano a parlare come dei vecchi amici, come se non fosse successo _niente_ tra di loro. E questo faceva _male_ a Kurt.  
  
Preferiva che Blaine gli _urlasse addosso_ quanto lo odiava, che lo reputava uno stronzo per averlo lasciato in quel modo, avergli rovinato la vita.. invece rimaneva lì sorridente come il primo giorno che l’aveva incontrato, non urlava, non si arrabbiava. Restava calmo.  
  
Kurt provò in ogni modo ad aumentare le volte in cui incontrarsi con Blaine, era arrivato perfino a chiedere a Dave di lasciare più pomeriggi liberi al cognato mettendo come scusa che Jacky aveva bisogno di un aiuto a scuola o inventandosi cose impossibili, e ogni volta Dave lo fissava sorridendo e mandava un'e”mail a Blaine per informarlo della libertà concessa.  
  
Kurt aveva scoperto quanto Dave si potesse rivelare un ottimo amico e si pentì di non avergli dato un opportunità anni fa, ma aveva ancora tempo per rimediare.  
  
Mantenendo la sua promessa Kurt volle aiutare Jacky in fatto di moda mantenendo la sua promessa: prima la ragazza lo segui al negozio di Mercedes ascoltando le sue spiegazioni, ma all’ennesimo sguardo confuso della ragazza decise di lasciar perdere e arrivare al nocciolo della situazione: i suoi vestiti, le divise per le Cheerios e il Glee.  
  
Jacky aveva iniziato a passare i pomeriggi nella stanza di Kurt aiutandolo a disegnare le divise e a trovare nuove idee per completare i disegni, ma ogni volta venivano bocciate senza possibilità di replica.  
  
“Ma è un'ottima idea!” Sbottò arrabbiata la ragazza dopo che la sua idea venne _di nuovo_ eliminata.  
  
“Jacky non posso far indossare delle luci al neon alle ragazze! Non asseconderò le idee della Sylvester.” rispose senza neanche guardare la ragazza, concentrato sul suo disegno.  
  
“L’ho sempre detto che quella donna aveva una mente geniale.” Sbuffò e guardando il maglioncino rosso piegato sulla scrivania ci si avvicinò prendendolo in mano.  
  
“Che strano, questo come c’è finito qui? Mi ricordo di averlo messo nell’armadio giorni fa.”  
  
Kurt alzò il volto e rimase pietrificato, Jacky lo stava guardando per cercare una risposta.  
  
“Ecco.. io.. veramente..” farfugliò senza riuscire a trovare una frase da dire.  
  
Jacky sorrise, piegò il maglioncino e se lo mise sotto braccio.  
  
“Di sicuro è stata nonna Carole, ogni tanto lava questi vestiti e si sarà dimenticata questo, vado a portarlo in bagno. Se vuoi venire come me Kurt, facciamo una piccola pausa dal tuo lavoro e ti faccio vedere i miei tesori.”  
  
Kurt prese un respiro profondo e annuì seguendo la ragazza per il corridoio.  
  
“Kurt aspettami nell’altra camera, tengo i miei vestiti nell’armadio più grande attaccato alla parete. Divertiti. Io getto questo in lavatrice e ti raggiungo.”  
  
Fece come gli era stato detto ed entrando in camera vide questo armadio che copriva la maggior parte della parete opposta alla finestra; poco distante c’era un letto ad una piazza e mezza e una piccola scrivania, un altro armadio più piccolo con su scritto sopra “Proprety of L &R” e poi un piccolo mobile con un televisore e una console per i giochi. Si avvicinò all’armadio e aprì la prima anta, rivelando un’immensità di vestiti da far invidia perfino al suo armadio.  
  
Si accorse a prima vista che la maggior parte erano abiti da ragazzo molto simili a quelli di Blaine adolescente. Erano tutti ordinati secondo gradazione di colore e tipo, e una parte erano realmente appartenuti a Blaine.  
  
Jacky entrò nella stanza ridendo dello sguardo dell’adulto.  
  
“Sono ... _troppi._ ”  
  
“Credo di si. Però mi piace anche collezionarli, sono così belli.”  
  
Kurt si avvicinò di più ad un ripiano e sfiorò un maglioncino a righe scoprendo un’etichetta con una sigla _B.A_. sull’etichetta.  
  
“ _B.A_., Blaine Anderson, questo maglioncino era di tuo padre. Perché lo indossi? Avrà più di venti anni!”  
  
Lei gli rispose con una piccola risata: “Mi è sempre piaciuto il look che aveva scelto al liceo. Però, sinceramente, ho iniziato ad indossarli perché le prime volte non mi ricordavo di portare dei vestiti miei e quindi andavo in giro per casa a cercare qualcosa da indossare. Zio Finn è un gigante e le sue maglie mi fanno da vestito, le uso soprattutto d’estate quando non ho voglia di pensare; gli abiti di Carole mi vanno grandi e... quando ho scoperto che quelli di papà mi andavano alla perfezione ne sono diventata ossessionata. A volte mio padre mi dice che sono _la sua versione al femminile_!”  
  
Kurt osservò la ragazza ridendo dando ragione a Blaine.  


 

 

 

  
  
Quel giorno Kurt si era chiuso nel suo ufficio a scuola per terminare l’ultimo disegno per l’uniforme delle Cheerios, era già arrivato Dicembre e lui stava ancora ai progetti non avendo preso neanche una volta l’ago e il filo per iniziare ad assemblare un prototipo di divisa.  
  
Delle voci lo distrassero dai suoi disegni, aveva riconosciuto quella più alta come quella di Jacky.  
  
Si avvicinò alla sorgente delle due voci, si accostò alla porta semi aperta riuscendo a vedere due figure e scoprì che la ragazza stava discutendo con Sebastian. Lui era seduto sulla sua scrivania e la riccia camminava su e giù per l’ufficio.  
  
“Non ci credo. Non può essere vero. _Il mondo mi odia_. Com'è possibile.”  
  
“Te lo ripeto: o prendi un voto decente al prossimo compito di francese o non posso più ammetterti nel Glee Club. Non l’ho deciso io ma la preside, senza una sufficienza in tutte le materie non posso ammetterti nei corsi extrascolastici.”  
  
La voce di Smythe era abbattuta, sembrava come se gli dispiacesse.  
  
“Fai _qualcosa_. Sei tu il mio insegnate, mettimi una A, mi basta anche una D e la finiamo qui.”  
  
Jacky si era fermata davanti a lui e coprendo la visuale su Sebastian.  
  
“Jacky non posso. Lo vorrei tanto, ma devi superare la materia. Non posso regalarti il voto solo perché mi stai simpatica o perché mi servi per vincere le competizioni.”  
  
L’uomo aveva alzato le mani al cielo in segno di resa, di sicuro quella conversazione durava da molto.  
  
“Zio lo sai meglio di me che io e il francese non andiamo d’accordo. C’ho provato a studiarlo ma è più forte di me, non lo capisco.”  
  
“Piccola provaci, io non posso aiutarti, sono prima di tutto un tuo insegnante e mi è vietato darti ripetizioni. Trovati qualcun altro che t'insegni il francese, io posso darti delle dritte sul compito, ma più di così non posso fare niente.”  
  
Bas allungò le braccia davanti e trascinò la ragazza tra le sue braccia stringendola in un abbraccio.  
  
“Grazie.” La voce di Jacky arrivò ovattata alle orecchie di Kurt.  
  
“Sei la mia punta di diamante, senza di te non vinceremo.”  
  
I due si allontanarono un po’ e si sorrisero.  
  
“Ce la puoi fare petit, ho fiducia in te.”  
  
In quel momento la porta fece uno strano rumore, senza accorgersene Kurt ci si era appoggiato e ora i due lo stavano fissando.  
  
“Sai mostriciattolo, credo che tu abbia appena trovato il tuo insegnante di francese.”  
  
  
Jacky aveva capito che se faceva affidamento a ciò che era riuscita ad ereditare dal padre, Kurt non le avrebbe mai risposto di no. A causa di questo piccolo dettaglio Kurt si trovava seduto al tavolo del salone della casa di Blaine a fare ripetizioni di francese alla ragazza. Lo stilista si era portato con se i progetti delle divise e tentava di concluderli tra una spiegazione e l’altra, ma come aveva già anticipato la riccia era molto complicato fargli capire qualcosa di francese.  
  
Si erano bloccati al tempo presente del verbo _volontè_ *.  
  
“Jacky ripeti. Finché non saprai dirlo alla perfezione non ti alzerai da questa sedia, neanche se stesse per scoppiare il mondo.”  
  
La ragazza gli dedicò uno sguardo omicida, però ripeté di nuovo il verbo sbagliando sia pronuncia che parole.  
  
“No. Ascolta me: je veux, vous voulez, il veut, nous voulons, vous voulez, ils veulent. Ripeti.”  
  
“Kurt ti prego. Mi arrendo. Sono tre ore che stiamo sempre sullo stesso verbo. Ho bisogno di una pausa.”  
  
Lasciò cadere la sua testa sul tavolo sbattendola poi più volte come a volersi svegliare da un incubo.  
  
“Smettila. Sei tale e quale a tuo padre. Due scansafatiche, tutti e due con il problema del francese. Mi sembra di rivivere il liceo.”  
  
Poggiò la sua testa sulla mano e guardò con finta irritazione la ragazza al suo fianco che lo guardava chiedendo pietà.  
  
“Cinque minuti di pausa. Sei stancante.”  
  
Jacky si alzò per andare a prendere qualcosa da mangiare in cucina. Appena la ragazza era uscita dal campo visivo di Kurt la porta di casa si aprì rivelando un Blaine abbastanza bagnato e tremante.  
  
Lanciò le chiavi sul mobile davanti alla porta chiudendola. Si scrollò l’acqua in eccesso facendo uno di quei movimenti da cani, Kurt si trovò a pensare che Blaine assomigliava ad un labrador bagnato. Rise al pensiero e quando alzò lo sguardo trovò gli occhi di Blaine che lo fissavano spalancati.  
  
Blaine venne fermato dal dire qualcosa da Jacky che rientrata nella stanza gli aveva lanciato addosso un asciugamano.  
  
“Asciugati i capelli, l’ultima volta sei rimasto a letto con la febbre per una settimana. Come fai a dimenticarti SEMPRE l’ombrello?”  
  
“Scusa _mamma_ se ho troppe cose per la testa per ricordarmi uno stupido ombrello.”  
  
Jacky sbuffò e si avvicinò al padre tirandolo per la maglia _bagnata_ verso il tavolo facendolo sedere affianco a Kurt. Gli prese l’asciugamano dalle mani e iniziò a frizionargli i ricci.  
  
“Papà quando ti decidi a tagliarti questi capelli? Ogni volta mi ci vuole il phon per asciugarli.”  
  
“A me piacciono. Ahia. Che ho fatto ora?”  
  
La figlia gli aveva dato un leggero schiaffo sulla testa. Blaine aveva alzato la testa fissando la figlia che lo guardava male.  
  
“Sono fortunata a non avere ereditato la tua _stupidità_. Ahia.”  
  
Il padre gli pizzicò un fianco.  
  
“Fino a prova contraria sono pur sempre tuo padre e si, lo ammetto, sono un idiota a non portarmi l’ombrello. Però me lo dimentico sempre.”  
  
Utilizzò il suo sguardo da cucciolo per far sbollentare la finta arrabbiatura della figlia.  
  
“Vai di sopra a cambiarti. Se ti prendi la febbre io non ti farò da infermiera, te la caverai da solo.”  
  
“Certo _mamma_ , ubbidisco subito.”  
  
Blaine si alzò dalla sedia cercando di abbracciare la figlia che mise le mani come scudo fermandolo in tempo prima che la bagnasse, riuscì a rubarle un bacio sulla fronte prima di sparire sulle scale.  
  
“Quando fa così non lo sopporto proprio. Sembra più bambino di me.” disse gonfiando le guancie assomigliando ad un criceto.  
  
“E’ il suo modo per dimostrare affetto. Lo faceva anche con me.” Si lasciò sfuggire Kurt, abbassando immediatamente il volto.  
  
A Jacky venne un'idea che mise subito in pratica.  
  
“Kurt, mi faresti un favore? Potresti andare a controllarmi se quell’idiota di mio padre decide dei vestiti decenti? Sai, lo avrò davanti per tutta la serata, non voglio vederlo con una maglia rosa abbinata ad un pantalone verde.” Si abbassò fino ad arrivare all’altezza dello sguardo di Kurt. “Per favore.”  
  
“Non sono sicuro di poter andare di sopra... lui si sta cambiando... non posso.” farfugliò cercando di non farsi convincere.  
  
“Dai, siete stati insieme, dubito che ci sia qualcosa che non abbia già visto di lui.”  
  
Lo sguardo scioccato di Kurt la fece ridacchiare.  
  
“Dai Kurt, ti prego. Vai di sopra, a me mi tirerebbe addosso qualcosa urlando di “essere abbastanza grande per vestirsi da solo”, però se ci vai tu non dirà niente.” Cambiò espressione del volto iniziando a sbattere le lunghe ciglia. “ _Per favore_.”  
  
 _Quello_ sguardo. Non poteva dirgli di no.


	11. Try To Apologize (In The Wrong Way)

Seguendo le indicazioni date da Jacky, Kurt stava salendo al piano superiore per andare da Blaine. Seguì il corridoio fino all’ultima camera: la porta era socchiusa, la spinse leggermente per vedere all’interno della stanza.  
  
Anche se aveva fatto un piccolo rumore con la porta, l’altro non si era girato pensando che fosse la figlia ad essere salita.  
  
Kurt approfittò dello scambio di persona per osservare meglio la schiena di Blaine, si soffermò ad ammirare quella pelle dorata del collo e poi qualcosa’altro attirò la sua attenzione, una _cicatrice_ , poi un’ _altra_ e un _’altra ancora_.  
  
Tutta la schiena di Blaine aveva delle _cicatrici_.  
  
Kurt entrò nella stanza e si fermò proprio dietro all’uomo che non si preoccupò della sua presenza aspettando un abbraccio dalla figlia.  
  
“Come ti sei fatto tutte queste cicatrici?”  
  
Blaine sussultò per lo spavento di non aver sentito un'altra voce e si voltò.  
  
Kurt, che teneva gli occhi bassi sulla la schiena, vide il petto di Blaine anch’esso ricoperto con delle cicatrici, un po’ di meno ma sempre presenti.  
  
Kurt d’istinto si avvicinò per toccare con la punta delle dita la piccola cicatrice poco sotto lo sterno.  
  
“ _Come?_ ” Lo stilista sussurrò questa domanda guardando negli occhi il riccio.  
  
“Incidente stradale, sono finito fuori strada, in un burrone”  
  
La mano di Kurt si era spostata su una cicatrice più lunga appena sotto il capezzolo e a quel contatto più forte Blaine ispirò chiudendo gli occhi. Gli era mancata la sensazione delle mani di Kurt sul suo corpo.  
  
“Dopo che mi hai lasciato da solo, sono salito in macchina. Non vedevo molto bene a causa delle lacrime, mi sono accorto troppo tardi di quella curva e sono sprofondato. In quel momento non m'interessava _niente_ , sentivo come se stessi per morire, ma a me andava bene. Avevo perso _tutto_ e mi sembrava inutile continuare a vivere. Ho sentito le lamiere che mi stringevano e poi il buio.”  
  
Le parole erano uscite a fatica e Kurt non l’aveva fermato, le sue mani che ancora vagavano sulle ferite di Blaine, lentamente risalirono fino ad arrivare alla curva del collo e fermarsi con un leggero fremito.  
  
“ _Mi dispiace_. Vorrei poter fare qualcosa per farmi perdonare, anche se è troppo tardi.” L’ultima parte della frase lo sussurrò vicino alle labbra del riccio prima di baciarle.  
  
Blaine si irrigidì al contatto, ma poco dopo ricambiò il bacio. Entrambi aprirono le labbra allo stesso momento e le loro lingue si ricongiunsero dopo tanti anni, ma per loro era come se non fossero passati neanche pochi secondi. Si cercarono, lottarono per la supremazia, le loro lingue tornarono ad esplorare le loro bocche.  
  
Kurt si staccò dal bacio andando a lasciare una scia di baci dalle sue labbra fino alla mandibola, scese lungo il collo provocando dei brividi di piacere all’altro, fino a quando arrivò a baciare la prima cicatrice, ci passò sopra la lingua e Blaine si lasciò sfuggire un leggero sospiro che fu un incitamento a continuare.  
  
Baciò e leccò ogni cicatrice che trovava sul suo cammino abbassandosi sempre di più, arrivò ad avere la testa in corrispondenza dell’ombelico dell’altro. Posizionò le mani sui fianchi di Blaine e guardò verso l’alto trovandolo con gli occhi chiusi e la bocca socchiusa.  
  
Sorrise e tornò ad occuparsi della pelle del riccio. Quando posò un leggero bacio sulla stoffa dei pantalone in corrispondenza di un leggero rigonfiamento, Blaine lo bloccò.  
  
“Kurt, _no_.” Guardò in basso vedendo negli occhi del moro il rimorso.  
  
Gli prese il volto con le mani e lo fece rialzare. Poggiò la sua fronte su quella di Kurt.  
  
“Io non voglio _niente_ da te. _Non ora_. Non se tu non lo vuoi.” Baciò a stampo le labbra dell’altro. “Quello che ho passato è anche colpa mia, ero solo un adolescente e... quando si è giovani ti sembra che ogni cosa sia la fine del mondo* e... perderti per me è stata la fine del mondo.”  
  
Un altro bacio a stampo.  
  
“Però sono andato avanti, ho provato a continuare senza di te, e non ci sono riuscito.” Una risata nervose sfuggì a Blaine che venne catturata da un bacio di Kurt.  
  
“Ora siamo cresciuti, abbiamo fatto i nostri sbagli, abbiamo preso strade diverse eppure... ci siamo rincontrati. Io credo che ci sia un motivo e voglio scoprirlo. Ti ho perso una volta, non ti lascerò più andare via. Ti _riconquisterò_ Kurt, sarai di nuovo _mio_.” La determinazione negli occhi ambra di Blaine fece tremare Kurt, era questo che adorava nell’altro: la determinazione.  
  
“Io mi lascerò conquistare.” Passò le braccia dietro al collo di Blaine e imprigionò le sue labbra in un ultimo bacio prima di staccarsi e allontanarsi.  
  
“Io sarò felice di poterlo fare.” Disse Blaine voltandosi per prendere una maglia sul letto.  
  
Si avvicinò alla porta e uscendo si girò un’ultima volta.  
  
“Dovresti metterti quella camicia bianca con il jeans blu, tua figlia mi ha detto di darti un consiglio per vestirti.”  
  
“Credo che mia figlia sia una _mente malefica_ , lo capirai da solo. Comunque, resti a cena?”  
  
La risata che fece Kurt uscendo dalla stanza fece intendere in una risposta affermativa.  
  
Si diresse verso le scale e gli tornò in mente la frase di Mercedes su Jacky: “ha un'innata propensione nel’impicciasi negli affari altrui, finché è dalla tua parte non c’è bisogno di _preoccuparsi_ ”. Improvvisamente capì a cosa si riferiva l’amica.  
  
Giunto in sala vide la ragazza scribacchiare qualcosa su un quaderno tutta concentrata tenendosi la lingua tra i denti.  
  
Si avvicinò furtivamente e arrivato alle sue spalle disse: “Cosa stai scrivendo? Mi auguro che siano gli esercizi di francese!”  
  
Jacky saltò letteralmente dalla sedia e si portò il quaderno al petto. Si girò e guardò truce l’adulto.  
  
“Davvero provaci un'altra volta a farmi spaventare in questo modo e non sarò responsabili delle mie azioni.”  
  
I grandi respiri facevano gonfiare e sgonfiare il petto della ragazza in maniera teatrale.  
  
Kurt ridacchio e si sedette dalla parte opposta del tavolo.  
  
“Mi farò perdonare cucinando qualcosa di buono per cena, allora.”  
  
Jacky si sedette e chiese il perché dell’affermazione.  
  
“Perché questa sera ceno con voi, tuo padre mi ha invitato a restare.”  
  
Il sorriso che illuminò il volto della ragazza non era _normale_ per quella situazione, ma Kurt non se ne preoccupò più di tanto, prese il libro di francese e riprese a spiegare i verbi anche lui con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra.  
  
Dopo le ripetizioni di francese, tutti i tre si misero a preparare la cena ed apparecchiare la tavola nella sala. I libri di francese erano ammucchiati in un angolo e loro tre si trovavano dalla parte opposta, le sedie dei due adulti erano molto più vicine rispetto alla loro posizione originale e Kurt e Blaine si scambiarono degli sguardi per tutta la cena mentre raccontavano le loro giornate.  
  
“...ad un certo punto Dave è uscito dal suo ufficio arrabbiatissimo e ha urlato: “Chi è il deficiente che mi ha portato il caffè sbagliato?”. Il suo assistente è sbiancato e ha chiesto scusa tremando da capo a piedi. È stato quasi terrificante. Però ha imparato che se David inizia la giornata con il caffè sbagliato si può finire nei guai, l’ultima volta mi ha lanciato addosso una spillatrice perché avevo messo tre cucchiaini di zucchero invece che quattro!”  
  
Gli altri due risero delle disavventure che viveva Blaine nello studio.  
Poi toccò a Kurt raccontare delle manie di grandezza delle Sylvester che voleva delle uniformi con lampadine e neon per “impressionare” i giudici e di come Jacky fosse convinta che fosse “un ide geniale”; infine la ragazza descrisse perfettamente la faccia che aveva fatto Sebastian mentre urlava a Rikey che non sapeva ballare ribadendo che era un gene difettoso che si era portato dietro da quella pertica con il cervello.  
  
Risero tutti insieme come una famiglia, Kurt e Blaine trovavano ogni modo per sfiorarsi, per prendere l’acqua, passarsi un vassoio. Jacky ogni volta tratteneva una risatina.  
  
Era felice di vedere suo padre _sereno_.  
  
Dopo il dolce, una piccola torta al cioccolato, la ragazza prese una chitarra che si trovava vicino al muro e la porse al padre con un grande sorriso che venne subito ricambiato. Blaine afferrò la chitarra e spostandosi sul divano fece cenno agli altri di seguirlo.  
  
Kurt si accomodò di fronte a Blaine sulla poltrona e Jacky si sedette sul bracciolo vicino al padre.  
  
“Ti ho dato la chitarra perché domani devo portare una canzone che è abbastanza complicata, anche se io devo fare solo un piccolo pezzo, più che altro è la voce maschile e .. ok, vado al punto. Io so che tu la sai e quindi mi devi far capire il ritmo.”  
  
Blaine posizionò la chitarra ridendo del fatto che anche sua figlia si era accorta del suo problema del parlare troppo e chiese quale canzone dovesse suonare.  
  
“Somebody That I Used To Know**.”  
  
I due si guardarono e poi Blaine iniziò a pizzicare le corde della chitarra.  
  
La sua voce era inconfondibile, soave e delicata. Kurt incatenò i suoi occhi in quelli di Blaine ascoltando le parole della canzone.  
  
  
 _ **Now and then I think of when we were together**_  
 _ **Like when you said you felt so happy you could die**_  
 _ **So when we found that we could not make sense**_  
 _ **Well you said that we would still be friends**_  
 _ **But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over**_  
([Gotye ft Kimbra - Somebody Thai I Used To Know](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8UVNT4wvIGY))  
  
  
Un sorriso amaro si posò sulle labbra di Blaine.  
Quella canzone era azzeccata per la loro situazione, le parole che stava cantando sembravano scritte apposta per loro e se ne accorse.  
  
Blaine infatti stava dedicano la canzone a Kurt, quelle parole erano dirette al suo cuore e si sentiva chiamato in causa. Ora capiva anche l’affermazione di Blaine sulla figlia, aveva scelta la canzone giusta, quella che li avrebbe fatti parlare e pensare sulle loro azioni.  
  
  
 _ **But you didn't have to cut me off**_  
 _ **Make out like it never happened**_  
 _ **And that we were nothing**_  
 _ **And I don't even need your love**_  
 _ **But you treat me like a stranger**_  
 _ **And that feels so rough**_  
 _ **You didn't have to stoop so low**_  
 _ **Have your friends collect your records**_  
 _ **And then change your number**_  
 _ **I guess that I don't need that though**_  
 _ **Now you're just somebody that I used to know**_  
  
  
La voce di Jacky fece di sottofondo al loro sguardo, Blaine continuava a suonare ma fissava Kurt.  
  
La ragazza guardò suo padre e l’altro, sapeva di aver scelto la canzone giusta.  
  
Suo padre gli ripeteva sempre che la musica aiuta quando non si sa come esprimere una cosa, la musica riesce ad aprire i cuori e quella canzone aveva avvicinato i loro.  
  
  
 _ **Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over**_  
 _ **But had me believing it was always something that I'd done**_  
 _ **And I don't wanna live that way**_  
 _ **Reading into every word you say**_  
 _ **You said that you could let it go**_  
 _ **And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know...**_  
  
  
Blaine riprese a cantare il ritornello spostando lo sguardo su sua figlia che gli sorrideva cantando i cori di sottofondo. Anche Kurt si unì a lei facendo il sottofondo alla voce di Blaine.  
  
Kurt e Blaine tornarono a guardarsi cantando l’ultime parole insieme.  
  
  
 _ **I used to know**_  
 _ **That I used to know**_  
  
 _ **Somebody...**_  
  
  
  
Sorrisero tutti e tre, sembravano una bella _famiglia,_ solo che non lo erano.  
  
  
Però si erano ritrovati e questa volta nessuna distanza li avrebbe _separati_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*frase presa dal film “17again”Ritorno al Liceo” mi è sempre piaciuta e ho trovato il modo di usarla.

**Questa canzone è adatta a loro due. Quando ho scritto questo capitolo ancora non era stata rilasciata l’esibizione di Cooper e Blaine, per questa storia, per questo capitolo Somebody That I Used To Know è LA canzone giusta.


	12. I’ll Get Back To You

Blaine mantenne la sua promessa, avrebbe riconquistato Kurt.  
  
Ma non sapeva che Kurt era ancora pazzo di lui però voleva godersi ogni appuntamento con Blaine per ricordare i vecchi tempi in cui erano adolescenti.  
  
Il primo appuntamento fu al Lima Bean, quest’incontro fu organizzato più come un incontro tra amici, si trovarono entrambi in quel posto chi per lavorare sul progetto dell’auditorium e chi per disegnare per terminare le divise delle Cheerios.  
  
Kurt era a fare la fila alla cassa e Blaine, alzando la testa dal tablet con cui lavorava, gli aveva fatto cenno per fargli vedere il tavolo occupato per loro.  
  
Kurt si sedette e porse l’ordinazione di Blaine davanti a lui, un cappuccino medio, e prese la sua borsa tirando fuori il blocco.  
  
Per i primi dieci minuti entrambi rimasero in silenzio, ogni tanto alzavano il volto per osservarsi, sembravano ripiombati ai tempi del liceo, però in quelle occasioni trovavano sempre qualcosa da dire.  
  
Dovevano dirsi molte cose e Blaine voleva delle spiegazioni sul comportamento di Kurt del giorno precedente; fu quest’ultimo a rompere il silenzio.  
  
“Come vanno i progetti?”  
  
“Bene, hanno bisogno di un'ultima ricontrollata prima di andare in costruzione. I tuoi?”  
  
“Diciamo bene, non riesco a finire la divisa, c’è un qualcosa che  _manca_  ma non so cosa.”  
  
“Posso vederli?” Blaine allungò una mano e Kurt ci poggiò i suoi disegni.  
  
Blaine rimase ammaliato dalla bravura dello stilista, le linee erano perfetta e i modelli anche di più.  
  
“Io.. Queste divise sono..”  
  
“Orribili?”  
  
“ _Stupende_.” Sorrise all’uomo di fronte a lui. “Sapevo che avresti fatto carriera nel mondo della moda e sei bravissimo. Vedrai che riuscirai a finire questa divise, la Coach Sylvester sarà orgogliosa di te.”  
  
Kurt abbassò lo sguardo verso il suo latte scremato per poi rialzarlo incatenando i propri occhi a quelli ambra di Blaine.  
  
“Tu mi hai sempre  _sostenuto_ , in ogni mia decisione. È grazie a te se ora sono così famoso, non mi sono mai dato per vinto, ho dato sempre il massimo e.. e sentirmi dire da te che sono bravo mi ..mi rende felice.  _Tu mi rendi felice_.” Asciugò una lacrima che gli era sfuggita e regalò un sorriso al Blaine che allungò una mano stringendo quella dell’altro ricambiando il sorriso.  
  
“Hey, sei sempre stato bravo in ogni cosa che facevi, tu ci metti il cuore è questo l’importante.” Lasciò la mano di Kurt e spense il suo tablet. “Senti, ti andrebbe di andare a fare una passeggiata nel parco? Così parliamo un po’.”  
  
Kurt annuì, rimise tutti i suoi fogli nella borsa e poi seguì Blaine fuori dal Lima Bean.  
  
Al parco si fermarono su una panchina e iniziarono a parlare di varie cose, nessuno dei due voleva rompere quel momento di tranquillità con quella domanda, le spiegazioni sarebbero arrivate in seguito.  
  
“Kurt.. posso farti una domanda?” chiese Blaine all’improvviso, il volto oscurato senza il suo sorriso.  
  
L’altro si voltò e annuì sorridendo.  
  
“Se mi fossi presentato alla tua porta uno di questi anni, mi avresti mandato via?” era una domanda quasi ovvia, ma detta da Blaine per Kurt sembrava più importante di quanto sembrasse.  
  
Aprì la bocca ma non ne uscì nessuno suono, prese un respiro profondo e abbassando lo sguardo disse: “Non lo so. Tu saresti venuto a New York per me?”  
  
“Si, l’ho fatto ma non ho avuto il coraggio di bussare alla tua porta.” Appoggiò la schiena sulla panchina e fissò il volto dell’altro rimasto stupido.  
  
“Sei.. sei... Davvero?”  
  
Blaine si avvicinò a lui e gli prese il mento con due dita alzandogli il collo portando i loro occhi ad incatenarsi. Si avvicinò di più facendo toccare le loro fronti.  
  
“Davvero, davvero.” Premette le loro labbra insieme ubriacandosi del sapore di Kurt.  
   
  
   
   
Le ripetizioni di francese divennero sempre più frequenti e ormai Kurt era diventato parte integrante della casa. Jacky stava riuscendo finalmente a capire qualcosa di francese e Blaine sfruttava la scusa di essere un po’ arrugginito in quella materia per sedersi vicino al moro e osservarlo come se fosse la prima volta.  
  
Quel pomeriggio si aggiunse a loro anche Sebastian che entrò in salone con dei pantaloni della tuta e la camicia sbottonata, i capelli gocciolanti segno di essere uscito da poco dalla doccia e con in mano una serie di fogli che volarono direttamente davanti a Jacky.  
  
“Questi sono tutti i compiti di francese che avresti dovuto fare nel corso di questi tre mesi di scuola. Li voglio tutti svolti entro questa sera sul mio comodino.”  
  
L’espressione della ragazza tramutò da sollevata in scioccata.  
  
“Ma ti sei fumato il cervello?” sbottò arrabbiata.  
  
“Non sono mai stato più serio di questo momento. Muoviti a scrivere, hai solo tre ore.”  
  
La ragazza si alzò in piedi facendo raschiare la sedia sul pavimento. Incrociò gli occhi dell’insegnate e tra i due iniziò una gara di sguardi.  
  
“Zio non ho fatto così tanti progressi da poter fare tutti gli esercizi. Ho imparato da poco a mettere insieme le parole dandogli un senso logico, non ci riuscirò!”  
  
“Sentimi bene, folletto,” poggiò i palmi sul tavolo e si sporse verso Jacky “o tu fai questi esercizi oppure vous allez souffrir les peines de l'enfer*!”  
  
“Ti prego non ricominciare a parlare questa lingua demoniaca o giuro che...”  
  
Il padre la prese per un braccio facendola sedere e bloccandola dall’insultare pesantemente Bas.  
  
“Bas, due cose. La prima allacciati la camicia e asciugati i capelli, stai gocciolando sui libri. La seconda, sei davvero andato fuori di testa?”  
  
Jacky indicò il padre facendo un sorrisetto come per dire “Vedi? Anche lui mi dà ragione.”  
  
A bloccare i tre fu Kurt che attirò l’attenzione su di lui schiarendosi la gola.  
  
“Sebastian, sono pienamente d’accordo con te.” Mormorii di disapprovazione gli arrivarono dalla direzione dei due Anderson. “Se Jacky non ha fatto tutti questi esercizi, li farà subito, però potresti darle qualche giorno in più. Forse li farà meglio e con più attenzione. Vuoi o no che impari qualcosa di francese?”  
  
Ricevette un grugnito di risposta.  
  
“Bene. Però sentitemi bene, _gnomi_ , “ puntò gli indici verso gli Anderson, “ voi farete questi esercizi. Ti ricordo Blaine che se non fosse stato per me che ti ho passato l’ultimo compito di francese adesso ripeteresti ancora l’ultimo anno. Avete una settimana, mercoledì prossimo li voglio tutti svolti sulla mia scrivania.”  
  
Girò i tacchi e se ne andò. Contemporaneamente Blaine e Jacky fecero cadere la testa sul tavolo borbottando “siamo rovinati” e “Bas ci ucciderà”.  
  
Kurt pensò a quanto quei due si somigliassero e che nonostante gli anni Blaine aveva conservato la sua tragicità.  
  
“Su di morale. Ci sono io ad aiutarvi.”  
  
I due sorrisi che illuminarono i volti degli Anderson gli fecero girare la testa, avere due Blaine - _perché Jacky era un Blaine al femminile-_  era sconvolgente a volte.  
  
Si risedette al tavolo e si girò verso Blaine alla sua destra.  
  
“Perché ha preteso che anche tu faccia gli esercizi?” chiese prendendo i fogli notando che le fotocopie erano doppie.  
  
“Diciamo che...” iniziò Blaine venendo interrotto da Jacky.  
  
“Mio padre non è riuscito a passare l’esame di francese al liceo e ha dovuto fare anche lui ripetizioni con Sebastian che però gli ha comunque passato il compito di fine anno.” Concluse la figlia velocemente.  
  
“Non sono masi stato bravo in francese e l’ultimo anno ho dovuto frequentare quel corso per avere gli ultimi crediti per essere promosso. Non ho avuto scelta.”  
  
Kurt rise alla faccia scocciata di Blaine e ricominciò a spiegare francese ai due.  
  
Kurt pensò che dopo tutto con la scusa degli esercizi poteva raddoppiare le ripetizioni e così anche il tempo da passare con Blaine, si prospettava una settimana molto interessante.  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
Un luce ad intermittenza e una vibrazione infastidì il sonno di Kurt, si alzò a sedere e vide che gli era arrivato un messaggio sul cellulare.  
   
  
 _Hey Kurt, ti ho svegliato? Senti potresti venire da me, è urgente. Jacky sta male. -B_  
   
  
Kurt dovette rileggere più volte il messaggio, Blaine aveva chiesto aiuto a  _lui_?  
  
Scrisse la risposta e andò a vestirsi immediatamente.  
  
   
 _Non ti preoccupare, sono lì da te in poco tempo. Stai calmo, ci sono io. -K_  
  
   
Quindici minuti dopo si trovata a suonare il campanello della casa di Blaine.  
  
L’aria fredda di Dicembre si faceva sentire, erano solo le tre del mattino e Kurt era ancora mezzo addormentato, ma la preoccupazione per Jacky riusciva a tenerlo sveglio.  
  
Si era affezionato a quella ragazza, aveva visto molte cose di Blaine in lei e aveva scoperto che era un'ottima amica.  
  
La porta si aprì e un Blaine preoccupato lo abbracciò forte.  
  
“Grazie per essere venuto. Seguimi.”  
  
Kurt notò il viso stanco di Blaine e quando lo abbracciò sentì che tremava leggermente. Si allontanò e prese la mano di Blaine facendogli capire che lui c’era in quel momento e poteva contare su di lui.  
  
Blaine lo portò al piano di sopra nella stanza affianco a quella in cui era entrato la volta precedente. Capì che quella era la stanza di Jackline dai poster sulle pareti e dai libri di scuola sparsi per la scrivania illuminati dalla piccola abatjour sul comodino.  
  
Nel letto c’era la ragazza raggomitolata nelle coperte, tremante e con il viso sudato; Kurt si sporse in avanti e poggiò una mano sulla fronte constatando che era bollente.  
  
“Deve avere la febbre, non c’è niente di cui preoccuparsi. Una semplice aspirina e si rimette in poco tempo. Passami il termometro e vai a cercare un sacchetto con del ghiaccio.”  
  
Quando si voltò vide Blaine tremate e con le lacrime agli occhi. Gli si avvicinò e lo abbracciò stretto per tranquillizzarlo.  
  
“Va tutto bene Blaine, ci sono io. Jacky si rimetterà presto.” Sentì Blaine rilassarsi nelle sua stretta.  
  
“Grazie Kurt. Mi sono fatto prendere dal panico senza motivo. Sono un idiota.”  
  
“No, sei un padre. Anche un ottimo padre. La febbre di Jacky è molto alta, lasciala dormire e poi domani mattina vedrai come sta. È una ragazza forte, ha ripreso da te.”  
  
Riuscì a strappare un sorriso a Blaine. Si avvicinò alla porta per andarsene ma venne fermato dalla voce di Blaine.  
  
“Kurt, potresti.. potresti restare a dormire qui? Solo dormire.”  
  
“Volentieri Blaine.”  
  
Quando tornò con il termometro e il ghiaccio, Kurt misurò la febbre leggendo un pericoloso 40° sul display e posizionò il ghiaccio sulla fronte della ragazza.  
  
Si sedette sul letto tenendo il sacchetto in modo che non cadesse e fece segno all’altro di sedersi accanto a lui.  
  
“Perché hai avuto così paura? Avere la febbre è una cosa normalissima, non c’è bisogno di preoccuparsi..”  
  
“Volevano portarmela via.” La voce di Blaine era bassa, triste e rotta da dei singhiozzi cercando di trattenete le lacrime.  
  
Kurt gli prese la mano e la strinse. “Chi? Chi ti voleva portare via Jacky?”  
  
“Quelli dei servizi sociali. Lei era piccola, io non avevo più soldi, ero senza casa e volevano togliermela. Dicevano che non ero un buon padre perché non potevo dare una vita normale a mia figlia..”  
  
Kurt gli baciò una tempia cercando di calmarlo. “Tu sei un ottimo padre. Hai cresciuto una figlia da solo ed è felice, ti vuole bene e nessuno te la porterà via. Non più.”  
  
Blaine chiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò a Kurt che gli cinse le spalle per tenerlo più vicino. Kurt continuò a posare dei leggeri baci sulla testa di Blaine finché il suo respiro non si regolarizzò.  
  
“Meglio?”  
  
“Si.” Alzò la testa e baciò la guancia di Kurt. “Grazie”, sussurrò abbracciandolo, “andiamo a dormire?”  
  
“Vai intanto tu, io controllo un ultima volta Jacky e arrivo.”  
  
Blaine si alzò e andò a posare un bacio sulla fronte fresca della figlia sussurrandogli all’orecchio quanto la amava e poi sorrise a Kurt uscendo dalla stanza.  
  
Lui restò a guardare la ragazza dormire tranquillamente, misurò la febbre notando che si era stabilizzata. Si alzò e spense l’abatjour.  
  
In corridoio svoltò a destra entrando subito nella stanza di Blaine; questo stava cercando qualcosa nell’armadio. Quando si voltò sorrise e mostrò trionfante un pigiama grigio.  
  
“Ti ho trovato qualcosa da mettere per la notte.”  
  
Kurt si avvicinò ringraziandolo e prendendo il pigiama dalle sue mani. “Dove posso cambiarmi?”  
  
“Nel bagno.” Indicò una porta vicino a lui.  
  
Quando Kurt tornò nella stanza indossando il pigiama di Blaine quello divenne immediatamente il suo preferito: il pantalone aderente gli disegnava perfettamente le gambe lunghe, altrettanto la maglia che metteva in risalto la pancia piatta dell’uomo e le braccia muscolose.  
  
Blaine trattenne il fiato finché Kurt non fu nel letto affianco a lui.  
  
“Sei stupendo” disse non riuscendo a trattenersi.  
  
“Non è vero, sono in pigiama, con i capelli disordin-”  
  
Blaine interruppe l’altro baciandolo.  
  
“Sei bellissimo.”  
  
Kurt sorrise sulle labbra dell’altro. Si staccarono dal bacio dopo un tempo che a loro sembrò infinito.  
  
I due si distesero sul letto dandosi le spalle, ma la loro distanza venne eliminata quasi subito da Blaine che si attaccò alla schiena dell’altro abbracciandolo tenendo una mano sulla sua pancia e l’altra a cingergli i fianchi.  
  
Kurt chiuse gli occhi istintivamente e si lasciò cullare dal respiro caldo dell’altro sul suo collo che venne poco dopo riempito da dolci baci.  
  
Blaine continuò a baciare il collo dell’altro finché non si fece trascinare nelle braccia di Morfeo, Kurt, stretto a lui e al suo calore, lo seguì poco dopo.        

 

 

 

*  _Vous allez souffrir_ _les_ _peines de l'enfer =_ _tu passerai le pene dell’inferno_


	13. Reaching The Target

La mattina seguente Kurt si svegliò con un braccio sul fianco e il calore di un altro corpo vicino al suo; voltando la testa vide Blaine ancora addormentato. Si mosse piano per non disturbare il sonno dell'altro, si lisciò la maglietta del pigiama e usci dalla stanza.  
   
Percorrendo il corridoio osservò le foto alle pareti, in molte c’erano Jacky e Blaine sorridenti, in montagna, a cavallo, al mare, poi una foto attirò la sua attenzione.  
   
Si avvicinò alla cornice e si riconobbe nella foto, era stata l’ultima foto prima che lui partisse per New York, c’era tutto il Glee Club, lui e Blaine si tenevano per mano e l’altro guardava nella sua direzione con un sorriso che illuminava tutta la foto.  
   
Sfiorò il vetro nel punto in cui le loro mani si univano, chiuse gli occhi e si allontanò da lì.  
   
Scese le scale ed entrò in cucina dove trovò Jacky avvolta in una coperta a sorseggiare una grande tazza di latte.  
   
“Buongiorno, vedo che ti sei ripresa da questa notte, come ti senti?” Si sedette vicino a lei rubandogli un biscotto al cioccolato.  
   
“Bene”, sorride girando il cucchiaino nel latte caldo.  
   
“Come sei riuscita a prendere la febbre così alta? Ti sei lanciata in una piscina ghiacciata?” chiese spiritosamente.  
   
“Sì, ieri  _mi hanno gettato_  in una piscina e l’acqua era-”, uno starnuto bloccò la frase. “Ghiacciata.”  
   
“Chi ti ha buttato nella piscina?” domandò Kurt preoccupato. Jacky prese un altro sorso di latte ignorando la domanda. “Dai a me puoi dirlo.”  
   
“Ok, ma non lo dire a papà, si preoccuperebbe troppo. Sono stati quelli della squadra di Football e di Hockey, non sono così tanto popolare a scuola da essere intoccabile, soprattutto se non c’è Puck che mi copre le spalle.”  
   
Ricevette un occhiata interrogativa da Kurt.  
   
“Sono figlia di un  _omosessuale_ , faccio parte del  _Glee Club_ , molti professori sono miei  _amici_ e quei gorilla pensano che mi facciano favoritismi, qualsiasi disastro faccia non viene neanche notato dalla preside perché c’è sempre Bas che mi salva dalla sospensione e in più sono una ragazza che dice quello che pensa.”  
   
Dopo tutto quella era pur sempre Lima, si veniva ancora discriminati per il proprio orientamento sessuale, anche se era quello dei genitori, c’era ancora gente che ti lanciava granite in faccia, ti insultava e ti faceva scherzi di cattivo gusto come quello successo a Jacky.  
   
“So come ti possa sentire, ci sono passato anche io e anche tuo padre.”  
   
“Per questo non voglio che lo sappia, l’ultima volta ha fatto una tale scenata davanti alla preside che Bas ha dovuto trascinarlo fuori.”  
   
Kurt ripensò ad un dettaglio che aveva detto la ragazza. “Hai detto che Puck ti copre le spalle, in che senso?”  
   
“Mi protegge, è lui la mia ancora di salvezza dentro quella scuola. Se non fosse per lui riceverei una granita al giorno. se qualcuno prova ad avvicinarsi a me con aria minacciosa lui lo manda via. È una specie di bodyguard, solo che...”  
   
“Voi due state insieme.” Quell’affermazione gli era uscita spontanea, l’aveva subito capito da quando aveva visto i due davanti scuola per poi essere confermata dalla ragazza.  
   
“Si, sono due anni che stiamo insieme.” Una piccola risata sfuggì alla ragazza. “Se ti dico come ci siamo messi insieme non ci crederai mai.”  
   
“Non può essere così tanto assurdo, io e Blaine ci siamo messi insieme dopo che un uccellino era morto, prova a stupirmi.”  
   
Jacky alzò un sopracciglio e i lati della bocca si alzarono in un sorriso.  
   
“Ok. Avevamo fatto un duello canoro per chi avrebbe dovuto cantare come solista alle Provinciali, io e Puck litigavamo sempre, siamo i migliori e ci dividiamo gli assolo, ma questo ci ha fatto scoppiare. Ogni volta che c'incontravamo si sentiva la tensione e gli sguardi di fuoco che ci lanciavamo. Il giorno del duello siamo stati meravigliosi, abbiamo trasformato la canzone in un duetto e alla fine il Glee ha deciso per tenerla così. Quando siamo usciti, arrabbiati entrambi, abbiamo continuato a litigare camminando per i corridoi fino a quando lui mi ha afferrata per un polso, intrappolata al muro e  _baciata_. Non credevo a quello che era successo. Ha detto che quando mi arrabbio divento ancora più bella e mi ha invitato a cena. Inutile dire che alle Provinciali abbiamo stracciato gli altri Club con il nostro duetto.”  
   
Un sorriso orgoglioso illuminò il viso della ragazza.  
   
“Bella storia, emozionante. Me lo sarei immaginato dal figlio di Noah. Sono felice per voi. Ma perché questa volta lui non c’era a salvarti?”  
   
“E’ con il padre a Boston a vedere qualche partita di Football o Baseball, non ho capito bene. Tornano tra una settimana.”  
   
Kurt annuì e prese un altro biscotto.  
   
“Tu cosa ci fai qui?” La domanda era più che ovvia, ma non se l’aspettava così diretta.  
   
Kurt quasi si strozzò per mandare giù il biscotto che stava mangiando.  
   
“Tuo padre mi ha chiamato per chiedere aiuto e sono venuto qui. Mi ha chiesto di restare a dormire.”  
   
“Grazie. Ha bisogno di qualcuno che lo supporti, è stato solo per troppo tempo. Ha bisogno di  _te_.”  
   
Kurt stava per rispondere quando il rumore di passi sulla scala li fece voltare in direzione della porta dove apparve Blaine spettinato con tutti i ricci crespi, la maglietta sgualcita, con una mano si grattava il collo e con l’altra si stropicciava gli occhi avvicinandosi a loro, li salutò con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno e si sedette vicino alla figlia di fronte a Kurt rubando un biscotto dal sacchetto.  
   
“La smettete di prendere i miei biscotti, se li volete ve li comprate.” Sbuffò portandosi il pacchetto in grembo proteggendolo con le braccia.  
   
“Fino a prova contraria sono io che compro da mangiare in questa casa quindi è roba mia.” In riposta la figlia gli fece la linguaccia.  
   
Kurt li osservò mentre si litigavano il pacchetto di biscotti e  _desiderò_  di svegliarsi tutte le mattine con questa scena, appoggiò la testa sulla mano e sorrise.  
   
   
   
   
Jacky approfittò del fatto di restare a casa per fare francese, o meglio il padre la obbligò a fare gli esercizi insieme a lui, grazie all’aiuto di Kurt che completava alcuni esercizi al posto loro e gli dava suggerimenti in modo tale che sia Blaine che la ragazza riuscirono a finire le fotocopie per consegnarle in tempo sulla scrivania sotto gli occhi dubbiosi di Sebastian.  
   
“Qualcosa non va signor Smythe?”, chiese con tono di sfida Jacky.  
   
“Tu sei riuscita a finirli tutti.  _In tempo_. Ti hanno aiutato, ammettilo?”  
   
“Sono stata una settimana a casa con la febbre e ho avuto molto tempo libero e l’ho utilizzato per fare francese.”  
   
Un angolo delle labbra di Bas si alzò formando un mezzo sorriso misto ad un ghigno, aveva in mente qualcosa.  
   
“Anderson, ho trovato la canzone da far cantare a te e a quell’idiota del tuo ragazzo.”  
   
Prese degli spartiti e li consegnò alla ragazza.  
   
““Tout Envoyen En l’Air” di Kyo. Vedo che si è aggiornato prof. Questa di quale secolo è? Del diciottesimo?”  
   
Ricevette uno scappellotto per risposta.  
   
“ _Idiota_. È uscita venti anni fa, avevo la tua età quando l’ho ascoltata la prima volta.”  
   
“Quindi lei è di questo millennio, io avrei scommesso che fosse imparentato con Luigi XVI.”  
   
Ricevette un secondo scappellotto e uno sguardo omicida.  
   
“Va bene, la canteremo. Quando?”  
   
“Preferibilmente domani o dopodomani al Glee, poi per le esibizioni alla scuola ci organizzeremo.”  
   
Jacky spalancò gli occhi credendo che la stesse prendendo in giro, ma lo sguardo serio di Sebastian diceva che, sì, avrebbe dovuto preparare una canzone mai sentita prima  _in un pomeriggio_.  
   
   
   
Jacky riuscì ad imparare la canzone in un pomeriggio, la cosa più complicata fu convincere Puck a cantare con lei: dopo due ore di litigio e un’intera serata di prove, la ragazza era riuscita a domare il moicano che ora stava seduto di fianco a lei con la chitarra in grembo pronto a suonare.  
   
Mai sottovalutare i poteri di una donna, sfortunatamente Bas non aveva messo in conto che quell’Hobbit aveva ereditato il fascino del padre e che, da donna, riusciva ad ottenere qualsiasi cosa volesse.  
   
Bas aveva chiamato Kurt per fare da giudice imparziale per la canzone in francese, il moro stava osservando il gioco di sguardi che si stavano scambiando Jacky e Puck, lei lo guardava con gli occhi assottigliati come due fessure e lui con uno sguardo scocciato e annoiato.  
   
Non sarebbe finita bene, Kurt sentiva che da lì a poco sarebbe scoppiato un disastro, forse John avrebbe tirato la chitarra addosso al professore oppure sarebbe scappato via alla velocità della luce rincorso dalla riccia che gli urlava insulti in filippino oppure...  
   
Sebastian si schiarì la gola ottenendo la sua attenzione.  
   
“Mostriciattoli, per salvare i loro regali fondoschiena da una bella sospensione, ho obbligato Jacky e Puck a cantare una canzone in francese dato che entrambi hanno carenze in questa meravigliosa lingua.”  
   
Un silenzio invase l’aula quando ci sarebbe dovuta essere un'ovazione per l’affermazione dell’insegnante e storcendo la bocca Bas continuò: “Quindi ora questi due buoni a nulla ci canteranno un successo di Kyo. Prego ragazzi.”  
   
Kurt rimase stupito da come Sebastian si relazionava con i suoi studenti, forse la tattica degli insulti funzionava, basta pensare alla Sylvester con le Cheerios. Quando la melodia della canzone giunse alle orecchie del moro, si concentrò sui due ragazzi non pensando ad altro.  
   
  
 _ **Laisse  Ce qui te retient**_  
 _ **Délaisse  Ce qui t'appartient**_  
 _ **Détache le lien qui lentement se resserre**_  
 _ **Une seule vie t'indiffère**_  
 _ **Et ne te ressemble en rien**_  
 _ **Ces rêves ne sont pas les tiens**_  
 _ **Si tu restes, tu vas manquer d'air**_  
 _ **Il suffit de...**_  
 _ **([Kyo - Tout Envoyer En l'Air](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cqG-l0AFNpM))**_  
  
  
La voce di Jacky si adattava perfettamente a questa lingua, riusciva a produrre tutti i diversi accenti.  
   
Il testo era molto semplice, Bas l’aveva scelto attentamente per loro due.  
   
Anche la voce di Puck si unì a quella della ragazza per cantare il ritornello.  
  
  
 _ **Tout envoyer en l'air**_  
 _ **Je saurais comment faire**_  
 _ **Je crois, qu'c'est inscrit dans nos gênes**_  
 _ **Je sais, qu'on est capable de...**_  
  
 _ **Tout envoyer en l'air**_  
 _ **Sans regards en arrière**_  
 _ **Et c'est le moins que l'on puisse faire**_  
  
 _ **Qui ose faire, le pas de l'évolution**_  
 _ **Je veux seulement des visages et des corps en ébullition**_  
 _ **Pour enfin changer d'air**_  
 _ **Dans une autre dimension**_  
 _ **Venez assister ensemble au réveil d'une génération**_  
 _ **Qui veut seulement...**_  
  
  
   
Le due voci si armonizzavano perfettamente, dopo un altro pezzo cantato da Johnny conclusero la canzone insieme.  
   
Tutti i ragazzi applaudirono a loro e anche Bas si lasciò trascinare dall’emozione saltando in piedi e applaudendo.  
   
Per coprire il gesto affettuoso che aveva fatto si posizionò vicino ai due e rivolse lo sguardo verso Kurt aspettando il suo giudizio.  
   
“Bravi. Avete interpretato bene questo testo. Siete riusciti a riprodurre tutti gli accenti in manieri quasi impeccabile, solo Puck ha sbagliato un suono nella terza strofa, ma è quasi irrilevante. Il mio giudizio complessivo è che siete pronti per suonarla davanti ad un pubblico molto più grande di questo.”  
   
Kurt notò che Smythe stava stringendo le spalle dei due ragazzi come per congratularsi.  
   
“Ragazzi siete stati bravi, come ha detto Kurt. Dopo le vacanze di Natale vedremo se farvi esibire o no. Ora potete andare.”  
   
Tutti i ragazzi si alzarono, tranne Jacky e Puck, e uscirono dall’aula.  
   
Finalmente soli Bas abbracciò da dietro la ragazza lasciandogli un bacio sulla guancia ricevendo uno sguardo geloso da parte di Puck.  
   
“Se vuoi abbraccio anche te Puckerman. Lo sai che adoro abbracciare i  _ragazzi._ ” Calcò maggiormente sull’ultima parola, in risposta Puck si alzò sbuffando dalla sedia lasciando la chitarra a terra uscendo velocemente.  
   
“Perché lo devi sempre spaventare? Solo io posso farlo!”  
   
“Perché sono geloso del mio piccolo Hobbit.”  
   
Sciolse l’abbraccio e si sedette sulla sedia vicino a lei.  
   
“Sei stata davvero brava. Di sicuro sei meglio di quel lavativo di tuo padre, ho impiegato due anni a farli capire che  _maison_  significa casa.”  
   
Kurt si alzò avvicinandosi ai due.  
   
“Voi siete strani, prima litigate, poi v'ignorate e infine vi trattate come migliori amici. Mi confondete.”  
   
I due risero. Sebastian guardò prima Kurt e poi Jacky.  
   
“Kurt, qui a scuola io sono un professore e lei una mia alunna, dobbiamo tenere un certo comportamento di fronte ad altri studenti. Quando siamo soli possiamo trasgredire qualche regola, Puck sa che io sono suo  _zio_  anche se, come hai detto tu, a volte sembriamo ottimi amici. Hey, ho anch'io un cuore, io voglio bene a questo folletto.”  
   
Kurt girò la testa da un lato per poi ridere ed avvicinarsi di più a quei due matti a cui si era affezionato.  
  


	14. Temptation

In un impeto di euforia Sebastian aveva invitato Kurt, Jacky e Blaine a cena per “festeggiare” la buona riuscita del suo piano, almeno uno dei due Anderson ora sapeva qualcosa di francese.  
  
Kurt si trovava a casa Smythe”Hardwood, praticamente la villetta attaccata a quella di Blaine, cercando di rimediare qualcosa da mangiare perché Sebastian non aveva fatto la spesa e aveva sbagliato ad ordinare al Take Away Thailandese.  
  
Una persona normale avrebbe gestito la situazione in modo differente, avrebbe ordinato qualcos’altro oppure trovato un altro rimedio per sfamare cinque persone “Thad si era aggiungo all’ultimo momento” ma dopo tutto loro non erano  _normali_.  
  
Mentre Blaine e Sebastian si urlavano addosso insulti in ogni lingua e di ogni tipo, Kurt approfittò per dare un’occhiata veloce alla sala con mobili moderni e colori chiari sulle tonalità del celeste; vide una piccola porticina che collegava le due ville e la ricollegò a quella con cui Bas era entrato nel salone durante le loro ripetizioni, immaginò il resto della casa speculare a quella di Blaine e riusciva a vedere perfino i mobili raffinati di importazione francese uniti a qualcosa di origine spagnola con colori forti e decisi. Sebastian e Thad formavano una bella coppia e riuscivano a completarsi a modo loro.  
  
Vide Thad cercare di avvicinarsi al marito per fermarlo prima che aggredisse Blaine, Kurt fu più veloce e lo afferrò a metà strada chiedendogli di passare velocemente al market vicino casa a prendere qualcosa di commestibile mentre lui avrebbe cercato di calmare  _le bestie_ con il cibo thailandese.  
  
Appena Thad tornò, i due si misero in cucina a preparare qualcosa per quegli  ~~animali~~  esseri nel salone.  
  
I due iniziarono a preparare il sugo per la pasta che intanto bolliva sul fuoco. Kurt stava cercando una scusa per iniziare una conversazione con Thad, infatti notò che lo spagnolo era bravo a cucinare E sfruttando questo aspetto ruppe il silenzio che si era creato.  
  
“Sei bravo a cucinare, hai dovuto imparare per forza dato che Sebastian conosce solo il Take Away?”  
  
Lo spagnolo rise. “No, me l’ha insegnato la mia ex-moglie.”  
  
“ _Ex-moglie_?” Chiese sorpreso Kurt.  
  
“Si, prima di sposare Bas mi ero sistemato con una donna, è stata una scoperto piuttosto recente la mia omosessualità. Quell’uomo mi ha sconvolto la vita.”  
  
“Come hai scoperto che ti piacciono gli uomini? Hai detto che eri sposato, sono curioso.” Non ricevendo una risposta cercò di scusarsi.  
  
“Non ti devi scusare, stavo solo pensando. È una storia lunga e un po’ complicata, però proverò a riassumertela. Diplomato alla Dalton mi sono trasferito a San Francisco a studiare giurisprudenza, nel mio corso ho conosciuto Rose, appena laureati ci siamo sposati. I problemi sono iniziati quasi subito, il nostro lavoro ci portava a stare lontano di casa per settimane e lei approfittava dei viaggi per... conoscere altri uomini. Avevo scoperto tutto da tempo, ma se ogni volta tornava a casa probabilmente mi amava ancora.  
  
“Con un cliente importante mi sono ritrovato a girare per gli Stati Uniti per quasi un anno, abbiamo fatto tappa anche qui a Lima dove ho rincontrato Sebastian. Abbiamo iniziato a frequentarci prima sporadicamente, tra Lima e San Francisco ci sono molti chilometri, però trovavo sempre il modo di partire. Bas era la mia valvola di sfogo, quando stavo con lui, anche solo al telefono i problemi scivolavano via, non sentivo più il peso del mondo.  
  
“Al mio trasferimento nella contea di Franklin sono tornato a vivere a Westerville e ho iniziato la mia carriera come professionista nello studio del mio cliente. Ogni settimana io e Bas ci incontravamo, prima per un semplice caffè poi... divennero qualcosa di più di un semplice incontro.”  
  
Fece una pausa canalizzando la sua attenzione sul pomodoro che stava tagliando, respirò profondamente e continuò a raccontare.  
  
“Sapevo che stavo tradendo mia moglie, ma ero felice e se lei non si faceva scrupoli delle sue azioni perché avrei dovuto farmene io? Quando Rose ha scoperto della mia relazione con Bastian si è arrabbiata, abbiamo litigato e... è stato orribile, ci siamo gridati così tanti insulti, ci siamo accusati a vicenda. Alla fine abbiamo capito che il nostro matrimonio non avrebbe mai funzionato. Capita la situazione abbiamo chiesto il divorzio e diviso i nostri averi. Sono tornato qui a Lima e Sebastian mi ha accolto a braccia aperte.”  
  
Un'ultima pausa, si girò verso Kurt. “Io e Bas siamo sposati da tre anni, ma la nostra relazione è iniziata più di dieci anni fa. Quando è cominciato credevo che non avrebbe portato a nulla di buono, invece eccomi qui a cucinare per mio marito e i miei amici. Ho fatto delle scelte sbagliate in passato, ma non me ne pento. Mi hanno portato ad essere l’uomo che sono ora. Poi Sebastian sa come rendermi felice. Questo è l’importante.”  
  
Finito di raccontare Kurt si avvicinò a lui e lo abbracciò, ognuno dei suoi amici aveva passato momenti molto bui, ma ora erano felici e come ha detto Thad era quello la cosa più importante.  
  
“Torniamo a cucinare prima che quei tre s'improvvisino cannibali.” Disse Kurt tornando a girare il sugo che era quasi pronto.  
  
  
   
   
Kurt si trovava chiuso nel suo pseudo ufficio da quasi tre ore, doveva finire quelle uniformi per le Cheerios entro la giornata ma non riusciva a trovare il dettaglio finale; a distrarlo dalla sua opera fu Blaine che venne a recuperare i progetti dell’Auditorium.  
  
“Hey, se guardi troppo quel foglio rischia di prendere fuoco.”  
  
“Devo finire la divisa. Mi devo concentrare.”  
  
Blaine si avvicinò e gli tolse il foglio da sotto gli occhi; subito Kurt cercò di riprenderlo ma fallì, l’altro aveva dei riflessi più veloci e si allontanò velocemente dalla scrivania.  
  
“Credo che non manchi niente. La preside vuole qualche scritta al neon?”  
  
“Spiritoso. No, non sono soddisfatto, ci manca un dettaglio, un piccolo dettaglio che le deve rendere uniche.” Riprese il foglio dalle mani di Blaine e lo portò sotto la luce. “Devo trovare quella cosa che chiuderà il disegno, vedi qui” indicò un punto bianco all’altezza del collo della divisa “ci manca qualcosa. Il problema è che non so cosa.”  
  
“Un fiocco?”, Kurt rispose con una spallata. “Ok, niente fiocco. Sei tu il grande stilista, io progetto edifici, non so niente di moda, _quasi_.”  
  
Il moro si perse ad ammirare i lineamenti di Blaine illuminati dalla luce della finestra alle loro spalle.  
  
Vide Blaine mordersi un labbro e torturarsi le mani, si voltò e lo fissò in volto aspettando che parlasse, che gli facesse  _quella_  domanda.  
  
“Kurt, ho rimandato troppo questo momento.”  
  
Lo stilista si irrigidì, sapeva a cosa si riferiva e continuò a fissarlo in volto; prese un profondo respiro e si preparò a dare una risposta ragionevole.  
  
“Sono passate settimane da quello che è quasi successo a casa mia, voglio semplicemente sapere che ti è successo, perché ti sei comportato in quel modo?” Si voltò incatenando i loro occhi.  
  
“Blaine io...  _Io non lo so_. Non so cosa mi abbia spinto a fare quello che ho fatto, so solo che quando ti ho rivisto non sono riuscito a trattenermi.” Si avvicinò di più alle labbra di Blaine. “Come non riuscirò a trattenermi ora.”  
  
Posò le sue labbra su quelle di Blaine; dopo un primo momento di sorpresa anche l’altro ricambiò il bacio. Kurt tracciò i contorni delle labbra dell’altro con la sua lingua e fece una pressione per chiedergli di aprire la bocca e non appena Blaine gli dette il via libera le loro lingue si incontrarono e scontarono iniziando una lotta per la supremazia; Kurt fece passare le braccia dietro il collo di Blaine avvicinandolo di più, quest’ultimo strinse il fianco dello stilista facendo aderire completamente i loro corpi. Senza accorgersene si erano spostati vicino la scrivania dove l’architetto fece sedere l’altro approfondendo di più il bacio che era diventato passionale.  
  
Le loro mani vagavano sui loro corpi liberamente provocando brividi ad entrambi. Questa volta fu Blaine ad osare troppo, spinse Kurt facendolo distendere sulla scrivania salendo subito dopo lui, il rumore degli oggetti che cadevano a terra fece tornare alla realtà lo stilista che si bloccò immediatamente  
  
“Che stiamo facendo, Blaine?” sussurrò sulle labbra di Blaine.  
  
Lui si scansò velocemente scendendo dalla scrivania. “Scusami Kurt, ma è...”  
  
“Stato più forte di te.” Si sedette e fissò l’uomo che lo guardava con le mani nei capelli. “Blaine, non riusciamo a stare cinque minuti soli in una stanza senza saltarci addosso. È più che ovvio che tra noi c’è  _molta_...”  
Kurt non riuscì a finire la frase perché Blaine gli si era di nuovo lanciato addosso baciandolo. In un primo momento lo stilista cercò di allontanarlo per poi lasciarsi travolgere e ricambiare il bacio.  
  
Questa volta fu Blaine ad allontanarsi. “Avevo promesso che ti avrei riconquistato e lo farò per bene. Domani sera alle otto da Breadstix?”  
  
“Va bene.”  
  
Blaine lasciò un ultimo bacio sulle labbra ancora arrossate e gonfie di Kurt per poi lasciare l’aula con un sorriso.  
  
Kurt si posizionò una mano sul cuore sentendo che aveva accelerato, si sentiva un adolescente alle prime armi eppure aveva quasi quarant’anni.  
  
“ _Dannazione”_ , pensò Kurt alzandosi in piedi e cercando di riordinare i suoi disegni.  
  
Prese quello delle divise per le Cheerios e disegnò velocemente un fiocco che ricordava un papillon di Blaine.  
  
In qualche modo quell’uomo gli influenzava ogni singola scelta della sua vita.  
  
Mise il foglio nella sua cartellina e prendendosi una tazza di caffè iniziò a pensare cosa indossare per l’appuntamento della sera successiva.  
  
Poco distante dalla porta si trovava rannicchiata a terra una ragazza che scribacchiava qualcosa su un suo quadernino, sul suo volto un ghigno malefico come se avesse appena progettato la conquista del mondo.  
  
Si alzò dal suo angolino in cui nessuno era riuscita a vederla e, sistemandosi il papillon, si allontanò a passo svelto sorridendo.


	15. Selfishness?

Jackline Elizabeth Anderson era un genio e lei lo sapeva.

Aveva organizzato il suo piano fino all’ultimo dettaglio: da quando suo padre gli aveva raccontato di Kurt e di come fosse finita la loro storia, Jacky aveva capito che Blaine provava ancora qualcosa per il suo ex e lei ci avrebbe messo anima e corpo per risistemare le cose.

Un'ulteriore conferma gliela aveva data Kurt con le sue movenze nei confronti di Blaine, il modo in cui lo guardava (lo ammirava) e da quella scintilla nei suoi occhi.

Era stata lei ad aver _casualmente_ citato il grande stilista Hummel davanti alla Preside Sylvester, facendogli avere _sempre molto_ _casualmente_ tutti i recapiti dell’uomo ben sistemati sulla sua scrivania i primi di settembre.

Era stata lei a proporre a Nonno Burt di chiedere a Kurt di restare ad alloggiare nella casa della sua adolescenza quando Burt insisteva a dire che “ormai è adulto e avrà le sue libertà”; era bastato rianimare il senso da Papà Orso in lui per farlo correre al telefono.

C’erano stati anche degli imprevisti, come l’episodio della piscina, che perché si erano rivelati anche più utili dei finti “inconvenienti” di natura discutibile che avrebbe dovuto usare nei casi disperati, la cosa più trasgressiva che aveva fatto l’architetto negli ultimi venti anni era stato travestirsi con Sebastian a carnevale da Drag Queen; anche se il padre aveva avuto qualche storia ogni volta il fantasma di Kurt risorgeva sempre più forte e grande rovinando tutto.

Se era riuscita a capirlo lei che Blaine era ancora (follemente) innamorato di Kurt da anni, la cosa doveva essere abbastanza palese. Allora perché il diretto interessato non l’aveva capito a tempo debito?

Ricordiamo però di chi stiamo parlando. Blaine aveva impiegato quasi sei mesi a capirlo quando aveva solo diciassette anni, ora si sperava ad un piccolo miglioramento.

Forse l’incidente aveva ucciso quei pochi neuroni che gli erano rimasti.

L’importante per Jacky fu accertarsi che i due si ricambiassero. Con il padre era bastata una chiacchierata davanti ad una bella tazza di latte caldo e biscotti per strappargli di bocca la verità. Con Kurt era stato più complicato, aveva dovuto mascherare la domanda in altri modi, però alla fine aveva avuto la sua risposta.

Il suo piano andava a meraviglia, ma lei non sapeva che anche senza il suo incoraggiamento Kurt e Blaine si stavano riavvicinando.

Fortunatamente aveva iniziato a pedinarli da qualche giorno perché altrimenti non avrebbe mai scoperto del loro appuntamento, aveva dovuto vedere suo padre che si lanciava _letteralmente_ addosso a Kurt, ma avrebbe sopportato di peggio pur di vederlo  _felice_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Stava scrivendo gli ultimi dettagli per il gran finale sul suo quaderno, targato “Fuckin’ Genius’ Diary”, seduta sul pianoforte nell’aula canto quando venne distratta da due mani che gli stringevano i fianchi.

“Levati Puck, non riesco a concentrarmi” disse stizzita per la sua interruzione.

“Dai piccola, puoi lasciare quel tuo quaderno solo per cinque minuti?” chiese speranzoso.

Lei si girò con un grande sorriso: “No.”

Puck sbuffò e afferrandole di più i fianchi in modo che non potesse scappare, le disse: “Sentimi bene _piattola_ , sono settimane che non fai altro che scribacchiare su questo tuo quadernino del cazzo, quindi o ora mi dici cosa c’è lì dentro oppure sarò costretto a rubartelo.”

“Non oseresti?”, lanciò uno sguardo di sfida al suo ragazzo che accettò subito lasciando la presa sui suoi fianchi.

John con un movimento veloce sfilò dalla presa di Jacky il quaderno allontanandosi velocemente per iniziare a leggere ad alta volce le ultime righe della pagina che aveva davanti: “ _18 Dicembre 2032 - > Piano Klaine Again. Fase 3: Appuntamento. 20 Dicembre 2032 -> Attualizzazione appuntamento perfetto. Ore 20. Partenza da: Bradstix. Destinazione: Klaine Love!_“

Si voltò di scatto verso la sua fidanzata chiudendo il quaderno e rivolgendogli un'occhiata pensierosa. Qualcosa nella sua mente stava iniziando a mettersi in funzione, non appena collegò tutto sul suo volto si dipinse un’espressione schifata e delusa.

“Tu non stai bene”, gli lanciò il quaderno alzando le spalle. “Perché stai facendo tutto  _questo_? Io ti ho appoggiata fin dal primo momento senza chiederti niente, ora voglio delle spiegazioni.  _ORA_.”

Alla non risposta della ragazza Puck capì quello che stava realmente pianificando.

“Ho capito, tu vuoi farli rimettere insieme per puro  _egoismo_. Cosa vuoi la tua coppietta gay da sbandierare ai quattro venti come un trofeo? Chi ti credi di essere a giocare con le vite degli altri? Ti credevo diversa.  _Mi hai deluso_. Tanto.”

Prese la giacca che aveva lasciato sul pianoforte voltando le spalle a Jacky e arrivato vicino alla porta si voltò per un ultima volta.

“Sai, puoi evitare di venire questa sera da me. E puoi anche non aspettarmi domani mattina fuori scuola, non mi ci troverai.”

Uscì dall’aula venendo inghiottito dai corridoi affollati.

Jack rimase a fissare il punto dove prima c’era il suo ragazzo. Ripensò alle parole che gli aveva detto e a ciò che realmente stava facendo.

Puck si sbagliava, questa volta le sue intenzioni erano davvero buone. Certo nascoste da una valanga di altri motivi che possono far intendere altro, però voleva davvero la felicità del padre.

Scese dal pianoforte e rincorse John, lo raggiunse fermandolo prendendogli il polso. Lui non si girò e lei iniziò a parlare.

“So che a volte sembro un egoista e… questo mi dispiace, perché io non sono  _così._ ”

“Tu non sembri un egoista”, Puck si girò fissandola negli occhi, “tu _sei_ un’egoista!”

“No, Puck, _no_. Questo non è un gesto egoistico... si è vero c’è tutto un background di esperienze simili.. però questa volta è _diverso_.”

“Che differenza c’è per te se invece di far allontanare un uomo lo fai entrare nella vita di tuo padre? Lo hai fatto con quel Will e poi con quel Max e con gli altri. Perché lo fai?”

“Perché lui non era felice.”

Puck si liberò dalla presa di Jacky che ancora lo teneva per il polso. “Cosa ne puoi sapere tu se lui è felice o no?”

“Sono sua figlia, riesco a capirlo. Riesco a leggere nei suoi occhi se è felice o no. Il sorriso che lui indossa sempre è  _finto_ , i suoi occhi sono spenti ma.. quando parla di Kurt diventano come due fari, brillano di luce propria e il sorriso che ha è meraviglioso. Questo sorriso lui non ce l’ha sempre, ma negli ultimi mesi sì. Da quando Kurt è tornato a Lima, papà è diverso.. è felice. Una felicità reale non recitata. Io riesco a vederlo.”

Aveva finito la frase con una lacrima solitaria che le solcava il volto.

John le si avvicinò stringendola a se, baciandole i capelli.

“Lizzy1 a volte sei davvero adorabile.” Iniziò a cullarla dolcemente. “Mi dispiace averti accusata in questo modo.”

“Hai ragione, a volte sono proprio così, un'egoista che non pensa che esistono anche altre persone con dei sentimenti e una vita. Che non può essere controllata da me.”

“Questa volta te lo sei detto da sola.” Jack rise sul petto di Puck, alzò la testa per guardarlo negli occhi.

“Questa sera posso ancora venire da te?” Utilizzò il miglior sguardo da cucciolo che avesse e infatti il suo ragazzo si sciolse annuendo e stringendola in un bacio dolce ed appassionato.

“Solo se mi prometti di farmi partecipare a questa tua impresa.”

La ragazza fece finta di pensarci: “Non saprei, tu mi hai appena dato dell’egoista e io forse vorrei tenere questo piano tutto per me... Però mi piacerebbe tantissimo averti al mio fianco. Quindi sì, mettiamo in atto il _nostro_ piano!”

Johnny la sollevò da terra prendendola in braccio, “Andiamo principessa, abbiamo due principi da salvare.”

Jacky rise tenendosi al collo del suo ragazzo che amava ogni giorno di più.

 

 

 

“Spiegami bene come funziona questo piano geniale. Non ho capito niente.”

Jacky stava esponendo molto dettagliatamente il piano con cui far rimettere insieme Kurt e Blaine, l’unico problema è che il suo stupido e idiota fidanzato non riusciva a seguirla.

“Puck te lo spiego un'ultima volta, poi torniamo a progettare l’appuntamento. Allora passiamo al livello bambino dell’asilo: facendo succedere certe cose, sto facendo re”innamorare Kurt e mio padre, anche se credo che loro non abbiano mai smesso di amarsi.”

John assottigliò gli occhi mettendo in modo il cervello. “Quindi dici che possiamo farli ri”fidanzare come quando erano al liceo. Sembra complicato, ma cosa si può pretendere da una come te.”

La riccia roteò gli occhi e si sedette sul letto facendo segno di imitarla al ragazzo.

“Ora che hai finalmente capito, passiamo all’azione. Mi sono chiesta: cosa può far innamorare velocemente due persone in una serata? E ho pensato: TPD!”

“TPD?” Il moicano si allontanò leggermente allarmato dall’uscita della ragazza: voleva dare delle droghe ai due per farli tornare insieme?

““The Perfect Date”2, è un programma che fanno il pomeriggio in tv, sai in quella scatola nera in cui si vedono delle immagini. Sai che cosa è una televisione, vero?”

Puck la guardò truce. “Certo che lo so, non sono così stupido. Quindi noi cosa dovremmo fare?”

“Dobbiamo organizzare l’appuntamento perfetto, un concentrato di romanticismo, esagerazione, perfezione e naturalmente di amore tutto in una serata per loro due.”

“Idea geniale, però c’è un problema. Come facciamo a far passare ai Klaine il TPD senza che se accorgano?”

Sul viso della ragazza si dipinse un ghigno malefico che faceva intendere che quella parte l’aveva ben congeniata nella sua mente. In questi casi ringraziava di aver preso dalla sua meravigliosa madre la genialità che evidentemente mancava nel padre.

“Non ti preoccupare, c’ho già pensato io a questo. Ho saputo da mio padre che domani sera alle otto saranno da Breadstix con Kurt, noi non dobbiamo far altro che guidarli fino al luogo dove organizzeremo il nostro Perfect Date.”

Johnny annuì, batté il cinque alla sua ragazza e la guardò con una punta di ammirazione. “Sai, adoro questo tuo lato malefico.”

 

 

 

 

1Lizzy è il soprannome che ha dato Puck alla sua ragazza, il secondo nome di Jackline è Elizabeth. Vi ricorda qualcosa?

2Il programma da cui prende spunto è “Disaster Date” esattamente il contrario di ciò che organizzano i nostri paladini. Praticamente in questo programma che andava in onda su MTV, una persona organizza un appuntamento disastroso per un suo amico vendicandosi di un appuntamento al buio “finito altrettanto male” che quest’ultimo gli aveva proposto. Naturalmente ci lavorano attori professionisti e si finisce in scene quasi comiche a volte, a me è piaciuta molto come idea (:


	16. TPD: The Perfect Date.

Blaine aveva impiegato più di un'ora a scegliere minuziosamente cosa mettersi all’appuntamento con Kurt: aveva scartato l’abito scuro perché era troppo formale, un abbigliamento casual era più da un uscita da amici, aveva anche scartato immediatamente l’abbigliamento che metteva al lavoro, giacca e cravatta era pari all’abito. Alla fine aveva deviato per vestirsi “normalmente” per quanto potesse essere normale lui.  
  
Scelse una camicia blu semplice con sopra un gilet beige, prese una cravatta rossa a pallini bianchi in fila, indossò un pantalone abbinato al gilet e ai piedi i suoi immancabili mocassini neri. Decise di mettersi gli occhiali neri con la montatura rettangolare e fina, eleganti ma non troppo. Si sistemò con il gel i ricci in modo che non gli ricadessero sulla faccia, non voleva fare brutte figure litigando con i suoi capelli.*  
  
Con solo mezz’ora di anticipo si trovava pronto e leggermente emozionato come se fosse tornato indietro di vent'anni ad uno dei suoi primi appuntamenti con Kurt all’epoca del liceo.  
  
Scese le scale e vide sua figlia avvolta in una copertina di plaid sul divano a leggere un libro.  
  
“Jay io esco, non mi aspettare alzata.”  
  
La ragazza alzò il volto dal libro che non stava realmente leggendo e fissò sul padre o meglio l’abbigliamento iniziando a boccheggiare.  
  
Sapeva che aveva ripreso la sua bellezza da lui, ma vederla concretizzata faceva tutt’altro effetto.  
  
“Sei... Stai davvero... Cioè tu...”  
  
“Grazie.”  
  
Jacky prese un profondo respiro e cercò di tornare con i piedi per terra, se suo padre aveva fatto quest'effetto a lei poteva intuire come avrebbe reagito Kurt.  
  
“Senti papà, dato che tu esci va bene se vado a casa di Puck? Mi aveva invitato per una cena in famiglia e a me non va di stare a casa da sola né di andare da zio Seb.”  
  
Blaine sorrise e annuì. La figlia gli augurò la buona fortuna e lui uscì dalla casa ignaro di ciò che sarebbe successo da lì a qualche ora.  
  
Jacky si liberò dalla sua coperta mostrando un abbigliamento “da spia” completamente nero, prese il cellulare e chiamò Puck.  
  
“Qui parla Hobbit. Il Warbler ha appena lasciato il nido. Starò da te tra dieci minuti.”  
  
“ _Perché parli in questo modo?_ ” Sentì la voce leggermente acuta dell’altro, segno che stava trattenendo una risata.  
  
“Sto cercando di entrare nella parte, non lo vedi? Siamo spie? Bene, comportiamoci da spie.”  
  
 _“Passare del tempo con Cooper ti fa male, ora inizierai anche a puntare le persone e URLARE tutto ciò che dici per ESSERE INTENSA?”_  
  
Jacky si spiaccicò una mano in faccia cercando di capire quale fosse il cromosoma che non funzionasse nel suo ragazzo.  
  
“Zitto. Arrivo da te tra dieci minuti.”  
  
 _“Ti aspetterò.”_  
   
   
  
  
  
  
Blaine arrivò sotto casa di Kurt ad un quarto alle otto, aveva avvisato il moro di questo piccolo cambiamento di programma perché non aveva avuto il tempo di prenotare un tavolo e dovevano andare un po’ prima per poter mangiare ad un ora decente.  
  
Chiuse gli occhi un secondo e poco dopo sentì il rumore dello sportello che si apriva, una ventata fresca e di nuovo il suono sordo della serratura che scattava. Si girò ancora con gli occhi chiusi per riaprirli subito dopo guardando l’uomo al suo fianco.  
  
Kurt era magnifico, aveva una camicetta bianca abbottonata fino al collo dove teneva una sciarpa grigia lunga, un gilet nero abbinato con il pantalone e, anche se non li poteva vedere, aveva degli stivaletti neri lucidi fino alla caviglia. Aveva cotonato leggermente il ciuffo tenuto su grazie alla lacca.**  
  
Quella sera Kurt era vestito in modo semplice rispetto alle sue solite uscite come “stilista dell’anno”, eppure quest’abbigliamento aveva provocato un forte interesse da parte di Blaine che non riusciva a  smettere di fissarlo.  
  
Istintivamente Kurt si avvicinò a lui lasciando un leggero bacio a stampo sulle sue labbra.  
  
“Conviene avviarci altrimenti questa sera restiamo senza mangiare.”  
  
Blaine ritornato alla realtà annuì e accese l’auto partendo verso Breadstix notando la piccola risata che Kurt non era riuscito a trattenere.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
Arrivati da Breadstix Jacky e Puck si nascosero nel parcheggio: avevano fatto in modo di far tenere libero il tavolo davanti alla vetrata per seguire tutti i movimenti dei due uomini.  
  
La riccia stava osservando attentamente il padre che gesticolava e Kurt che gli sorrideva di rimando.  
  
Le cose stavano andando bene.. tranne per il fatto che lei fosse affamata, non aveva niente da mangiare e Puck era sparito nel nulla da più di cinque minuti.  
  
Sentì la portiera aprirsi e poco dopo chiudersi, l’odore di cheeseburger invase tutto l’abitacolo, si girò nella direzione del suo ragazzo che teneva in mano due sacchetti del McDonald.  
  
“Sapevo che il mio piccolo Hobbit avrebbe avuto fame, quindi sono passato a prendere qualcosa da mangiare. Il cheeseburger è il tuo preferito, vero?”  
  
Jacky abbracciò forte il moicano dandogli un bacio a stampo.  
  
“Sei il migliore.” Addentò il panino e tornò a guardare dentro il ristorante suo padre.  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
“Non ci credo, hai davvero disegnato tu il vestito di Lady Gaga?”  
  
“Certamente, non ti sto prendendo in giro. Quello bianco e nero con le luci fluorescenti incorporate. Ho impiegato tre settimane per completarlo, però è stata una grande soddisfazione.”  
  
Blaine era stato rapito dai racconti di Kurt che coinvolgevano sempre qualche star o grandi stilisti.  
  
Alternavano una storia dello stilista con una dell’architetto, raccontando episodi buffi che erano successi a lavoro o che gli capitati.  
  
Stavano gesticolando e ridendo attirando l’attenzione a volte di tutto il locale.  
  
Tutte le altre coppie e non in sala li guardavano con un sorriso, dall’esterno, per chi non sapeva i trascorsi di quei due, apparivano come una giovane coppia ad un normalissimo appuntamento, un ottimo appuntamento a giudicare dal comportamento.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
“Stanno uscendo!” Puck aveva visto la coppia dirigersi verso il parco lì vicino. “Ora cosa facciamo?”  
  
“Ti vuoi calmare? Ho tutto sotto controllo. Scendi dall’auto.”  
  
Il moicano guardò interrogativo la ragazza al suo fianco e quando lei scese, lui la imitò allacciandosi il giacchetto proteggendosi dall’aria fredda di Dicembre.  
  
Seguirono Kurt e Blaine a distanza per non farsi vedere, ma Puck non aveva ancora capito quale fosse la loro destinazione.  
  
“Genio del male, come facciamo a farli andare dove vogliamo noi?”  
  
“Io ho questo.” Tirò fuori dalla tasca un telecomando con molti tasti e lo sventolò sotto gli occhi del ragazzo.  
  
“Un telecomando?”  
  
“ _IL_ telecomando. Mio caro, si da il caso che io abbia conoscenze, grazie a zio Dave, nel campo dell’illuminazione e pochi giorni fa c’è stata una fiera in cui sono state montate moltissime luci per tutto il parco e chiedendo alle persone giuste mi sono fatta dare il controller delle luci. Con questo telecomando posso accendere e spegnere le luci nel parco indirizzandoli verso la giusta via.”  
  
Con un sorrisetto sorpassò John seguendo più da vicino il padre.  
  
“Ho come ragazza un fottutissimo genio.”  
  
Stringendosi di più nel giacchetto raggiunse Jacky abbracciandola da dietro mentre lei premeva dei bottoni sul suo telecomando, alzò gli occhi e lo spettacolo che vide fu meraviglioso.  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt e Blaine avevano optato per andare al Luna Park,  _stranamente_  il riccio si era trovato con due biglietti per la fiera nella giacca.  
  
Stavano attraversando il parco per fare prima, intorno a loro era tutto così buio e tetro e Kurt si stringeva sempre di più a Blaine fino a quasi prenderlo per mano tremando per la paura.  
  
Anche se non voleva ammetterlo, a quasi quaranta anni Kurt aveva ancora paura del buio.  
  
Blaine posò un braccio sul fianco dell’uomo stringendolo a se.  
  
Arrivati ad un bivio non sapevano scegliere quale strada prendere, improvvisamente il sentiero alla loro destra si illuminò con una miriade di piccole luci colorate a formare dei cuori e delle stelle con una grande freccia bianca che gli indicava il percorso.  
  
Kurt squittì dalla sorpresa pensando che fosse tutta un’idea di Blaine.  
  
Forse aveva indovinato solo sul cognome.  
  
Si voltò verso di lui con un grande sorriso e lo abbracciò.  
  
Prese per mano Blaine e lo trascinò con se per tutto il percorso nel parco.  
  
I due erano illuminati da entrambi i lati da faretti, lucine e neon che ogni volta formavano frecce, cuori, stelle e scritte.  
  
Blaine sempre più stupito e anche un po’ divertito da tutta questa situazione assecondò Kurt arrivando all’entrata del Luna Park.  
   
  
  
  
  
Puck andò a scontrarsi con la schiena di Jacky che si era fermata improvvisamente.  
  
“Ma quanto corrono quei due? Diavolo hanno quarant'anni, c’è gente che alla loro età va in giro col bastone!”  
  
La ragazza diede una gomitata nello stomaco al moicano e riprendendo fiato si avvicinò al bagarino per consegnare i biglietti ed entrare alla fiera.  
  
“Puck, ora sentimi bene. Ho organizzato tutto il giro alla fiera in modo semplice e schematico.”  
  
Prese il suo ragazzo per la cintura riportandolo al suo fianco, aveva già puntato lo stand degli hot dog.  
  
“Per prima cosa facciamo vincere a papà un bel pupazzetto da regalare a Kurt, poi li spostiamo verso il labirinto degli specchi in cui non entreranno per poter andare sulla ruota panoramica e bè.. lì partiranno i fuochi d’artificio.”  
  
Il moicano gli passò il braccio sopra la spalla baciandole i capelli. “Bravissima. Ora mettiamolo in pratica.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt abbracciava il piccolo Rudolph fin dal primo momento in cui Blaine gliel’aveva donato. Lo aveva vinto per lui quel piccolo dolce cagnolino di peluche.  
  
Seguirono il flusso di gente fino al labirinto degli specchi.  
  
“Blaine, guarda, entriamo là dentro?”  
  
Il riccio si voltò nella direzione indicata dal moro e rabbrividì vedendo quel capannone.  
  
Lui odiava quel labirinto, la prima volta che c’era entrato con Jacky se l’era persa subito, la seconda volta si era spaventato da solo vedendo il suo riflesso (mai mettersi completi molto colorati per poi entrare là dentro).  
  
Quindi rispose subito con un 'no' secco cambiando direzione ignorando le lamentele di Kurt.  
  
Quando videro la ruota i loro occhi si illuminarono e insieme si diressero verso il piccolo cancelletto arancione.  
  
  
  
  
   
   
“Dovremmo salire anche noi.”  
  
“No, Puck. Solo loro, noi dobbiamo visionare il piano da qui sotto. A terra,  _al sicuro_.”  
  
Il ragazzo osservò attentamente il volto della ragazza cercando qualcosa che facesse intendere in uno scherzo, ma quando ci trovò della paura capì.  
  
“Hai paura dell’altezza.” Più che una domanda era un’affermazione.  
  
“ _No_ , ma che dici.” disse velocemente, si morse il labbro e aggiunse: “Oddio,  _sì_. Una paura grandissima.”  
  
“Diventi ogni giorno più adorabile.”  
  
Prese la ragazza in braccio e la portò fino ai sedili della ruota dove, tra le sue lamentele e i tentativi di fuga, riuscirono a sedersi e salire con la ruota.  
  
Subito Jacky si attaccò a Puck tremando, lui iniziò ad accarezzargli la schiena per tranquillizzarla.  
  
Quando la ruota si bloccò Jacky tirò fuori un altro telecomando e premette il pulsante rosso al centro.  
  
Indicò un punto del cielo dove poco dopo scoppiò il primo fuoco d’artificio..  
   
  
  
  
  
  
“E’ stata una bella serata.” Kurt si strinse un altro po’ nell’abbraccio di Blaine.  
  
“Una bellissima serata. Ma sai cosa ci manca?”  
  
“Cosa?” Chiese curioso alzandosi a guardarlo negli occhi.  
  
“Dei fuochi d’artificio. Ci starebbero davvero bene a conclusione della serata.”  
  
Appena finì di dire la frase si sentì il fischio dello sparo e poi il botto, il cielo si illuminò di rosso e poi di verde, una girandola gialla si spostò nel blu della notte.  
  
Gli occhi di Kurt riflettevano le luci nel cielo e Blaine li osservava attentamente senza perdersi neanche un movimento saettante di quelle iridi azzurre.  
  
Ormai Blaine aveva capito che sotto quell’organizzazione quasi maniacale c’era sua figlia e ringraziò di averla fatta così impicciona.  
  
Posò un leggero bacio sulla tempia di Kurt che si girò intrappolando le labbra del riccio nelle sue.  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sono bellissimi.” Johnny sorrideva al cielo. “E lo sai che cos’altro è bellissimo?  _Tu_.”  
  
“Sei di parte, John.” Rise stringendosi al corpo atletico del suo ragazzo.  
  
“Hai fatto un lavoro magnifico questa sera, hai organizzato tutto da sola e sono rimasto sorpreso anch'io. È stato davvero l’appuntamento perfetto.”  
  
“Ma questo non era il nostro appuntamento.” Affermò la ragazza.  
  
“Invece sì. Pensaci bene. La cena insieme, la passeggiata nel parco, la fiera, la ruota panoramica e.. i fuochi d’artificio.” Indicò il cielo illuminato. “Ma ci manca ancora qualcosa.”  
  
Jacky si alzò arrivando all’altezza degli occhi di Puck, li chiuse e congiunse le loro labbra.  
  
Quando si staccarono dal bacio senza fiato Johnny sussurrò sulle labbra della ragazza come a volerlo confidare solo e soltanto a lei.  
  
“Ti amo Jackline. Ti amo alla follia.”  
  
La ragazza appoggiò la sua fronte a quella del ragazzo. “Anch'io ti amo.”  
  
Jacky si accoccolò sul petto del suo ragazzo. “Non me lo avevi mai detto.”  
  
“C’è sempre una prima volta per tutto.”  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
Quando il moro e il riccio scesero dalla ruota avevano le dita delle loro mani intrecciate, si fermarono nella piazzola davanti al bagarino.  
  
“Dovrei riaccompagnarti a casa, si è fatto tardi.” Blaine aveva rotto il silenzio con un tono dispiaciuto.  
  
“Credo di essere abbastanza grande per poter rientrare a casa quando voglio.”  
  
“Ma ora sei tornato a stare da tuo padre e valgono le sue regole, sai coprifuoco, cose del genere.”  
  
Risero arrivando fino al limitare del parco, si fermarono.  
  
“Davvero Kurt, ti riaccompagno a casa.”  
  
Blaine prese la mano di Kurt e fece per ripercorrere il tragitto al contrario, ma incontrò la resistenza dell’altro.  
  
Quando si voltò vide negli occhi di Kurt una strana luce, diversa da quella che avevano durante i fuochi d’artificio.  
  
“ _No, voglio andare a casa tua_.“  
  
Un brivido percorse la schiena di Blaine come la prima volta che aveva sentito quelle parole.  
  
Ora riconosceva quella luce, la stessa che illuminava gli occhi di Kurt quella sera.  
  
L’unica cosa che fece fu annuire con la testa, sussurrare “ok” e stringere più forte la mano di Kurt.  
  
  
  
   
Sì, questo era _l’appuntamento perfetto_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* <http://i51.tinypic.com/2wfk0wk.jpg> davvero mi sento morire a vederlo così.

** <http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110901185756/glee/images/0/01/KurtHummelSeason3.jpg> senza parole, questo ragazzo è bellissimo.


	17. As The First Time

Kurt e Blaine si stavano baciando attaccati alla porta della camera.  
  
Nessuno dei due riusciva a spiegarsi come fossero riusciti a tornare a casa interi, avevano ripercorso il parco, la strada fina a casa senza staccarsi dal loro bacio tranne per il minimo indispensabile.  
  
Blaine allungò una mano cercando la maniglia per aprire la porta, una volta che ci riuscì fece indietreggiare il moro fino a lasciarlo cadere sul letto e si levò il gilet velocemente, posò le mani sulla cravatta per slacciarla, ma venne bloccato da Kurt che mise le sue mani al posto di quelle del riccio slegando dolcemente il nodo.  
  
“Lasciati spogliare, voglio godermi ogni singolo secondo.”  
  
Blaine sussurrò un sì, non riuscendo a staccare gli occhi da quelli azzurri del moro.  
  
Sembrava di rivivere la loro prima volta, solo adesso non c’era quell’indecisione dei movimenti, forse solo un po’ d'imbarazzo che scomparve quasi subito venendo rimpiazzato da un forte desiderio.  
  
Scivolata per terra la cravatta, Kurt iniziò a slacciare la camicia. Man mano che rivelava un pezzo di pelle ci posava un leggero bacio provocando dei brividi all’altro.  
  
Arrivò fino alla cintura, sfilò la camicia dal pantalone e poi dalle braccia di Blaine lasciandola cadere per terra.  
  
Kurt passò le dita tracciando le linea delle vene sulle braccia muscolose dell’architetto.  
  
“Ora tocca a me.” sussurrò il riccio afferrando Kurt per i fianchi.  
  
Quando si riavvicinarono per baciarsi, iniziò a spogliare l’altro ripetendo i movimenti che aveva fatto precedentemente solo che non si fermò.  
  
Slacciò la cintura facendola passare fuori dai passanti, la gettò a terra e aprì la zip.  
  
Mise le mani tra la pelle dei fianchi del moro e la stoffa del pantalone e, facendo un po’ di forza, li fece scivolare fino alle caviglie mostrando le gambe di Kurt.  
  
Il moro dopo essersi liberato dei pantaloni e prima dei suoi stivali -si ringraziò mentalmente per essersi messo quelli senza lacci- prese Blaine per la cintura avvicinandolo, eliminando la distanza che c’era.  
  
Al contatto dei loro bacini sospirarono entrambi, Blaine riuscì a percepire la durezza di Kurt anche se li separavano ancora pochi strati di tessuto.  
  
Lo stilista andò a baciare la mandibola del riccio, scese sul collo lasciando dei leggeri segni rossi, alternava baci, morsi e leccate facendo impazzire completamente l’altro che gli afferrò i fianchi avvicinandoli di più.  
  
Kurt gemette sulla pelle calda di Blaine, succhiò quel pezzo di pelle mentre l’altro spostava i palmi sulle sue natiche, morse leggermente e si allontanò per ammirare il marchio che gli aveva lasciato poco sotto lo sterno vicino ad una piccola cicatrice.  
  
Nella mente de moro venne un’idea che non aspettò molto ad essere messa in pratica, fece spostare l’altro fino a farlo distendere sul letto.  
  
Blaine approfittò di quel momento di pseudo lucidità per sfilarsi le scarpe.  
  
Poco dopo sentì il peso di Kurt su di se, si era messo a cavalcioni sul suo bacino e aveva ricominciato a baciargli il petto scendendo fino al suo ombelico.  
  
Mentre torturava la pelle sensibile di quella zona, Kurt gli stava slacciando i pantaloni facendoli scivolare via.  
  
Riprese la sua discesa arrivando all’elastico dei boxer. Blaine gli afferrò il volto portandolo alla sua altezza baciandolo con bisogno, le mani di Kurt stavano togliendo anche l’ultimo strato di tessuto lasciando Blaine completamente nudo.  
  
Kurt sorrise nel bacio rompendo il contatto, riscese lentamente verso il bacino di Blaine respirando sulla sua pelle.  
  
“Kurt... ti prego.”  
  
Arrivato a baciare l’ombelico sentì il membro dell’altro premere sulla sua gola, con un sorriso malizioso allungò una mano afferrandolo alla base provocando un gemito a Blaine che inarcò la schiena.  
  
Approfittò del movimento del suo movimento per scendere fino a raggiungere con le labbra la punta.  
  
Blaine chiuse gli occhi non appena si sentì avvolgere dal calore e l’umidità della bocca di Kurt che iniziò a muoversi prima lentamente e poi velocizzandosi.  
  
Succhiò leggermente facendo gemere a gran voce il riccio che invocava il suo nome, quando strinse le guancie per creare più attrito si sentì afferrare per i capelli e li lasciò guidare nel movimento.  
  
“Dio Kurt sei così …caldo.”  
  
Il moro mormorò qualcosa e le vibrazioni arrivano dritte al membro di Blaine facendolo inarcare di più.  
  
Dopo un ultimo risucchio Kurt si staccò ricevendo un mugugnato da parte di Blaine.  
  
“Il divertimento è appena iniziato.” gattonò fino a baciare le labbra del riccio succhiando quello inferiore.  
  
Blaine decise di prendere le redini della situazione invertendo le loro posizioni, ora era Kurt a trovarsi disteso sul letto a guardarlo con uno dei suoi sguardi maliziosi.  
  
Fece scorrere una mano lungo tutto il fianco dello stilista arrivando al bordo dei boxer che non esitò a togliere con un movimento rapido.  
  
Afferrò il membro già eretto di Kurt e iniziò a massaggiarlo con un ritmo costante, il moro s'inarcò spingendosi nella stretta, gemendogli direttamente nell’orecchio.  
  
Aumentò il ritmò portandolo all’apice, Kurt si aggrappò alle spalle dell’altro venendo gridando il suo nome.  
  
Blaine baciò il collo dell’altro assaporando le gocce di sudore che si erano formate rendendo quella pelle lucida. Scese lungo la linea degli addominali lasciando baci umidi sulla pelle bollente.  
  
Con la mano andò oltre i testicoli del moro stuzzicando tra le natiche.  
  
Premette di più facendo scivolare un dito all’interno facendo abituare Kurt all’intrusione.  
  
“Di più, ti prego di più...”  
  
Mosse il dito sentendo il corpo dell’altro fremere, lo fece uscire del tutto per aggiungere un secondo dito che venne risucchiato fino alla terza falange, ma Blaine non le muoveva e Kurt stava andando fuori di testa.  
  
“Dannazione Blaine muovi quelle cazzo di dita.”  
  
“Adoro quando diventi così rude, mi piace avere questo ascendente su di te.”  
  
Accontentandolo piegò le dita e le divaricò, poi le mosse cercando quel punto per farlo impazzire completamente.  
  
“ODDIO!”  
  
Blaine premette le dita su quel punto più e più volte, le sfilò un’ultima volta aggiungendo un teso dito ripetendo le azioni, i gemiti di Kurt stavano facendo impazzire la sua mente.  
  
Fece uscire le dita e si spostò andando ad aprire l’ultimo cassetto del comodino tirando fuori una bustina argentata.  
  
La aprì con i denti ed indossò il preservativo andando poi a posizionarsi tra le gambe di Kurt, con una mano portò la sua erezione sulla sua apertura facendo una leggera pressione.  
  
Il moro lo guardava con una scintilla di lussuria nei suoi occhi azzurri, allungò le braccia prendendo Blaine e avvicinandolo in modo da farlo entrare completamente.  
  
Una piccola smorfia di dolore incrinò il suo viso, ma venne subito catturata da un bacio di Blaine.  
  
Il riccio si spostò uscendo quasi completamente per poi spingersi in Kurt, iniziò a muoversi con un ritmo lento e regolare.  
  
Dei brividi di piacere attraversarono la sua spina dorsale facendolo gemere e invocare il nome di Kurt, che si era attaccato al collo del riccio succhiando parti imprecisate di pelle lasciando diversi segni rossi.  
  
Blaine intensificò il ritmo, fece scivolare una mano tra i loro corpi afferrando il membro già duro dell’altro massaggiandolo a tempo con le spinte.  
  
Quando Kurt urlò il suo nome, Blaine capì come muoversi per fargli sentire piacere.  
  
“Blaine... Blaine... oddio.”  
  
L’architetto sentì un forte calore nel basso ventre ed aumentò ritmo ed intensità delle sue spinte facendo arrivare anche l’altro all’apice.  
  
Kurt strinse i muscoli dello sfintere per creare più attrito e s'inarcò quando con una spinta molto più forte delle altre venne tra i loro corpi gridando il nome di Blaine  
  
Il riccio lo seguì poco dopo gemendo il nome del moro nel suo orecchio, si strinse nell’abbraccio dell’altro baciandogli dolcemente la pelle sotto l’orecchio.  
  
Blaine uscì lentamente da Kurt, lo afferrò per le spalle e ribaltò le posizioni, strinse il moro sul suo petto accarezzandogli i capelli scombinati e bagnati di sudore.  
  
Lo stilista si lasciò coccolare da quelle carezze iniziando a disegnare dei cerchi sui pettorali di Blaine sfiorando le cicatrici, posò la mano all’altezza del cuore sentendo il battito rallentare fino a stabilizzarsi.  
  
Alzò il volto vedendo l’altro con gli occhi chiusi e un braccio sotto la testa, sorrise andando a baciare la mandibola.  
  
“Dovremmo darci una sistemata. Siamo sudati, sporchi..” salì a baciare un angolo della bocca del riccio. Blaine intrappolò le sue labbra in un bacio che si trasformò in tutt’altro che casto.  
  
“Avevi in mente qualcosa in particolare?”  
  
“Doccia?” di nuovo quella luce si accese nell’azzurro degli occhi di Kurt.  
  
“Doccia” si alzò prendendo il moro in braccio portandolo nel bagno adiacente alla camera.  
  
Kurt passò un braccio dietro il collo di Blaine per tenersi.  
  
Entrato in bagno, Blaine posò Kurt a terra e andò ad aprire l’acqua calda nella doccia. L’altro si era avvicinato alla sua schiena e stava lasciando dei baci sulla sua pelle ancora calda.  
  
Il riccio allungò una mano per sentire la temperatura dell’acqua; controllato che era calda si voltò di scatto prendendo Kurt per i fianchi e intrappolandolo in un bacio indietreggiando fino ad entrare nella doccia.  
  
Il getto caldo ce li colpi li fece sospirare di piacere.  
  
Blaine prese tra i denti il labbro inferiore di Kurt e lo succhiò provocando una risatina da parte dell’altro. Fece scivolare le mani fino alle sue natiche e lo spinse facendo aderire i loro corpi.  
  
Risalendo lungo tutto il fianco arrivò a spostare una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte di Kurt, lasciò un bacio sul collo e mordicchiò il lobo dell’orecchio.  
  
“Dovremo lavarci, non credi?” sussurrò con voce roca.  
  
Kurt si lasciò appoggiare al muro della doccia, il contatto con la superficie fredda lo fece rabbrividire, ma quando delle mani calde scivolarono sul suo corpo insaponandolo riuscì a percepire solo la vicinanza di Blaine e il suo respiro sul collo, le sue mani ovunque che tracciavano ogni curva, ogni lembo di pelle. Istintivamente affondò le mani nei ricci di Blaine facendo alzare la sua testa e baciandolo.  
  
Blaine allungò una mano sulla piccola mensola che si trovava dentro al doccia e prese il balsamo per i suoi capelli e lo passò a Kurt che si illuminò capendo le intenzioni dell’altro che rise.  
  
Kurt lavò i ricci di Blaine che nel frattempo era tornato a passare il bagnoschiuma sul corpo dell’altro.  
  
Quando si scambiarono i ruoli Kurt si soffermò di più su ogni cicatrice ripercorrendone i contorni.  
  
Lavati a vicenda si lasciarono pulire dal getto d’acqua mentre si baciavano e le loro mani vagavano senza sosta sul corpo dell’altro.  
  
“Sei bellissimo” ripeteva Blaine ogni volta che si staccava dalle labbra di Kurt.  
  
Blaine chiuse il getto d’acqua e uscendo per primo dalla doccia si mise un asciugamano in vita, prese l’accappatoio e facendo un gesto a Kurt di avvicinarsi lo avvolse coprendolo quasi completamente.  
  
“Tu non hai freddo?” chiese preoccupato Kurt vedendo Blaine tremare leggermente.  
  
“No, sto bene così” rispose facendo un piccolo sorriso.  
  
Kurt si morse un labbro, si avvicinò di più a Blaine e aprendo l’accappatoio lo avvolse nella stretta calda che emanava la stoffa e il suo corpo.  
  
“Così però è meglio” disse Blaine abbracciando Kurt e lasciando un bacio leggero sulla curva del suo collo.  
  
Pochi minuti dopo Blaine sciolse l’abbraccio e uscendo dall’accappatoio andò nell’altra stanza lasciando Kurt da solo in bagno; il moro approfittò per controllare lo stato del suo collo.  
  
Vide che un succhiotto molto rosso regnava sulla sua pelle nivea.  
  
“Dovrò mettermi una sciarpa domani mattina”, pensò. In un certo senso era felice di poter usare qualche sciarpa non solo per bellezza.  
  
Quando tornò Blaine aveva indosso un paio di boxer azzurri e porse a Kurt l‘intimo che aveva scelto per lui.  
  
Kurt fece scivolare l’accappatoio a terra lasciando il suo copro completamente nudo; rise all’espressione sorpresa di Blaine e afferrando l’intimo lo indossò.  
  
“Che c’è?” chiese incatenando i suoi occhi con quelli ambra dell’altro.  
  
“Da quando siamo così disinvolti?” afferrò i fianchi ancora scoperti di Kurt.  
  
“Non lo so, non mi sono mai accorto di questo cambiamento.”  
  
“Sai, mi potrei abituare a questo Kurt, mi piace davvero tanto”, accarezzò con il pollice la pelle liscia e delicata dell’altro.  
  
“Andiamo a letto.” Propose Kurt e Blaine lo prese per mano portandolo in camera.  
  
Si divisero solo per andare ognuno da un lato del letto e insieme levarono la coperta che si trovava come copertura e piegandola, Blaine la portò in bagno lasciandola nel cesto dei panni sporchi.  
  
Quando rientrò in camera notò che Kurt aveva sistemato le coperte e si trovava già nel letto aspettandolo. Gli fece segno di raggiungerlo Blaine e non se lo fece ripetere.  
  
Entrò nel letto e si accoccolò vicino a Kurt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
Johnny si era addormentato con un braccio sulla vita di Jacky, la testa appoggiata alla spalla della ragazza.  
  
Jacky accarezzava i capelli dell’altro ripensando alla serata appena passata.  
  
Il suo ragazzo gli aveva detto che l’amava e in quell’istante si era sentita così felice da poter volare.  
  
Pensò che se quell’appuntamento aveva fatto quell’effetto su di loro, di sicuro aveva avuto dei riscontri anche nell’altra coppia.  
  
Ridacchio all’idea di aver combinato una cosa tanto grande.  
  
Chiuse gli occhi lasciando un bacio sulla cute di Puck che si spostò abbracciandola stretta.  
  
“Ti amo” sussurrò prima di stringere a sua volta il ragazzo e lasciarsi cullare dal suo respiro caldo sulla sua pelle nel mondo dei sogni.

 

 

 

 


	18. The Plan Has Been Found Out

Un raggio di sole riuscì a filtrare attraverso le tende della camera andando a disturbare il sonno della ragazza che era abbracciata al suo ragazzo, i capelli ricci le circondavano il volto, un braccio posato sul petto del giovane e la testa appoggiata in corrispondenza del cuore, i battiti dell’altro l’avevano cullata nelle braccia di Morfeo.

La luce che gli era arrivata la svegliò, si stiracchiò leggermente e si voltò per vedere l’ora sulla sveglia. Erano le dieci di mattina e la consapevolezza di essere libera da scuola le fece nascere un sorriso sul volto.

Si sporse verso il giovane al suo fianco e lo baciò dolcemente, questo rispose al bacio e biascicò un “’ngiorno” con voce impastata dal sonno.

“Buon giorno. Io ho un po’ di fame... scendiamo a fare colazione?”

“Mi sarei stupito se non me l’avessi chiesto.”

Jacky gonfiò le guancie assomigliando ad un criceto, queste vennero baciate da Johnny.

Scesero in cucina velocemente, Johnny sapeva che una Jacky affamata era una Jacky pericolosa.

La ragazza si sedette sull’isola in mezzo alla cucina osservando il suo ragazzo tentare di accendere la macchinetta del caffè. Si morse un labbro trattenendo una risata, Puck non riusciva far funzionare quell’”aggeggio invernale”.

“Non per disturbare il tuo operato però credo che sia meglio inserire la spina per accenderla.”

Johnny non si voltò per vedere il solito sguardo da “sono più intelligente di te” e con molta nonchalance inserì la spina nella presa.

“Lo sapevo, volevo vedere se te ne accorgevi.”

“Sei un idiota.” Scese dall’isola e si avvicinò al ragazzo abbracciandolo da dietro. “Ora spostati prima che ti mozzichi, ho fame.”

Puck si girò avvolgendola nelle sue braccia.

 

 

 

Blaine non era una di quelle persone che erano tranquille in cucina anzi riusciva a far cadere tutte le pentole in giro anche solo entrando in quella stanza, ma questa volta era il silenzio a regnare in quella casa. Stava cucinando il bacon come piace a Kurt, poco grassi e ben cotto, riscaldava il latte e il caffè per fare il suo cappuccino e poi avrebbe scremato il latte per quello dell’altro. Ogni tanto si fermava per sentire se dei rumori provenivano dal piano superiore.

Sistemò tutto su un bel vassoio, mise al centro il piatto con il bacon e le uova, ai lati i due bicchieri pieni di cappuccino, intorno aveva poggiato dei biscotti al cioccolato e all’avena, finì con un muffin al cioccolato. Prese il vassoio attento a non farlo cadere e salì le scale lentamente.

Entrò nella sua camera e osservò Kurt dormire, la bocca socchiusa e i capelli disordinati sulla testa, una mano allungata verso la sua parte di letto e l’altra sotto al cuscino, le gambe piegate, disteso a pancia in giù le coperte nascondevano il suo corpo dalla vita in giù. Sembrava un angelo, un bambino e nella mente di Blaine sembrò la più bella visione che avesse mai visto.

Posò la colazione sul comodino e si sedette vicino a Kurt per svegliarlo. Posò una mano sulla sua schiena vedendo la pelle incresparsi sotto le dita leggermente fredde, osservò attentamente l’alzarsi e abbassarsi ritmico del suo torace. Si abbassò e lasciò un bacio a fior di pelle sentendo mugugnare l’altro, risalì fino al collo annusando l’odore dei suoi capelli. Accarezzo dolcemente tutta la schiena poi passò i palmi sotto il corpo di Kurt appoggiandoli sulla sua pancia stringendolo a se.

“Kurtie, svegliati. Dai tesoro, ti ho preparato la colazione come piace a te.”

Non ricevendo una risposta tornò a baciare la pelle candida dell’uomo arrivando all’angolo delle labbra. Scosse leggermente il corpo e neanche questa volta ricevette risposta, decise di cambiare strategia.

Si allontanò passando velocemente gli occhi su tutto il corpo, si morse il labbro poi sfoggiò uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi da bravata e ..si tuffò. Si tuffò ad angelo su Kurt che si svegliò di soprassalto spalancando gli occhi.

Blaine scoppiò a ridere vedendo lo sguardo sconvolto dell’altro e gli baciò dolcemente sotto l’orecchio. Kurt, ancora con la mente annebbiata dal sonno e dal risveglio brusco, rise non capendo ciò che stava succedendo però la risata di Blaine era la cosa più bella che avesse mai sentito e desiderò svegliarsi ogni singola mattina in questo modo.

“Buon giorno, dormito bene?”

Kurt si voltò liberandosi del peso dell’altro e si stropicciò gli occhi.

“‘orno. Mai dormito meglio.” Allungò le braccia intrappolando Blaine in un abbraccio assaporando il suo profumo di caffè e cioccolato. Alzò il volto incatenando i suoi occhi azzurri con quelli ambra dell’altro e si tuffò sulle sua labbra baciandolo.

Decisamente un ottimo risveglio.

 

Approfittarono del fatto che fosse sabato per distendersi sul divano in sala a vedere un musical in nome dei vecchi tempi. A metà di “The Phantom of the Opera” Blaine si ricordò di chiamare la figlia, Kurt mi se in pausa il film e osservò i movimenti dell’altro.

Blaine afferrò il suo cellulare e digitò il numero della figlia aspettando che rispondesse.

“ _Pronto? Papà! Ciao!”_ rispose la voce allegra e felice di Jacky.

“Ciao tesoro, come siamo felici oggi!”

_“Sì, stranamente sono felice. Tu, come stai?”_ chiese con la voce di un ottava più alta.

“Bene, piccolina. Per che ora hai intenzione di tornare a casa?”

_“Penso per l’ora di pranzo.”_

“Bene. Senti, ma dove hai dormito da Puck questa notte?”

_“Sì. Ho fatto aprire il divano letto.”_

“Riesci sempre a vincere tu, vero?”

_“Vincere? Io non ho vinto niente.”_ Disse con un finto tono sorpreso.

“Sicura? Io credo che tu abbia vinto la tua migliore sfida.”

Kurt stava osservando Blaine, era perplesso, non sapeva di cosa stavano parlando. Sembrava un linguaggio in codice.

_“Ommioddiohaiscopertotutto. Cioè volevo dire, che cosa sai?”_ disse velocemente.

Blaine poteva vedere la figlia mordersi il labbro e arrotolarsi un riccio attorno ad un dito. Prese un bel respiro e con calma disse: “Quando vieni a casa facciamo un discorsetto noi due.”

_“Papà! Dovresti solo che ringraziarmi! Quando dici queste cose mi fai sembrare una bambina.”_

“ Sei e rimarrai per sempre la mia piccolina, quindi zitta e ascoltami.” Sentendo un leggero sbuffo dall’altra parte della cornetta riprese a parlare.

“Non sono arrabbiato, solo che vorrei parlare con te faccia a faccia. Concludiamo il discorso che avevamo fatto all’inizio dell’anno, ricordi?”

_“Va bene. Ci vediamo dopo. Ciao papa.”_

“Ciao piccolina”, chiuse la chiamata e si morse un labbro.

Le braccia di Kurt che si era alzato dal divano lo circondarono.

Blaine lo guardò e si rese conto che per quando a volte sua figlia fosse una peste, ogni tanto ne faceva una giusta e che, sì, quando sarebbe tornata a casa l’avrebbe dovuta ringraziare.

“Torniamo a vederci The Phantom.” disse baciando la guancia a Kurt.

Kurt non chiese niente sulla telefonata, aveva uno strano presentimento che a breve avrebbe capito tutto da solo.

 

 

Quando Jacky e Blaine si trovarono faccia a faccia a discutere sul “piano malefico” così chiamato da Blaine, avevano due atteggiamenti diversi: Blaine, da genitore, faceva la parte dell’arrabbiato; Jacky, da figlia geniale a cui tutto è dovuto e ha sempre ragione, lo guardava con un sorrisetto come a dire “quando mi dai la mia ricompensa?”.

Blaine si sedette sul letto della figlia e gli fece segno di accomodarsi vicino a lui.

“Jay, dimmi tutto quello che hai pianificato. Dall’inizio alla fine. Voglio sapere tutto.”

Jacky prese un quaderno rosa dal comodino e lo passò al padre.

“Sfoglia questo quaderno, dentro ci troverai le risposte alle tue domande”, il tono della ragazza era un po’ malinconico, sapeva che per quanto le sue intenzioni erano buone, non doveva giocare con la vita delle altre persone.

Blaine osservò il volto della figlia e gli fece una carezza sulla guancia.

“Tu sai che anche minimamente tu verrai punita, vero?”

“Lo so. Però per favore non lasciare Kurt, state benissimo insieme e vi siete avvicinati anche senza il mio aiuto. Mi avete anche alleggerito il lavoro, se devo dire la verità”, una piccola risata scappò a Jacky per alleggerire la situazione.

Blaine prese il quaderno e lo aprì. Iniziò a leggere la prima pagina, sembrava un semplice diario di un adolescente, ma lui che conosceva sua figlia poteva capire che era molto di più.

 

“ _28 Agosto 2032_  
  
 _La vita a volte è ingiusta. Prima ti dà tutto e poi te lo leva senza possibilità di replica._  
  
 _Alcune persone meritano tutto ed è per loro che bisogna lottare affinché non perdano mai niente, né la speranza, né l’amore e neanche la gioia di vivere._  
  
 _Ho deciso di intraprendere una missione._  
  
 _Non una missione suicida, certo tutto sta nel come si svolge, ma spero in qualcosa di meno tragico. C’è stata già abbastanza tragedia nella sua vita._  
  
 _Lo faccio per lui. Lui è il mio tutto. Se lui sorride, io sorriso. Se lui è triste, anche io sono triste._  
  
 _Io lo voglio vedere sorridere sempre, sorridere perché è felice e non perché indossa una maschera. L’ho visto illuminarsi.  
  
Lo fa quando parla del suo amore, lo fa quando ripensa al passato. Io ho pensato: perché non trasformare il passato nel presente? Perché non ricongiungerli di nuovo?_  
  
 _Sono fatti l’uno per l’altro, si amano –almeno spero che anche l’altro (Kurt) lo ami ancora- e DEVONO stare insieme._  
  
 _Ho deciso. Lo farò io. Per quest’anno diventerò Cupido per mio padre e per Kurt._  
  
 _Penso che questa vali come buona azione, è la volta buona di passare dalla parte dei buoni, dimostrare che il mio intelletto non serve solo a far scoppiare qualche idrante a scuola o liberarmi di qualche terzo incomodo nella MIA casa._  
  
 _Decidere di fare una buona azione è facile. Difficile è organizzare tutto._  
  
 _Ce la posso fare._  
  
 _Per me, per lui, per loro._ ”

 

Blaine aveva letto la pagina con un luccichio negli occhi, si avvicinò alla figlia e gli baciò una tempia.

“Quello che hai scritto è bellissimo.”

“Continua a leggere, vai avanti con le pagine. Prima però ti devo dire una cosa: non ho manipolato nessuno, non ho fatto succedere della cose apposta, forse sì a volte, ma tutto quello che ho fatto avrebbe funzionato solo e soltanto se a legarvi ci fosse stato un vero sentimento, altrimenti sarebbe andato tutto in fumo. Voglio che ce l’abbia bene in mente questo, capito?”

Blaine sorrise e annuì.

Voltò pagina e continuò a leggere.

 

Dopo una mezz’oretta Blaine aveva quasi finito di leggere tutto il quaderno, a volte saltava delle parti, riusciva a notare la capacità della figlia ad organizzare in maniera quasi maniacale qualsiasi cosa. Sorrideva al fatto che nonostante Jay abbia creato una tabella di svolgimento, lui e Kurt gliela stravolgevano sempre.

Aveva capito che la figlia aveva solo forzato il viaggio di Kurt a Lima, perché tutto il resto era venuto da solo, con dei piccolissimi aiuti, ma in modo naturale.

Non poteva punire sua figlia per qualcosa che non aveva fatto.

Rimaneva ancora un grande dubbio nella mente di Blaine: come era riuscita a convincere/raggirare tutte le persone affinché tutto coincidesse con il suo paino?

Quando Blaine le pose questa domanda, rigirandola in maniera quasi incomprensibile, Jacky sorrise e distendendosi sul letto iniziò a raccontare.

“Tutto quanto è iniziato quando io e Puck ci eravamo messi a giochicchiare con il sito della scuola, cioè più che altro ero io che ci giocavo e lui che si annoiava...”


	19. How It’s all begun

Jacky aveva iniziato a raccontare come aveva organizzato il suo piano infallibile.  
  
Blaine pendeva dalla sue labbra, si stupiva ogni qual volta Jay gli spiegava con semplicità come aveva raggirato le persone per fargli fare ciò che lei voleva.  
  
“Ti stavo dicendo come tutto è iniziato, fammi raccontare per bene papà, altrimenti ti perdi e devo ricominciare tutto da capo” disse con tono da ramanzina al padre che poneva domande una dietro l’altra.  
  
Blaine sbuffò e si distese vicino a lei.  
  
“Racconta, mio cantastorie, le vicende che ti hanno portato ..ahia.”  
  
Jacky aveva dato una gomitata al padre per farlo smettere.  
  
“Finiscila, hai quarant’anni, abbi un minimo di decenza.”  
  
Blaine scoppiò a ridere, quando si calmò fece segno alla figlia di iniziare a raccontare.  
  
“Bene. Stavo dicendo che tutto è iniziato quando io e Puck ci siamo messi a giochicchiare con il sito della scuola, sai io mi diverto a rompere i codici di sicurezza e voleva cambiare la grafica di quello che dovrebbe essere l’homepage del sito scolastico, quindi...”  
   
  
  
  
 _Rompere il codice, entrare nel sistema. Cambio grafica._  
  
 _Raggirare la sicurezza della Sylvester. Inserire decriptatore di password._  
  
 _Un minuto alla rottura della protezione, inserire stringa di.._  
  
 _“Mi sto annoiando.” Puck stava dando delle ripetute capocciate al muro._  
  
 _Jacky sbuffò._  
  
 _“Se ne capissi qualcosa di più di informatica e meno di football adesso ti staresti divertendo con me.”_  
  
 _“E’ roba noiosa. Io me ne vado.”_  
  
 _Si alzò dal pavimento freddo e uscì dallo spogliatoio. Jacky non si era spostata di un millimetro._  
  
 _Nel giro di cinque minuti era riuscita a rompere tutte le protezioni e il sito scolastico era nelle sue mani._  
  
 _Si era autenticata come la Sylvester e aveva accesso a tutte le zone protette._  
  
 _Nel cercare quella per il cambio della grafica notò la scritto “Migliori Alunni”._  
  
 _Spinta dalla curiosità, cliccò e si vide aprire una ventina di schede di vecchi studenti appartenenti agli anni 2009-2012. Tra questi notò anche la dicitura “Glee Club”._  
  
 _Sfogliò tutte le schede leggendo i nomi: Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Artie Abrams, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Noah “Puck” Puckerman.._  
  
 _Tornò indietro e aprì la scheda di Kurt._  
  
 _La foto del ragazzo spuntava al centro, intorno tutte le credenziali e i dati personali._  
  
 _Jacky legge attentamente tutta la scheda, si soffermò attentamente sulla foto riconoscendolo in alcune di quelle che teneva a casa, gli occhi del ragazzo gli ricordarono i racconti del padre._  
  
 _Un lampo di genio la attraversò._  
  
 _Abbassò la schermata del sito e aprì internet. Ricercò tramite Google il ragazzo e scoprì la casa di moda, il successo e nuove foto._  
  
 _Era LUI._  
  
 _La persona che abitava il cuore di suo padre era davanti ai suoi occhi e lei l’aveva trovato._  
  
 _Ora doveva trovare il modo di portarlo a Lima._  
  
 _“Pensa Jacky, pensa. È uno stilista. È di questa città.”_  
  
 _Si tenne le tempie tra le dita, finché trovò l’idea._  
  
  
  
  
  
 _L’ufficio della Sylvester diventava sempre più sinistro man mano che l’inizio della scuola di avvicinava, sfortunatamente per Jacky che si trovata lì a pulire gli scaffali ritrovandosi davanti strani libri sull’educazione militare._  
  
 _Far esplodere un estintore nei primi di Settembre era stata un ottima idea per ritrovarsi da sola con la Preside, ora doveva solo convincerla a fare un cambio d’abito per le sue predilette Cheerios._  
  
 _Sue era appena entrata e si era seduta nel suo trono guardando Jacky con aria di sfida._  
  
 _“Figlia dell’Hobbit, ti piace come punizione? Avevo deciso di farti lavare tutta la scuola, ma non ti avrei potuto osservare mentre sgobbi e il mio ufficio aveva bisogno di una ripulita.”_  
 _Jacky richiamò tutta la sua capacità recitativa e la pazienza per non prendere a pugni la sua preside._  
  
 _Jacky le voleva bene, l’aveva sempre difesa durante le risse a scuola, ma a volte era insopportabile._  
  
 _Doveva comunque ringraziarla, aveva sporcato due interi corridoi e invece di ripulire la scuola si trovava al sicuro dagli inservienti in un ufficio._  
  
 _“Punizione adorabile, ho sempre desiderato sistemare questo posto, potremmo anche cambiare la disposizione dell’arredo. Spostando la sedia più a destra questa zona sembrerebbe più un patibolo così nel caso che qualche alunno verrà a farle visita, sembrerà che stia per ucciderlo. Farà più paura di quanto non ne abbia mai fatta!” Disse eccitata della sue stesse parole._  
  
 _La Sylvester ci pensò un secondo e poi si alzò dalla poltrona e spostò la sedia._  
  
 _“Hai ragione folletto. È più perfido così.”_  
  
 _La simpatia ce l’aveva, bastava qualche chiacchiera per raggirarla._  
  
 _Dopo altri consigli e insulti vari contro la sua altezza (o bassezza da come la considerava la Preside) era riuscita ad entrare in confidenza con la Sylvester._  
  
 _Ora era seduta sulla scrivania con uno straccio in una mano a spolverare un porta penne dell’ante guerra e con la l’altra libera gesticolava in direzione della preside che l’ascoltava rapita dal suo carisma._  
  
 _“Lo sa preside cose servirebbe davvero: una divisa nuova per le Cheerios! Qualcosa di più appariscente, che faccia dire agli avversarsi “Scappiamo via questa ci uccidono”.”_  
  
 _“La bomba è stata sganciata, vediamo se fa centro.”_  
  
 _“Nuova uniforme? C’avevo pensato anni fa, ma non avevo mai trovato la persona giusta per farmele.”_  
  
 _“Bersaglio colpito.”_  
  
 _“Io forse sì. Ho letto giorni fa di uno stilista bravissimo che ha frequentato questa scuola, potrebbe ripescarlo e offrigli questo lavoro dicendogli che è “per amore dei vecchi tempi”, potrebbe ricevere anche uno sconto così rimarranno molti più soldi per il budget delle sue Cheerios.”_  
  
 _La Sylvester la osservò attentamente e poi sorrise._  
  
 _“Ti avevo sottovalutato, sei un piccolo genio. Dammi nome e cognome di questo stilista e io lo chiamo.”_  
  
 _“Missione compiuta.”_  
  
 _“Le posso portare tutti i recapiti tra un paio di giorni, il nome è strano, ma penso che lei lo possa ricordare.” Sue le fece cenno di continuare. “Hummel, Kurt Hummel.”_  
  
 _“Porcellana!” strillò la preside con una strana luce negli occhi. “Lo conosco, lo ricordo. Mi affiderò completamente a lui.”_  
  
 _Jacky sorrise alla donna. La Sylvester la guardò male._  
  
 _“Ora vattene, mi stai trasformando l’ufficio in un covo di folletti.”_  
  
 _Jacky uscì dalla stanza con un sorriso sulle labbra._  
  
  
  
  
  
 _“Nonno!” Jacky entrò saltellando sulle scale nel salone._  
  
 _Burt era seduto nella sua poltrona a vedere una partita di football bevendo la sua spremuta d’arancia._  
  
 _“Ciao Jay, cosa ti serve questa volta?” chiese con un sorriso sulla labbra._  
  
 _La ragazza si avvicinò al nonno e si sedette sulle sue gambe._  
  
 _“Ho sentito che un certo stilista molto famoso arriverà in città tra qualche giorno e forse tu lo conosci.” Disse mantenendosi vaga._  
  
 _Burt spense la televisione e rivolse tutta la sua attenzione alla nipote._  
  
 _“Sono tutto orecchie.”_  
  
 _“La Sylvester ha ingaggiato lo stilista Kurt Hummel per ridisegnare le divise delle Cheerios!”_  
  
 _Gli occhi di Burt si illuminarono e diventarono lucidi._  
  
 _“Il mio ometto tornerà qui a Lima.”_  
  
 _Jacky decise che era il momento giusto per fare la sua “proposta”._  
  
 _“Nonno, sai io potrei cedere la mia stanza a lui così potrebbe restare a dormire qui, con voi, con la sua famiglia.” Propose con un sorriso la ragazza._  
  
 _Burt ci pensò, chiuse gli occhi e poi scrollò la testa._  
  
 _“No, non penso che accetterà. Ormai è adulto, avrà le sue ..libertà.”_  
  
 _Jacky inclinò la testa di lato._  
  
 _“Questo lo so nonno, però non credi che sarebbe meglio approfittare di tutto il tempo che passerà qui a Lima. Se starà in un motel e lavorerà per la Sylvester il tempo da passare con la sua famiglia sarà limitato.”_  
  
 _“Anche questo è vero.”_  
  
 _“Poi sarà felice anche lui di ritornare con voi, di ritornare adolescente. Se starà qui potrà conoscere bene anche i figli d Finn e Rachel, i cugini e spero che ci metterà meno tempo a capire tutte le dinamiche della nostra famiglia. Insomma siamo una valanga di persone unite con legami di varia natura e..”_  
  
 _“Stai straparlando.” la bloccò il nonno._  
  
 _“Scusa. Stavo dicendo: dannazione è tuo figlio, fai valere i tuoi diritti!” disse imitando la voce di Burt che scoppiò a ridere._  
  
 _“Dovrò tornare a fare il Papà Orso.”_  
  
 _“A me piace quando diventi iperprotettivo, mi fa sentire al sicuro.”_  
  
 _Burt l’abbracciò e riprese il telecomando accendendo la televisione._  
  
 _“Va bene, domani lo chiamo e lo convinco a venire qui, ma tu risistemi il caos che regna nella tua stanza.” Guardò la nipote con il suo sguardo da “obbediscimi o finisce male”._  
  
 _“Non è caos, è ordine sparso.”_  
  
 _Salì le scale accompagnata dalla risate di Burt._  
  
  
  
  
 _Trovare Sebastian Smythe a volte diventava un impresa titanica._  
  
 _Aveva girato tutta la casa tre volte e sperava che non fosse in camera da letto con zio Thad._  
  
 _Fortunatamente lo aveva trovato che stava uscendo dal bagno coperto solo da un asciugamano avvolto in vita._  
  
 _Contò fino a dieci e poi si avvicinò a lui._  
  
 _“Zietto!”_  
  
 _Sebastian si girò e vide Jacky saltellare con stampato in volto uno dei suoi soliti sorridi da “voglio qualcosa e ti convincerò”._  
  
 _“Cosa vuoi mostriciattolo?” sbottò facendo fermare la ragazza._  
  
 _“Sei sempre così di buon umore,” ironizzò la ragazza “ti stavo cercando.”_  
  
 _“E per cosa di grazia?”_  
  
 _“Quello stilista, Kurt, faceva parte del Glee Club quando andava al liceo, vero?”_  
  
 _“Sì. Perché lo vuoi sapere?” chiese avviandosi verso la camera da letto._  
  
 _“Mi chiedevo se ti andava di invitarlo a vedere una tua lezione per mostrargli quanto le New Directions siano diventate meravigliose grazie alla tua abile guida da leader.”_  
  
 _“Metti un altro complimento e domani ti interrogo in francese, sai quanto odio i leccapiedi.”_  
  
 _“Una persona non ti può lodare che subito pensi male.” sbuffò sedendosi sul letto. “Prenderai in considerazione la mia idea?”_  
  
 _“Probabilmente.” Disse distrattamente mentre cercava una maglia._  
  
 _Jacky sorrise, “Grazie”._  
  
 _“Non ho detto di sì, ho detto che la prenderò in considerazione.”_  
  
 _La ragazza rise e si avvicinò alla porta. “Sappiamo entrambi cosa significa il tuo “probabilmente”, non mi inganni più.”_  
  
 _Uscì dalla stanza trionfante. Di nuovo._  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Lezione di economia domestica. Terza ora._  
  
 _Jacky adorava cucinare, odiava solo la professoressa che criticava ogni suo creazione._  
  
 _Quella volta però non poteva rischiare di essere buttata di fuori, doveva parlare con una persona e doveva sfruttare al meglio ogni minuto di quell’ora._  
  
 _La fortuna era dalla sua parte, venne messa in coppia proprio con Sarah Evans per quel giorno._  
 _“Ciao.” salutò Jacky._  
  
  
 _“Ciao.” rispose Sarah._  
  
 _“Perfetto la conversazione si è arenata ancora prima di inizare.”_  
  
 _“Senti, tu ti esibisci domani al Glee?” chiese Jay._  
  
 _“Non credo, non so che pezzo portare.”_  
  
 _“Potresti cantare qualche classico, la tua voce si presta bene per canzoni tipo “Beautiful”, “Don’t Make Me Over” o “Ain’t No Way”. Hai la voce molto potente, sarebbero perfette fatte da te.”_  
  
 _Sarah la guardò scettica._  
  
 _“Perché mi dici queste cose? Tu sei tu la solista del Glee, dovresti distruggere la concorrenza.”_  
  
 _Jacky sorrise e continuò a mescolare la crema che stavano preparando._  
  
 _“Il fatto che io sia la prima voce non significa che non apprezzi quella degli altri. La tua è un ottima voce e se riesci a sfruttarla bene sarai perfetta.”_  
  
 _“Grazie. Sai mi hai fatto cambiare idea, domani mi esibisco anche io!”_  
  
 _Si batterono il cinque._  
  
 _“Un'altra vittoria per me.”_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Quella litigata non ci voleva._  
  
 _Si trovava da sola per strada._  
  
 _Era raro che lei e suo padre litigassero per qualcosa che non fosse un musical o una nuova chitarra da comprare._  
  
 _Aveva esagerato, lo ammetteva, ma anche suo padre aveva messo il suo carico._  
  
 _Però quella situazione poteva girare a suo vantaggio._  
  
 _La macchina che si accostò a lei era quella di Kurt e Jacky prese la palla al balzo._  
  
  
   
   
“Mi dispiace per quella sera”, Blaine l’aveva interrotta.  
  
“Papà, non importa, avevamo entrambi la colpa. Tu non dovevi gridare e io non dovevo andarmene di casa. Capita a tutti di fare delle stupidaggini, no?”  
  
“Sei un tesoro.” Blaine le dette un bacio sulla testa e la strinse in un abbraccio.  
  
“Mi fai continuare o no?”  
  
“Scusa, racconta.” disse Blaine, mimò di chiudere una cerniera sulle labbra e dopo aver strappato un sorriso alla figlia lei riprese al parlare.  
  
“Insomma, dopo la litigata sono salita in macchina con Kurt e abbiamo parlato, lì ho scoperto che lui ti ama ancora e ho deciso di cambiare leggermente il piano…  
   
  
   
 _Jacky aveva notato il maglione fuori posto giorni fa, poteva utilizzare quell’espediente per far cadere Kurt nella sua trappola._  
  
 _Sistemò i vestiti del padre nel suo armadio e si preparò al teatrino che avrebbe messo in scena da lì a qualche ora._  
  
 _Sapeva benissimo che quella era cosa quasi insignificante, però doveva provare in ogni modo a rompere le difese di Kurt._  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Sebastian le ripeteva da giorni che avrebbe fatto meglio a studiare francese invece di sprecare tempo sul suo quadernino che aveva insultato in tutte le lingue che conosceva, quando ricevette quella F al compito della settimana precedente iniziò a vedere tutto nero._  
  
 _Doveva trovare una soluzione, ma non sapeva cosa fare._  
  
 _Si sentì un idiota a pensare che non riusciva a sistemare un voto in una materia quando riusciva ad organizzare dei piani così complessi._  
  
 _Ma ancora una volta la Fortuna era dalla sua parte: ad origliare quella conversazione fu proprio Kurt._  
  
 _Ripetizioni private: molto più tempo a casa Anderson a contatto con Jacky e con Blaine._  
  
 _Altro colpo di fortuna -leggermente forzato- fu il fatto che Blaine si dimenticò ‘accidentalmente’ l’ombrello a casa._  
  
 _Non centrava per nulla il fatto che Jacky aveva fatto sparire qualsiasi tipo di ombrello dalla sua casa in modo che suo padre entrasse in casa fradicio e gocciolante._  
  
 _Chiedere a Kurt di salire di sopra era un rischio, ma osservando la faccia ipnotizzata dell’uomo capì che la situazione si stava sbloccando._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Rischi._  
  
 _Jacky stava rischiando molto portando la chitarra davanti al padre._  
  
 _Poteva anche dirgli di no e avrebbe rovinato il piano._  
  
 _Ma rischiare è sempre meglio di non provarci per niente._  
  
 _Aveva scelto una bella canzone “Somebody That I Used To Know” per quella sera, sapeva che il padre conosceva gli accordi e che ci teneva molto perché aveva fatto riavvicinare lui e il fratello._  
  
 _Era ora di aggiungere un altro ricordo tra gli accordi di quella canzone._  
  
  
  
  
 _Venir lanciata in una piscina gelata da un gruppo di giocatori sottosviluppati non era il massimo quando avevi scritto “piccolo incidente per farli avvicinare”, soprattutto se ti trovavi con la febbre a 40° bloccata a letto._  
  
 _La Fortuna l’aveva sempre assistita, ma anche lei si prende della pause._  
  
 _L’acqua era come spilli nella pelle, era Dicembre e sopra la superficie della piscina c’era uno strato di ghiaccio che lei era riuscita a rompere con la spinta che gli avevano dato._  
  
 _Era uscita dalla piscina pochi minuti dopo che i ragazzi se ne erano andati, se fosse uscita prima gli avrebbero fatto fare un secondo salto e lei non voleva avere questo privilegio._  
  
 _Chiamò il padre e inventò una delle sue scuse._  
  
 _Quando la mattina dopo vide scendere dalle scale non suo padre ma Kurt capì che anche se la dea della Fortuna non la teneva sotto controllo, aveva un occhio di riguardo per lei._  
  
 _Sorrise alla vista di Kurt un po’ spettinato e si chiese come sarebbe stato averlo come presenza stabile nella loro vita._  
  
 _Immaginò i sorrisi del padre e di conseguenza i suoi._  
  
 _Sarebbe stato bellissimo._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _“Jacky dove sono i miei disegni? Quelli dell’Auditorium, li devo mostrare a David domani mattina e non li trovo.”_  
  
 _Blaine era entrato in cucina velocemente, gli occhiali ancora sul naso e i capelli in disordine._  
  
 _Quando suo padre lavorava si notava dal suo aspetto trasandato, utilizzava tutte le sue forze e la sua concentrazione sui progetti._  
  
 _“Non lo so, dove è stata l’ultima volta che li hai visti?”_  
  
 _Blaine si grattò la nuca con la matita che aveva in mano._  
  
 _“Non me lo ricordo.”_  
  
 _Jacky si batté una mano sulla faccia ringraziando di non aver ripreso la memoria del padre._  
  
 _“Pensa papà, pensa. L’ultima volta li hai portati a scuola per farli vedere alla Preside, me lo ricordo perché portavo io la cartella con i disegni perché tu avevi paura di perderli.”_  
  
 _Blaine si illuminò._  
  
 _“Dove sarei se non ci fossi tu!” disse salendo di sopra a vestirsi per uscire._  
  
 _“Di sicuro sotto un ponte, se non ti ricordo di pagare le bollette ci staccano la corrente.”_  
  
 _“Perché non esistono le Ricordelle* in questo mondo? Devo fare tutto io.”_  
  
  
  
  
 _Appena uscito il padre di casa, Jacky salì sulla sua macchina e lo seguì a scuola._  
  
 _Si tenne dietro di qualche passo, appena Blaine entrò nella stanza, lei trovò un nascondiglio per osservare tutta la scena senza essere vista._  
  
 _Sgranò gli occhi quando vide il padre saltare addosso a Kurt, chiuse gli occhi e sperò con facessero niente, almeno lì._  
  
 _“Santo dio, ti prego no. Lo so che sono stata cattiva ultimamente, ma non puoi obbligarmi ad una punizione del genere!”_  
  
 _Dopo una ventina di minuti, la situazione si sbloccò con la gioia di Jacky._  
  
 _Riuscì a capire bene dove sarebbero andati la sera dopo._  
  
 _Un piccolo ghigno si dipinse sul suo volto quando si alzò e dirigendosi verso l’uscita chiamò Breadstix per farsi tenere libero il tavolo davanti alla vetrata._  
  
 _Il suo piano stava andando a meraviglia._  
  
 _Doveva solo organizzare l’appuntamento e tutto sarebbe andato bene._  
  
   
   
   
“...e poi vi ho fatto passare quella serata indimenticabile.” concluse Jacky con un sorrisino.  
  
“Grazie,” disse Blaine “lo so che lo aspettavi.”  
  
Blaine si alzò dal letto e prese il qua drenino. Lo osservò attentamente.  
  
“Jacky mi devi promettere una cosa: questo quaderno deve sparire. Se lo trovasse Kurt sarebbe la fine di tutto. Potrebbe fraintendere e io non voglio perderlo di nuovo.”  
  
Jacky abbracciò il padre.  
  
“Lo nasconderò. Non lo troverà mai. Neanche io voglio perdere Kurt, mi sta simpatico.”  
  
Blaine rise di gusto, “Se non ti era simpatico l’avresti già fulminato.”  
  
Dette un bacio alla figlia e uscì dalla stanza diretto da Rachel, tra meno di una settimana ci sarebbe stato il cenone di Natale e quell’anno toccava a casa Hudson”Berry organizzare tutto e lui aveva promesso alla sua migliore amica di aiutarla.  
  
Jacky si stese sul letto pensando a dove nascondere il quaderno, dipendeva tutto dal nascondiglio che gli trovava.  
  
Se Kurt lo trovasse il lavoro di tre mesi andrebbe in fumo e, cosa ancora peggiore, potrebbe fraintendere e far del male a Blaine.  
  
Assolutamente _no_.  
  
Quel quaderno doveva sparire.  
  
Ma dove?  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
*Ricordella: è [questa](http://doremakias.altervista.org/HP/ricordelle.jpg) qui descritta nel primo libro di Harry Potter, viene regalata a Nevil Paciock dalla nonna. La Ricordella è una piccola, limpida sfera di vetro che diventa rossa se il padrone ha dimenticato qualcosa. Sfortunatamente, la sfera non ricorda allo smemorato cosa ha dimenticato.


	20. Merry Christmas & Happy New Year!

La casa di Rachel e Finn era decorata meravigliosamente: ghirlande, luci, due alberi di natale una vero e uno finto fatto di materiale riciclato (da leggersi: riciclato dal teatro) entrambi pieni di palle di natale e altre decorazioni.  
  
Rachel era raggiante nel suo abito rosso lungo e anche Finn aveva il suo fascino con l’abito; le festività erano gli unici momenti in cui riuscivano a convincerlo a vestirsi per bene, di solito portava la tuta da lavoro dell’officina sporca di grasso e olio.  
  
Blaine, Kurt e Jacky vennero accompagnati all’interno della casa, Blaine e Jay sapevano come muoversi in quella ‘reggia’ che era l’abitazione dei coniugi Hudson-Berry, ma Kurt venne spaesato da tutte quelle luci che mettevano in risalto la pazzia egocentrica di Rachel.  
  
Sul divano si trovavano già David, Cooper e Thad intenti a discutere sul lavoro; vicino a Thad si trovava Sebastian che stava rimproverando i suoi alunni sulla loro totale incapacità di muoversi e prendendosela particolarmente con Rikey che aveva ereditato tutta la capacità di ballare dal padre.  
  
Burt e Carole salutarono gli ultimi ospiti appena arrivati e tornarono a chiacchierare con la loro nipotina più piccola, Stephanie adorava quando gli adulti le davano ascolto e stava descrivendo dettagliatamente come si era conquistata il titolo di più bella della classe sbaragliando le altre pretendenti mostrando la sua bravura a cantare. Quella bambina era un concentrato di Rachel.  
  
Kurt si sentì tagliato fuori, per tanti anni aveva chiuso il passato alle spalle e ora che si trovava con la sua famiglia si sentiva un estraneo.  
  
Loro avevano le loro abitudini, delle nuove abitudini.  
  
La mano di Blaine si strinse nella sua e il sorriso del suo uomo gli fece passare dalla mente quei pensieri.  
  
“Dai, io sono affamato.” disse Blaine trascinandolo nella sala.  
  
  
  
   
Non erano passati neanche dieci minuti dall’inizio della cena che Bas e Jacky avevano iniziato a litigare su chi doveva prendersi il pezzo migliore del tacchino; vinse Jay, ma quando scoprì che il tacchino non era fatto di carne ma di un miscuglio di cibi vegetariani e vegani la sua faccia quasi disgustata fece ridere tutta la tavola.  
  
Kurt osservò attentamente tutti i partecipanti: c’erano Burt e Carole che parlavano con Stephanie e la piccolina premiava l’attenzione nonno regalandogli parte della sua coca cola; Rikey e Lucas stavano discutendo dei nuovi strumenti arrivati al negozio di musica della città, Lucas stava osservando con aria sognante il volto dell’altro e pendeva dalle sue labbra, non si perdeva un movimento delle sue mani; David, Cooper e Thad continuarono il discorso che avevano iniziato sul divano e unirono a loro anche Blaine che come architetto aveva in mano la metà del lavoro da fare; Sebastian e Jacky discutevano di qualsiasi cosa gli capitasse a tiro, a volte lanciandosi dei piccoli insulti, ma ogni volta finivano per ridere insieme e si lanciavano dei baci volanti, quei due si volevano davvero molto bene; per ultimi a capotavola si trovavano Finn e Rachel che si tenevano per mano, i loro volti erano sereni, nessuno di loro due aveva realizzato il suo sogno eppure sembravano le persone più felici della Terra.  
   
  
  
  
Prima di arrivare a casa Hudson”Berry, Kurt si era fatto raccontare le vicende che avevano avuto come protagonisti i due coniugi dalla sua partenza fino al suo ritorno in città.  
  
Finn e Rachel non si erano sposati subito come Kurt pensava, avevano deciso di fare realmente il grande passo solo quando Jacky era entrata nelle loro vite.  
  
Prima del matrimonio Rachel era scappata molte volte a New York per tentare di far avverare il suo sogno, ma ogni volta tornava a Lima più depressa di prima.  
  
Finn aveva provato ad arruolarsi nell’esercito, ma Carole l’aveva convinto a cambiare idea, aveva mantenuto la promessa di cambiare lo stato del padre, solo dopo dieci anni era stato riconosciuto come l’eroe di guerra che era stato.  
  
Rachel si era presa la responsabilità di dirigere il piccolo teatro di Lima, dopo la prima messa in scena e il tutto esaurito aveva capito che anche se il suo sogno non si sarebbe realizzato avrebbe potuto aiutare altri ragazzi come lei a lottare per diventare star; Rachel era diventata un _mentore_ per le generazioni future, molte promesse del teatro era passate sotto le sue grinfie prima di assaggiare il palco di Broadway.  
  
Finn aveva sostituito Burt nell’officina e con Noah aveva iniziato a dirigere anche la ditta di pulisci piscine, arrotondava lo stipendio e garantiva alla sua famiglia un tenore di vita alto.  
  
I due coniugi erano _felici_ e si stavano godendo il casino tipico delle feste che riempiva le loro case da quasi quindici anni.  
  
  
   
“Damerino.”  
  
“Hobbit.”  
  
“Faccia da giumenta.”  
  
“Spina nel fianco.”  
  
“Denti da cavallo.”  
  
“Ragazze, vi prego smettetela!” Blaine era intervenuto a bloccare Bas e Jacky in uno dei loro soliti _scambi di opinioni_. Ogni volta si finiva sempre così.  
  
“Tesoro, non puoi metterti a discutere con una diciassettenne. Un po’ di contegno.” Thad aveva preso la mano di Sebastian cercando di calmarlo.  
  
Blaine aveva messo una mano sulla bocca della figlia impedendogli di parlare, ma Jacky l’aveva morso.  
  
“Ha iniziato lei!”, “Ha iniziato lui!”, entrambi indicavano l’altro accusandosi.  
  
Blaine si stava osservando la forma del  morso che gli aveva lasciato la figlia.  
  
Senza preavviso dette un piccolo schiaffo alla testa della figlia facendo ridere l’intera tavolata.  
  
“Io ci lavoro con questa mano.” si giustificò Blaine.  
  
Sebastian lo osservò con un sorrisetto e prima ancora che potesse dire qualcosa venne fermato proprio da Blaine.  
  
“Prova a dire una delle tua battute e giuro che ti sfratto, mi tengo Thad e ti mando a vivere sotto i ponti.”  
  
Bas fece l’offeso, “Certo che pure tu non sei da meno. Fai certe uscite.”  
  
Blaine si prese la radice del naso tra e dita e scoppiò a ridere seguito subito da Sebastian.  
  
“Va bene, noi stiamo buoni, ma niente più strane affermazioni altrimenti non mi ritengo responsabile di ciò che la mia mente dirà”, Sebastian allungò una mano sopra il tavolo e la strinse con quella di Jacky, i due si fecero l’occhiolino e Thad sospirò.  
  
“Incorreggibili, siete incredibili.” Thad passò un braccio sulle spalle del marito e continuarono a cenare tranquillamente.  
   
  
  
Dopo la cena si aggiunsero anche Noah e Johnny Puckerman che portarono tre bottiglie di vino per “festeggiare in Puckstyle”.  
  
Jacky si accoccolò al suo Johnny seduti sul tappeto davanti al caminetto acceso, si sederono vicino a loro Kurt e Blaine.  
  
Blaine abbracciò da dietro Kurt portandolo quasi a distendersi su di lui.  
  
Il resto della famiglia si era sistemato sui divani, Stephanie decise di accoccolarsi tra i nonni e i genitori ricevendo attenzioni da Carole e da Rachel.  
  
Rikey e Lucas invece decisero di avvicinarsi agli strumenti per suonare una canzoncina natalizia.  
  
   
Noah era molto cambiato negli anni in cui Kurt non l’aveva visto: per primo la capigliatura, aveva deciso di mantenere il doppio taglio, ma ora la differenza di lunghezza tra la cresta e i capelli laterali era poca, un taglio sobrio per il lavoro che esercitava; il suo abbigliamento era impeccabile, il completo nero che aveva scelto era di prima qualità; sul suo viso spiccavano baffi e pizzetto che gli conferivano quel tocco che era sempre stato di Puck anche al liceo.  
  
Mentre osservava suo figlio e Jacky gli brillavano gli occhi, si vedeva che era felice di quella coppia.  
  
Spostò lo sguardo in basso notando Kurt e Blaine, gli rivolse un sorriso e si avvicinò a loro sedendosi sul tappeto.  
  
“Guarda un po’ chi rincontro, è un piacere vederti Kurt!”  
  
Puck lo abbracciò di slancio, Blaine sostenne entrambi evitando di finire per terra a tutti e tre.  
  
“Sono felice anche io di vederti Puck.”  
  
“Non ci avrei mai creduto, ma mi sei mancato.” disse Noah.  
  
Kurt sorrise a quella confessione, Puck si era trasformato da un bullo che lo prendeva in giro e lo tirava nei cassonetti ad un ottimo amico che lo aveva protetto quando la situazione si era fatta insostenibile per lui al McKinley.  
  
“Anche tu. Ma credo che mi siano mancate di più le tue scenate o le battute alla Puckzilla.”  
  
“Puckzilla è ancora vivo, più forte di prima e ora attiro molte più ragazze. Sai i soldi attirano le pollastrelle e con il mio lavoro ne incontro sempre tante.”  
  
Puck sfoderò uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi.  
  
“Ho sentito che sei diventato famoso, racconta: come è la vita da divo?”  
  
Kurt fece finta di pensarci, “Favolosa. Tutte le persone devono fare esattamente quello che vuoi tu, ti senti onnipotente. Puoi arrabbiarti anche sulle piccole cose: come il caffè che è due gradi più caldo di come lo volevi, oppure che il colore della stoffa non è quello che aveva ordinato. Diventi un po’ insopportabile, ma almeno ti rispettano e fanno quello che dici.”  
  
“Mi sembra di sentire David.” disse Blaine facendo girare l’architetto.  
  
“Io, cosa?” provocò David.  
  
“Che vuoi il caffè ad una determinata temperatura altrimenti vola addosso al povero sfortunato che te lo ha portato.” spiegò Blaine.  
  
“Scena terrificante.” aggiunse Puck.  
  
“Tu lo sai quanto è importante per me il caffè di prima mattina, se non è perfetto inizio la giornata con il piede sbagliato e finisce male per tutti.” disse tranquillamente David.  
  
“Tu lanci il caffè addosso la gente?” chiese stupito Kurt.  
  
“Dovevamo sostituire le granite in qualche modo.”scherzò Noah.  
  
“Affermano sempre che la temperatura è giusta. Io verifico solo la veridicità della loro affermazione.”, il sorriso sul volto di Karofsky fece scoppiare a ridere Blaine e Puck lasciando Kurt senza parole.  
  
“Kurt sto scherzando. Non tirerei mai il caffè addosso ad un’apprendista, una volta l’ho tirato addosso a Blaine solo perché mi aveva fatto arrabbiare.” chiarì David tranquillizzando Kurt.  
  
Kurt si girò e tirò uno schiaffo alla spalla di Blaine.  
  
“Questo per che cosa era?” chiese stupito.  
  
“Per lo scherzo.”  
  
“Ma io non ho detto niente, hanno fatto tutto Puck e David, io cosa centro?”  
  
“Sei il più vicino da colpire.” rispose Kurt.  
  
Tutta la famiglia che stava assistendo alla scena scoppiò a ridere.  
  
Kurt baciò una guancia a Blaine per farsi perdonare.  
  
  
   
   
Nei giorni che separavano Natale da Capodanno Kurt e Blaine presero una decisione: convivere.  
  
Jacky accetto volentieri l’altro nella propria casa e la convivenza sembrava rafforzare il legame tra Blaine e Kurt.  
  
Le cose andavano a meraviglia: il quaderno era sparito (anche se continuava a cambiare posto a causa delle manie da casalinga di Kurt), i due fidanzatini si godevano il tempo insieme e Jacky aveva sempre più tempo da passare con il suo fidanzato.  
  
Era tempo di decisioni: i piccioncini decisero di dare un tono di ufficiale alla cosa annunciandolo a tutti la notte dell’ultimo dell’anno; non che il resto della famiglia non avesse capito che tra loro c’era di nuovo del tenero, ma per far capire all’altro che questa volta niente li avrebbe separati.  
  
  
   
   
Il cenone dell’ultimo dell’anno era più rumoroso di quello di Natale, tutti parlavano di buoni propositi, di cose che avrebbero voluto fare nell’anno che veniva.  
  
Prima del dolce Blaine attirò l’attenzioni di tutti battendo con il cucchiaino sul bicchiere.  
  
Una volta avuto il silenzio si alzò in piedi e schiarendosi la voce iniziò a parlare.  
  
“Noi siamo una famiglia, quello che ci unisce va più del legame di sangue, ci unisce amore, amicizia, fiducia e rispetto. Questa sera vorrei rendere più saldo e forte un nuovo legame, quello tra me e Kurt, so che tutti quanti qui dentro l’hanno già capito, ma a me piace fare discorsi quindi lo ripeto: io e Kurt stiamo insieme.”  
  
Un applauso generale scattò alla fine delle parole di Blaine, lui fece cenno a Kurt di alzarsi, gli prese una mano e lo guardò negli occhi  
  
“Voglio fare un proposito per l’anno nuovo: Kurt ti prometto che ti amerò ogni singolo giorno, che se anche avremo dei momenti difficili io non mi allontanerò mai, ho già provato cosa significa perderti e non vorrei che capitasse di nuovo; senza di te mi sono sentito perso, ma ora ti ho ritrovato, ci siamo ritrovati. Prometto davanti alla _nostra_ famiglia che ti renderò felice.”  
  
Kurt aveva gli occhi lucidi e stringeva la mano di Blaine senza riuscire a dire una parola.  
  
Blaine alzò il bicchiere, “All’amore.”  
  
“Al nostro amore.” riuscì a dire Kurt.  
  
Dopo il brindisi, i due fidanzati si scambiarono un bacio.  
  
Allo scoccare della mezzanotte tutti quanti sapevano che quello sarebbe stato un anno diverso, un anno più felice per Blaine e per Kurt, ma soprattutto un anno pieno di cambiamenti.  
  



	21. Cohabitation With Entertainment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ad un certo punto del capitolo c'è questo link **(*)** ad una canzone di [Adam Lambert](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsPFDzAGb4A), clicateci sopra e godetevi la scena ;)

La convivenza di Kurt e Blaine era partita con il piede giusto.

I due si chiudevano molto spesso nello studio di Blaine a ci restavano intere giornate. Blaine aveva quasi finito il progetto per il nuovo Auditorium e Kurt dava gli ultimi ritocchi alle mise per il Glee, le divise per le Cheerios erano già state mandate in produzione e sarebbero arrivate nel giro di qualche settimana consegnate direttamente nell’ufficio della preside Sylvester.

Kurt aveva preparato degli abiti speciali per il Glee Club, si era informato di quali canzoni avrebbero cantato e una volta ricevuto l’elenco delle canzoni da Sebastian aveva sistemato colore, tipo di stoffa e dettagli personalizzati. I ragazzi sarebbero stati entusiasti del suo lavoro.

Era quasi finito Gennaio e Jacky non era riuscita a trovare una sistemazione definitiva al suo diario, momentaneamente lo teneva nascosto nel cassetto della biancheria, ma non era più un posto sicuro da quando Kurt aveva iniziato a fare la “donna di casa”: nessun posto in vista poteva essere conteggiato nella ricerca del nascondiglio e nel frattempo Jacky continuava a tenere continuamente sotto controllo i due piccioncini.

Nei primi giorni di febbraio era stato lo stesso Kurt ad indicare a Jacky il nascondiglio perfetto per il suo diario: Kurt aveva ordinato di risistemare tutte le cianfrusaglie che invadevano la camera degli ospiti e le altre stanze per fare spazio alla sua roba che avrebbe portato da New York.

L’arduo compito di svuotare la casa era stato assegnato a Jacky, la ragazza aveva pensato che nessuno sarebbe andato a frugare tra gli scatoloni delle vecchie cose di suo padre e che quindi nascondere il diario in soffitta sarebbe stata la scelta migliore.

Nel sistemare dei vecchi cimeli di Blaine aveva trovato la sua divisa della Dalton e, dopo averla provata “adorava tutto quello che era del padre”, ci aveva infilato dentro il quaderno rosa affidandolo a quella stoffa blu e rossa.

Portò lo scatolone in soffitta sistemandolo nell’angolo più lontano e buio in modo che non potesse essere trovato da Kurt.

“Ma ti pare che Kurt entra in questa topaia a cercare dei vecchi scatoloni ammuffiti?”

Rise all’idea dell’uomo con un fazzoletto davanti alla bocca sbraitando su quanta polvere ci fosse in quella stanza.

Uscì dalla soffitta e chiuse la porta a chiave, trovò una piccola scatolina marrone e ci affidò la chiave all’interno; posò la scatola in un angolino e sperò con tutto il cuore che Kurt non la trovasse mai o che non avesse mai avuto bisogno di entrare nella soffitta.

Scese le scale e sentendo la voce di suo padre e quella leggermente acuta di Kurt si diresse verso lo studio.

La porta era aperta e vide suo padre appoggiato al tavolo con un espressione scocciata, davanti a lui c’era Kurt che gesticolava con un fermacarte a forma di albero in mano.

“Blaine, ti devi decidere. Questa stanza è piena di cianfrusaglie inutili, tra un po’ non riuscirai neanche ad entrarci!”

“Non sono cianfrusaglie e non voglio liberarmi di loro. Io le colleziono.” Si difese Blaine.

“E va bene. Se non vuoi buttarle almeno spostale da qualche altra parte.”

Blaine sorrise e si avvicinò a lui cingendolo con le braccia avvicinandosi per baciarlo.

Kurt si lasciò stringere e prese le redini del gioco, liberò le mani posando il fermacarte sul tavolo e afferrò i fianchi di Blaine avvicinandolo ancora di più.

Il bacio si era spinto un po’ troppo e di sicuro ne’ Kurt ne’ Blaine sapevano che dietro di loro c’era Jacky.

La ragazza si schiarì la gola con un colpo di tosse.

Kurt si bloccò immediatamente e si morse il labbro, Blaine scoppiò a ridere guadagnandosi un pugno sulla spalla da parte dell’altro.

“Ragazzi, sinceramente, prendetevi una camera” disse Jacky chiudendo la porta e allontanandosi dai due.

“Pervertiti. Non si preoccupano neanche se una povera ragazzina innocente li vede”, Jacky rabbrividì e si chiuse in camera sua.

Nel frattempo Blaine non riusciva a smettere di ridere.

“Hai finito?” chiese Kurt sbuffando.

Blaine lo attirò a sé stampandogli un bacio sulle labbra.

“Sbaglio o abbiamo interrotto qualcosa?” disse con tono malizioso.

Kurt si strinse di più a lui e gli passò un dito sulle labbra guardando Blaine con una strana luce negli occhi.

“Sai quanto odio dover far piano per non faci sentire.”

Blaine baciò il dito di Kurt e ci passò la lingua sopra vedendo Kurt mordersi un labbro.

“Non ti preoccupare, a quello ci penso io.” disse facendo scendere le mani lungo i fianchi dell’altro arrivando alla sua cintura. Provò a togliere la camicia dai pantaloni per toccare la pelle diafana di Kurt, ma incontrò resistenza.

“Quanti cavolo di strati indossi?” domandò Blaine notando che sotto la camicia aveva una maglietta, aveva bisogno di toccare quella pelle e tutti quegli strati lo stavano facendo impazzire.

In risposta Kurt rise e andò a leccare il collo di Blaine.

“ _Sbrigati_ ” marcò la parola mordendo la pelle tra l’orecchio e la mascella.

Blaine con uno strattone forte riuscì a liberare camicia e maglietta dal pantalone e passò i palmi aperti sul ventre tonico di Kurt che inarcò la schiena.

Il movimento improvviso fece scontrare i bacini di entrambi, per trattenere un gemito Blaine assalì le labbra di Kurt mordendole e succhiandole.

“Blaine... ah… c’è tua figlia nell’altra stanza” sussurrò Kurt.

Blaine cercò di riprendere fiato dopo il bacio e appoggiò la fronte su quella di Kurt guardando negli occhi.

I due scoppiarono a ridere, Blaine teneva ancora le mani sui fianchi dell’altro e posò un dolce bacio all’angolo della bocca di Kurt.

Si sentì il rumore di una porta chiudersi e poi l’inconfondibile voce di Jacky: “ _Piccioncini_ , io vi lascio la casa libera, vado da zio Bas a provare per il Glee. Tornerò per cena.”

I passi di Jacky sulle scale rimbombarono nell’improvviso silenzio della casa e, quando si sentì il rumore della porta di casa chiudersi, Kurt e Blaine si guardarono sorridendo complici.

La prima mossa la fece Kurt andando a strofinare il naso sul collo di Blaine.

Blaine fece scorrere le mani lungo i fianchi di Kurt infilandole nei suoi boxer palpandogli il sedere.

Kurt gemette e iniziò a lasciare delle mappate lungo tutto il collo mentre Blaine gli stuzzicava l’apertura.

Blaine tornò a stringere le natiche di Kurt issandolo su di sé; si spostò verso la porta ma, quando stava per sfilare le mani dalle mutande di Kurt per aprirla, venne fermato dal sussurro dell’altro.

“Restiamo qui, _ti prego._ ”

Blaine guardò Kurt con lussuria e lo baciò, si spinse contro la superficie della porta avvicinando ancora di più il corpo dell’altro sul suo, tra di loro non c’erano più di qualche centimetro.

Quello spazio venne colmato dalla mano di Kurt che tentò di sbottonare i pantaloni ma Blaine lo bloccò e si spostò all’indietro fino ad arrivare alla scrivania dove lo fece distendere.

Sbottonò i pantaloni di Kurt tirandoli giù insieme alle mutande e poggiò le mani sul suo petto per farlo restare giù.

Blaine si abbassò tra le gambe di Kurt leccando l’interno coscia, l’altro boccheggiò e iniziò ad ansimare.

Il riccioluto giocò un po’ con quel tratto di pelle sensibile avvicinandosi sempre di più al sesso di Kurt fino a leccarne la base.

Kurt cercò di inarcarsi ma la presa di Blaine gli impediva di muoversi, spostò le sue mani sui capelli di Blaine stringendoli e spingendo la testa in basso.

Blaine rise e il suo alito caldo sulla pelle fece tremare il corpo di Kurt che spinse ancora di più in basso, il riccioluto iniziò a baciare tutta la lunghezza lasciando una scia umida.

“Dimmi cosa devo fare Kurt. Dimmelo e io lo farò” sussurrò per poi dare una leccata per tutta la sua lunghezza.

Kurt gridò e stringendo forte i riccioli nei palmi delle sue mani comandò: “Succhialo.”

Blaine si leccò le labbra e lanciando un occhiata piena di lussuria a Kurt inghiottì completamente il suo sesso.

Kurt boccheggiò, Blaine iniziò a succhiare stringendo le guancie per creare maggior frizione per poi muoversi prima lentamente e poi con un ritmo più accelerato.

Ad ogni affondo Kurt inarcava la schiena e si aggrappava ai capelli di Blaine stringendoli.

Blaine si staccò da Kurt lasciando il suo membro lucido di saliva.

L’altro aveva gli occhi spalancati e cercava di riprendere fiato, Blaine l’aveva lasciato insoddisfatto e provava un leggero fastidio nel basso ventre.

“Cosa stai aspettando?” chiese Kurt alzandosi sui gomiti per vedere Blaine che osservava la sua erezione.

“Ti va di provare una cosa nuova?” domandò con una punta di malizia Blaine.

“Sì, ti prego fai quello che vuoi” disse Kurt ributtandosi disteso.

“Sei sicuro?” chiese ancora Blaine.

“Ti prego, fai tutto quello che vuoi basta che ritorni con la bocca sul mio cazzo, sto esplodendo!”

Blaine rise al tono quasi disperato che aveva Kurt e si fiondò tra le sue gambe passando la lingua su una vena sporgente.

“Canterò per te, Kurt, solo e soltanto per te” sussurrò.

“Cos.. Ah!” Kurt urlò quando Blaine ingoiò la sua erezione fino a farla scontrare con la parete della gola.

“Cosa... ah... vuoi fare?” chiese con la voce spezzata dai gemiti che gli stava procurando.

Blaine iniziò a cantare, non potendo muovere le labbra produsse solo dei gorgheggi ma le vibrazioni che produceva la sua gola arrivarono dritte al pene di Kurt che inarcò la schiena violentemente spalancando gli occhi. [(*)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsPFDzAGb4A)

“ _It's alright you'll be fine baby, I'm in control. Take the pain take the pleasure, I'm the master of both_ ”

Anche se non poteva capire quello che Blaine stava cantando, Kurt si sentiva invaso da milioni di sensazioni: la bocca calda, la lingua che si muoveva veloce su tutto il suo membro e quelle vibrazioni gli stavano facendo vedere le stelle.

Kurt perse completamente la lucidità, adorava il modo in cui Blaine riusciva sempre a sorprenderlo, questa volta aveva superato se stesso.

“ _Close your eyes not your mind. Let me into your soul. I'ma work ya 'til your totally blown_ ”

Blaine non era sicuro di quello che stava facendo, ma i suoni che produceva Kurt lo tranquillizzavano, stava donando piacere al suo uomo e sentire quella voce urlare solo per lui lo stava eccitando.

Dalla sua posizione Blaine poteva vedere Kurt inarcarsi e gemere a bocca aperta, sulla sua fronte si stavano creando delle gocce di sudore che arrivarono a bagnare i capelli appiccicandoli alla pelle, teneva gli occhi socchiusi come ad imprimere nella sua memoria ogni singola sensazione ricordandola in ogni sua sfaccettatura.

I pantaloni di Blaine diventarono sempre più stretti, ma cercò di resistere alla tentazione di slacciarseli e darsi piacere da solo concentrando tutta la sua attenzione su Kurt.

Blaine non sapeva se sarebbe stata un’ottima idea, ma aveva sempre avuto il desiderio di fare una cosa del genere e in cuor suo sapeva che l’ _unico_ con cui avrebbe voluto farlo sarebbe stato Kurt.

Kurt si inarcò spingendosi di più nella bocca di Blaine, lui continuò a cantare un’altra strofa.

“ _Do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm about to do? 'Cause it's about to get rough for you. I'm here for your entertainment_.”

Quando l’ultima vibrazione arrivò all’erezione, Kurt si sentì invadere dal calore e venne violentemente nella bocca di Blaine che lo succhiò fino alla fine.

Kurt si lasciò cadere sulla scrivania privo di forzo, l’orgasmo l’aveva stravolto completamente.

Blaine si leccò le labbra assaporando il seme di Kurt, si spostò vicino all’altro spostandogli i capelli dalla fronte sudata.

“Ti è piaciuto?” domandò Blaine trattenendo una risata.

“Non sai quanto” rispose Kurt in un sussurro, accarezzò leggermente un fianco di Blaine e notò il rigonfiamento nei pantaloni dell’altro.

Si tirò a sedere aiutato da Blaine e lo avvicinò per catturare le sue labbra in un bacio e quando si staccò per riprendere fiato gli accarezzò una guancia.

“Tesoro, non credi che dovrei fare qualcosa per sdebitarmi?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jacky era letteralmente fuggita da casa sua, suo padre e Kurt sembravano essere tornati due adolescenti con gli ormoni in subbuglio: ogni volta che li trovava insieme erano avvinghiati intenti a baciarsi e con le mani _leinonvolevasaperedove_. Praticamente meno tempo stava a casa e più poteva tenere al sicuro la sua sanità mentale.

Non che lei non fosse felice per la coppia, ma dovevano capire che non erano più due ragazzini e che in quella casa viveva anche una terza persona.

La ragazza corse immediatamente ad accendere la sua macchina per andare a scuola, tirò un sospiro di sollievo non appena si allontanò da casa sua.

Raggiunta l’aula canto vide tutti i ragazzi attorno a delle scatole al centro della stanza e in ginocchio Sebastian con gli occhi lucidi che teneva in mano quella che sembrava una giacca satinata in argento.

“Regà che succede?” chiese Jacky avvicinandosi al gruppo.

Sebastian scattò in piedi prendendo un oggetto dallo scatolone e nascondendolo dietro la schiena.

“Jacky sono appena arrivate le mise per l’esibizione delle Provinciali fatte da Kurt e sono spettacolari” il suo tono di voce tardiva l’emozione e la felicità.

Jacky fece per avvicinarsi alle scatole la Bas la fermò con un braccio e rivolgendole un grande sorriso aggiunse: “Ma non ci sono solo le mise. Credo che questo sia per te.”

Mostrò alla ragazza una specie di bombetta più rettangolare rosa ornato con un cordoncino a treccia, una piuma e una piccolo bonbon bianco.

Jacky osservò stupita il cappello che lo zio gli stava porgendo e lo indossò subito.

“E’ meraviglioso, bellissimo, è perfetto per me e... sono senza parole!”

Si avvicinò alla prima confezione e osservando i vestiti restò sempre più meravigliata dalla bellezza degli abiti e dalla raffinatezza con cui era stati confezionati.

“Kurt è stato fantastico... tutto questo... per noi. Io gli faccio una statua d’oro!”

Puck stava osservando delle bretelle rosa ridendo.

“Hobbit, credo che anche queste siano tue. Ti ci vedo bene con il completo, il cappello e le bretelle rosa”, passò le bretelle attorno al corpo di Jacky avvicinandola per un bacio.

Lucas prese una delle scatole appoggiandola su una sedia, dopo di lui fece lo stesso Ryker e i due ragazzi smistarono i vestiti per i loro compagni. Lucas non smetteva di lanciare delle occhiatine all’altro scoppiando a volte a ridere quando Rikey arrossiva o abbassava velocemente il volto per non incontrare il suo sguardo.

Dopo aver distribuito le mise tutti i ragazzi si sederono aspettando che l’insegnate parlasse.

Sebastian si posizionò al centro dell’aula e guardando i suoi ragazzi gli sfuggì un sorriso.

“Mostriciattoli, la settimana prossima avremo le Provinciali e con gli abiti che Kurt ha fatto per noi saremo unici. Brillerete più delle stelle!”, i suoi ragazzi lanciarono un grido di entusiasmo, “sapete in dieci anni che insegno in questa scuola, voi siete sicuramente il gruppo che mi ha dato più filo da torcere in assoluto. Neanche il primo Glee che ho diretto dopo il trasferimento di Schuester mi ha fatto sudare così tanto. Mi avete fatto urlare, disperare e desiderare di uccidervi nel sonno perché non riuscivo ad ammaestrarvi, ma nonostante tutto siete arrivati sempre alle Nazionali e avete dato il massimo per convincermi del contrario …e ragazzi ci siete riusciti!”

Un applauso riempì l’aula canto e i ragazzi corsero ad abbracciare l’uomo.

“Ok, ora basta. Il momento dei sentimentalismi è finito. Dobbiamo riscaldarci per l’esibizione della prossima settimana”, i ragazzi tornarono a sedersi con un piccolo sbuffo, “ma credo che le prove possano aspettare. Per ora possiamo festeggiare tutti i successi che abbiamo avuto come gruppo. Hobbit con il cappello, vuoi farci questo piacere?”

Jacky si sistemò meglio il cappello in testa e facendo segno ai suoi amici di sistemarsi agli strumenti prese il posto di Sebastian al centro dell’aula.

Si schiarì la voce, “Dopo il discorso strappalacrime del professore Smythe, vorrei riproporre la mia prima esibizione. Mi ricordo ancora che quando la cantai eravamo solo in sei, il Glee Club si stava per sciogliere e volevo tirare su il morale a quelli che per me sembravano zombie. Ora siamo un gruppo molto numeroso e vorrei collegare un nuovo ricordo a questa canzone, un’immagine che mi faccia sorridere.”

Si voltò verso Rikey e gli fece segno di iniziare.

La melodia allegra della canzone si espanse in tutta l’aula.

 

**_You say that I'm messing with your head_ **  
**_All 'cause I was making out with your friend_ **  
**_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong_ **  
**_I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun_ **  
**_You're on your knees_ **  
**_Begging “please stay with me”_ **  
**_But honestly I just need to be a little crazy!_ **

([Avril Lavigne - What The Hell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQmEd_UeeIk))  


Jacky cantava camminando verso Johnny, il ragazzo si avvicinò a lei e le girò intorno.

La ragazza ondeggiava a tempo e mimava le parole della canzone. Appena iniziò il ritornello corse verso la gradinata e salì fino all’ultimo venendo rincorsa da Puck.

  
**_All my life I've been good, but now_ **  
**_Oh I'm thinking what the hell_ **  
**_All I want is to mess around_ **  
**_And I don't really care about_ **  
**_If you love me_ **  
**_If you hate me_ **  
**_You can't save me baby, baby_ **  
**_All my life I've been good, but now_ **  
**_Woah what the hell!_ **

 

Finito il ritornello il resto del Glee cantò “La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, woah, woah” mentre Johnny si toglieva la chitarra e raggiungeva Jacky che si era seduta sul pianoforte.

Il ragazzo salì sullo strumento e avvolse la fidanzata in un abbraccio lasciandole un bacio sulla guancia e Jacky cercava di sfuggire alla sua stretta.

 

  
**_You say that I'm messing with your head, boy_ **   
**_I like missing in you man yeah_ **   
**_I am messing with your head_ **   
**_When I'm messing with you in bed_ **   


Jacky scese dal pianoforte con un salto e tornò a cantare davanti al gruppo.

Le altre ragazzi facevano i cori dietro alla voce principale di Jacky creando l’eco di alcune parole.

Jacky si voltò verso Johnny che la raggiunse cingendola in un abbraccio.

  
**_All my life I've been good, but now_ **  
**_Oh I'm thinking what the hell (what the hell)_ **  
**_All I want is to mess around_ **  
**_And I don't really care about (don't care about)_ **  
**_All my life I've been good, but now_ **  
**_Oh I'm thinking what the hell_ **  
**_All I want is to mess around_ **  
**_And I don't really care about (if you love me)_ **  
**_If you love me “ no_ **  
**_If you hate me “ no_ **  
**_You can't save me baby, baby (if you love me)_ **  
**_All my life I've been good, but now_ **  
**_Oh what the hell!_ **  
  
**_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la…_ **

 

Tutti i ragazzi cantarono insieme per poi stringersi un abbraccio collettivo al quale si aggiunse anche l’insegnate.

Si allontanarono un po’ unendo le mani al centro e alzandole in alto al grido “New Directions”.

Una risata unì il gruppo che si avviò verso l’auditorium a provare le coreografie per le Provinciali.

Sebastian si asciugò una lacrima solitaria che gli era sfuggita e sorrise guardando i suoi ragazzi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*tadaam <http://img526.imageshack.us/img526/9991/90632449.jpg> modestamente il mio capello ù_ù (scherzo) io ce l’ho nero -rosa non l’ho trovato- ma credo che per quello che servirà a noi vada bene questo rosa xD


	22. Sectional: Sick of Music

Il giorno delle Provinciali arrivò così in fretta che sembrava quasi impossibile che fossero già passate due settimane dall’inizio delle prove, ogni singolo giorno sembrava uguale a quello successivo e al precedente tranne per variazioni sull’orario scolastico.

Le New Directions si erano fatte in quattro per imparare le coreografie, Sebastian era fiducioso in loro e sapeva che avrebbero potuto farcela.

Quando quella mattina Sebastian si alzò dal letto il forte mal di testa che lo colpì lo fece ricredere indietro sprofondando nelle coperte, suo marito si svegliò quando la testa di Bas colpì il suo stomaco. Thad aprì lentamente gli occhi e percepì un leggero tremore nel copro dell’altro.

“Buongiorno tesoro” disse mettendosi seduto e appoggiando una mano sulla testa di Sebastian, la sua fronte scottava e era leggermente sudata.

“Buongiorno amore, oggi mi sento così stanco e mi fa male la testa” disse coprendosi gli occhi con il braccio.

“Bas scotti, credo che tu abbia la febbre, non puoi uscire in questo stato.”

Sebastian si tirò velocemente seduto procurandosi un forte giramento di testa, “Neanche per sogno! Oggi i miei ragazzi si esibiscono e io non posso lasciarli da soli. Anche se fossi in fin di vita mi alzerei dal letto e andrei a sostenerli!” Concluse la frase con dei sonori colpi di tosse.

Thad roteò gli occhi e afferrando per i fianchi Bas lo rimise disteso, gli accarezzo delicatamente la fronte e gli stampò un bacio sulle labbra.

“Perché queste dichiarazioni verso quei _casi umani_ , come li chiami tu, le fai solo quando stai male?” chiese con tono divertito.

“Il mio cervello non funziona bene in questi casi”, guardò con aria afflitta suo marito e aggiunse: “Ora come faranno? Sono persi senza di me, quando non mi vedranno arrivare penseranno che mi hanno rapito gli alieni o che sono stato ucciso da un rapinatore …e loro si faranno prendere dal panico e non riusciranno ad esibirsi e poi Jacky darà di matto...”

Thad lo bloccò dandogli un altro bacio.

“Sei adorabile quando diventi così tragico. Non ti preoccupare, troveremo una soluzione. Per ora tu riposati e resta a letto. Ci penso io” annunciò Thad lasciando dei dolci baci sulla fronte del marito.

“Ti amo” pronunciò Sebastian accarezzando la guancia di Thad.

“Ti amo anch’io” rispose l’altro poggiando la mano su quella del marito.

 

 

 

Kurt e Blaine entrarono nella sala canto mano nella mano, in quelle libere tenevano la lista degli ordini di Sebastian e nell’altra un termos pieno di caffè.

Appena si fermarono al centro dell’aula i ragazzi li guardarono con curiosità, Jacky si alzò e si avvicinò a loro.

“Papà, Kurt, perché vi trovate qui? E sapete che fine ha fatto zio Bas? È da questa mattina che lo cerchiamo per tutta scuola” chiese la ragazza dopo aver abbracciato i due.

“Siamo qui proprio per questo” disse Blaine e poi si rivolse al gruppo di ragazzi:”Il signor Smythe ha la febbre e non potrà accompagnarvi.”

Alcuni ragazzi strabuzzarono gli occhi, altri spalancarono la bocca e i restanti rimasero immobili come pietrificati.

“La notizia li ha sconvolti più di quanto Thad aveva ipotizzato” sussurrò Kurt a Blaine.

Kurt fece un passo avanti e attirò l’attenzione dei ragazzi schioccando le dita.

“State calmi. Il vostro insegnate ha delegato questo compito gravoso a noi due, ci ha fornito una lista con tutto quello che dobbiamo fare, abbiamo partecipato anche noia delle competizioni quando frequentavamo questa scuola quindi sappiamo come comportarci.”

Kurt smise di parlare aspettando una reazione dai ragazzi, questi squadrarono lui e Blaine dalla testa ai piedi fino a che un ragazzo seduto vicino a Puck non parlò.

“Lei è lo stilista che ha fatto quegli abiti strafighi per noi?”

Kurt annuì e il ragazzo si alzò arrivando davanti a lui, Kurt notò con disapprovazione che era più alto di lui.

Il ragazzo allungò una mano per stringere quella di Kurt.

“Saremo più che onorati di essere accompagnati da un genio come lei” annunciò con un sorriso.

Kurt fece un sospiro di sollievo e si lasciò andare in una leggera di risata.

Blaine colse la balla al balzo e incitò i ragazzi a seguirli sul pullman, le New Directions uscirono dall’aula canto seguiti dai due uomini.

Blaine passò un braccio sul fianco di Kurt per avvicinarlo a sé e lasciare un bacio sulla guancia.

 

La location delle Provinciali era a sole tre ore di viaggio da Lima, la città di Cleveland aveva messo a disposizione il suo Teatro per le competizioni di Canto Coreografato.

Kurt aveva letto la lista che aveva stilato Sebastian e a volte si doveva fermare per capire se quello che aveva scritto era serio o no.

 

“ _Jacky deve stare ad almeno venti metri da qualsiasi distributore di merendine, il cioccolato la rende euforica e inizia a saltellare da tutte le parti peggio di una molla._

_Puck tenterà di assecondare quell’Hobbit della sua ragazza quindi tienilo d’occhio perchè potrebbe scassinare un distributore per lei._

_Tieni i ragazzi calmi e incoraggiali con qualche insulto._ ”

 

 

“Blaine, ma davvero tua figlia reagisce così al cioccolato?”

Blaine lesse l’appunto di Bas e storse il naso, “Purtroppo sì. L’ultima volta che ha mangiato una barretta Mars ha dato in escandescenza per un ora, ha saltato su qualsiasi mobile della casa, era impossibile fermarla, alla fine l’abbiamo presa e chiusa in camera sua.”

“Saltava sui mobili? Anche sul divano?”, Blaine annuì, “Mi ricorda qualcuno. Tu saltavi sui divanetti della Dalton e sul pianoforte in sala canto, di sicuro ha ripreso da te.”

Rise guardando l’espressione offesa di Blaine, si avvicinò a lui lasciandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

Continuò a leggere l’elenco fino a quando non venne sostituito dall’ordine di esibizione.

“Bene ragazzi, prima di voi si esibiscono gli Alternative Notes e per ultimi i DolciDiesis.”

 

Gli Alternative Notes si esibirono con i più grandi successi dei Green Day, il loro solista aveva una voce molto simile a quella di Bille Joe Armstrong.

Avevano preparato un’esibizione basata sulle capacità del solista, il resto del gruppo ballavo dietro di lui.

Quando si aprirono le tende del palco si vide subito il ragazzo al centro, gli occhi truccati di nero e vestito con una giacca di pelle, pantaloni strappati e maglietta bianca per emulare il cantante dei Green Day.

 

_**Summer has come and passed** _   
_**The innocent can never last** _   
_**Wake me up when September ends** _   
  
_**Like my fathers come to pass** _   
_**Seven years has gone so fast** _   
_**Wake me up when September ends** _

([Green Day - Wake Me Up When September Ends](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVO8sUrs-Pw))

 

A metà della prima esibizione Kurt vide i suoi ragazzi alzarsi dalle poltrone per avviarsi nelle quinte, prese la mano di Blaine e si strinse di più a lui.

Gli Alternative Notes abbandonarono il palco e la sala venne investita dall’illuminazione data dal grande lampadario appeso al soffitto.

“Kurtie, io non ho visto le mise che hai disegnato per loro, devo preoccuparmi per piume di pavone o lustrini dorati?” chiese Blaine lasciando un piccolo bacio sulla guancia di Kurt.

“Non credo, sono sicuro che resterai meravigliato da quello che ho creato, ho preso spunto da Jacky, mi ha aiutato tantissimo.” rispose lanciando un sorriso all’altro.

“Tu e Jacky vi siete avvicinati moltissimo in queste ultime settimane, sono felice che abbiamo la sua benedizione, per me il suo parere è tutto.”

“È tua figlia e pensi al suo bene, scommetto che se c’era qualche tuo compagno che non gli andava a genio te lo diceva subito, non è vero?” domandò fissando gli occhi di Blaine, sotto la luce del lampadario risplendevano di mille sfumature.

Blaine si lasciò prendere da una piccola risata, “Diciamo che se non gli piaceva passava le pene dell’inferno. Quando aveva sei anni ha collegato il campanello di casa alla corrente e ha fatto prendere la scossa ad un tipo con cui dovevo uscire.”

“Devo ritenermi fortunato” constatò Kurt, sul suo viso si aprì un sorriso radioso che venne catturato da un bacio veloce di Blaine.

“Molto fortunato.”

Improvvisamente il lampadario si spense e delle piccole luci colorate si accendevano ad intermittenza per una decina di secondi.

Calò il buio quando le tende del palco si aprirono rivelando una figura al centro illuminata da un solo riflettore con una luce bluastra.

La ragazza indossava un completo elegante, la bombetta rosa era inclinata in avanti a nascondere parte del volto, stringeva nella mano destra un bastone con il quale si reggeva e la sinistra era elegantemente appoggiata al fianco, il piede destro davanti a quello sinistro poggiato solo con la punta a terra; sembrava appena uscita da qualche film anni cinquanta.

Altri due riflettori si spostarono su di lei e iniziò a cantare. Alzò il bastone e spostò la bombetta per scoprire gli occhi.

 

****

_**So I was sitting there in the bar** _   
_**and this guy comes up to me** _   
_**and he said "My life stinks"** _   
_**and I saw his gold credit card** _   
_**and I saw the way he was looking at people across the room** _   
_**and I looked at his face and you know,** _   
_**what a good looking face, and I just said,** _   
_**"Dude, your perspective on life sucks".** _

([Mika - Blame It On The Girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iF_w7oaBHNo))  


Jacky batteva il tempo con il bastone, dietro di lei si vedevano entrare gli altri ragazzi delle New Directions: le ragazza indossavano un vestito rosa con decorazioni giallo fosforescente e i ragazzi un completo argento satinato. Visti da lontano sembravano illuminarsi sul palco.

Mentre Jacky cantava in solitario al centro del palco, gli altri le ballavano intorno.

Jacky gesticolava per dare enfasi alle parole, spostando il bastone da una mano all’altra faceva dei piccoli saltelli ad ogni battito del tamburo.

  
_**He's got looks that books take pages to tell** _   
_**He's got a face to make you fall on your knees** _   
_**He's got money in the bank to thank and I guess** _   
_**You could think he's livin' at ease** _   
  
_**Like lovers of the open shore** _   
_**What's the matter?** _   
_**When you're sitting there with so much more** _   
_**What's the matter?** _   
_**When you're wondering what the hell to be** _   
_**Are you wishing you were ugly like me?** _   


Per il ritornello Jacky indietreggiò fino ad essere inglobata con gli altri.

Lanciò il bastone lontano e prese per mano le due ragazze vicino a lei, nella strofa successiva John e Lucas la presero sotto le ascelle alzandola da terra, si spostarono verso il pubblico e adagiarono per terra Jacky.

  
_**Blame it on the girls who know what to do** _   
_**Blame it on the boys who keep hitting on you** _   
_**Blame it on your mother for the things she said** _   
_**Blame it on your father but you know he's dead** _   
  
_**Blame it on the girls** _   
_**Blame it on the boys** _   
_**Blame it on the girls** _   
_**Blame it on the boys** _

 

Jacky cantò le ultime strofe ballando insieme alle ragazze, i ragazzi dietro di loro si stavano levando le giacche per mostrare la camicia rosa shocking.

Quando finì la canzone si sentì il battere di un tamburo, i riflettori si muovevano rapidamente su tutto il palcoscenico rivelando solo pochi spezzoni di quello che I ragazzi stavano facendo.

Kurt notò Jacky togliersi la giacca, indossava una camicia azzurra e delle bretelle fucsia, si tolse il cappello gettandolo lontano; rimase con il braccio allungato da una parte, alzò l’altro al cielo e il tamburo smise di suonare, al suo posto giunse il suono di una chitarra.

I ragazzi si sistemarono vicino a Jacky cantando con lei, le loro voci non erano perfettamente sincronizzate con quella della ragazza creando un eco.

Le ragazze ballavano alle loro spalle risplendendo sotto i raggi dei riflettori.

Con la luce puntata sul volto e senza copricapo, si notava il trucco di Jacky: aveva una linea blu da una guancia all’altra poco sotto gli occhi, le palpebre erano colorate d’argento e oro.

Anche le altre ragazze avevano un trucco simile, ma meno appariscente.

  
_**We can remember** _   
_**Swimming in December,** _   
_**Heading for the city lights** _   
_**In nine-seven-five (1975)** _   
  
_**We share in each other** _   
_**Nearer than father** _   
_**The scent of a lemon** _   
_**Drips from your eyes** _

([Empire Of The Sun - We are the people](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hN5X4kGhAtU))

 

Le ragazze presero il posto dei ragazzi, si avvicinarono di più a Jacky muovendosi intorno a lei.

La riccia rivolgeva le parole della canzone prima ad una poi ad un'altra compagna mimando con le mani; ruppe il cerchio che avevano formato e camminò verso il pubblico.

Si vedeva che ci stava mettendo il cuore in quella canzone.

  
_**Can you remember and humanize?** _   
_**It was still where we'd energized,** _   
_**Lie in the sand and visualize** _   
_**Like it's... seventy-five (75) again** _   
  
_**We are the people that rule the world** _   
_**A force running in every boy and girl** _   
_**All rejoicing in the world** _   
_**Take me now... we can try** _   


Muovendosi a scatti alzò prima un braccio al cielo e poi l’altro per poi abbassarli lentamente.

Indicò se stessa e poi il pubblico. Con una mano tenuta premuta sul cuore mimò le ultime parole della canzone indietreggiò fino ai suoi compagni.

  
_**I know everything about you** _   
_**You know everything about me** _   
_**You know everything about us** _   
  
_**I can't do well when I think you're gonna leave me, but I know I try** _   
_**Are you gonna leave me now?** _   
_**Can't you be believing now?** _   
  
_**I can't do well when I think you're gonna leave me..** _

 

Jacky venne catturata dalle braccia dei ragazzi e finse una lotta per liberarsi, man mano che i suoi compagni la portavano più verso l’interno del palco la musica si faceva più debole e così la sua voce.

Le luci si rispesero per pochi secondi, quando illuminarono di nuovo il palco tutte le New Directions erano in fila con un sorriso stampato sul volto.

Il pubblico applaudì e qualcuno esclamò anche complimenti e fischi di approvazione; sul palco Jacky e John si tenevano per mano e si voltarono verso Lucas e Rikey che sorrisero nella loro direzione.

Le New Directions abbandonarono il palco mentre gli ultimi applausi si esaurivano.

Nelle quinte si lasciarono prendere dall’entusiasmo con un abbraccio collettivo.

“Jacky, oggi ti sei superata!” esclamò Lucas, “Sei stata grandiosa... li hai catturati.”

La ragazza arrossì e borbottò un “grazie”, non era abituata a dei complimenti diretti.

Rikey fece un cenno al gruppo, le New Directions urlarono il nome di Jacky; lei fece segno di fare silenzio.

“Mostriciattoli, la guerra non è ancora finita. Finché non avremo la coppa è meglio non cantare vittoria” disse facendo il verso a Sebastian trattenendo a stento una risata. “Torniamo a casa vincitori!”

John allungò la mano al centro del cerchio che avevano involontariamente formato, subito dopo Jacky poggiò su quella del suo ragazzo, poi Lucas e Rickey e tutti gli altri.

Le alzarono tutti insieme al grido “New Directions”.

 

Si dovevano esibire ancora i DolciDiesis e i ragazzi ne approfittarono chi per sedersi in sala, chi per uscire fuori a fumare una sigaretta e chi, come Jacky, chiudersi in camerino cercando di mantenere la calma.

Kurt vide John uscire dal teatro senza Jacky, il ragazzo gli fece segno verso le quinte.

Kurt entrò nel camerino delle New Direction e vide Jacky rannicchiata per terra con addosso ancora i vestiti di scena. Le si avvicinò e sedette al suo fianco.

Jacky sobbalzò al contatto della mano di Kurt sulla sua spalla.

“Ansia da premiazione?” scherzò Kurt.

“No, non è quello.” Appoggiò la testa la muro dietro di lei e chiuse gli occhi. “Questa è la prima volta che partecipiamo ad una competizione senza Sebastian. Ho cercato di prendere il comando, ma… se avessi sbagliato tutto? Sbagliato la coreografia, le canzoni, l’intonazione della voce. Ho sbagliato tutto. Credevo che facendo finta di sapere cosa stessi facendo sarebbe andato tutto bene.”

Jacky aveva iniziato a straparlare e per fermarla Kurt la strinse in un forte abbraccio.

“Sei stata meravigliosa. Un leader perfetto, hai diretto i tuoi compagni con l’atteggiamento di un vero capo. Se fossi tuo padre sarei fiero di te.”

Jacky guardò Kurt negli occhi, da quando vivevano tutti e tre insieme Kurt si era comportato come un padre per lei e sentirsi dire quelle parole la fece emozionare.

“Tu sei come un padre per me.” Abbracciò Kurt, “ _Ti voglio bene_.”

“Ti voglio bene anche io” sussurrò Kurt nei capelli ricci di Jacky.

“Dai, alziamoci da questo freddo e tetro pavimento e andiamo a vedere chi a vinto.”

Offrì la mano a Jacky per alzarsi e a braccetto si diressero verso la sala.

 

 

I ragazzi si trovavano di nuovo sul palco, questa volta ad aspettare il verdetto su quella gara.

Jacky era nervosissima, stringeva la mano di Puck troppo forte, ma il ragazzo stava sopportando il dolore delle unghie conficcate nella pelle, sapeva quanto era importante per lei quel contatto.

Vicino a loro Lucas stava tremando e Rikey gli passò un braccio sulle spalle per tranquillizzarlo, i due si scambiarono un sorriso.

Lucas si avvicinò di più a Jacky e le strinse la mano.

Tutti e quattro presero un profondo respiro quando i tre giudici salirono sul palco.

Il più basso era vestito come ad una festa di carnevale, aveva più colori lui che tutto l’armadio di Kurt, poi c’era una donna sulla mezza età che sorrideva come un idiota ed infine un ragazzo che poteva avere pochi anni più dei partecipanti, era un conduttore radiofonico di una di quelle stazioni ascoltate dalle casalinghe durante il giorno.

Quest’ultimo giudice teneva in mano la busta con il nome del vincitore.

“Buongiorno gente!”, la sua voce squillante riempì il teatro, “Sono davvero molto felice di essere qui insieme ai miei amici: Miss Lexy Yvonne dalla Yvonne Cosmetics e Igor Frurer che possiede il novanta per cento delle scuderie del nostro paese. Per chi non mi conosce io sono Squirt e delizio le vostre giornate con le mie battute da ormai quattro anni!”

Sventolò la busta in aria e riprese a parlare.

“In questa busta è conservato il sogno di una di questa squadre. Un solo Glee Club passerà le Provinciali per andare alla Regionali di Marzo. Per un solo gruppo le lacrime versate saranno di felicità.”

Aprì la busta e osservò il foglio, si voltò verso i tre gruppi e mandò diversi sorrisi a tutti.

“Bene, i vincitori delle Provinciali del 2033 di Cleveland, Ohio, con mio immenso piacere, sono...”


	23. The owls are not what they seem

Sebastian prese un respiro profondo prima di scendere dalla sua macchina.  
  
Grazie alle cure di suo marito era riuscito a guarire in pochissimo tempo, già la mattina successiva era di nuovo pieno di energia e senza la febbre.  
  
Mentre camminava per i corridoi del McKinley la sua ansia aumentava ad ogni passo, era dal giorno prima che non aveva sentito i suoi ragazzi e ne’ Kurt ne’ Blaine l’avevano chiamato per fargli sapere l’esito della gara.  
  
Nella sua testa stavano prendendo vita i peggio scenari apocalittici sulla loro disfatta alle Provinciali: aveva immaginato di entrare nella sala canto e di trovare tutti i suoi ragazzi impiccati per la delusione oppure dissanguati o avvelenati o...  
  
Scrollò la testa per mandare via quei pensieri.  
  
Stava per girare l’angolo quando venne fermato da una voce fin troppo familiare che lo chiamava, si girò di scatto e vide davanti a sé Jackline Anderson con il più falso dei sorrisi.  
  
“Buongiorno professore! Vedo che si è rimesso dalla sua malattia, è una tale gioia riaverla con noi!” disse con la voce di un tono più alta.  
  
“Hobbit, non me la racconti giusta. Parla! Cosa è successo alle Provinciali?” domandò puntandogli un dito in faccia.  
  
Jacky prese un bel respiro e prese la mano di Sebastian accompagnandolo nell’aula canto.  
  
“Zio, davvero, _mi dispiace_ , doveva andare tutto in un altro modo, credevamo che tu non saresti tornato fino a domani e noi...”  
  
“Cosa diavolo avete fatto?” domandò interrompendo la ragazza e fiondandosi dentro la stanza.  
  
Al centro dell’aula erano radunati tutti i ragazzi che all’entrata del professore si girarono mostrando le loro facce stupite.  
  
Puck fece un passo avanti e aprì la bocca per spiegare la situazione, ma Sebastian non gli dette il tempo di parlare perché iniziò ad arrabbiarsi.  
  
“Voi, _piccoli idioti_ , lo sapevo che senza di me avreste fatto un fiasco! Dannazione a Thad quando mi ha detto di restare a casa! Voi, _dannati mostriciattoli, buoni a nulla_ , io vi boccio tutti da qui all’eternità. Io... io...”  
  
I ragazzi si erano spostati mostrando la coppa del primo posto, Sebastian si bloccò boccheggiando.  
  
“Vi prego, ditemi che lo avete fatto per vendicarvi di tutti gli scherzi che vi ho tirato” esalò in un sussurro avvicinandosi al premio.  
  
“Sebas- Professore” si corresse velocemente Jacky, “mi stavo scusando perché volevamo che entrassi in quest’aula tra cascate di champagne, coriandoli e musiche dei Queen. Ma lei si è ripreso in tempo record!” sbuffò saltando sul pianoforte (ennesima mania ereditata).  
  
Sebastian si sentì osservato, tutti i ragazzi avevano fissato gli occhi su di lui aspettando delle scuse o una delle sue soliti frasi come “sono fatto così, è la mia natura”.  
  
Bas si voltò verso i suoi alunni e roteò gli occhi quando vide le loro facce.  
  
“Va bene, scusate ragazzi se ho _esternato i miei pensieri_ , ma quell’Hobbit mi aveva davvero messo paura con quel suo faccino da cucciolo bastonato e quella vocina. Prendetevela con lei, io sono fatto così: rispondo con gli insulti.”  
  
Jacky si distese sul pianoforte e si coprì gli occhi con le mani, “Bas sei sempre il solito.”  
  
“Io? E tu, scusa? Ti sei avvicinata a me tutta tremante ed impaurita, cosa dovevo pensare?”  
  
Sebastian si avvicinò alla ragazza e la tirò per i polsi in modo da guardarla negli occhi.  
  
“Io ho avuto una reazione giusta, sei tu ad aver dato di matto. Non hai neanche dato tempo a Puck di spiegare! Devi controllarti” si difese Jacky.  
  
“Riuscirei a controllarmi se tu non mi provocassi in quel modo” rispose Bas.  
  
Tra i due iniziò un accesa discussione che finì come sempre ad insulti, Johnny decise di prendere in mano la situazione: si avvicinò ai due e schioccò le dita per attirare la loro attenzione.  
  
“La riunione di famiglia è finita. Grazie.”  
  
Spostò lo sguardo dal professore alla ragazza, in contemporanea i due rotearono gli occhi.  
  
“Passiamo a qualcosa di più importante?” domandò con tono scocciato.  
  
“Abbiamo vinto! Cazzo! Abbiamo stracciato quegli sfigati, gli abbiamo distrutto l’autostima, fratturato la voglia di vivere, poi li abbiamo calpestati come se foss..”  
  
Puck venne interrotto quando Sebastian alzò una mano davanti alla sua faccia.  
  
“Ho capito. Ora siediti _psicopatico_ ” disse indicandogli la sedia. “Complimenti per esservela cavata anche senza la mia guida.”  
  
Sorrise in direzione dei ragazzi che si rilassarono e sorrisero a loro volta.  
  
“Bene, ora uscite da quest’aula che devo sistemare la coppa. Via, via, fuori di qui.”  
  
Come ogni volta Sebastian faceva il dolce per qui tre microsecondi in cui era pienamente orgoglioso di loro e poi si rimetteva la maschera di freddezza e pseudo disprezzo cacciandoli via.  
  
Mentre i ragazzi uscivano dalla sala canto con un leggero borbottio, Sebastian si asciugò una piccola lacrima che gli era sfuggita.  
  
“I miei ragazzi stanno crescendo” sussurrò per poi aprirsi in un grande sorriso.  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
   
   
Kurt si era subito messo a lavoro per creare le nuove mise per le Regionali, ma non sapeva che tipo di canzoni avrebbero portato e di conseguenza non poteva iniziare gli schizzi.  
  
Prese il suo blocco da disegno e creò una figura femminile, le abbozzò una giacca e una gonna a tulle.  
  
Strappo il foglio e lo buttò via.  
  
Si strinse le tempie con due dita e iniziò un nuovo disegno.  
  
Quando mezz’ora dopo entrò Cooper riuscì ad evitare una pallottola lanciata da Kurt.  
  
“Ti sei dato al basket, ora?” chiese con una piccola risata notando il mare di carte per terra e sui mobili.  
  
Kurt sobbalzò, si voltò e vide Cooper sorridergli.  
  
Coop era appoggiato allo stipite della porta e osservava la stanza con un piccolo sorriso; indossava un jeans e una camicia a quadri, si poteva definire l’abbigliamento da tempo libero.  
  
“Magari. Devo disegnare l’abbigliamento per i ragazzi del Glee e non so come fare. Sebastian non mi ha detto niente sulle nuove canzoni e… mi sento inutile.”  
  
Cooper si avvicinò al tavolo dove si trovava l’altro e con un piccolo salto ci si sedette sopra.  
  
“Lo so come ti senti. David è super impegnato con l’auditorium e non mi da più retta; credo che faccia così anche Blaine.” Kurt annuì, “Ma non dobbiamo abbatterci! Facciamogli un’improvvisata!”  
  
Annunciò prendendo Kurt per un braccio trascinandolo fuori dalla stanza.  
  
“Dai, no, non sono vestito bene, i miei capelli sono un disastro!” disse facendo resistenza.  
  
Coop si fermò e lo guardò con un piccolo sorrisetto, “Credo che Blaine ti abbia visto in condizioni anche peggiori.”  
  
Kurt arrossì e sbuffò, riuscì a liberarsi dalla stretta e incrociò le braccia sul petto.  
  
“Per favore Kurt, mi sto annoiando. Possiamo anche passare a scuola a prendere i ragazzi. Tu potrai chiedere l’elenco delle canzoni a Sebastian così potrai lavorare.”  
  
Con l’ultima frase riuscì a convincerlo.  
  
Venti minuti dopo erano entrambi in macchina, Kurt era riuscito ad avere il tempo per sistemarsi e Cooper rideva ripensando a come era riuscito a farlo arrossire.  
  
La prima tappa era l’ufficio di David: era una piccola palazzina a tre piani, gli appartamenti erano stati adibiti ad uffici; l’arredamento interno era molto semplice, color nero con dettagli bianchi.  
  
L’ufficio di Dave si trovata all’ultimo piano, era il più grande di tutti dato che era stato conservato l’intero appartamento per il suo team.  
  
Quando Kurt entrò vide una grande tavolata piena di progetti, un modello al centro del tavolo da finire di colorare, in un angolo c’era una macchinetta del caffè; dal salone si poteva vedere la zona cucina e un lungo corridoio, delle quattro porte che si affacciavano tre erano chiuse e solo l’ultima era aperta.  
  
Cooper fece segno a Kurt di seguirlo, dalla fine del corridoio provenivano tre voci, due erano quelle di David e Blaine, ma parlavano troppo fitto per riuscire a capire di cosa stessero parlando.  
  
Stavano per entrare nella stanza quando un uomo uscì molto velocemente pieno di progetti e altre carte, doveva essere la terza voce che avevano sentito.  
  
I due entrarono nella stanza, Blaine stava bevendo una tazza di caffè appoggiato al tavolo e David ricontrollava un documento.  
  
“Hey!” esclamò Cooper, “Come va il lavoro?”.  
  
David si alzò andando ad abbracciare il marito lasciandogli un bacio a stampo, “Va.. male, stiamo in rilento. Non ci hanno ancora dato il permesso per iniziare i lavori nella zona in cui dobbiamo costruire.” Disse in tono deluso, “Volevamo consegnare il nuovo auditorium prima dell’inizio del prossimo anno, ma i ragazzi dovranno aspettare ancora un altro po’”.  
  
Coop sorrise, “Hanno aspettato quasi vent’anni prima di avere la certezza di averne uno nuovo, credo che qualche mese non gli cambierà la vita”.  
  
Blaine nel frattempo aveva posato la tazza sul tavolo e allungò una mano verso Kurt che la prese, lo spinse verso di sé stringendolo in un abbraccio.  
  
“Non volevo disturbarti, ma Coop mi ha convinto” sussurrò Kurt al suo orecchio.  
  
“Tu non disturbi, _anzi_ ”, Blaine gli morse il lobo dell’orecchio facendolo sussultare, “potrei prendermi cinque minuti di pausa” disse con tono malizioso.  
  
Kurt fece una piccola risata, “Sicuro che ci basteranno cinque minuti?”  
  
“Scommettiamo?” lo sfidò, si voltò verso David e gli chiese se poteva fare una pausa, quando l’altro annuì Blaine trascinò Kurt nel bagno e chiuse la porta a chiave.  
  
Cooper e David era rimasti soli e ancora abbracciati.  
  
“Perché sei venuto? Non ti interessa mai il mio lavoro, ma soprattutto perché hai portato anche Kurt con te?” chiese Dave.  
  
Cooper sciolse l’abbraccio e si sedette sul tavolo.  
  
“Questa faccenda mi puzza. Kurt è tornato da New York e magicamente ritorna con Blaine. Non che non sia felice per loro, Blainey è il mio fratellino e farei di tutto pur di vederlo sorride, ma... non ti sembra sospetto?”  
  
Dave si massaggiò le tempie, “Credi che Kurt...”  
  
“Non sto parlando di Kurt. Lo conosco, non farebbe mai una cose del genere; ha lasciato mio fratello per permettergli di rifarsi una vita, non credo che tornerebbe dopo vent’anni a riprendersi quello che era suo.” Fece una piccola pausa avvicinandosi al marito. “Sappiamo entrambi a chi mi sto riferendo. Quella piccola peste riesce a farci il lavaggio del cervello, ci manovra come burattini e... beh lei è un ottima burattinaia!”  
  
“Jacky non lo farebbe mai, sa che ci sono sempre delle conseguenze per quello che fa, no, non…”  
  
“Dave, pensaci bene: prima che loro due si rimettessero insieme è venuta a farti una visita?” chiese guardandolo negli occhi.  
  
David s’incupì velocemente, abbassò le spalle e chiuse gli occhi. “Sì,” esalò con un sospiro, “era venuta da me chiedendomi come funzionassero le luci del parco e io gli ho dato il controller per provarle. Credevo volesse utilizzarlo per qualche esibizione delle New Directions.”  
  
“Se era per quello sarebbe venuto Sebastian, non trovi?”  
  
Dave si sedette, si passò una mano sugli occhi e osservò il Cooper. “Secondo te loro lo sanno già che è tutta opera di Jacky?”  
  
“Io penso che lo sappia solo Blaine. Anche se sembra impossibile, quei due viaggiano sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda e… intuiscono quello che farà l’altro.”  
  
“Pensi che dovremmo intervenire?” domandò.  
  
“No” annunciò con un po’ di delusione, ci teneva alla coppia e non voleva che succedesse qualcosa. “Sappiamo entrambi quello che succederà, se deve andare così niente e nessuno potrà cambiare i fatti. Jacky gioca con il destino delle persone e non prende mai in considerazione quello che potrebbe succedere.”  
  
I due uomini si guardarono negli occhi e sospirarono.  
  
Si preannunciava una tempesta all’orizzonte, ma per ora si potevano gustare la tranquillità.  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
Nel frattempo a scuola Jacky stava dando spettacolo insieme a Puck per festeggiare la vittoria alle Provinciali.  
  
I due ragazzi si trovavano su una tavola da surf tenuta in equilibrio sulla rampa delle scale grazie solo alle loro abilità da “acrobati” dondolandosi per non cascare.  
  
La ragazza sentì fischiare l’orecchio e si bloccò improvvisamente poggiandoci una mano sopra.  
  
Johnny al suo fianco perse l’equilibrio e si sbilanciò cascando verso le scale portandosi dietro anche la ragazza.  
  
In quel preciso momento stava passando la Preside Sylvester.  
  
“Ma sei cretina? Cazzo, mi hai fatto cascare, fortuna che non mi sono fatto male, potevamo anche romperci qualcosa!”  
  
Jacky si alzò da terra massaggiandosi il fondoschiena dolorante e guardò con Puck, “Scusami, mi ha fatto male l’orecchio, mi dispiace” disse con tono dispiaciuto.  
  
“Lascia stare, scappiamo prima che ci becchino, questi ci sospendono e ci tengo a non ripetere l’anno” detto ciò aiutò Jacky ad alzarsi e corsero via.  
  
La ragazza aveva già raggiunto l’esterno quando notò che Johnny non era dietro di lei, si affacciò dalla porta di sicurezza e vide che Johnny era stato bloccato dalla Preside che ora aveva una faccia molto arrabbiata.  
  
“Dannazione”, Jacky posò la testa sul muro avendo il forte istinto di fracassarla contro quel muro.  
  
Erano finiti, li avrebbero sospesi o peggio espulsi e…  
  
Le New Directions erano finite senza di loro.  
  
Stava per farsi avanti per confessare la sua colpa che sentì le parole di Johnny alla Preside.  
  
“E’ tutta colpa mia preside, mi stavo pavoneggiando e ho perso l’equilibrio.”  
  
“Poteva andarci meglio. Potevi romperti l’osso del collo e liberare l’umanità dalla tua presenza. Ora vai subito nel mio ufficio.” Si voltò per salire le scale, si fermò all’ultimo gradino, “Puckerman, sei sospeso a tempo indeterminato.”  
  
Johnny si voltò verso di lei e le sorrise.  
  
Jacky mimò con le labbra “scusami” e scappò via.  
  
  
   
   
   
   
“ _Sospeso_? Lei ha sospeso la mia voce migliore. Lei è pazza!”  
  
Le urla di Sebastian si sentivano per tutta la scuola.  
  
“Ho preso la mia decisione, denti da cavallo, Puckerman è sospeso a tempo indeterminato e non potrà partecipare al vostro raduno settimanale di voci bianche.”  
  
Smythe divenne rosso di rabbia, appoggiò le mani sulla scrivania della Sylvester e parlò a denti stretti: “Lei non vincerà. Quel ragazzo sarà mio, a qualunque costo. Lui parteciperà alle Regionali.”  
  
Sue si avvicinò all’uomo con sguardo di sfida.  
“Ti è andata bene Smythe, insieme a Puck c’era anche la figlia dell’Hobbit, se non fosse scappata alla velocità delle luce ora avrei preso anche lei.”  
  
“Noi due abbiamo fatto un patto.”  
  
“Oh, me lo ricordo bene Sebastian, tu dici di non tenere a quelle pesti, ma alla fine li salvi sempre”, la preside si era alzata e fronteggiava l’altro con la sua altezza.  
  
“Anderson è intoccabile e questa te la posso far passare, ma gli altri no. Sono tre anni che quei due mettono a ferro e fuoco la mia scuola e quando è troppo è troppo!”  
  
“Non ha distrutto nulla!” replicò Bas.  
  
“E’ vero, ma le altre volte sì.”  
  
Sebastian alzò le mani in alto in segno di resa.  
  
“Puckerman seguirà lo stesso le lezioni del Glee Club e parteciperà alle Regionali” annunciò guardando negli occhi Sue.  
  
“Provaci fatina e vedrai le fiamme dell’inferno.”  
  
“Inferno? Io ci vivo nell’inferno.”  
  
I due sostenerono lo sguardo per un paio di minuti, poi Sebastian lasciò perdere uscendo dall’ufficio della preside.  
  
“Ho vinto io questa partita, vincerò anche la guerra!”  
  
  
  
   
   
   
Jacky si stava mordendo il labbro così forte da farlo sanguinare, era raggomitolata per terra fuori scuola, si stava dondolando in preda ad una crisi di panico: per colpa sua Johnny era nei guai, l’avrebbero sospeso e lui l’avrebbe odiata, non le avrebbe più rivolto la parola, sarebbe rimasta da sola per sempre perché nessuno sarebbe voluto stare con una persona che scappa via invece di aiutare la persona che ama, anche suo padre gli avrebbe urlat…  
  
I suoi pensieri furono interrotti da due braccia forti che la stavano abbracciando, Jacky alzò gli occhi e vide Puck sorriderle.  
  
“Stavi facendo uno dei tuoi viaggi mentali, piccolina?”  
  
“Perché non mi odi? Ti ho fatto sospendere o peggio espellere, dovresti odiarmi e non parlarmi più perché io sono un idiota e tu-”  
  
Johnny la baciò per farla smettere di parlare.  
  
“Non ce l’ho con te, non potrei mai avercela con te! E comunque mi hanno sospeso...  Tanto Sebastian troverà il modo di farmi partecipare al Glee” disse con un alzata di spalle.  
  
“Hey ragazzi che ci fate fuori scuola?”  
  
La voce di Cooper allegra e frizzante fece sorridere Jacky che, aiutata da Johnny, si alzò da terra e salutò lo zio.  
  
“Ci siamo presi una pausa, lì dentro è tutto così noioso” rispose Puck.  
  
“Sei identico a tuo padre, avete lo stesso amore per la scuola”, Kurt aveva dato una pacca sulla spalla di Johnny facendo una piccola risata.  
  
“Almeno so da chi ho ripreso” annunciò.  
  
I quattro scoppiarono a ridere.  
  
“Kurt, sei qui per la lista delle canzoni, vero?” domandò Jacky, l’uomo annuì.  
  
La ragazza mise una mano in tasca alla ricerca di qualcosa, poco dopo estrasse un foglio ripiegato che  porse a Kurt.  
  
“Qui c’è l’elenco delle canzoni e dei _suggerimenti_ di Bas sul nostro look. Mi ha anche detto di riferirti un messaggio.”  
  
“Sono tutto orecchie”, Kurt sfoggiò uno dei suoi sorrisi.  
  
“ _Guai a te se mi rubi di nuovo la scena, sono i miei ragazzi e sono **miei**._ ” imitò la voce di Sebastian procurando un’altra serie di risa da parte di tutti. “Sì, non è molto normale, ma credo che sia per il fatto che ci avete accompagnato te e papà alle Provinciali. Sta il più lontano possibile da germi e batteri per evitare una ricaduta.”  
  
“Allora sarà meglio stargli lontano o rischio di venir aggredito per vendetta. Grazie, appena torno a casa mi metto subito a lavorare.”  
  
Cooper fece segno agli altri di entrare nella scuola e i quattro di diressero verso i corridoi del McKinley.  



	24. Battle Plans

Sebastian stava pianificando qualcosa.

Lo si poteva notare da come aveva socchiuso gli occhi e posato le mani congiunte sul mento e dal suono delle rotelle del suo cervello che si muovevano in cerca dell’idea geniale.

La sospensione di Puckerman stava per mandare all’aria tutti i suoi sforzi.

Ma lui era più furbo della preside.

La Sylvester aveva detto che non poteva partecipare al Glee perché era sospeso dalle attività scolastiche.

Loro avrebbero provato fuori scuola, di pomeriggio, a casa sua, anzi a casa di Puckerman per fargliela pagare.

Si dette mentalmente il cinque e sfogliò i disegni che gli aveva lasciato Kurt.

“Quell’uomo è un fulmine!” si trovò a pensare, “Gli ho dato la scaletta neanche una settimana fa e già mi ha portato le bozze dei costumi di scena.”

Notò con felicità che Kurt aveva seguito i suoi suggerimenti e aveva anche risposto al suo messaggio.

_‘Se tu evitassi di ammalarti il giorno delle competizioni, la scena sarebbe sempre e solo tua._

_Nessuno ti ruberà quel branco di assatanati._

_Kurt.’_

Fece una piccola risata e riposò l’attenzione sullo schema delle coreografie: avrebbe fatto una variante in questa competizione, doveva dare modo anche a gli altri di brillare sotto i riflettori.

Sorrise inconsciamente pensando ai suoi ragazzi e si rimise a lavoro.

 

 

 

Il suo piano era fallito: nessun ragazzo del Glee voleva fare prove extra fuori scuola.

Sebastian dovette cambiare piano: Puck avrebbe partecipato alle loro lezioni e se per caso fosse passata la preside si sarebbe nascosto nel suo ufficio dato che la Sylvester non ci entrava mai perché aveva paura di essere attaccata da gremlins o dai folletti che abitavano quei luoghi.

Almeno su quello poteva essere sicuro di non passare alcun guaio.

Entrò velocemente nell’aula di canto e si diresse direttamente alla lavagna, quando anche i ragazzi si accorsero della sua presenza smisero di chiacchierare.

“ _FUTURO_ ”

Sebastian aveva scritto con il pennarello questa parola sulla lavagna.

Osservò i suoi ragazzi mandargli occhiate piene di dubbio e quando Jacky stava per chiedergli il perché di quella parola lui la interruppe.

“Futuro, una cosa così lontana eppure così vicina. Ho pensato molto a questa parola, il professor Schuester la ripeteva continuamente, ci faceva la predica su come avremmo dovuto votare la nostra vita a ciò che più amiamo, ha fatto aprire gli occhi a molti suoi studenti sul loro futuro. E’ un uomo che ha lasciato il segno e vorrei farlo anch’io, con voi.”

Posò il pennarello sul pianoforte e si avvicinò al gruppo, c’erano così tanti ragazzi e così differenti, ma poteva vedere come Jacky e Puck riuscissero a catalizzare l’attenzione su di loro.

Gli sembravano Finn e Rachel, solo che lui era _leggermente_ più sveglio e lei meno paranoica.

“Quindi vi chiedo: cosa vorreste fare dopo il liceo o il college?”

Molti ragazzi risposero ballerini, cantanti, attori, ma il quartetto formato da Jacky, Puck, Rikey e Lucas non aveva risposto.

“Voi?” li indicò.

“Io vorrei diventare un batterista di fama mondiale” rispose Rikey sorridente.

“Io… credo che mi lancerò nel campo della medicina, cose come chirurgia cardiovascolare o neurologica”, il tono di Lucas era determinato e si vedeva dai suoi occhi che era il suo sogno aiutare la gente e di sicuro l’avrebbe avverato.

“Io sarò fortunato se arriverò ai trent’anni!” esclamò Puck per ricevere una gomitata da Jacky, “Ok, vorrei davvero diventare un chitarrista professionista, mio padre non c’è riuscito e io vorrei renderlo orgoglioso di me e fargli vivere il suo sogno attraverso di me.”

Sebastian fu realmente stupito, “Credo che sia la prima frase che tu pronunci che abbia un senso logico e… buona fortuna! Tu Jacky?”

La ragazza arrossì velocemente, abbassò il volto e borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile. Allo sguardo di Puck alzò la testa e parlò a voce leggermente acuta.

“Vorrei diventare una scrittrice. Amo scrivere, amo inventare e tutti quanti potete confermare che di idee geniali ne ho a centinaia, credo di poter diventare ricca anche solo vendendole! Però è una cosa... stupida.”

“Non è per niente stupido.” disse Bas, “E’ il tuo sogno e come tale va rispettato. Io sognavo davvero di fare il professore perché volevo mettere qualcosa nelle vostre testoline vuote, ma principalmente perché adoro comandare e voi dovete fare quello che vi ordino.”

La classe scoppiò a ridere e Jacky mandò un bacio volante a Sebastian.

“Ma dovete sempre prendere in considerazione l’altra faccia della medaglia: l’insuccesso. Dovete fare i conti con tutte le possibilità e… se per caso i vostri sogni non si realizzassero, che cosa farete?”

Jacky si guardò ai lati, alzò di spalle, fece poi un piccolo sorriso, indicò Rikey e parlò: “Lui laverebbe i piatti, Puck sarebbe in prigione e io probabilmente sarei in un manicomio.”

Sebastian si portò una mano alla fronte mentre gli alunni si aprirono in una risata molto più forte della precedente.

“Non cambierà mai” sussurrò Sebastian tra sé per poi unirsi anche lui alla risata collettiva.

“Ok, il teatrino è finito,” disse Bas per ristabilire il silenzio nella stanza, “ora mettiamoci al lavoro con le coreografie per le Regionali. Voglio che siate perfetti e il tema di questa volta è più complicato e delicato, l’anno scorso dovevano portare una canzone dei Queen e abbiamo fatto un mash-up tra “Living on my own” e “The show must go on” cantato dai ragazzi ed è stato magnifico. Ma quest’anno dobbiamo fare almeno una canzone di Adam Lambert”, Jacky fece un urletto di emozione, era uno dei suoi cantanti preferiti ed amava cantarlo, “e sabbiamo già chi la canterà.” indicò la ragazza che si aprì in un sorriso, “Quello che mi preoccupa è la canzone da scegliere tra quelle in lista, molto sono _particolari_ , ma credo di aver scelto bene per voi.”

Si spostò al centro della stanza ed iniziò a spiegare come avrebbero organizzato le Regionali tra fischi di approvazione e urletti di gioia.

 

 

La porta si chiuse con un leggero rumore, Blaine dimenticava sempre di chiamare il fabbro per sistemare quella giuntura, prima o poi si sarebbe rotta e sarebbero rimasti chiusi fuori o dentro casa.

Si diresse velocemente in cucina posando le tre buste della spesa sul tavolo e sistemando con calma tutto quello che aveva comprato.

Controllò la lista che gli aveva dato Kurt e si congratulò da solo per non aver dimenticato neanche una cosa.

Stava sistemando le scatole dei cereali dentro al credenza quando scese Kurt, Blaine l’aveva già sentito dai passi sulle scale, solo lui poteva avere un suono così bello anche quando camminava.

Kurt entrò in cucina grattandosi il collo e con un’espressione stanca tipica di chi ha fatto una notte insonne.

Blaine notò che indossava gli stessi abiti del giorno prima e questo lo fece preoccupare.

“Kurt, sicuro di stare bene?” chiese con la stessa tonalità che potrebbe avere una madre vedendo il figlio bianco come un lenzuolo.

In risposta ricevette uno sguardo assassino, Blaine non si scoraggiò e lasciando perdere la spesa andò ad abbracciare Kurt che sotto al suo tocco si rilassò.

Poggiò la testa nell’incavo del collo di Blaine ed ispirò a lungo l’odore muschiato del dopo barba di Blaine.

“Mi sto facendo in quattro per preparare quei vestiti per il Glee. Hai presente che devo fargli dei costumi che rimandino ad Adam Lambert? Quell’uomo mi ha fatto impazzire!”

Kurt poteva percepire lo sguardo di Blaine che faceva quando non capiva qualcosa.

“Un paio di anni fa mi hanno chiesto di disegnare i costumi per un suo video e Adam mi ha sommerso di richieste per accessori e… Ci sono diventato matto!”

“Però se la guardi da un’altra prospettiva tu sai già cosa va bene per fare Adam Lambert, quindi ti basterebbe riesumare quei costumi, modificarli un pochettino e farli per New Directions, no?”

Kurt alzò il volto ed osservò Blaine negli occhi, sul suo volto si aprì un sorriso mozzafiato che fece illuminare anche l’altro.

“Blaine sei un genio! Perché non c’ho pensato prima?”

Stampò un bacio sulle labbra di Blaine e così come era arrivato in cucina sparì al piano di sopra, ma questa volta era animato dalla felicità di aver risolto un problema.

 

 

Kurt uscì dallo studio solo diverse ore dopo, Blaine gli portava periodicamente nuove bottigliette d’acqua e qualcosa da stuzzicare venendo ringraziato con un bacio.

Mentre camminava verso la camera da letto per buttarsi nella morbidezza del materasso dopo una giornata passata seduto su una scomoda sedia, sentì il suono di una chitarra provenire proprio dalla quella stanza.

Socchiuse leggermente la porta e vide Blaine seduto a gambe incrociate sul letto con la chitarra in braccio intento a trovare degli accordi, teneva una matita sopra l’orecchio tenuta solo grazie alla quantità di ricci in cui si era arrotolata; in quel momento Blaine aveva un’espressione che Kurt giudicò dolcissima: si mordeva il labbro delicatamente, con gli occhi osservava attentamente un paio di fogli che teneva appoggiati davanti a lui, pizzicava lentamente le corde della chitarra per trovare l’arrangiamento migliore.

Era così preso che neanche si accorse di Kurt che si sedeva al suo fianco, si sporse lentamente e gli baciò una guancia facendolo sussultare.

Blaine si voltò e si trovò due occhi indaco che lo fissavano, si avvicinò per congiungere le sue labbra con quelle dell’altro.

Blaine poteva affermare di esserne drogato, non averne mai abbastanza di quelle bellissime labbra, così soffici, delicate e dolci come lo zucchero.

“Cosa stavi facendo?” chiese Kurt staccandosi dalle labbra di Blaine.

“Componevo. Anche se ora sono un rispettabilissimo e serissimo architetto non ho mai perso le vecchie abitudini”, si spostò per prendere i foglio davanti a lui.

Kurt prese i fogli che gli stava porgendo e riconobbe immediatamente la calligrafia fine e stretta di Blaine, i disegnini che faceva ai bordi dei fogli quando non riusciva a ricordare qualcosa o gli serviva un qualcosa che lo distraesse, poi in alto al centro del primo foglio il titolo della canzone.

““Human”. Un nome molto particolare, posso chiederti quello che significa?”

“L’ho scritta moltissimo tempo fa, ma non ho mai trovato il ritmo giusto per cantarla.”

“Non hai risposto alla mia domanda”, sorrise poggiando la testa sulla spalla di Blaine.

“Ha un significato molto... particolare, è difficile da spiegare. In tutti questi anni si è caricata di nuovi significati ed emozioni. Credo che questa canzone si spieghi da sola.” Fece una piccola pausa, poi gli chiese: “Se vuoi posso suonartela?”

“Ne sarei onorato” rispose lasciando un bacio sulla guancia per poi spostarsi in modo che Blaine potesse suonare la chitarra.

Gli era mancato moltissimo sentire Blaine suonargli una canzone solo e soltanto per lui con la chitarra, l’ultima volta che si erano trovati seduti sul letto con una chitarra avevano solo diciassette anni.

Kurt osservava come l’altro pizzicava le corde producendo quel suono che lui adorava alla follia, ma soprattutto adorava come suonare quello strumento creava quei piccoli calli sulle dita di Blaine che le rendevano così maledettamente belle e irresistibili quando sfioravano il suo corpo.

Blaine alzò la testa incatenando i suoi occhi con quelli di Kurt e iniziò a suonare un giro di accordi per poi cantare.

 

__

_**I feel like a loser (Mi sento un perdente)** _   
_**I feel like I've lost (Sento di aver perso)** _   
_**I feel like I'm not so sure if I feel anything at all (Mi sento come se non fossi nemmeno sicuro di provare qualcosa)** _   
_**But believe me, I'm not helpless I just (Ma credimi, non sono senza speranza)** _   
_**Need someone to love (Ho solamente bisogno di qualcuno da amare)** _   
_**So my situation's rough (Quindi, la mia situazione è dura)** _   
_**But that just makes me a dumb human (Ma questo mi rende soltanto uno stupido umano)** _   
_**Like you (Come te)** _

_**(Darren Criss “ Human<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bGP4PUgQjJE> )** _

 

Quando Blaine si concentrava a cantare metteva tutto se stesso e si vedeva dai suoi occhi che si illuminavano, ai suoi movimenti calibrati per dare il giusto tono all’accordo, a come muoveva le spalle e si dondolava per seguire il ritmo.

Quando Blaine suonava la chitarra era uno spettacolo meraviglioso.

Kurt percepì un brivido percorrergli la schiena, si sentiva calamitato verso quelle labbra che si muovevano producendo il suono più bello che avesse mai sentito.  
  
 _ **Why (Perché)**_  
 _ **Do I have this incredible need to stand up (sento questo bisogno di alzarmi)**_  
 _ **And say "Please, pay attention?" (E chiedere "Ti prego, puoi stare attento?")**_  
 _ **It's the last thing that I need (E' l' ultima cosa che mi serve)**_  
 _ **To make myself seen (Per farmi vedere)**_  
 _ **Well, that ain't my intention (Ma non è mia intenzione)**_  
 _ **No**_

 

Blaine manteneva il contatto con gli occhi di Kurt e poteva vedere l’effetto che gli faceva questo gesto.

Sapeva esattamente come ridurre l’altro in nulla di più di una pappetta informe sotto il suo controllo.

Gli piaceva giocare a comandare su di lui, di solito era il contrario: Kurt aveva quell’aria da bello e dannato, quegli occhi così azzurri e profondi da fargli perdere perfino il filo del discorso.

Ora era tutto nelle sua mani e sapeva che non appena avrebbe finito di suonare Kurt gli sarebbe saltato addosso, letteralmente.

Sapeva che quando Kurt si mordeva il labbro in _quel modo_ si preannunciava una serata movimentata e Blaine non aspettava altro.

Jacky era a casa di Burt e Carole per provare con i cugini le canzoni per le Regionali, Sebastian era fuori a cena con Thad quindi non potevano avvenire strane apparizione nelle ore seguenti e loro due avevano la casa tutta per loro.

 

  
_**I feel like an artist (Mi sento come un artista)** _   
_**Who's lost his touch (Che ha perso il suo tocco)** _   
_**He likes himself in his art, but not his art too much (Gli piace l'arte, ma non la sua)** _   
_**But believe me, I've got something (Ma credimi, ho qualcosa)** _   
_**I just don't know how to say (Non so come dire)** _   
_**That I'm just fine with the way (Che mi va bene il modo)** _   
_**With the way that I'm moving (Il modo in cui mi comporto)** _   
_**But that just makes me a dumb human (Ma questo mi rende soltanto uno stupido umano)** _   
_**That just makes me (Come te)** _   
_**That makes me a human like (Questo mi rende soltanto uno stupido umano come)** _   
_**You (Te)** _

 

  


Allungò l’ultima parola con un giro di accordi, non appena il suono cessò si ritrovò le labbra di Kurt premute sulle sue.

Spostò la chitarra per terra e afferrò Kurt per i fianci approfondendo il bacio.

Si spostò a baciargli una parte particolarmente sensibile dietro l’orecchio, con le mani libere sbottonò la camicia di Kurt facendogliela scivolare via dalle braccia accarezzandogli la pelle.

“L’hai fatto apposta.. _ah_. Solo per avere il mio corpo, vero?” chiese Kurt in tono scherzoso liberandosi della camicia.

“Certamente” rispose mordendogli il lobo dell’orecchio.

“Dovrei punirti, non mi puoi trattare così”, fece scivolare le mani lungo la schiena di Blaine afferrando il bordo del maglioncino sfilandoglielo.

“E’ vero, sono stato cattivo con te a farti questo”, lo guardò negli occhi mentre si toglieva anche la maglietta, “farò tutto quello che vorrai per farmi perdonare.”

Kurt si morse il labbro e dopo pochi secondi si avvicinò all’orecchio di Blaine, gli baciò la pelle poco sotto e sussurrò: “Voltati.”

Un brivido percorse la schiena di Blaine, si spostò per osservare gli occhi di Kurt per vedere se intendeva esattamente quello che stava pensando.

Gli occhi di Kurt erano diventati più scuri, Blaine li trovò maledettamente eccitanti.

Stampò un ultimo bacio su quelle labbra ancora rosse e si voltò distendendosi sul letto, subito dopo sentì il peso di Kurt sul suo corpo, alzò la testa per congiungere le loro labbra in un bacio dolce.

Sentì le mani di Kurt percorrere la sua schiena, man mano che scendeva lasciava un bacio umico seguendo la linea della sua colonna vertebrale.

Blaine tremava, ma era un tremore di eccitazione, Kurt lo notò solamente e si bloccò con le mani posate sulla cintura dei suoi pantaloni.

“Se non vuoi, va bene lo stesso”, spostò le mani sui fianchi e tirò Blaine per alzarlo sulle ginocchia. Lasciò un bacio sul suo collo per poi ripercorrere la mascella fino alle sue labbra.

“Ti prego, continua...”, baciò quelle labbra di cui non poteva farne a meno “mi stai facendo impazzire con quelle mani.”

Kurt poggiò i palmi sull’addome di Blaine e scese verso il basso incontrando un rigonfiamento nei pantaloni.

“L’ho notato”, sentì le mani di Blaine afferrare i suoi polsi. “Grazie” sussurrò sulla pelle del suo collo.

“Non devi ringraziarmi, Kurt. Io sono _tuo_ e tu sei _mio_ , noi _ci apparteniamo_ e questo è solo un altro passo per rafforzare il nostro rapporto.”

“Come riesci a trovare sempre le parole giuste?” chiese Kurt.

“Sono fortunato, il criceto che gira la ruota nel mio cervello si mette in movimento ogni volta ci sei tu nei paraggi. Ma non so se è un bene o un male.”

La risata cristallina di Kurt arrivò alle orecchie di Blaine come una melodia paradisiaca, si inebriò di quel suono chiudendo gli occhi.

“Torna giù... e dì al tuo criceto di scendere dalla ruota”, spinse sul letto Blaine usando il suo corpo.

Blaine allungò una mano ad aprire un cassetto del suo comodino, tirò fuori una boccetta di lubrificante e un quadratino argentato posandoli sul letto vicino a lui.

Kurt tornò a sfilargli i pantaloni, li fece scivolare lungo le gambe accarezzandogli la pelle che man mano veniva esposta.

“Ti piace torturarmi”, più che una domanda era un’affermazione quella che aveva fatto Blaine con voce spezzata quando Kurt baciò il suo interno coscia.

“Mi piace la tua pelle” rispose Kurt accarezzandogli quella zona.

Prima di sfilare i boxer a Blaine, Kurt si tolse gli ultimi indumenti che gli erano rimasti.

Afferrò l’elastico delle mutande di Blaine e le sfilò velocemente lanciandole ai piedi del letto.

Kurt si trovò ad ammirare il sedere sodo di Blaine, se l’altro aveva una venerazione per la suo pelle, Kurt adorava quel fondoschiena e amava quando si metteva dei pantaloni che lo valorizzassero.

Afferrò il tubetto del lubrificante e se ne versò un po’ sulle dita, lo miscelò per riscaldarlo e iniziò a preparare Blaine.

Sentì Blaine rilassarsi sotto i suoi movimenti, si inarcava ogni volta che Kurt sfiorava quel punto che gli faceva perdere la testa.

“Kurt, ti prego… _ah_. Sono pronto, ti prego…”, Blaine si era inarcato stringendo con forza le coperte nei palmi delle mani.

Kurt sfilò le dita da lui, indossò il preservativo e si avvicinò a Blaine, baciò il suo collo e sussurrò nel suo orecchio: “Girati. Voglio guardarti negli occhi.”

Blaine fece come gli era stato detto e si trovò puntati addosso due occhi azzurri che lo osservavano come se fosse la più bella meraviglia del mondo.

“Ti amo” sfuggì dalle labbra di Blaine.

Un sorriso si formò sulle labbra di Kurt che venne catturato da un bacio da Blaine, “Ti amo anch’io” rispose.

Blaine strinse la gambe ai fianchi dell’altro per avvicinarlo di più.

Kurt si posizionò meglio, spinse una prima volta entrando in Blaine che chiuse gli occhi e allungò le braccia per farsi abbracciare. Kurt si avvicinò al corpo dell’altro per baciarlo e lasciarsi stringere da quel corpo forte, ma allo stesso tempo fragile e prezioso.

L’espressione di pura passione che aveva Blaine estasiava Kurt, ad ogni spinta riceveva un gemito direttamente nell’orecchio.

Quando il ritmo iniziò ad accelerare anche Kurt perse la testa e si fece trasportato dalla passione; lui e Blaine si baciavano profondamente e non si accorsero di essere rotolati sul letto, quando Blaine si allontanò dalla bocca di Kurt per riprendere fiato notò che l’altro era disteso e un piccolo lampo nel suo cervello gli diede un idea.

Si alzò aiutandosi con la forza delle gambe facendo uscire quasi del tutto il membro di Kurt da se, chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò cadere venendo letteralmente impalato.

Le onde di piacere si propagarono in tutto il suo copro e in quello di Kurt, avevano entrambi urlato e ora si guardavano ansimando a bocca aperta.

Blaine si alzò e si lasciò cadere altre volte ancora finché i muscoli delle sue gambe non riuscirono a reggerlo più, Kurt lo abbracciò e lo spinse indietro in modo da stare di nuovo sopra.

Fece scivolare una mano lungo il corpo di Blaine fino ad afferrargli il membro e lo massaggiò a ritmo con le spinte.

Blaine sentì un forte calore espandersi nel basso ventre, stava urlando di piacere e stringeva forte Kurt a se affondando le unghie nella sua carne.

Era troppo per lui, tutte quelle emozioni, quell’odore di passione, amore e sudore gli stava inebriando la mente, amava tutto di Kurt e lo stava facendo impazzire così tanto che gli girava la testa, l’altro gli stava mordendo il collo per poi leccare la parte arrossata.

L’orgasmo lo colpì all’improvviso, orami era arrivato al limite, urlò il nome di Kurt e si accasciò senza forze sul letto, Kurt su di lui stava continuando a spingere.

Era bellissimo con quei capelli appiccicati alla fronte, la pelle lucida di quello strato di sudore, quegli occhi così blu e profondi.

Poco dopo Kurt urlò il suo nome e si lasciò cadere su di Blaine riprendendo fiato.

Blaine lo abbracciò chiudendo gli occhi, ispirò il _loro_ odore e desiderò vivere quel momento per sempre.

In quel momento erano solo loro due, due uomini innamorati che si erano ritrovati dopo tanti anni che stavano vivendo la loro storia d’amore.

Blaine non poteva essere più felice.

“Sai”, Kurt stava disegnando dei ghirigori con il dito sul suo petto. “potrei farmi mandare la mia roba da New York e spostare la mia attività qui a Lima. A New York ci posso tornare per le sfilate… non è obbligatorio che io resti lì, anche perché io voglio stare _qui_ , _con te_ _per sempre_.”

La voce di Kurt era come un sussurro, ma quelle parole sortirono l’effetto di un urlo su Blaine, lo strinse più forte e gli baciò la testa.

Blaine pensò a quanto lavoro aveva fatto Kurt per farsi un nome in quella città, era sempre stato il suo sogno e, in parte, anche il suo.

“Non è necessario di spostare la tua attività qui, in questa cittadina sconosciuta, potrei… potrei trasferirmi io non appena Jacky finisce la scuola, lei aveva già pensato di andare a New York per studiare…”

“Blaine, non devi accontentarmi. La tua vita è qui.”, Kurt alzò la testa per guardare negli occhi Blaine.

“E la tua è a New York.” prosequi Blaine, “Siamo adulti ormai, abbiamo fatto la nostra strada e ci siamo allontanati, ma tu hai costruito un impero a New York e non sarò io ha farlo crollare.”

Kurt si avvicinò di più baciandolo, “Grazie, ma non voglio che tu ti allontani troppo dalla tua famiglia. Potremo, _forse_ , abitare a New York e poi tornate qui per le vacanze… Sai mi è piaciuto davvero tanto passare il Natale con Rachel e, sai, ora che ho riallacciato i ponti con tutti mi dispiace andarmene cos…”

Blaine lo baciò interrompendolo, “Sei il mio angelo, Kurt, e io ti amo ogni giorno di più.”

“Ti amo anch’io”, tornò a baciare le labbra di Blaine.

I due rotolarono sul letto finché non furono troppo stanchi per addormentarsi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Echy’s Corner**

Se non conoscete quelle canzoni dei Queen potrei venire a casa vostra e farvele ascoltare per 24 ore consecutive, comunque le trovare a questi link:

Living on my own: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-urnGgFs4k>

The show must go on: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ADh8Fs3YdU>

 

Ho saltato un pezzo della canzone che mi sembrava fuori tema, tutta la traduzione la potete trovare qui: <http://echy-world.blogfree.net/?t=4242981>

 

Comunque Blaine passivo ci voleva ù_ù


	25. A Game of Trick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **AVVERTIMENTO** : _Language!_  
>  E’ presente un personaggio con una particolare dote espressiva. Sarà solo per questo capitolo.  
> Spero di non urtare la sensibilità di nessuno.

Jacky aveva tirato uno scappellotto a Johnny che faceva finta di esercitarsi seduto sul divano vicino a lei che era in piedi osservando tutti i ragazzi radunati nel camerino dell’Auditorium di Columbus.

Questa volta avrebbero dovuto fronteggiare i Warbler e i DoDiesis, se i secondi potevano anche essere trascurati, i primi erano da temere. Negli ultimi anni quegli _uccellacci_ ne avevano combinate di tutti i colori per vincere a tutti i costi: l’ultima volta che si erano sfidati avevano sabotato gli strumenti di scena e, con un brutto scherzo, avevano rinchiuso Lucas nel ripostiglio delle scope.

Tra New Directions e Warblers non scorreva buon sangue e si poteva fiutare nell’aria l’odore di guerra, un clima di disastri e sciagure si stava piano piano impossessando di tutti i ragazzi che tenevano i sensi all’erta in caso di attacco.

Al contrario dei suoi compagni Jacky si era svegliata di buon umore quella mattina, si sentiva riposata e tranquilla, sentiva che quella volta non sarebbe successo nulla di grave.

Si sentiva sicura: aveva fatto tutti i suoi esercizi vocali speciali dati da sua zia Rachel e con lei aveva fatto una sessione di danza extra per essere ancora più agile e scattante sul palco.

Adorava sua zia e la sua personalità e ogni volta che la vedeva desiderava sempre più ardentemente avere la sua stessa forza di volontà, Rachel era il suo secondo punto di riferimento dopo il padre.

Fin da quando era piccola, Jackline passava molto tempo in compagnia di Rachel e ne assorbì abitudini e modi di fare.

Forse le abitudini più eclatanti che aveva “ereditato” dalla zia fu la sua routine mattutina e l’ossessione per gli esercizi vocali prima delle gare, riusciva ad obbligare tutto il gruppo a mezz’ora di vocalizzi per stabilizzare le corde vocali e riscaldare la voce.

I suoi compagni la guardavano male, ma capivano che era anche per il loro bene avere una voce pronta e serviva anche per evitare infortuni che avrebbero rovinato l’esibizione e la loro gara.

Le New Directions erano sedute sui divanetti del camerino riscaldando la voce.

Sebastian osservava la scena appoggiato al muro ricontrollando la scaletta delle canzoni che avrebbero cantato da lì a qualche ora.

La competizione si era alzata di un gradino e ora tutto stava nel “proteggersi” dagli attacchi di quelli che potevano essere i suoi stessi studenti.

Bastian non riusciva a capacitarsi del perché i Warblers avevano iniziato a comportarsi così e non riusciva neanche a ricordare il momento esatto in cui quei ragazzi dolci e gentili vestiti di blu e rosso erano diventati quei demoni guidati da Satana in persona.

Ripensandoci meglio Sebastian riusciva a visualizzare quando tutto era cambiato.

Esattamente tre anni fa la guida dei Warblers era passata da Logan Roger, un ragazzo bonaccione e leggermente tonto che aveva guidato il gruppo con saggezza e rispetto per le regole, a Zachary Bedrag*, praticamente l’incarnazione del diavolo con aggiunta di carisma e bellezza, un mix esplosivo che aveva trasformato quei ragazzi calmi e buoni in veri e propri delinquenti tanto da far passare Puck Senior in un bravo ragazzo.

Prese un respiro profondo e si appuntò mentalmente di andare a parlare con quel demonio per evitare di fargli combinare un disastro, l’anno precedente i Warblers erano stati eliminati per i tentativi di sabotaggio nei confronti delle altre squadre.

Ci teneva a quei ragazzi, sapeva che erano buoni, l’unico problema era Zac, riusciva ad ammaliarli e a manovrarli come burattini.

Batte un paio di volte le mani per attirare l’attenzione dei suoi alunni, quando tutti smisero di cantare e si voltarono verso di lui iniziò a parlare.

“Ragazzi, alle Provinciali siete stati bravi anche senza il mio aiuto e avete vinto, ma sapete meglio di me cosa succederà oggi quindi occhi ben aperti e qualsiasi cosa vi sembra sospetta va riferita o a me o a Blaine e Kurt. Capito? Sento la puzza di tranelli nell’aria, quest’anno Zac si vorrà vendicare per quello che è successo l’anno scorso e dobbiamo essere preparati.”

Tutti i ragazzi lo osservarono preoccupati, stava per ricominciare a parlare quando venne interrotto da Jacky.

“Io gli vado a parlare” annunciò la ragazza.

“Cosa?” urlarono in coro tutti.

“Io gli vado a parlare. Sono tre anni che subiamo i suoi attacchi e ogni volta diventano sempre peggio. L’anno scorzo hanno rinchiuso Lucas in uno stanzino!”

“Non ricordarmelo” pigolò, “era pieno di ragni.”

“Tu lo sai perché si comporta così e devo andare a sistemare la situazione” si avvicinò alla porta. “Non provare a seguirmi, è una questione tra me e Zeta.”

Sebastian stava per ribattere, ma l’espressione decisa di Jacky diceva tutto: una volta che si metteva in testa una cosa non c’era modo di non fargliela fare.

Jackline uscì dal loro camerino diretta a quello dei Warblers, bussò due volte e la porta venne aperta da un ragazzino poco più alto di lui con degli occhi grigi molto chiari, così tanto che quasi si confondevano con il bianco dell’iride, i capelli biondi arruffati e un sorriso un po’ ingiallito segno del vizio del fumo.

“Chi cerchi bellezza?” domandò con una voce calda e suadente.

Jacky venne catturata da quel suono, si riprese solo pochi secondi dopo sbattendo ripetutamente le palpebre.

“Bella figura di merda. Complimenti Jay.”

“Sto cercando Zac, c’è?”

Il ragazzo sbuffò scocciato e si voltò verso l’interno del camerino, “Hey Zac, c’è una morettina niente male che ti cerca.”

“Dille che le preferisco con una terza e con una bella bocca” rispose Zac.

Tutti i ragazzi nel camerino scoppiarono a ridere, il biondino squadrò Jacky soffermandosi sul seno facendo un sorrisetto apprezzando la vista.

La voce di Zac e il suo tono non erano cambiati per niente in quei mesi che non si erano visti, come se sei mesi potessero cambiare una persona.

“Zeta muovi il culo o vengo lì e ti predo a calci nelle palle finché non ti mando dall’anagrafe per un cambio di genere” urlò Jacky verso l’interno del camerino.

Zac si alzò dal divanetto su cui era disteso e si avvicinò alla porta.

“Guarda un po’ chi c’è! Anderson, chi non muore si rivede” la provocò.

“Cerca di fare meno il coglione e più la persona matura, non siamo più dei bambini.”

“Ti piacerebbe tornare bambina, vero? Tornare a nasconderci nei cespugli per non farci vedere, rubare i giocattoli agli altri bambini, inventare dei piani per ingannare la gente. Dovresti ringraziarmi, piccola, ti ho insegnato tutto io quello che sai fare,” si avvicinò alla ragazza abbassandosi al suo orecchio, “soprattutto ad usare quella tua bella boccuccia.”

Jacky arrossì velocemente e tirò uno schiaffo a Zac.

“Non osare più parlarmi in quel modo. Non sono più la tua ragazza ed esserlo è stato l’errore più grande della mia vita.”

Zac si massaggiava la guancia arrossata sorridendo.

“Ho sempre adorato questo tuo lato aggressivo. Sai, Jay, se non si fosse messo in mezzo quell’idiota di Puck adesso staremo ancora insieme.”

“Zeta, noi due ci siamo lasciati molto prima che conoscessi Johnny. Ti ho lasciato perché mi disgustavi e perché sei cambiato, non sei più quel ragazzo che amavo. Sei stato il mio primo amore e mi dispiace vederti così, mi sento in colpa del tuo cambiamento. Sei sempre in tempo a tornare indietro ed essere di nuovo il mio Zeta” terminò il discorso con una piccola lacrima rimasta intrappolata tra le sue lunghe ciglia.

Zac si avvicinò a lei con un sorriso dolce, si abbassò lasciandole un bacio a stampo, quando Jacky fissò i suoi occhi in quelli dell’altro vide solo cattiveria, il suo viso era quasi terrificante.

“Zeta è morto, ora esiste sono Zac.”

Jacky si passò una mano sulle labbra e le uscì una risata nervosa, guardò il ragazzo davanti a sé e iniziò a parlare.

“La vuoi sapere una cosa, _Zac_? Io ho perso metà della mia vita a stare dietro a tutti i tuoi scherzi, ai nostri sotterfugi. Ti ho sempre visto come un punto di riferimento, ma tu non sei niente, ti credi di essere un dio sceso in terra solo perché siamo in Ohio, prova ad andare a Los Angeles o New York e non sopravviveresti cinque minuti. Ti sei messo a tiranneggiare i Warblers perché volevi vendicarti di me. Vendicarti di cosa? IO dovrei essere arrabbiata per tutto il tempo che mi hai fatto perdere, per il fatto di avermi fatto passare per una poco di buono. Lo sai quanto c’ho messo per riavere la fiducia di tutti? Quasi due anni e credo che mio zio Cooper ancora non si fidi completamente di me. Johnny è stato lo spiraglio di luce che mi ha fatto tornare in superficie e mi ha fatto rinascere …e, sì, è vero, sei stato tu ad insegnarmi tutto quello che so fare, ma c’è una cosa che tu non hai saputo insegnarmi e che invece ha fatto Johnny.”

Zac la guardò con sfida, “Ti ha insegnato a fare un pompino decente?”

Jacky prese un respiro profondo ignorando il risolino di sottofondo, “Johnny mi ha insegnato ad essere me stessa senza aver paura dei giudizi della gente, mi ha insegnato ad avere fiducia negli altri e soprattutto mi ha insegnato ad avere le palle per fare quello che più desideri nella tua vita.”

Zac scoppiò a ridere, la sua risata venne spazzata dal violento schiaffo che si infranse sul suo volto.

Jacky stava piangendo. “Considera la nostra questione chiusa per sempre.”

Si voltò e si allontanò a passo veloce.

“Non potrai scappare per sempre da me” urlò Zac.

“Io continuerò a correre finché ne avrò forza” rispose asciugandosi le lacrime che stavano solcando il suo volto.

 

 

 

_**Steel to my trembling lips** _   
_**How did the night ever get like this?** _   
_**One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down** _   
_**Sick of being tired and sick** _   
_**and ready for another kind of fix** _   
_**The damage is damning me down, down, down** _

_**My heart's beating faster** _   
_**I know what I'm after** _

_**(Adam Lambert - Runnin’<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DR3BuqtLstM>)** _

__

 

Una giacca di pelle ricoperta di borchie, jeans strappati e anfibi, trucco pesante e nero come la pece, i capelli lasciati liberi ed allisciati, Jacky sembrava una vera star sul palcoscenico.

Era sola al centro di quel palco illuminata da un solo riflettore che faceva risplendere le borchie donando alla figura un’aura misteriosa di luce.

Cantava con potenza e determinazione, aveva rabbia negli occhi e stava aggredendo il pubblico con la sua voce.

Voce che era completamente differente da quella tonalità calda propria degli Anderson, il suo tono era basso e profondo, leggermente rauco per aver pianto precedentemente.

La sua figura così decisa e quella voce erano un mix esplosivo che fece ammutolire tutto il pubblico in un primo momento per poi scoppiare in un’ovazione arrivati al ritornello.

Johnny sapeva cosa era successo a Jacky e la capiva come si sentisse in quel momento, gli dispiaceva per tutto quello che la sua ragazza aveva dovuto passare per colpa di Zac.

Puck le aveva promesso che non avrebbe mai più permesso che qualcuno le facesse del male.

Guardandola su quel palco cantare con tutta quella rabbia nel cuore gli tornò in mente il primo momento in cui l’aveva vista quattro anni prima dietro al Breadstix: Jacky era appoggiata al muretto, Johnny adorava come la minigonna metteva in risalto le sue gambe e come quella camicetta semi aperta lasciava intravedere parte del petto, il suo cuore iniziò a battere all’impazzata e si avvicinò lentamente ma si bloccò quando vide arrivare Zac e lei gli corse incontro baciandolo.

Invidiò Zac perché lui aveva Jackline, ma ora lei era sua e l’amava.

Johnny si avvicinò di più all’entrata del palco per osservare meglio la ragazza sorridendo inconsciamente.

  
  
_**I've been standing here my whole life** _   
_**Everything I've seen twice** _   
_**now it's time I realized** _   
_**it's spinning back around now** _   
_**On this road I'm crawlin'** _   
_**save me cause I'm fallin'** _   
_**now I can't seem to breathe right** _   
_**cause I keep runnin…** _

_**Runnin from my heart!** _

 

 

 

Blaine osservava sua figlia con gli occhi lucidi, Bas gli aveva riferito che lei e Zac avevano parlato e il modo di cantare di Jacky poteva solo essere collegato all’esito di quella chiacchierata.

Aveva passato degli anni difficili, la presenza di Zac nella loro vita aveva rovinato i loro equilibri, aveva trasformato la sua bambina in una specie di teppista di strada.

Spostò lo sguardo al lato del palco vedendo Johnny con un sorriso stampato in volto, gli occhi pieni d’amore e una mano premuta all’altezza del cuore, istintivamente Blaine allungò una mano stringendo quella di Kurt che appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla.

“Ti amo” sussurrò Blaine baciando la testa di Kurt.

“Anch’io” rispose stringendosi di più a Blaine.

Kurt sentiva che c’era qualcosa che non andava, Jacky non era mai stata così arrabbiata e stava trasmettendo quella sensazione anche nelle parole della canzone.

Aveva origliato la conversazione tra Blaine e Sebastian e aveva capito solo che un certo Zac aveva fatto del male a Jacky e che lei ancora ci soffriva.

Nel lato sinistro sotto al palco poté distinguere un blazer che conosceva bene, quello della divisa della Dalton. Aveva uno strano presentimento verso quella figura, osservando meglio notò che Jacky stava fissando proprio lui e che in quel momento si stava avvicinando a quella parte.

Stava cantando a quel ragazzo, Kurt intuì che molto probabilmente doveva essere Zac.

 

  
_**Whoa, I'm coming alive** _   
_**Whoa, I'll wake up now and live** _   
_**Whoa, I'm coming alive** _   
_**A life that's always been a dream** _   
_**I'll wake up now and live** _

__

_**I've been standing here my whole life** _   
_**My heat's beating faster** _   
_**I know what I'm after…** _

 

 

Jacky era arrabbiata, arrabbiata con se stessa, con Zac, con tutto quello che era stata in quegli anni. Era furiosa di non essere riuscita a capire subito che tipo di persona era Zac e di conseguenza aver deluso tutta la sua famiglia.

Ma ora si stava riprendendo la sua rivincita, non stava più scappando, stava lottando.

Zac aveva occupato il suo cuore per moltissimo tempo e odiava ammetterlo, ma ancora aveva uno spazio dedicato solo a lui.

Era il suo primo amore e il primo amore non si scorda mai.

Zac l’aveva ammaliata con la sua aria da duro, con il suo fare orgoglioso e spavaldo, il suo agire da adulto e prendere di petto tutti i problemi. Se ne era innamorata, aveva occhi solo che per lui, faceva qualsiasi cosa pur di accontentarlo, adorava il modo in cui la faceva sentire amata, desiderata…

No, ora che Jacky poteva capire, poteva vedere con occhi diversi quel periodo della sua vita e aveva capito che Zac la guardava come se fosse un giocattolo da usare finché non si rompe.

Jacky aveva scoperta cosa significava sentirsi veramente amata con Johnny…

 

  
  
_**I've been standing here my whole life** _   
_**Everything I've seen twice** _   
_**now it's time I realized** _   
_**it's spinning back around now** _   
_**On this road I'm crawlin'** _   
_**save me cause I'm fallin'** _   
_**now I can't seem to breathe right** _   
_**cause I keep runnin!** _

__

__

_**Runnin from my heart** _   
_**‘cause I keep runnin** _

 

 

 

Johnny la guardava con amore e orgoglio.

Aveva salvato una ragazza spezzata, distrutta dentro ed instabile ed ora aveva davanti a sé una donna forte e coraggiosa, che non aveva paura di dire la sua, non si tirava indietro davanti ad una difficoltà e che affrontava il mondo come una tigre tirando fuori gli artigli se serviva.

Era la sua donna.

In quel momento Puck realizzò che l’unica persona che avrebbe voluto avere al suo fianco per sempre era Jacky.

 

_**Runnin from my heart** _

 

 

Finito di cantare Jacky corse verso il backstage ritrovandosi schiacciata tra le braccia di Johnny.

Alzò il volto e vide quello del suo ragazzo, era l’espressione più bella che avesse mai visto.

Ancora una volta Jacky si innamorò di Puck e sperò di non smettere mai di provare questo forte batticuore osservando gli occhi innamorati di Johnny.

“Ti amo. Ti amo così tanto” disse Jacky con voce spezzata.

Puck la baciò dolcemente, “Ti amo anch’io”.

 

 

 

 

I Warblers si esibirono con una delle canzoni preferite di Jacky e per questo odiò ancora di più Zac, non solo le aveva rovinato la vita, ma anche la sua canzone.

La performance era priva di classe e dissonava con quello che desideravano i giudici.

I Warblers, o meglio Zac aveva stravolto la canzone con il suo comportamento.

 

 

_**Werk bitch you don't gotta stress this** _   
_**Got 'em feeling restless show 'em how it's done alright** _   
_**Secret don't care if you don't keep it don't care if you leak it** _   
_**Show 'em how it's done alright** _   
_**Tonight we burn it all** _   
_**Get hot get tall** _   
_**Yeah we're lighter than air** _   
_**You got the key to your release** _   
_**So pop that lock until you're lighter than air** _

_**(Adam Lambert - Pop That Lock<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tc9ReOO0DXo>)** _

 

 

 

Per la prima volta in tre anni in cui Zac capitanava i Warblers l’intera esibizione fu un fiasco totale.

Il gruppo aveva assistito alla discussione tra il loro solista e Jacky e di conseguenza avevano anche capito _finalmente_ a che tipo di persona avevano affidato il comando.

Boicottaggio, ammutinamento, sabotaggio.

Qualsiasi parola poteva descrivere quello che stava succedendo sul palcoscenico in quel momento.

Zac si muoveva velocemente e dietro gli altri ragazzi erano scoordinati e lenti, non seguivano il tempo, sbagliavano intonazione.

Stavano perdendo apposta per punire Zac.

Il ragazzo fece finta di niente finendo di cantare la canzone, non arrivò neanche un applauso.

Arrabbiato lasciò il palco a grandi falcate non rivolgendo la parola a nessuno dei suoi compagni.

 

 

 

Quando le New Directions uscirono vittoriose dall’Auditorium non notarono la figura scura che si stava avvicinando a loro. Quasi tutti erano già saliti

“Siete contenti ora?”

Zachary si era fermato proprio davanti a Jacky e Puck.

“Vattene via ragazzo, ne hai già creati troppi di problemi” disse Blaine mettendosi davanti alla figlia fronteggiando il ragazzo.

“Guarda un po’ chi si rivede, il caro mammo. E’ ancora troppo impegnato a progettare palazzi a forma di cazzo per prendersi cura della propria figlia?”

Blaine fece per lanciarsi contro il ragazzo, ma venne fermato da Puck che lo avverrò per tenerlo fermo.

“Non osare rivolgerti così ad un adulto.” Kurt si era fatto avanti con sguardo arrabbiato.

Zac fece un sorriso tagliente, “Ci siamo trovati la ragazza Mr. Anderson? Davvero un bel bocconcino.”

Blaine si liberò dalla presa di Puck e si avvicinò minacciosamente a Zac che non si mosse di neanche un passo mostrando la sua spavalderia.

“Primo: non osare _mai più_ avvicinarti a mia figlia o giuro che non mi renderò responsabile delle mie azioni. Secondo: non provare ad offendere il mio fidanzato. Terzo: chi ti credi di essere? Sei solo uno stupido ragazzino che vuole far finta di essere adulto. Un vero adulto si prende le proprie responsabilità e si comporta con rispetto verso gli altri.”

Blaine fece un passo avanti riuscendo finalmente a far indietreggiare Zac.

“Tu ti nascondi dietro ad una maschera di sicurezza, ma in fondo non sei niente. Il tuo gruppo ti ha abbandonato perché ti sei comportato male e ora _da solo_ cerchi di dare la colpa a qualcun altro quando invece la responsabilità è solo che tua.” Guardò il ragazzo negli occhi notando la paura, perché sapeva benissimo che tutto quello che Blaine stava dicendo era vero. “Fammi un piacere, cresci e non fatti più vedere.”

Blaine si voltò e camminò verso sua figlia, dietro di lui Zac stava tremando, ma una piccola scintilla riportò gli occhi del ragazzo alla loro originale luce, un lampo di ira e ferocia gli sfigurò il volto, si avvicinò velocemente per aggredire Blaine alle spalle.

Puck lo notò e corse contro di lui lanciandogli un forte pugno che gli ruppe il naso.

Zac cadde per terra urlando per il dolore. Johnny si piegò sedendosi sui talloni in modo da guardarlo in faccia, una linea rossa stava scorrendo sul mento scivolando fino al collo sporcando di sangue il colletto della camicia bianca. Puck si massaggiò la mano arrossata per il colpo, guardò il ragazzo a terra e provò solo pietà.

“Sei solo un codardo” disse per poi alzarsi ed allontanandosi da Zac.

Lo lasciarono lì a terra, solo e dolorante.

Era la sua punizione per tutto quello che aveva fatto a quella famiglia.

Puck aveva avuto la sua vendetta e ora stringeva tra le sue braccia la sua ragazza con orgoglio.

Blaine aveva difeso la sua famiglia e aveva riscattato il suo nome di buon genitore.

Kurt aveva capito che tipo di uomo era diventato Blaine e ancora una volta se ne era innamorato.

 

 

 

 

 

 

*”Bedrag” è norvegese e significa “inganno”. Si leggere “bed”rag”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Echy’s Corner**

Il Titolo è un tributo al film “Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows”.

La traduzione di “Runnin’” la potete trovare qui: <http://echy-world.blogfree.net/?t=4266589>


	26. Important Issues

Era passata più di una settimana dall’episodio delle Regionali, Kurt aveva lasciato il tempo di sistemare la situazione a Blaine.

Sapeva che quello che era successo chiudeva un capitolo della vita della famiglia Anderson.

Non aveva voluto sapere molto di quello che aveva fatto Jacky con Zac, quando Blaine gli aveva chiesto il perché lui aveva semplicemente risposto con “il passato è passato, bisogna guardare avanti per vedere cosa ci aspetterà”.

Negli ultimi giorni Blaine non era stato molto a casa e quando tornava era talmente stanco che si addormentava non appena toccava il materasso, Kurt lo aiutava a svestirsi per poi distendersi con lui e coccolarlo finché non sentiva il suo respiro regolare e guardarlo dormire con occhi innamorati.

Una sera Blaine riuscì a tornare a casa meno stanco del solito e a intavolare una conversazione con il resto della famiglia durante cena.

Jacky era scesa trascinandosi sulle scale e si vedeva dai suoi occhi che era stremata, aveva i capelli ancora un po’ umidi dalla doccia legati da un elastico che aveva visto tempi migliori, un vecchio pigiama e le sue ciabatte di Homer Simpson.

Kurt non riuscì a trattenere una risata quando Jacky si lasciò letteralmente cadere sulla sedia spiaccicandosi sul tavolo.

“Kurtie, non vengo lì a menarti solo perché non sento più le gambe”, cercò di tirarsi dritta a sedere.

“Sebastian vi ha spremuti per bene, sembri uno zombie” disse Blaine accarezzando la schiena della figlia.

Kurt posò sulla tavola la padella con delle ottime pennette alla norcina*, aveva ritrovato nella libreria della casa un libro di ricette italiane, forse appartenuto alla madre o alla nonna di Blaine, e si stava sbizzarrendo a cucinarle tutte a volte con qualche modifica sempre apprezzata dai due cannibali che si trovava in casa.

“Si vede che vi vuole in forma per le Nazionali, quest’anno si fanno a Boston.”

Jacky guardò Kurt con uno sguardo omicida, “In forma? Ma se non mi reggo neanche in piedi! Se vuole farci esibire con le stampelle e le bombole d’ossigeno è sulla buona strada!”

“Calma signorina,” parlò con un perfetto tono da madre, “se ti scaldi in questo modo ti verranno delle rughe incredibili sul volto,” si avvicinò a lei di più, “oh, eccone una!”

Indicò un punto imprecisato sulla faccia di Jacky che sgranando gli occhi si fiondò sullo specchio del soggiorno spaventata.

“No, no, la mia faccia deve essere perfetta, non devo avere nessuna ruga” continuava a ripeterlo come un mantra.

“Metti a repentaglio la bellezza di un adolescente e vedi che ritrova tutta la sua energia”, si posò una mano sul fianco assumendo una posa da vera diva, abbassò lo sguardo trovandosi quello rapito di Blaine.

“Te l’ho mai detto che con il grembiulino a fiori, le presine e quell’aria da casalinga sei bellissimo?”

Kurt si abbassò per lasciare un bacio a fior di labbra a Blaine, “Tu sei bellissimo”.

Le sue labbra vennero catturate da quelle di Blaine che approfondì il bacio.

Sulla porta si era fermata Jacky che appoggiata allo stipite li guardava con aria sognante.

“Siete bellissimi entrambi” gli sfuggì, “e davvero sono fortunata ad avervi, vi amo così tanto” si avvicinò ai due inglobandoli in un abbracciò.

“Ok, siete dolcissimi entrambi, ma mi si raffredda la pasta e s’incolla. Su, su, seduta” disse indicando la sedia alla ragazza.

“Agli ordini _papà!_ ” scherzò Jacky.

Sentendosi chiamare in quel modo, anche se scherzosamente, gli occhi di Kurt divennero lucidi.

A Blaine quella reazione non sfuggì e gli ingranaggi del suo cervello iniziarono a muoversi, spostò velocemente lo sguardo tra Kurt e Jacky e si accarezzò involontariamente l’anulare sinistro.

Sapeva quello che doveva fare e anche come farlo.

 

 

 

 

Se c’era una cosa che Jacky odiava di più delle interminabili ore di lezione a scuola, era sentire la voce stridula e acuta della signorina Degen spiegare per un’ora intera senza interruzione.

L’insegnante vantava i suoi sessantacinque anni come se fossero un traguardo mai raggiunto, indossava lo stesso abito grigio topo da ormai così tanti anni che molti studenti pensavano che le si fosse incollato addosso, ma la cosa che faceva stressare di più ogni singolo alunno era il suo occhio strabico, il destro per la precisione, che non faceva capire a qualche ragazzo rivolgesse le domande, evento aggravato dal fatto che la professoressa non aveva mai imparato un cognome di un suo studente.

Quella monotonia che stava facendo addormentare Jacky venne spezzata dal vibrare incessante del suo cellulare.

“Stupido Puck, è al banco dietro al mio e mi manda lo stesso messaggi”, ma quando si girò vide il suo ragazzo addormentato sul banco e prese velocemente il cellulare.

Lesse il mittente sullo schermo e aprì il messaggio.

 

_Hey principessa, come va la scuola? -B. (10.35)_

 

Suo padre. Sbuffò scocciata e mandò velocemente la risposta.

 

 

_Papà sono a scuola, non la sto marinando con Puck. Non c’è bisogno che mi controlli, ho già fatto troppe assenze. -J. (10.37)_

 

In parte Blaine era felice della risposta della figlia, almeno sapeva che non stava in giro per la città, ma in quel momento non si doveva far distrarre.

Aveva una missione da compiere e aveva bisogno di avere una conferma della sua probabile buona riuscita e chi meglio di Jacky poteva dire se un piano era buono o meno?

 

_Un padre non si può interessare a come stia passando la giornata la sua piccolina? Non è tipo ..mmh un mio diritto? -B. (10.38)_

 

_Sarebbe più un dovere, ma non mi va di dilungarmi in contorti ragionamenti, il tuo cervello potrebbe non reggere il troppo stress. -J. (10.38)_

 

“Ah, ah, ah. Non cambierà mai.” disse sarcastico, quando si trovava solo a casa pensava a voce alta e questa era una di quelle volte.

Blaine si sedette sul divano tenendo stretto il suo cellulare, mandò la risposta alla figlia.

 

_Farò finta di non aver letto questo messaggio. -B. (10.39)_

 

A Jacky scappò una risata, riusciva a immaginarsi la faccia del padre con il sopracciglio alzato e la frase che ripeteva sempre in questi casi “tu e tuo zio siete uguali, sempre a prendere in giro la mia intelligenza”.

Lasciò perdere la scenetta che si era creata nella sua mente e rispose al padre.

 

_Comunque… non mi hai contattato a metà della lezione di chimica solo per chiedermi come va, vero? Sputa il rospo. -J. (10.41)_

 

_Jay, ti ricordi la casetta in montagna in cui passavamo l’estate quando eri piccola? -B. (10.41)_

 

Un piccolo flashback la riportò tra quei boschi così luminosi e sentì l’odore di muschio e di erba bagnata riempirgli le narici.

Rivide la grande quercia su cui si arrampicava quando era piccola per sfuggire alle sgridate di Blaine.

Era da poco passata l’alba e il sole si stava alzando lentamente nel cielo, era autunno inoltrato e la quercia stava iniziando a perdere le foglie e la luce diffusa passava tra un ramo e l’altro illuminandola**, aveva solo sei anni e credeva di aver visto tra quei rami un angelo dagli occhi azzurri…

Aprì gli occhi tenendo in mente questa visione e rispose sorridendo.

Mandò il messaggio e quando vide lo sfondo del cellulare con una foto sua e di Johnny sentì quella sensazione di farfalle allo stomaco che si hanno quando stava per succedere qualcosa di bello.

 

_Più che una casetta era un castello in montagna. Sì, me la ricordo, perché? -J. (10.43)_

 

_Vorrei portarci Kurt. -B. (10.44)_

 

Le farfalle si trasformarono in una processione in festa.

Aveva davvero capito quello che suo padre voleva sottintendere?

L’unica cosa che riuscì a scrivere fu la faccina con la sua espressione. Non era mai stata cos’ felice ed emozionata.

 

_*w* -J. (10.44)_

 

_Ti prego non mi fare quella faccina. Non è quello che pensi. Cioè sì, è quello che pensi, ma no. -B. (10.45)_

 

Sapeva che sua figlia avrebbe capito a cosa si riferiva, era il suo piccolo genio e ricevere come prima risposta quella faccia felice fece alleggerire il peso che aveva sullo stomaco.

Vibrò di nuovo il telefono, Jacky aveva riposto velocemente.

 

_Posso dirti una cosa? -J. (10.45)_

 

_Sì, honey. -B. (10.46)_

 

Ora Blaine iniziava a preoccuparsi.

E se sua figlia ci avesse ripensato, forse era un’idea avventata, lui e Kurt si erano rimessi insieme da solo cinque mesi. Sì era un passo affrettato.

Jacky ci stava mettendo troppo a rispondere, stava elencando tutti i motivi per cui lui non avrebbe dovuto fare quella pazzia.

Lo schermo del cellulare s’illuminò e l’icona del messaggio lampeggiava sul display.

Ci cliccò sopra e iniziò a leggere il messaggio.

 

 

_Stai calmo. Andrà tutto bene, quel posto è meraviglioso e sapevo, me lo sentivo, l’avevo predetto che sarebbe stato lì il posto magico. Tu e Kurt siete fatti per stare insieme, vi siete ritrovati dopo così tanti anni, è inutile aspettare ancora. Tu sei la persona più meravigliosa che io abbia mai avuto l’onore d’incontrare e poter dire di essere tua figlia mi rende orgogliosa. Kurt è adorabile, io gli voglio bene e da come lo guardi e lui ti guarda vi amate così tanto. L’unica frase di cui hai bisogno è questa: BUTTATI! -J. (10.50)_

 

Aveva scritto il messaggio con gli occhi lucidi, fortuna che la professoressa era mezza cieca altrimenti si sarebbe accorta di lei.

Quello che aveva scritto lo pensava veramente e in cuor suo desiderava moltissimo avere una famiglia completa, tornare a casa e vedere suo padre seduto sul divano con il telecomando in mano mentre faceva zapping tra i canali dei cartoni animati e Kurt in cucina che le chiedeva com’era andata la giornata …e un giorno l’avrebbe sorpreso chiamandolo “paparino” abbracciandolo forte.

 

_E’ una… benedizione? -B. (10.52)_

 

_Sì, hai la mia benedizione. -J. (10.52)_

 

Blaine era scoppiato a piangere di felicità, la sua bambina l’aveva incitato, gli aveva dato coraggio e aveva il suo appoggio.

La sua Jacky aveva riportato in vita il suo sogno, gli aveva dato una seconda possibilità e ora era tutto nelle sue mani per far sì che quel sogno diventasse realtà.

 

_Ti amo, tesoro mio <3 -B. (10.53)_

 

_Ti amo anch’io papà <3 -J. (10.53)_

 

 

 

Kurt rientrò a casa esausto, erano da poco passate le venti quando finalmente riuscì a buttarsi sul divano sospirando di sollievo.

Aveva passato tutto il pomeriggio nell’atelier di Mercedes, fu una giornata davvero molto impegnata, ebbero decine di clienti con milioni di richieste.

Il peggiore fu proprio l’ultimo, un signore sulla sessantina vestito in giacca e cravatta a braccetto con la moglie di minimo quarant’anni più giovane in cerca di qualche vestito che facesse brillare la sua compagna.

Mr. Hupper, così si chiamava il “ninfomane impotente” come l’aveva rinominato Kurt, aveva fatto impazzire Mercedes facendole mettere a soqquadro tutto il negozio per poi andarsene senza comprare niente.

Aveva proposto all’amica di restare con lei per sistemare l’atelier, ma Mercedes gli aveva assicurato di farcela da sola e Kurt non aveva perso l’occasione di tornare a casa.

Aveva affondato la faccia nel cuscino verde acido, domandandosi il motivo della sua presenza sul divano beige, e si stava per addormentare ancora vestito quando sentì due mani che gli sfilarono gli stivali in pelle e poi il giubbotto.

Blaine lo sistemò meglio sul divano e gli massaggiò la schiena sentendo i muscoli rilassarsi sotto il suo tocco.

“Giornata pesante?” chiese lasciando un bacio sulla nuca di Kurt.

“Un incubo. Non riesco a capire come riesca a resistere Mercedes tutti i giorni.”

“Ci sarà abituata” disse con un’alzata di spalle che Kurt non potette vedere e poi andò a massaggiargli le spalle.

“Dove hai imparto a fare i massaggi così bene?” domandò sentendo un brivido percorrergli la schiena.

Blaine rise, “Dote innata e, da quello che riesco a capire, ti sta anche piacendo molto.”

Kurt rise, “Ti prego non smettere. Mi sento a pezzi, credo di non riuscire neanche ad alzarmi dal divano.”

“Come sei drammatico, posso sempre portarti io di sopra” gli sussurrò l’ultima parte nell’orecchio per poi morderglielo. “Che ne dici di passare un bel romantico, rilassante e felice fine settimana solo noi due in montagna? Non so neanche se tu abbia mai respirato dell’aria pura, hai passato gli ultimi due decenni in una metropoli in cui di puro c’è solo lo smog…”

“Non ti permetto di insultare così la mia New York. Mi sento offeso e forse non ci vengo con te in quella capanna nel bosco” annunciò voltando la testa dall’altro lato recitando la sua parte impeccabilmente.

Blaine si avvicinò di più al suo orecchio, “Significa che passerò due giorni da solo all’insegna del riposo senza la tua vocina stridula”, gli passò il naso sul collo lasciando vari baci su quella pelle bianchissima.

“Allora io per ripicca ci vengo e non smetterò mai parlare così ti darò fastidio e tu impazzirai” ripose dopo qualche secondo.

“Troverò un modo per non farti parlare” disse con tono malizioso.

Kurt si voltò per baciarlo, Blaine fece scorrere le mani fino ad arrivare alla vita per poi insinuarle sotto la maglia accarezzando la pelle lattea del suo uomo.

Passò i palmi aperti su tutto il torace di Kurt provocandogli diversi brividi, scese fino ai bordi della maglia e la sfilò velocemente andando a marchiare la pelle con morsi e succhiotti.

Kurt riuscì a ribaltare le posizioni alzandosi velocemente facendo forza con le braccia, Blaine cadde disteso e allungò le mani afferrando i passanti del jeans strattonandolo per abbassarlo.

Kurt si voltò verso di lui e senza indugio gli sbottonò la camicia, man mano che si mostrava un pezzo di pelle lui lo baciava e lo accarezzava con la lingua, indugiava di più ogni volta che incontrava una cicatrice delineandone i bordi e lasciando più d’un bacio; arrivò a sfilargli la camicia dai pantaloni e risalì il busto di Blaine accarezzandolo con le mani e si tuffò sulle labbra di Blaine succhiandole nella propria bocca, approfondì il bacio che divenne passionale e caotico.

Si spostò dalle labbra di Blaine andando a baciare la mandibola, seguì il percorso di una vena sporgente e riuscì a sentire il battito accelerato di Blaine, sorrise sulla sua pelle.

Scese ancora più in basso fino ad intrappolare tra i denti un capezzolo di Blaine, ne seguì i contorni con la lingua e lo sentì diventare turgido sotto le sue carezze.

Blaine aveva chiuso gli occhi gettando la testa all’indietro lasciandosi travolgere dal piacere, Kurt era bravissimo e sapeva come farlo impazzire.

Improvvisamente il cellulare di Blaine squillò.

Kurt si fermò e con sguardo accigliato osservò Blaine che molto lentamente estraeva il cellulare dalla tasca.

Vide chi lo stava chiamando, la scritta “Faccia da giumenta” lampeggiava sul display, roteò gli occhi e premette il pulsante per accettare la chiamata.

“Cosa vuoi?” chiese con tono scocciato.

“ _Ho interrotto qualcosa?_ ” ripose Sebastian, la sua voce resa più acuta dal telefono.

“Sai com’è non tutti hanno la possibilità di avere _sempre_ la casa libera” disse osservando Kurt incrociare le braccia al petto.

“ _Scusami Latin Lover, ma io non ho una figlia che è peggio del prezzemolo. Comunque ti ho chiamato per chiederti un consiglio su una …ehm, questione importante._ ”

Blaine restò per un paio di secondi in silenzio, spostò il cellulare dall’orecchio e lo fissò, nella sua mente c’era la più completa confusione, in parte causata da quello che ava fatto Kurt e in parte per quello che aveva detto Bas.

“ _Blaine, ci sei? Hey! Non voglio che facciate le vostre porcate mentre io sto al telefono, vi prego, non lo sopporterei. Blaine??_ ”

“Bas, cosa cazzo hai in mente?” chiese Blaine riprendendo il controllo del suo cervello.

“ _Ecco io… cioè noi, io e Thad volevamo… in effetti è una pessima idea, saremo pessimi… ma se ci penso tu sei stato da solo e beh… no, insomma…_ ” farfugliò Sebastian.

Blaine ci stava capendo sempre di meno, doveva utilizzare le maniere forti o Sebastian non gli avrebbe detto niente.

“Sebastian, smettila di borbottare frasi senza senso e dimmi cosa tu e Thad volete fare?” domandò con voce ferma, era l’unico modo per farsi dire la verità da Bas.

Kurt osservò Blaine ascoltare la riposta di Sebastian per poi impallidire, spalancò la bocca e piantò i suoi occhi in quelli di Kurt, prese un lungo respiro e parlò.

“Bas è… è un passo davvero molto importare, una volta fatto non si può più tornare indietro, non è come un cellulare che puoi cambiare o ridare indietro, non ci sono dei buoni da spendere… è una responsabilità. Siete pronti a prendervela?”

“ _Prontissimi!_ ” riuscì a sentire Kurt dall’altoparlante del telefono di Blaine, insieme alla voce di Bas riuscì a distinguere anche quella di Thad.

“Se siete convinti voi. Sono felice. Ne.. ne riparliamo domani, davanti ad una bella tazza di caffè, vi posso dare dei ..mmh consigli? Ho esperienza in questo campo” parlò Blaine per poi annuire e dare la buona notte a Thad e Bas e riattaccare il telefono.

Kurt si avvicinò a lui sorridendo e gli levò il cellulare dalla mano e lo posò sul tavolino.

“Cosa voleva Sebastian? Era davvero una cosa così importante da chiamarti all’improvviso?” domandò Kurt tornando ad accarezzare il petto di Blaine.

“Lui… Loro… Ecco” borbottò, richiuse la bocca, prese un profondo respiro e guardò Kurt negli occhi.

Kurt si bloccò immediatamente e osservò Blaine preoccupato.

“Thad e Sebastian hanno deciso di avere un figlio” annunciò.

Nel salone calò il silenzio.

I due si guardarono negli occhi per poi scoppiare a ridere, la tensione che si era creata tra di loro scemò in pochi attimi.

“Ma ti immagini Bas a litigare con i biberon che non si scaldano e Thad con i pannolini?” scherzò Blaine.

Kurt si stava immaginando tutte le possibile scene dei _Thadastian_ genitori, molte erano davvero assurde, come Bas che veniva rincorso dal bebè armato di pannolino sporco con Thad legato al seggiolone con i bavaglini sporchi.

Kurt rise più forte.

Dopo pochi minuti entrambi si calmarono e iniziarono a pensare alla cosa seriamente.

“Comunque credo che Thad e Bas saranno degli ottimi genitori. Bas mi ha aiutato tantissimo con Jacky quando era piccola e Thad, wow, ci sa davvero fare con i bambini!” informò Blaine.

“Bas vive a contatto con una mandria di adolescenti in preda a continue crisi d’identità, complessi d’inferiorità, sindromi da Rachel Berry, combattere contro un bambino piccolo gli sembrerà una passeggiata”, si fermò facendo finta di pensare a qualcosa, “poi se ci sei riuscito te a fare crescere una ragazza in una salute apparentemente decente… possono riuscirci anche loro!”

“Ehy!” esclamò Blaine punzecchiando il fianco di Kurt, “Mia figlia sta benissimo! Sì, ogni tanto perde la ragione o ha deliri di grandezza, ma è solo perché è bassa e ha bisogno di continue attenzioni, ma per il resto è in perfetta salute.”

“Convinto te” rispose Kurt alzando le spalle.

Blaine lo guardò male e continuò a punzecchiarlo sul fianco.

Tra i due iniziò una lotta fatta di pizzichi e solletico, poi sostituiti con baci e carezze.

Si rotolarono cadendo sul pavimento, la loro caduta venne attutita dal tappeto morbido e dai cuscini che precedentemente erano cascati dal divano.

Continuarono il loro gioco spogliandosi ed amandosi, sussurrando parole dolci e dichiarazioni d’amore, comportandosi come due adolescenti alla loro prima cotta.

Fu tutto così dolce: le carezze di Kurt sulle cicatrici di Blaine, i baci scambiati tra un gemito e l’altro e anche i loro sguardi trasudavano amore.

Blaine strinse a sé Kurt mentre veniva travolto dalla passione e si lasciò cadere esausto sul corpo sudato dell’altro.

Subito Kurt gli accarezzò i capelli, spostandogli quelli appiccicati sulla fronte lasciandoci un bacio.

Blaine strinse la mano sinistra di Kurt portandosela alle labbra e baciandone il palmo e poi l’anulare pensando a quanto sarà meraviglioso stringere di nuovo quella mano e sentire la fede al dito e baciarla.

Alzò gli occhi su Kurt e lo baciò.

Sì, era lui l’uomo della sua vita.

Era lui l’unica persona che avrebbe voluto sempre al suo fianco.

Era suo e non l’avrebbe mai più lasciato andare.

Era il _suo_ Kurt.

 

 

 

 

* <http://www.topricette.com/85/penne-alla-norcina/> io vi obbligo a mangiare almeno una volta nella vostra vita questa meraviglia, questo piatto paradisiaco. Mio padre ne prepara uno meraviglioso, credo di essere riuscita a vedere

** <http://wiki.ambasada.it/images/7/70/Quercia.jpg> :’)


	27. “I want” “ Parte I

Il paesaggio scorreva davanti a loro velocemente, si poteva vedere come l’architettura umana lasciavo spazio alla natura con i suoi prati verdi e distese di alberi che arrivavano fino alla base delle montagne.

Kurt si era perso ad osservare la lucentezza dell’acqua che rifletteva il cielo sopra di loro, guardava fuori dal finestrino con un’euforia quasi fanciullesca.

Blaine gli lanciava continue occhiate sorridendo e immaginando la faccia di Kurt non appena gli avrebbe fatto vedere dove lo stava portando.

Erano in viaggio da solo un ora e mezza, la mattina era stata molto movimentata e erano riusciti a prepararsi solo dopo pranzo.

Alle dieci in punto la porta che divideva le due villette degli Anderson e degli Smythe-Harwood si era aperta mostrano un Sebastian radioso come non mai e Thad alle sue spalle sorridente.

Si erano seduti al tavolo del salone e avevano parlato tutta la mattina della volontà dei coniugi di diventare genitori.

Kurt gli aveva sorriso e augurato il meglio, Blaine aveva fissato negli occhi Sebastian e gli aveva chiesto “Ne siete davvero sicuri?” per capire se c’erano indecisioni nei due.

Thad e Bas si fissarono negli occhi e risposero in coro con un “sì” che faceva capire quanto forte fosse il loro desiderio.

Blaine non aveva potuto fare altro che alzarsi e abbracciare i futuri genitori.

Blaine sapeva quale gioia ti dava sentirsi chiamare papà o vedere tua figlia correrti incontro per abbracciarti forte, diventare un genitore ti cambiava, ti rendeva migliore.

Diventavi responsabile di una creatura così fragile e dovevi essere un esempio, dare il meglio e la tua ricompensa era l’amore che ricevevi dai figli.

Improvvisamente gli arrivò davanti agli occhi la visione di Kurt sorridente con in braccio un bambino dagli occhi del cielo, i capelli castano chiaro e la pelle lattea simile ma anche diverso da lui, delle piccole caratteristiche gli ricordavano se stesso.

Strinse una mano sulla scatolina che teneva in tasca, il suo desiderio di rendere Kurt suo marito era diventato ancora più forte, ora desiderava costruire con lui anche una famiglia, avere un figlio tutto loro e forse anche prendersi un cane, uno di quelli grandi con il pelo lungo e pieni di vita.

Senza accorgersene del tempo che era trascorso tra uno sguardo rubato e un sorriso, Kurt iniziò ad intravvedere una struttura tra il verde delle montagne, già da quella distanza sembrava abbastanza grande; la strada si faceva sempre più stretta e ai bordi della carreggiava c’erano delle staccionate di legno alcune mal concie, ma tenute abbastanza bene.

Kurt abbassò il finestrino e mise la testa d fuori inalando a pieni polmoni l’aria più fresca e pure della montagna, chiuse gli occhi sentendo il vento accarezzargli il volto e scombinargli i capelli, rise per la bellissima sensazione. Quando li riaprì vide un’insegna al lato della strada, man mano che si avvicinavano le scritte diventavano meno sfocate e più definite.

“Vi diamo un caloroso benvenuto nel Parco Nazionale della Cuyahoga Valley*” recitava e Kurt rientrò nella vettura osservando Blaine che cercava di trattenere un sorriso malamente.

“Non ci credo, mi hai portato in un parco nazionale! Tu.. tu.. Dannato. Io ti odio” disse con un sorriso sulle labbra tirando un piccolo pugno sulla spalla di Blaine.

“Oh, allora mi vorrai uccidere quando vedrai casa nostra” rispose Blaine senza pensarci.

Kurt si bloccò, accennò un sorriso, rimase a fissare Blaine finché lui non si voltò verso di lui.

“Ho detto qualcosa di male?” domandò Blaine fermando la macchina davanti al cancello della loro residenza.

“Hai detto _nostra_ , casa _nostra_. Mi è sembrato così… Familiare. Come se fosse l’unica cosa giusta da mettere vicino a casa e” fece una risata nervosa, “ mi sembra normale. Anche troppo. Ma con te è sempre stato così.” Si sporse per lasciare un bacio sulle labbra di Blaine. “E mi piace, molto.”

Blaine intrappolò le labbra di Kurt e approfondì il bacio, “Dai entriamo, voglio farti vedere tutta la nostra casa.”

Kurt sorrise e, quando Blaine si voltò per far ripartire la macchina, gli baciò al guancia.

 

 

La “casa”, se si poteva definire tale, era sviluppata su tre piani, nel piano terra c’era il salone che occupava più dei due terzi dello spazio, la cucina così grande da poterci mettere un letto e il bagno con la vasca ad idromassaggio; al primo piano, che era collegato con una rampa di scale dal salone e dalla cucina sul retro, c’erano tre camere da letto ognuna con un balcone che si affacciavano sul lago, due di queste con bagno interno e un terzo per gli ospiti, un'altra camera molto più grande utilizzata come studio e sala relax; infine nel terzo piano, che corrispondeva alla mansarda, era stato adibito a sala giochi, questa sistemazione era stata fatta poco prima della prima volta che Jacky passasse le vacanze in questa casa, Blaine voleva un luogo dove lei e i suoi amichetti potessero divertirsi senza perdersi nel boschi e quindi aveva creato quel luogo.

Quando Kurt entrò nello chalet rimase a bocca aperta dalla bellezza di quel luogo, adorava anche come era stato arredato, poteva notare il tocco di Dave e Cooper bilanciati dalle stranezze di Blaine, come il quadro con tutti i tipi di papillon in un angolo della sala.

Kurt si voltò verso Blaine che stava portando le valigie dentro casa.

“Come.. come hai fatto a comprare una _cosa_ del genere?”

Blaine posò per terra l’ultima valigia e guardò Kurt imbarazzato.

“Ti ricordi che ti avevo detto che la mia famiglia non ha problemi di soldi?”

“Sì, frequentavi la Dalton e aiutavi mio padre a pagarmi la retta, diciamo che a volte la pagavi interamente tu” rispose Kurt avvicinandosi all’altro.

Blaine si morse il labbro, “La mia famiglia è ricca, molto anche. Questa casa l’ha comprata mio padre e io l’ho semplicemente ereditata con il divorzio, anche se non ho ancora capito come sia stato possibile.”

Kurt rimase a bocca aperta non sapendo cosa dire.

“Non mi fare questa faccia, potevi capirlo da solo. Mia madre andava in giro con tutti i gioielli con diamanti o pietre preziose” palesò Blaine con un’alzata di spalle.

“Forse mi è sfuggito. Sai avevo altro a cui pensare all’epoca e …mmh. Credo di averlo anche adesso”, si leccò un labbro e si avvicinò di più cercando di baciare Blaine che si spostò.

“No, no. Prima mi aiuti a sistemare tutte queste cose e poi mi aiuti a preparare la cena, ho detto a Gerard di riempirmi il frigo e credo che abbia comprato tutte cose molto pregiate che io sicuramente non so cucinare” precisò Blaine.

“Chi è Gerard?” chiese sorpreso Kurt.

“Gerard è il custode della casa quando non ci siamo, non possiamo lasciarla incustodita per la maggior parte dell’anno” annunciò vedendo l’espressione ancora dubbiosa di Kurt aggiunse: “Non preoccuparti, lui vive nella dependance. Non l’ahi vista? Quella casetta vicino al cancello.”

Kurt cercò di fare mente locale e gli passò l’immagine della piccola casa che aveva visto in precedenza, “Intendi quella specie di villa in miniatura all’ingresso del viale alberato?”

Blaine annuì.

“Ma voi Anderson avete dei problemi con le grandezze?” sbottò Kurt sarcastico.

Blaine alzò un sopracciglio guardando Kurt.

“Sai cosa intendo Blaine, sei un Hobbit e hai una… hai un castello come casa. Anche a Lima hai una casa enorme, se non fosse che metà è occupata da quel parassita di Sebastian io potrei fare una sfilata solo per il salone.” spiegò facendo dei passi nel salone arrivando davanti all’enorme camino nel muro, “Guarda questo camino, ci potrebbe entrare un bufalo per intero, in piedi! Siete fissati con le cose grandi per compensare la vostra _bassezza_!”

Blaine si avvicinò a lui con uno sguardo malizioso, “Eppure mi pare di aver capito che tu apprezzi molto questa nostra fissazione, non è vero?” disse mordendogli il collo.

Kurt unì le loro labbra in un bacio passionale, Blaine lo prese per i fianchi trascinandolo lungo il salone fino al divano dove si lasciò cadere portando Kurt a salire a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe.

Kurt passò a baciare la mascella di Blaine alternando morsi e leccate; sbottonò velocemente la camicia dell’altro scendendo con la bocca a coprire la prima cicatrice.

“Le adoro” sussurrò sulla pelle, l’alito caldo a contatto con la parte bagnata di saliva mandò una serie di brividi che percorsero la colonna vertebrale di Blaine che buttò la testa indietro scoprendo il collo che venne assalito dalla bocca di Kurt.

Kurt prese un pezzo di pelle tra i denti e lo succhio, quando si staccò lo morse e si fermò ad ammirare il suo lavoro: una macchia rosso acceso al centro del collo di Blaine.

“Sei mio, mio, mio, mio” ripeteva come un mantra nell’orecchio dell’altro mentre andava a slacciargli i pantaloni.

Con un gesto secco svestì Blaine anche dei boxer insieme al jeans.

Blaine si era appoggiato con la schiena allo schienale del divano, la testa all’indietro, la bocca spalancata in cerca di aria.

Non riusciva a capire come Kurt riuscisse a farlo impazzire con poche carezze, pochi baci o morsi, ma in quel momento sarebbe anche potuta esplodere una bomba ma lui non si sarebbe mosso di un millimetro, era come in uno stato di trance.

E gli piaceva.

Kurt stava scendendo lungo il ventre di Blaine torturandolo con continui baci, morsi e leccate date casualmente nella sua discesa.

Si fermò sui fianchi dove si vedevano quei sue solchi a V, li accarezzò sentendo Blaine piagnucolare in cerca di qualcosa di più.

Kurt si abbassò sull’erezione leccandola fino alla punta a quel contatto Blaine spalancò gli occhi e arpionò le dita sulla stoffa del divano.

Blaine abbassò la testa per vedere gli occhi di Kurt illuminati dalla lussuria, il sorriso sul volto e la lingua che passava tra i denti, si sporse verso di lui e lo baciò.

Kurt si staccò bruscamente e fece di no con le dita spingendo di nuovo Blaine contro lo schienale tornando in basso tra le sue gambe.

Ingoiò completamente la lunghezza di Blaine facendolo urlare, si mosse varie volte su e giù per poi passare la lingua di piatto su una vena particolarmente gonfia.

Blaine stava vendendo le stelle, i tocchi di Kurt erano come fuoco sulla sua pelle, sentiva la testa scoppiare e un calore crescente dalla vita in giù.

Kurt prese la base dell’erezione di Blaine nella mano e si aiutò con il movimento velocizzandolo sempre più.

Blaine non resistette e posò le mani sulla testa di Kurt afferrandogli i capelli.

L’altro spostò la mano libera più in basso andando a stuzzicare l’apertura di Blaine, accarezzò il cerchio di muscoli sentendolo gemere ancora più forte e iniziare una litania formata da parole sconnesse e un ripetersi di “ancora”, “di più”, “continua”, “ti prego” e “non smettere”.

Affondò un dito dentro Blaine e lo mosse seguendo il ritmo che gli stava dando l’altro, quando fece entrare anche un secondo dito sentì un urlo smorzato provenire da Blaine.

Kurt succhiò con quanta più forza aveva creando frizione anche con le pareti delle guancie.

Quando l’erezione di Blaine gli toccò la parete della gola ingoiò creando un risucchio che fece andare fuori di testa l’altro.

Blaine stava urlando di piacere, era bloccato sul divano mentre il suo fidanzato avrebbe potuto fare qualsiasi cosa con lui e ciò lo eccitava ancora di più.

Sentiva che stava per arrivare al limite e quando Kurt inserì il terzo dito in lui toccando quel punto particolarmente sensibile, esplose urlando il nome di Kurt.

Privo di forze lasciò la presa sui capelli di Kurt lasciando cadere le mani sul divano molli e prive di vita.

Kurt inghiottì il seme di Blaine e, quando si alzò a guardarlo incatenando i loro occhi, si passò la lingua sulle labbra catturando delle goccioline che gli erano sfuggite.

Blaine si lanciò sulle labbra di Kurt assaggiando il suo sapore dalla sua bocca e stringendolo forte a se.

“Sei meraviglioso” sussurrò Blaine sulle labbra di Kurt.

“Lo so” rispose con un alzata di spalle che fece ridere Blaine.

 

 

Il paesaggio che si poteva vedere dal balcone della camera da letto era ancora più bello la mattina quando il sole sbatteva contro la superficie del lago e creava delle sfumature colorate che donavano colore e lucentezza al verde della foresta che si stava espandendo con l’arrivo delle primavera.  
Kurt si stava gustando l'aria fresca appoggiato alla ringhiera del balcone, si era svegliato da poco dopo aver dormito serenamente abbracciato al suo Blaine che gli aveva regato una delle serate più belle della sa vita, in parte per sdebitarsi del lavoretto altrettanto fantastico che gli aveva fatto il giorno prima.  
Ma ultimamente si fermava sempre più spesso a pensare a come il suo rapporto con Blaine si stava evolvendo in qualcosa di più grande: ora vivevano insieme, si comportavano come una coppia sposata e perfino Jackline lo aveva accolto definitivamente nella loro famiglia.

Sentiva che era una cosa completamente diversa dalla storia che aveva vissuto d’adolescente con Blaine, forse perché ora non erano più dei ragazzini e tutto era più grande e _serio_.  
Riusciva a sentirsi a casa ovunque ci fosse anche Blaine e c'era un qualcosa dentro di lui che gli _urlava_ che le cose sarebbero cambiate, aveva come un presentimento, ma un _ottimo presentimento_.  
Lo sguardo di Kurt si stava perdendo nell’osservare quella meraviglia e nei suoi pensieri che lo facevano sorridere di cuore, quando due forti braccia lo cinsero da dietro riportandolo alla realtà.  
Blaine si appoggiò completamente su di Kurt posandogli un bacio all'attaccatura del collo.  
“Ti piace?” domandò Blaine posando la testa sulla spalla di Kurt seguendo il suo sguardo.  
“Qui é tutto meraviglioso, questa casa sembra uscita da un film e tu sei sempre più dolce e bello e incredibilmente adorabile” rispose poggiando le mani su quelle di Blaine intrecciando le dita.  
“Aspetta di vedere la mia sorpresa e poi salterai dalla gioia” annunciò per poi baciargli la guancia.  
Kurt si voltò verso Blaine con sguardo curioso.  
“Oggi faremo un bel pic-nic al lago, voglio farti vedere una cosa e sono sicuro che ti piacerà.”  
“Un pic-nic? Sarà la prima volta che ne faccio uno, sono emozionato” squittì felice Kurt.  
Quando scesero giù si misero a preparare il cestito con dei tramezzini, due bottiglie d'acqua, un paio di lattine di Diet Coke e la coperta su cui sedersi, avevano deciso di tenersi abbastanza leggeri sia con il cibo che con la roba perché sarebbe stata più una merenda fuori casa che un vero e proprio pranzo.

Blaine aveva un piano da attuare e voleva far passare a Kurt una giornata indimenticabile.  
Uscirono dallo chalet verso le 11 in modo che quando sarebbero arrivati al lago il sole sarebbe stato abbastanza in alto da non accecargli gli occhi con la luce; Blaine aveva convinto Kurt a vestirsi in modo semplice perché "dovevano fare un pic-nic non una sfilata d'alta moda" e alla fine era uscito con un jeans, una camicia e la giacchetta di pelle.  
Seguirono il sentiero fino al fondo della valle, Kurt si appoggiava a Blaine con la scusa di poter perdere l'equilibrio su qualche sasso, Blaine gli prese la mano e lo guidò tra gli alberi seguendo un percorso molto più rapide seppur accidentato.  
Arrivati alla valle lo spettacolo che vide lasciò a bocca aperta Kurt: dall'altra parte del lago si era fermato un branco di cervi che si stavano abbeverando, c'erano i cerbiatti più piccoli che giocavano a rincorrersi, dietro i loro la foresta sembrava risplendere di luce propria.  
Kurt strinse di più la mano di Blaine e avanzò verso la riva del lago osservando gli animali dall'altra parte.  
“Sono bellissimi” sussurrò emozionato.  
“Questo parco ospita tantissime specie animali e davanti a te puoi ammirare un bellissimo branco di cervi” spiegò Blaine. “Vedi quello che ha una zampa fasciata?”  
Kurt annuì.  
“L'abbiamo salvato io e Jacky alla fine della scorsa estate, aveva superato la recinzione ed era caduto in un fosso, aveva una zampa spezzata. Quando l'abbiamo trovato non si voleva far aiutare, é un cervo orgoglioso, ma abbiamo conquistato la sua fiducia e portato in salvo. Mi fa davvero piacere vederlo in ottima salute, credo che sia anche diventato il capo branco.”  
“Come fai a dirlo?” chiese curioso Kurt.  
“Vedi la sua posizione, in alto rispetto agli altri, il portamento fiero e quello sguardo da "se ti avvicini ti incorno"? Sono parte dei motivi per cui affermo la mia tesi” rispose.  
Restarono a guardare i cervi finché questi non se ne andarono sparendo nella foresta dietro di loro, Blaine controllò l'orologio e vedendo che era mezzo giorno passato iniziò a preparare stendendo la coperta sul suolo.  
Kurt lo notò e gli diede una mano a sistemarla, si sedette e fece segno a Blaine di imitarlo.  
Mangiarono in silenzio, Kurt occupato ad osservare l'ambiente circostante come un bambino alla scoperta del mondo, e Blaine perso nei suoi pensieri, così tanto che non si accorse che l'altro gli aveva fatto una domanda.  
“Cosa?” domandò tornando nella realtà.  
“Ti ho chiesto quando mi farai vedere questa sorpresa, sai sono molto curioso” disse mordendosi un labbro.  
“É vero! Dai aiutami a sistemare tutto, ci sarà da camminare però” annunciò con entusiasmo.  
Blaine scoppiò a ridere quando Kurt roteò gli occhi ripetendo la parola 'camminare' un paio di volte.  
Rimisero tutto dentro il cestino e prendendosi la mano si diressero verso la foresta.

Blaine si inoltrò più in fondo dove la luce veniva filtrata dai molti rami che si erano intrecciati in alto formando come un tetto sulle loro teste.

“D’estate quei rami sono pieni di foglie e qui diventa bellissimo, si vedono i singoli raggi che passano e li puoi contare, Jacky da piccola si divertiva a rincorrerli cercando di prenderli, era bellissima, aveva una sorriso che mi faceva scogliere.”

Kurt lo affiancò e allungò una mano in avanti vedendo come la luce gli illuminava la pelle rendendola ancora più bianca.

“Mi sarebbe piaciuto vedere Jacky da piccola, sono sicuro che gli sarei piaciuto anche allora” parlò appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Blaine.

“Ti avrebbe amato anche perché saresti stato anche tu il suo papà” disse per poi allontanandosi lasciando Kurt a bocca aperta.

Kurt fissò Blaine negli occhi per poi sorridere, prese la mano che gli stava offrendo e lo seguì fino ad una radura dove la luce riusciva a filtrare meglio.

Kurt osservò il luogo partendo dall’alto: i rami piano piano si diradavano e lasciavano lo spazio per vedere il cielo azzurro e primo di nuvole, gli alberi avevano formato un cerchio che lasciava l’area vuota.

Quando abbassò lo sguardo vide Blaine che era seduto su un tronco caduto, ma non era di un albero qualsiasi era il tronco di una quercia enorme che era adagiato su un lato, poteva vedere delle piccole scale intagliate, sull’ultimo gradino c’era il piede di Blaine, vicino alla sua figura c’era un piccolo buco che portava all’interno del tronco.

Kurt si avvicinò lentamente ammirando la bellezza dei fiori che erano cresciuti sulla quercia, c’erano diverse varietà alcune molto colorate altre di un solo colore.

Blaine gli fece cenno di salire e Kurt annuì salendo i gradini fino a trovarsi faccia a faccia con l’altro che lo aiutò a sedersi al suo fianco.

Non sapeva cosa dire, era quella la sorpresa che gli aveva fatto Blaine ed era bellissima.

Gli occhi vagavano senza meta da una parte all’altra della radura per poi posarsi su di Blaine.

I due si sorrisero per poi scambiarsi un bacio dolce.

Blaine fermò il bacio e posò la sua fronte su quella di Kurt guardandolo negli occhi.

“C’è una cosa che ti voglio chiedere” gli disse prendendogli la mano e baciandogli il dorso per poi posarla sul suo cuore.

Kurt sorrise vedendo gli occhi innamorati di Blaine studiarlo in ogni minimo particolare.

Il suo cuore stava per esplodere e poteva sentire anche quello di Blaine battere velocemente sotto la sua mano.

Aspettava solo la voce di Blaine mentre le lacrime premevano sui suoi occhi.

 

 

 

 

 

*E’ TUTTO VERO! IO ME LO SONO SOGNATO ED E’ VERO! Questo è il sito dei parchi nazionali americani (<http://www.nps.gov/cuva/index.htm>) e beh wow questo parco è davvero bello *w*


	28. “I want” “ Parte II

_“C’è una cosa che ti voglio chiedere.”_

 

 

Blaine sentiva il suo corpo fremere, il suo cuore stava per uscire dalla cassa toracica per quanto stava battendo forte.

In quel preciso momento si sentiva come un adolescente alla sua prima cotta.

E pensandoci bene, ogni volta che si trattava di Kurt lui ritornava quel ragazzo insicuro che si ritrovava a trattenere il fiato ogni volta che guardava negli occhi quell’angelo del suo ragazzo.

Ora a vent’anni di distanza dalla sua adolescenza, lontano dalle insicurezze che solo la maturità può distruggere, poteva vedere tutto il suo mondo reggersi nelle mani dell’uomo davanti a lui.

Kurt era il suo mondo, ma adesso Blaine non era solo, insieme a lui c’era anche sua figlia, il suo piccolo diavoletto che amava incondizionatamente e perennemente.

La vita di Blaine dopo la partenza di Kurt era stata come un viaggio sulle montagne russe, molto spesso si trovava a vivere dei momenti di paura, ma poi passato il tratto difficile l’unica emozione che l’aveva accompagnato era la felicità.

Solo un paio di anni prima si svegliava ogni mattina vedendo la figura della sua bambina raggomitolata addosso a lui, con i capelli ricci a coprire tutto il cuscino, la mano arpionata alla sua maglietta e il sorriso che si formava ogni volta che le baciava una tempia.

Ma negli ultimi mesi la sua routine era cambiata radicalmente: aveva riportato Kurt al suo fianco, aveva ristabilito il rapporto con la figlia e trovato un lavoro stabile che gli avrebbe garantito una bella vita.

L’unica cosa che mancava in quel quadretto perfetto era la solidità.

Era tutto bello e felice, ma era pur sempre un castello di carte che al primo soffio di vento sarebbe crollato.

Ed ora eccolo lì con il cuore in mano, l’amore negli occhi e una nuova promessa da fare.

Blaine estrasse una piccola scatola dai pantaloni, era quadrata, blu scuro, con un fiocco a formare un piccolo papillon dello stesso colore; la strinse nel palmo della mano e poi portò la mano di Kurt sopra la scatola.

Osservò gli occhi di Kurt che erano diventati lucidi, la luce rifletteva in quelle pozze di cielo rendendoli ancora più luminosi.

Blaine prese un respiro profondo e iniziò a parlare con un tono di voce che tradiva la sua emozione.

“La prima volta che ti ho incontrato ho sentito qualcosa dentro di me, come una voce che mi diceva “Hey, è lui”. Ti ho guardato negli occhi e ho visto un mare in tempesta, riuscivo a leggere il tuo disagio, ma non era perché stavi facendo la spia da parte del tuo Glee Club e avevi paura di essere scoperto, ma perchè stavi per crollare. Avevi lottato così tanto nella tua scuola, che entrato alla Dalton ti eri sentito perso, hai visto l’atmosfera diversa e hai desiderato vivere anche tu in quella tranquillità. Io ti ho preso la mano e aiutato, ti ho dato un nuovo motivo per combattere e tu hai vinto”, Blaine alternava lo sguardo dal volto di Kurt alle loro mani intrecciate sulla scatola che conteneva il loro futuro.

“La prima volta che ti ho mandato un messaggio avevo il cuore che mi batteva a mille, pensavo che fosse per la paura di disturbarti, ma ora capisco che era solo perché stavo iniziando a percorrere la mai strada verso di te. Quando mi hai detto che ti trasferivi alla Dalton ho esultato, ti avrei avuto tutto per me, avremmo avuto tutto il tempo a disposizione per stare insieme. All’epoca ero molto… stupido, no, _ingenuo_. Ero davvero ingenuo. Mi volevo convincere che il sentimento che stava nascendo dentro di me era perché stavamo diventando grandi amici e per questo lo misi da parte. So di averti ferito in alcune occasioni, ma nessuna storia nasce senza difficoltà. Ho capito i miei veri sentimenti quando hai cantato davanti ai tutti i Warblers, era…”

“Blackbird, era morto Pavarotti,” terminò Kurt rivelando la sua voce tremolante, “io ero in lacrime e… Ero un disastro, ero…”

“ _Bellissimo_.” Concluse Blaine.

“La prima volta che ti ho baciato ho sentito i fuochi d’artificio nel mio cuore. Ho pensato di essere arrivato in Paradiso e non riuscivo a staccarmi dalle tue labbra. Credo di esserne drogato” fece un piccolo sorriso abbassando gli occhi su quelle linee rosate che ora si erano incurvate verso l’alto.

“La nostra storia è nata lentamente e con il tempo si è fortificata e rendeva anche noi più forti perché eravamo _insieme_. Il nostro primo ballo insieme è stato dopo la tua incoronazione a reginetta del ballo. Sei stato grandioso quella sera, ti ho visto arrivare a pochi millimetri dall’abisso per poi rialzarti in piedi e far vedere a tutti quegli idioti che tipo di persona è Kurt Hummel. In quel momento, su quel palco, io ho visto il ragazzo che amo, la persona che ho avuto l’onore di avere al mio fianco perché… Perché per quanto io possa sembrare forte, non lo sono. Sei sempre stato tu la mia roccia, io mi aggrappavo forte e cercavo di non cadere.”

Blaine fece una piccola pausa per ricapitolare il discorso mentale che si era faccio precedentemente, dopo pochi secondi riprese a parlare.

“Ti ricordi la prima volta che ti ho detto “ti amo”?” chiese Blaine stringendo più forte le mani in quelle di Kurt.

“Sì. Mi hai quasi fatto strozzare con il caffè. Mi hai colto di sorpresa e non mi sarei mai immaginato di ricevere una dichiarazione in una caffetteria” rispose Kurt accennando una piccola risata.

“Neanche io. Avevo pianificato di dirtelo dopo una bellissima cena romantica, con un mazzo di rose, una passeggiata nel parco… Ma quando ti ho visto parlare con quel sorriso, quella felicità e quegli _occhi_ pieni di speranza mi sono reso conto che non mi importava il dove mi sarei dichiarato, ma mi importava solo di _te_. L’ho detto senza pensarci e credo di aver fatto bene. Il Lima Bean ha visto nascere la nostra amicizia, c’ha supportato nei nostri litigi, ha protetto il nostro amore fino alla fine e è stato testimone di ogni nostro sorriso, è il nostro posto segreto.”

Kurt si strinse di più a lui, sentiva tutti i ricordi riaffiorare nella sua mente e passargli davanti agli occhi come degli spezzoni di vecchi film, dopo tanto tempo in cui li aveva chiusi nel suo cuore, adesso stava tornando ad essere più vividi e vivi.

“Quando mi sono trasferito al McKinley l’unica cosa che mi importava era averti al mio fianco. Mi ero ripromesso di farti passare un ultimo anno fantastico e, seppur con qualche difficoltà, ci sono riuscito. Ogni ostacolo che incontravamo nel nostro percorso è stato solo un trampolino di lancio per la nostra storia. Abbiamo trasformato episodi che potevano essere devastanti in ulteriori fortificazioni del nostro legame.”

Kurt rivide gli episodi di Sebastian quando era ancora un ragazzino snob che cercava di rubargli il ragazzo, poi passò a Chandler e il periodo in cui Blaine gli stava lontano per paura delle loro lontananza e rivide anche la granita che aveva quasi accecato l’altro per proteggerlo, il provino per la NYADA, la domanda rifiutata…

Tutte lo volte c’era sempre Blaine al suo fianco pronto per prendergli la mano e spalleggiarlo.

Lui c’era sempre stato per lui.

“La nostra…” Blaine prese un respiro più profondo. “La nostra prima volta è stata indimenticabile. Eravamo spaventati entrambi, ma ci siamo fidati l’uno dell’altro. Quando ci siamo distesi insieme ho iniziato a ripercorrere tutta la strada che avevamo fatto e ho pensato che davanti a noi ce ne fosse ancora molta da percorrere.”

Kurt vide Blaine trattenere le lacrime, immaginava quello che stava per dire e quando Blaine parlò iniziò a piangere silenziosamente.

“Il giorno in cui sei partito per New York io… Io ho desiderato davvero morire. In quel momento esistevi solo tu per me e mi sei stato strappato ferocemente, il mio unico pensiero era “la mia vita non ha più senso”. Quando mi sono ritrovato schiacciato tra le lamiere della macchina ho visto il tuo volto e l’unica cosa che ho desiderato era di rivederti ancora un ultima volta, mi bastava anche una sola. Ma non è successo.”

“La mia vita è andata avanti senza un motivo preciso, finché non è arrivata Jacky. Da quando ho avuto lei al mio fianco non ho fatto altro che prendermene cura. Ma c’era sempre nella mia testa e nel mio cuore un pensiero fisso. Tu. Ti ho pensato costantemente, ho cercato di vederti varie volte scappando a New York di nascosto, ma ogni volta ti mi sfuggivi. Sei diventato così famoso velocemente, tutti volevano starti vicino, ma l’unica persona che lo desiderava davvero era quella che non poteva farlo. Mi sono sentito abbandonato, ancora di più di anni prima, ma non ho mai perso la speranza.”

C’era un qualcosa dentro di Kurt che gli stava gridando di guardare nella sua vita a New York: per tutti questi anni lui aveva sempre visto Blaine, anche se di sfuggita e a volte sfocato per la lontananza, si ricordò tutte le sfilate in cui aveva visto quei ricci sbucare tra la folla.

“Quando Jacky mi ha parlato del tuo ritorno a Lima io non ci volevo credere. Avevo passato gli anni precedenti a cercare le tue attenzioni per la Grande Mela e invece mi bastava aspettare a casa mia per rivederti”, la voce che piano piano si faceva sempre più carica di emozioni tanto da uscire spezzata per il suo peso.

“Dopo vent’anni ti ho visto lì, nel mio salone, vicino a mia figlia e ho avuto un flash. Ho visto Jacky e il mio uomo che aspettavano il mio ritorno con il sorriso sulle labbra. Ho visto la _mia famiglia_ come sarebbe dovuta essere. Ma non sempre i piani vanno come si erano pianificati e io mi sono visto modificare le carte in tavola così tante volte da essermi stancato. Ho deciso di prendere io il controllo e di mettere un nuovo inizio alla nostra storia.”

Sfilò gentilmente la scatola dalla presa di Kurt, la aprì rivelando un anello di zaffiro arancione* con incastonati otto diamanti in fila e Blaine lo prese tra pollice ed indice della mano destra mostrandolo all’altro.

“Tu sei l’amore della mai vita, Kurt. Ho dovuto aspettare moltissimi anni prima di riuscire a poterti dire quanto io ti abbia amato, ti ami e ti amerò fino alla fine dei miei giorni. Non c’è stato giorno in cui io non pensassi a te… So che può sembrare da pazzi, ma quando si trova la propria anima gemella si fa qualsiasi cosa per riaverla, per riportarla al proprio fianco.”

“Kurt, io ti amo e l’unica cosa che renderebbe la mia vita completa è racchiusa qui nella mia mano, in una promessa che io ti faccio.”

Blaine prese la mano sinistra di Kurt e stringendola riprese a parlare.

“Prometto di amarti. Prometto di difenderti sempre e comunque anche quando avrai torto. Prometto di sorprenderti ogni giorno. Prometto di essere la causa dei tuoi sorrisi. Prometto di non ostacolare i tuoi sogni e aiutarti nella loro realizzazione. Prometto di ricordarti quanto perfettamente imperfetto tu sia. Prometto di essere un buon marito per te. E soprattutto prometto di non lasciarti mai o di farti sentire solo perché il tuo sorriso è la causa del mio. Promettendoti questo Kurt, prendendo a testimonianza il mondo intero del mio infinito amore per te, vorresti farmi l’onore di diventare mio marito?”

Kurt fissò prima l’anello che aveva in mano Blaine poi il suo viso, sentì pizzicargli gli occhi segno che stava piangendo. Voleva rispondere, ma non riusciva a far uscire la sua voce, annuì riuscendo finalmente a parlare: “Sì, lo voglio.”

Blaine infilò l’anello al dito per poi guardarlo sorridendo, alzò il volto e si tuffò sulle labbra di Kurt assaporando anche il gusto salato delle lacrime sul volto dell’altro non accorgendosi che anche lui aveva iniziato a piangere dalle felicità.

 

Passarono ciò che restava delle giornata a coccolarsi sul grande letto della loro camera dichiarando tutto il loro amore.

Si amarono per tutta la notte scambiandosi ancora mille promesse di amore eterno e di felicità.

Quando la mattina successiva Kurt si svegliò sentì la presenza di un calore molto familiare al suo fianco, si voltò e vide il volto sereno ed addormentato di Blaine.

Si avvicinò fino a lasciare un bacio a stampo sulle sue labbra.

Blaine aprì quasi subito gli occhi alla ricerca di un contatto maggiore, quando ritrovò le labbra di Kurt le catturò tra le sue baciandolo dolcemente.

“Buongiorno amore mio” dissero in coro dopo il bacio, si osservarono per pochi attimi per poi scoppiare a ridere.

L’aria che si respirava nella casa era piena di felicità ed amore, i due fidanzati si goderono il tempo rimasto prima di dover risalire in macchina per tornare nella città.

“Non possiamo allungare il finesettimana fino a data da destinarsi?” domandò Kurt posando l’ultima valigia nella macchina.

“Mi piacerebbe anche a me, tesoro, ma purtroppo c’aspettano il lavoro e una figlia iperattiva da tenere a bada” rispose Blaine chiudendo il portabagagli.

“Tecnicamente la figlia è solo tua e il mio lavoro consiste nel disegnare vestiti e… Mmmh, potrei farlo anche da qui, disteso davanti al caminetto acceso e-”

Blaine lo bloccò con un dito sulle labbra.

“Non continuare perché potrei non rispondere delle mie azioni. E poi stiamo per sposarci, ciò che è mio diventa anche tuo, quindi la mia adorabile figlia con deliri di onnipotenza diventa la _nostra_ adorabile figlia con deliri d’onnipotenza” affermò cingendo i fianchi di Kurt con un braccio.

Kurt alzò un sopracciglio e guardò Blaine, “ _Nostra_ figlia darà di matto quando saprà che sto per mettere le mani sul suo adorato paparino” stette al gioco provocando una risata da parte di Blaine.

“Non ti preoccupare, conoscendola starà già cercando le bomboniere e la location” annunciò.

Kurt gli rivolse uno sguardo dubbioso e ancora prima di aprire la bocca Blaine aveva già riposto.

“Sì, lei sa sempre tutto, nulla le sfugge.”

Kurt scoppiò in una sonora risate che coinvolse anche Blaine.

 

 

 

 

Jacky stava consultando il catalogo per cercare il miglior vestito da damigella che il mondo avesse visto, dietro di lei Puck cercava di attirare la sua attenzione con un massaggio sulle spalle che era riuscito solo a rallentare i movimenti della ragazza che ora passava venti minuti a fissare ogni singolo abito.

Johnny aveva il gene Puckerman dentro di lui e non si arrendeva facilmente, prima o poi quella rivista sarebbe finita e Jacky sarebbe stata tutta sua.

La ragazza chiuse velocemente il giornale e lo lanciò via, Puck sentì i muscoli sotto le sue mani tendersi.

“Amore, tutto ok?” chiese preoccupato.

“E se Kurt avesse detto di no? E se mio padre non avesse trovato il coraggio per chiederglielo? E se-”

“Loro sono anime gemelle, l’hai detto anche tu” la bloccò. “Basta guardarli per capire che si amano, che desiderano passate tutta la vita insieme e che entreranno da quella porta con un sorriso sulle labbra, lo sguardo ancora più innamorato e diranno in coro-”

“ _Ci sposiamo_!”

Due voci dietro di loro avevano bloccato il discorso di Puck.

I due ragazzi si girarono vedendo Blaine e Kurt, mano nella mano, con un sorriso che illuminava tutta la sala.

I due uomini si avvicinarono di qualche passo ma vennero subito bloccati dalla presa di Jacky che gli si era catapultata addosso stringendoli in un abbraccio.

“Sono così felice”, si allontanò per poter guardare in faccia suo padre, “e voglio sapere ogni cosa, voglio tutti i dettagli” disse velocemente prendendoli per mano e trascinandoli a sedersi sul divano.

Puck afferrò la sua ragazza per i fianchi tenendola ferma, “Calmati, non scappano via” le sussurrò in un orecchio.

“Blaine, Kurt, congratulazioni!”, Puck lasciò la presa su Jacky per poi sedersi sul tavolino davanti ai due trascinando anche la ragazza vicino a lui.

“Grazie” risposero in coro per poi scambiarsi dei sorrisini.

Kurt posò lo sguardo su Jacky e si rivolse a lei: “E’ stato bellissimo, non mi sono mai emozionato così tanto in vita mia e lui… lui è stato eccezionale. Ha scelto anche un anello fantastico”, alzò la mano per mostrare quella linea arancione che gli ornava il dito illuminata dai diamanti.

Jacky afferrò la mano di Kurt portandosela vicino ed osservando meglio l’anello, “Papà è fantastico!”

Jacky lasciò la mano di Kurt, si alzò per andarsi a sedere sulle gambe di suo padre, lo guardò con la felicità stampata sul volto e gli lasciò un bacio sulla guancia.

“Sono così felice, voi siete fatti per stare insieme, siete… Non so neanche trovare la parola giusta per descrivervi. Credo che l’unica parola che si avvicini di poco a quello che siete voi è _perfetti_.” Jacky si fermò un secondo a pensare, “Wow, la Klaine si sposa, dobbiamo avvertire tutti!” e neanche due secondi dopo si era fiondata dall’altra parte della stanza a prendere la rubrica con tutti i numeri di telefono da contattare.

“Jackline” la chiamò Kurt.

“Dimmi”, si fermò con il librettino ancora chiuso.

“Più che una telefonata, io direi di fare una festa” consigliò Kurt.

Alla parola “party” gli occhi di Jacky si illuminarono, “Ci penso io, datemi due giorni e avrete la più bella festa di fidanzamento dell’universo!”, puntò un dito verso il suo ragazzo, “Johnny, con me. Abbiamo moltissime cose da fare in poco tempo.”

Puck si alzò e fece il saluto militare, “Signorsì, signore!” disse provando la risata di tutti.

 

 

Dopo quarantotto ore in cui Puck aveva rischiato un esaurimento di nervi, una crisi isterica e desiderato con tutto il cuore che la sua ragazza prendesse fuoco o che venisse inghiottita da un buco nero, era riuscito insieme a Jacky a sistemare tutti gli addobbi, le luci e il servizio catering in tempo.

Si erano divisi i compiti, anche se il lavoro più pesante era capitato a Puck, infatti a lui era spettato il gravoso compito di contattare tutte le agenzie ordinando quello che Jacky aveva deciso nel frattempo la ragazza chiamava tutti gli amici e famigliari per avvisarli della festa senza specificare niente, nessuno degli invitati chiese maggiori notizie perchè il tono euforico con cui gli parlava aveva lasciato intendere molto.

Jacky era salita al piano di sopra per avvisare Blaine e Kurt dell’imminente arrivo degli ospiti, quando si affacciò alla porta semichiusa vide i due scambiarsi un bacio per poi guardarsi con quegli occhi così innamorati.

Entrambi avevano indossato un bellissimo completo solo che quello di Kurt era grigio gessato e quello di Blaine blu chiaro, vicini erano perfetti.

La ragazza sorrise aprendo la porta, “Daddy, Kurtie, riesco a sentire da questa distanza che zio Finn sta per arrivare, già lo sento chiedere a ripetizione dove si trovi la ciotola con i pop-corn, quindi credo che sia ora di scendere”, si voltò per andarsene, ma si posò allo stipite della porta e si girò verso di loro, “Siete bellissimi”, dopo averlo detto fuggì per il corridoio scendendo le scale velocemente.

Due ore dopo Blaine fece un segno a Kurt per fargli capire che era arrivato il momento e si avvicinarono al palco allestito fuori in giardino dove si trovavano tutti gli invitati.

Jacky corse verso di loro e gli preparò due microfoni, Blaine prese la mano di Kurt e salirono le scalette ritrovandosi più in alto rispetto alla folla di gente che c’era.

Kurt passò gli occhi su tutti quei visi sorridenti e felici, erano davvero tante le persone che tenevano a loro e che erano venuti per festeggiare insieme questa bellissima notizia.

Kurt si ritrovò a trattenere una lacrima che premeva per uscire, strinse più forte la mano del suo uomo e alzò il microfono iniziando a parlare.

“Volevamo ringraziarvi per essere venuti nonostante vi avessimo avvisato in così poco tempo, ma ci sono delle notizie che è difficile tenere per se perché si è semplicemente troppo felici e si vuole avvisare tutti. Avvisare le persone che si amano, gli amici e tutti quelli che sono importati”, guardò Blaine che continuò lui il discorso.

“Infatti c’è una cosa che vogliamo dirvi. Sono sicuro che non appena l’avremo detta partiranno dei cori” fissò Jacky e Puck che misero un piccolo broncio, “e questo mi rende ancora più felice perché, wow, significa molto per noi.”

“Voi siete la _nostra_ famiglia, c’avete spalleggiato, supportato e dato la forza necessaria a superare le situazioni difficili e per questo ve ne saremo sempre grati.”

Blaine prese la mano di Kurt e si avvicinò di più a lui.

“Ci sono momenti che si vogliono condividere con la propria famiglia ed è per questo che vi abbiamo riunito qui”, si voltò incatenando i suoi occhi con quelli del suo uomo, “Io e Kurt abbiamo passato molti momenti difficili negli ultimi anni, ma ci siamo ritrovati e questa volta per sempre.”

“Perché ho davanti a me l’uomo della mia vita e anche il mio futuro marito”, Kurt concluse la frase non riuscendo a trattenere le lacrime.

“Io e Kurt ci sposeremo, non sappiamo ancora il giorno, ma per ora la cosa più importante è che succederà” annunciò Blaine stringendo Kurt a sé.

Gli invitati applaudirono, qualcuno fischiò e Jacky si strinse di più al suo Puck; dietro la folla Lucas guardava Rikey, quando l’altro si voltò si avvicinò inglobando il più piccolo in un abraccio.

Improvvisamente tutti iniziarono a ripetere “bacio, bacio” e la coppia non seppe resistere, si scambiarono un bacio dolce e pieno d’amore.

Quando i due fidanzati scesero dal palco vennero accompagnati dagli applausi, dopo poco il palco venne occupato da Puck e dagli altri ragazzi.

Jacky era sorpresa, loro non avrebbero cantato quella sera, ma allora cosa stava succedendo?

“Oggi abbiamo visto una coppia coronare il suo sogno, ancora tanti auguri Klaine, e voglio dedicare questa canzone a tutte le coppie che sono qui questa sera. Voi mi avete insegnato che l’amore non ha confini, né ha età e né tempo, che ci si può rincontrare dopo vent’anni” indicò Blaine e Kurt, “o vivere sempre l’uno accanto all’altro” si rivolse a Finn e Rachel, “e che a volte bisogna lottare per ottenere l’attenzione dell’altra” lo disse abbassando lo sguardo verso Jacky, “ma ogni volta l’Amore ha sempre trionfato.”

Fece un cenno a Lucas che iniziò a suonare il piano.

“Questa è per te Jacky, perché a volte mi fai diventare pazzo… d’amore.”

 

 

Give you this, give you that   
Blow a kiss, take it back   
If I look inside your brain

I would find lots of things   
Clothes, shoes, diamond rings   
Stuff that's driving me insane   
[…]

When girls say...   
(One Direction - I want <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HqNX6lHh734>)

 

Jacky aveva iniziato a piangere di felicità, vicino a lei suo padre la teneva per la vita stringendo la mano di Kurt.

Puck aveva scelto una canzone particolare, giorni fa lei la stava canticchiando dicendole che sarebbe impazzita di gioia se qualcuno gliela avesse dedicata perché adorava il testo, rispecchiava in parte quello che era il loro rapporto: lei chiedeva e lui la guardava pazzo d’amore non riuscendo a dirle di no.

Il suo ragazzo sapeva che adorava ricevere questo tipo d’attenzioni, ma di solito gli dedicava una canzone in aula canto non davanti a tutti e questa sua intraprendenza gli piaceva, era un modo per dire a tutti che loro due si amavano.

 

I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy!   
I want, I want, I want, and that's not me   
I want, I want, I want to be loved by you   


Be loved by you   
I wanna, I'll stay true   
I wanna, if you knew   
What you put me through...   
But you want, you want, you want me to love you too   


Johnny si era avvicinato al bordo del palco offrendo la mano a Jacky per salire.

Prese la mano della sua ragazza e si posizionò davanti a lei cantandole la canzone.

Jacky si sentiva al settimo cielo, per lei esisteva solo Puck e stava tremando per l’emozione, sapeva che il suo ragazzo non l’avrebbe mai lasciata.

Puck guardava la ragazza davanti a lui come se fosse la cosa più bella del mondo, il tesoro più importante ed era sua, era lui il fortunato che poteva tenerla tra le sue braccia e bearsi del suo profumo e delle sue attenzioni.

Jacky era la sua anima gemella, Puck se ne reso conto in quel momento, ci sono cose che si scoprono all’improvviso.

Le guancie di Jacky erano arrossate, i suoi occhi innamorati erano incatenati con quelli di Puck, le mani unite e i sorrisi sul volto; Johnny desiderò di fermare il tempo per bearsi per sempre di questa vista.

  


I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy!   
I want, I want, I want, but that's not me   
I want, I want, I want to be loved by you   
  
_Oh, and all the girls say..._   
  
_I want, I want, I want,_ **but that's crazy!**   
_I want, I want, I want,_ **and that's not me  
** _I want, I want, I want_ **to be loved by you**  
 _I want, I want, I want_ , **and all the girls say**   
_I want, I want, I want,_ **and that's crazy!**   
_I want, I want, I want_ _to be loved by_ **you…**

 

 

Finita la canzone Jacky si lanciò nelle braccia di Puck stringendolo a sè.

“Ti amo” gli sussurrò nell’orecchio.

“Ti amo anch’io.”

I due giovani si guardarono negli occhi per poi scambiarsi un bacio.

Blaine sorrise, lui aveva ritrovato Kurt e Jacky aveva accanto a sé un ragazzo che l’amava.

Non poteva chiedere di meglio.

Blaine e Kurt avevano appena creato la _loro_ famiglia e in quel momento non c’era niente che potesse rovinare la loro felicità.

La festa continuò, Blaine cantò insieme a Kurt e poi a loro si aggiunse anche Jacky motivando la sua intrusione con un “faccio parte anch’io di questa famiglia”, Kurt l’aveva abbracciata baciandole la guancia.

Kurt risalì in camera stanchissimo, a letto c’era già Blaine con un braccio sugli occhi e ancora vestito.

Si avvicinò lentamente a lui per poi baciarlo.

Blaine afferrò i fianchi di Kurt portandoselo sopra.

“E’ stata una bella festa, mi sono divertito”, Kurt si accoccolò su di Blaine stringendo la stoffa della camicia tra le mani.

Blaine accarezzò il volto di Kurt, “Jacky ha fatto un ottimo lavoro e è stata magnifica.”

“Hai una figlia straordinaria” disse alzando il volto incontrando gli occhi dell’altro, “ e tu sei un padre fantastico.”

“Sono sicuro che lo sarai anche tu” ammise Blaine baciando le labbra d Kurt che si erano piegate in un sorriso.

Il loro bacio fu dolce, anche passionale, una via di mezzo tra entrambe.

Blaine aveva accennato a Kurt di poter diventare genitore e questo lo aveva reso ancora più euforico.

Lanciò un’occhiata a Blaine che capì al volo.

I due si alzarono velocemente, Blaine andò a chiudere la porta a chiave e Kurt corse in bagno a preparare una bella doccia rilassante per entrambi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

*[http://sphotos-d.ak.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ak-snc7/3035_518750714819595_1664492036_n.jpg](http://sphotos-d.ak.fbcdn.net/hphotos%E2%80%9Dak%E2%80%9Dsnc7/3035_518750714819595_1664492036_n.jpg) , naturalmente il mio non è di zaffiro, ma vi lascio la descrizione degli Zaffiri:

“ _Secondo la tradizione pare fosse l'unica pietra degna di ornare i **sacerdoti di Zeus** , in quanto era ritenuta come la sintesi di tutte le **pietre preziose** , di tutte le **proprietà**. Tra le molteplici qualità la pietra ha quella di avere un particolare **effetto calmante** degli impulsi e gli scatti d'ira._

_[…]_

_Questa pietra rafforza la volontà e induce alla realizzazione degli obiettivi che ci si propone._

_Dona espressione creativa, lealtà, amore, pace, armonia interiore, felicità, introspezione[…]._

_L’ emanazione insita nella pietra aiuta a farci diventare più percettivi a quei segnali che arrivano dal nostro sottilissimo intuito e di conseguenza può aiutarci a prendere le appropriate decisioni nella vita, con una chiara visione del nostro cammino._ ”


	29. We are a family, aren’t we?

I preparativi per il matrimonio coinvolsero tutti, Jackline aveva progettato di far cantare le New Directions e Sebastian, preso dalla felicità che stava aleggiando nelle loro vite, aveva accettato senza protestare.

Thad insieme al marito erano andati in giro alla ricerca di una possibile madre biologica per il loro figlio, ne avevano trovata una davvero molto bella, ed erano bastati cinque minuti per capire che era lei quella che cercavano.

Lucy aveva appena compiuto venticinque anni, alta, bionda con degli occhi verdi come smeraldi, che appena Thad gli aveva visti li aveva ricollegati a quelli di Bas, aveva un sorriso radioso che aveva illuminato la stanza, ma più di tutto li aveva colpiti la sua risposta alla domanda: “Perché una persona bella, intelligente e apparentemente sana di mente voglia far crescere dentro di se il bambino di qualcun altro? E non hai nessun problema a farlo per due uomini? Nessuna questione morale?*”

Lei aveva sorriso e aveva risposto: “Una famiglia è una famiglia e l’amore è amore.”

Era lei. L’angelo che avrebbe portato il loro figlio.

Neanche tre settimane dopo stavano piangendo per la bellissima notizia: Lucy era rimasta incinta.

Il loro bambino stava iniziando a crescere dentro di lei, non avevano voluto sapere chi era il vero padre biologico, loro erano i suoi papà e questo era l’importante.

Blaine aveva convinto Kurt a trasferirsi da loro fino alla fine della scuola e probabilmente finché Jacky non si fosse diplomata, avrebbero passato insieme gli ultimi mesi prima di andare a New York per sposarsi, sapevano che Central Park era il posto giusto per loro, al ritorno dalla Luna di Miele sarebbero rimasti a Lima fino al completamento della ristrutturazione dell’attico di Kurt.

Jacky aveva ancora un altro anno di scuola davanti prima di andare al college, lei voleva iscriversi al corso di letteratura della NYU frequentando dei corsi pomeridiani di canto e recitazione poiché non voleva abbandonare questa sua dote.

Blaine voleva seguire la costruzione dell’Auditorium fino alla fine e Kurt aveva preso sotto la sua ala protettiva l’atelier di Mercedes e voleva trasformarlo in un tempio dell’alta moda.

Queste tre settimane che passarono videro la famiglia Anderson-Hummel unirsi più che mai.

Era un pomeriggio piovoso di Marzo quando Kurt capì di appartenere completamente a quella famiglia in cui si era intrufolato in punta di piedi.

A volte le cose più belle succedono quando meno te lo aspetti, quando sei sovrappensiero e non noti neanche il loro arrivo, te ne accorgi quando ormai sono lì davanti a te e non puoi fare altro che osservarle e sorridere.

Quel pomeriggio pioveva molto forte, il rumore delle gocce d’acqua che sbattevano sui vetri creava una melodia rilassante che donava un senso di pace a Kurt; lui aveva sempre adorato la pioggia, aveva molti ricordi belli legati al suono ticchettante sui vetri, la prima canzone cantata con la madre, le serate passate a giocare con il suo servizio da thè con il padre, e ora avrebbe aggiunto un nuovo ricordo alla lista dei suoi momenti preferiti accompagnati dalla pioggia.

Blaine stava ancora nello studio a lavorare insieme a David per accordarsi sulle ultime modifiche da apportare ai modelli prima di iniziare la costruzione. Jacky si trovava distesa sul divano rintanata in un mucchio di coperte con un pacchetto di fazzoletti sempre a portata di mano per il raffreddore che si era presa la sera prima e ogni tre starnuti maledica Johnny in filippino, Kurt aveva l’impressione di averla sentita borbottare qualcosa in francese; Kurt era in cucina a preparare due tazze di cioccolata calda e dalla porta della cucina guardava la televisione, Blaine gli aveva detto che quando sua figlia stava male faceva giorni e giorni di maratone di film della Disney e quel pomeriggio aveva appena iniziato a vedersi la trilogia de “Il Re leone”.

Kurt tornò in salone con le due tazze in mano e un sorriso sul volto, Jacky sembrava una bambina piccola mentre guardava attentamente il film in televisione, annusò l’aria e si voltò seguendo l’odore della cioccolata, quando vide le due tazze fumanti il suo viso si illuminò con un sorriso mozzafiato e allungò le braccia verso l’uomo afferrando la tazza.

Jacky si mise seduta facendo spazio a Kurt per sedersi sul divano, srotolò una coperta dal suo fagotto e coprì l’altro.

“A che punto siamo? Ti ho già sentita piagnucolare per la morte di Mufasa, anche se non capisco perché sia te che tuo padre scoppiate a piangere per la morte di un leone” disse Kurt, prese un sorso di cioccolata congratulandosi con se stesso per il sapore delizioso.

“ _Insensibile_ , la morte di Mufasa è un trauma! Mufasa è un padre buono, affettuoso e... Non potrai mai capirlo, sono cose che”“

“Si sentono con il cuore e non bisogna chiedersi il perché” concluse Kurt citando le parole di Blaine, ogni volta che vedevano “Il Re leone” e lui faceva quella domanda, Blaine gli rispondeva sempre nello stesso modo.

“Esatto. Ora vieni qua che stanno arrivando Timon e Pumba e dobbiamo cantare insieme “Hakuna Matata”.”

“Agli ordini generale!” la prese in giro appoggiandosi passando un braccio sulla sua spalla.

Guardarono il film insieme, Jacky aveva appoggiato la testa nell’incavo del collo di Kurt e nonostante il naso chiuso riusciva a sentire l’odore dolce e aromatico che sprigionava la pelle dell’uomo. Si era sempre chiesta perché suo padre si lanciasse sul collo di Kurt e ci respirasse sopra e ora aveva trovato la risposta, in effetti poteva passava la giornata intera a sentire quell’odore entrargli nelle narici.

Non si accorse di aver alzato il viso e di aver appoggiato il naso sul collo di Kurt fino a quando l’uomo rise rompendo l’incantesimo.

“Scusami, tu... Tu hai un buon profumo e mi ha stregato. Scusa.” Abbassò gli occhi arrossendo.

Kurt sorrise, le prese il mento tra due dita e le fece alzare il volto.

“Grazie, Blaine non fa altro che ripetermelo. Credo di essere il vostro tallone da Achille, sono un pericolo per gli Anderson.”

“Io sono più che felice di vivere questo pericolo”, la voce di Jacky era decisa ed esprimeva anche qualcosa di più di una semplice felicità.

Kurt tornò a vedere il film stringendo più forte la ragazza a sé, osservò il profilo di Jacky notando quanto quei tratti famigliari gli dessero un senso di pace e calma, quando si trovava vicino a lei riusciva a sentirsi a _casa_.

Quando il film stava per arrivare allo scontro fra Simba e Scar, Jacky riprese la parola.

“Tu e papà siete come Timon e Pumba. Tu sei sicuramente Timon, sei la parte seria della coppia e papà, beh, c’è davvero bisogno di dire perché è Pumba?”

Scoppiò a ridere da sola seguita subito a Kurt.

“Quindi tu saresti Simba?”

“Un Simba molto fortunato” aggiunse la ragazza.

Kurt sentiva il suo cuore battere sempre più veloce, nella sua mente stavano iniziando a formarsi tantissime immagini di loro tre a comportarsi come una vera famiglia.

Sentiva che sarebbe potuto morire di felicità da un momento all’altro, aveva un fidanzato fantastico e una quasi figliastra che stava cercando di dirgli qualcosa inconsapevolmente.

I titoli di coda scorrevano sullo schermo quando la porta si aprì rivelando un Blaine completamente bagnato con un ombrello rotto in mano e una borsa di pelle marrone nell’altra.

Entrò nel salone e si sgrullò di dosso l’acqua come un cane bagnando il pavimento e parte dei mobili, si girò verso il divano e vide l’espressione truce di Kurt.

“Ciao” salutò con il suo solito tono allegro.

“Papà mi spieghi come riesci a prendere _sempre_ l’ombrello rotto?”

“Sono sfortunato o semplicemente perchè tu ti dimentichi di buttare quelli rotti” rispose Blaine levandosi il cappotto bagnato lasciandolo per terra.

“Ora non incolpare me, è colpa di Johnny se abbiamo tutti gli ombrelli rotti, è lui che ci gioca a spade.”

“L’ho mai detto che hai un ragazzo idiota?”

“Lo ripeti ogni volta che sbatti contro una delle sue cretinate e comunque me lo ricorda già lui ogni giorno, non c’è bisogno che me lo dica anche tu” affermò Jacky.

“Come fai a sopportarlo?” domandò Blaine, si avvicinò al divano e sfilò una coperta dall’ammasso informe che ricopriva la figlia, se la mise addosso e sorrise a Kurt.

“Credo che il mio amore per lui superi di molto il mio desiderio di ucciderlo con le mie mani” rispose con serietà.

“Quindi è per questo che io sono ancora vivo? Mi ami troppo?” chiese inginocchiandosi davanti a Jacky.

“Tu ti salvi perchè porti un ottimo stipendio a casa, per il resto puoi anche sparire nel nulla” scherzò la ragazza.

Blaine fece il broncio, Kurt pensò che era adorabile quando faceva il labbruccio.

Jacky osservò il volto del padre e tentò di fare la seria per qualche secondo, ma quegli occhi riuscivano a batterla sempre. Lei aveva imparato molte cose da Blaine, ma lui restava comunque il mago dagli _occhi da cucciolo_.

“Uffa, non riesco a resisterti. E’ disonesto, sei adorabile quando fai così” disse Jacky lanciandosi tra le braccia del padre.

“Ti amo papà, ti amo tantissimo” parlò Jacky stringendosi nella stretta del padre.

“Anch’io piccola mia” ricambiò, “e lo sai chi manca in quest’abbraccio d’amore?”

Jacky si voltò verso Kurt, gli sorrise e poi si lanciò addosso all’uomo inglobandolo in un abbraccio soffocante.

“Io amo anche te, sei diventato un padre per me” sussurrò nell’orecchio di Kurt sentendolo tremare nella sua stretta.

Blaine si sedette sul divano e tirò i due verso di sé, stringeva sua figlia vicino al cuore e donava un bacio dolce al suo futuro marito.

I tre restarono abbracciati per un paio di minuti finché Blaine starnutì e due voci con tono perentorio gli ordinarono di andarsi a fare una doccia.

Dieci minuti dopo Blaine scese in salone con la tuta e si sedette tra Jacky e Kurt, sentiva che qualcosa era cambiato, come se fosse stato fatto un passo avanti verso quella che stava diventando al _loro famiglia_.

 

 

 

 

Quella giornata non poteva andare peggio, era una di quelle giornate in cui l’unica cosa che si doveva fare era restare a letto e dormire finché non fosse passata.

Da quando Jacky quella mattina si era alzata mezz’ora dopo perché le pile della sua sveglia avevano deciso di morire non ci fu neanche una cosa che le andò bene.

Arrivata a scuola, aveva preso di striscio il muretto perché un idiota era passato velocemente davanti al lei e lei aveva rischiato di metterlo sotto. In segreteria non volevano farla entrare perché improvvisamente si erano accorti che molti saltavano la prima ora per dormire un altro po’ e la professoressa di scienze gli aveva messo una D+ ** per la sua relazione sugli ossidi su cui aveva lavorato tutta la giornata precedente, il test di storia era impossibile e quella F che avrebbe sicuramente preso gli avrebbe abbassato la media, per finire a mensa erano finite le crocchette di patate e per peggiorare ancora la situazione scoprì che il suo cellulare era scarico quindi non poteva neanche scaricare lo stress giocando.

Sperava solo che quel pomeriggio al Glee Club Sebastian l’avrebbe lasciata in pace nel suo angolino a odiare il mondo e l’intero genere umano, ma quando Jacky entrò nell’aula canto ci trovò suo padre e Kurt al centro con una serie di spartiti in mano.

La prima reazione che ebbe fu essere felice e ringraziare il cielo che ci fosse sempre quell’angelo di suo padre a illuminargli la giornata e a tirarla fuori dai momenti bui, salutò tutti con euforia.

“Hey, che ci fate qui?” domandò avvicinandosi al padre, si alzò in punta di piedi per lasciargli un bacio sulla guancia.

“Sebastian era occupato con una visita per Lucy e c’ha affidato il Glee per farvi esercitare per le Nazionali.” rispose Blaine abbracciando la figlia.

“Credo che questa canzone ti piacerà davvero molto” annunciò Kurt sorridendo alla ragazza.

“Non ci scommetterei tanto, raramente le canzone che sceglie zio Bas mi piacciono” rispose alzando un sopracciglio.

“Infatti questa l’ho scelta io e sono sicuro che quest-“

Jacky lo bloccò strappandogli letteralmente i fogli dalle mani leggendo il titolo della canzone.

“Johnny vieni immediatamente qui e cantala con me” ordinò al ragazzo che si alzò velocemente, prese uno spartito e lo lesse velocemente.

“Penso di farcela, non è il mio genere, ma se piace al mio scricciolo la canterò volentieri” disse osservando gli occhi lucidi della ragazza.

“ _Papà_ ” parlò Jacky alzando gli occhi verso Kurt, lui sapeva che stava parlando con Blaine, ma perse comunque un battito, gli occhi della ragazza gli stava urlando di volerlo chiamare in quel modo ma c’era ancora tempo e non era il momento giusto, “vorresti cantarla insieme a Kurt con noi?”

Kurt annuì, Blaine gli prese la mano e fece segno al pianista di iniziare a suonare.

I ragazzi delle New Directions li osservavano con un pensiero comune in mente: _erano una famiglia meravigliosa_.

Le prime note della canzone riempirono la stanza, la voce di Jacky era dolce mentre cantava rivolta a Johnny.

I due si tenevano per mano guardandosi negli occhi.

 

 

**Jacky:**

The day we met   
Frozen I held my breath   
Right from the start  
I knew that I found a home for my   
Heart beats fast   
Colors and promises   
How to be brave   
How can I love when I’m afraid to fall   
But watching you stand alone   
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

(Christina Perry covered by Glee - A Thousand Years <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gF2xm9EE4cE>)

 

 

Quella canzone significava tutto per Jacky, raccontava di come si era innamorata di Johnny, di come il suo cuore abbia finalmente trovato pace dopo anni di vagabondaggio, non era più sola perché ora aveva la persona giusta e in qualche modo sentiva di averla sempre amata.

Alla voce di Jacky si unì quella di Johnny, e la strofa successiva venne cantata dal ragazzo insieme a Blaine.

 

  
**Jacky & Blaine:**

One step closer   
  
**Blaine & Johnny:**

I have died everyday waiting for you   
Darling don’t be afraid   
I have loved you for a thousand years   
I'll love you for a thousand more

 

 

Kurt stringeva la mano del suo uomo venendo cullato da quelle parole, Blaine l’aveva aspettato per così tanto tempo, l’aveva sempre amato nonostante tutto e lo amerà ancora.

Non avrebbe mai trovato il modo per fargli capire che il suo l’amore per Blaine non era mai svanito.

Blaine stava dedicando tutto se stesso in quelle parole, era una delle canzoni che più lo descrivevano e dedicarla a Kurt significava molto.

 

  
**Blaine & Jacky:**

Time stands still   
Beauty in all she is   
I will be brave   
I will not let anything take away   
What’s standing in front of me   
Every breath   
Every hour has come to this   


 

Le voci di Blaine e Jacky si armonizzavano perfettamente, potevano vedere le persone davanti a loro emozionate quanto loro.

I due camminarono all’indietro fino a trovarsi schiena contro schiena, fin da quando era piccola Jacky si appoggiava al padre come se fosse una roccia ma ora lei aveva Johnny che era diventata la sua ancora e Blaine aveva ritrovato Kurt.

Ognuno di loro aveva un’altra persona cui affidare anima e corpo, ma loro due restavano sempre e comunque legati da un filo invisibile che congiungeva i loro cuori.

 

  
**Johnny & Jacky:**

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you   
Darling don’t be afraid   
I have loved you for a thousand years   
I'll love you for a thousand more

 

 

Johnny fece un passo avanti verso Jacky.

In quelle parole ce ne erano altre mille, parole non dette, ripetute fino alla sfinimento.

Oltre alle loro voci anche i loro cuori stavano cantando, battevano all’unisono, così forti che se la musica fosse cessata si sarebbero sentiti.

Jacky percepiva l’amore di Johnny semplicemente con il suo tocco e anche l’altro poteva sentire le stesse cose.

Erano un anima sola che il tempo aveva riunito.  


  
**Kurt & Blaine:**

And all along I believed I would find you   
Time has brought your heart to me   
I have loved you for a thousand years   
I'll love you for a thousand more   


 

Kurt si inserì a cantare con dolcezza, aveva paura di rompere l’incantesimo che li univa.

Non si era mai sentito parte di qualcosa di così intimo e forte.

Davanti a lui non c’era più un adolescente, ma un uomo “un padre per la precisione” che gli stava donando il suo cuore su un piatto d’argento.

Lui era cresciuto e anche Blaine, ma vederlo in quel momento così vicino alla figlia a trasmetterle sicurezza e forza, con le mani intrecciate alle sue e con le loro voci che si univano creando una melodia unica.

Quelle parole volevano sigillare una promessa d’amore eterno e una silenziosa richiesta di non abbandonarsi mai.

 

 

**All:**

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

 

I ragazzi delle ND non avevano mai visto un esibizione così intima, davanti a loro non c’erano dei cantanti, ma delle anime che si mostravano.

C’era l’amore, la paura di perdersi ancora. C’erano promesse per un futuro migliore, ma anche ricordi del passato.

Lucas si voltò verso Rikey, era bloccato in un amore impossibile, ma in qualche modo quella canzone gli fece capire che non bisogna forzare i tempi, se era nel suo destino alla fine avrebbe trovato anche lui sa sua anima gemella.

Sorrise notando gli occhi lucidi della cugina, era cambiata tantissimo da quando Johnny era entrato nella sua vita, l’aveva _aggiustata_ e resa migliore.

Si sentì orgoglioso di poter dire di far parte di quella famiglia.

  
  
**Jacky:**

I have died everyday waiting for you   
Darling don’t be afraid   
I have loved you for a thousand years   
I'll love you for a thousand more   


 

Jacky canto da solista questa strofa, si sentiva tutta l’emozione che aveva incanalato in quella parole.

Il suo cuore stava per esplodere dalle emozioni e da quanto batteva forte.

Aveva capito cosa intendeva sua zia Rachel quando le diceva che se canti la canzone giusta senti che tutto intorno a te si trova al suo posto.

Suo padre con Kurt, lei con Johnny, tutto era al suo posto.

 

 

**Kurt & Johnny:**

And all along I believed I would find you   
Time has brought your heart to me   
I have loved you for a thousand years   
I'll love you for a thousand more

 

 

Anche se non si armonizzavano perfettamente le voci di Kurt e Johnny, l’unica cosa che gli interessava era che le persone che avevano davanti a loro capissero quanto stessero cantando con il cuore.

Blaine e Jacky si stringevano una mano intrecciando le dita e con quella libera tenevano ognuno la sua anima gemella, avevano creato una catena forte e indistruttibile.

Johnny aveva lottato per avere Jacky al suo fianco, c’era voluto del tempo per farle capire che di lui poteva fidarsi, l’aveva salvata da Zac e portata di nuovo sulla strada giusta, aveva sofferto insieme a lei, ma lui non si sarebbe mai pentito di quello che aveva fatto, se tornasse indietro nel tempo lo rifarebbe altre cento, mille volte.

Jacky era il pezzo mancante nella sua vita e ora era completo.

  
  
**All:**

I will love you a thousand year

 

 

Terminarono la canzone insieme, i cuori stavano galoppando nei loro petti.

Si abbracciarono di slancio sotto gli applausi dei ragazzi che erano rimasti colpiti dalla bellezza dell’esibizione.

Lucas si alzò dalla sedia e prese la parola.

“Credo di parlare a nome di tutti quanti nel dirvi quanto meravigliosa sia stata questa esibizione e poi c’è un'altra cosa, è un pensiero che mi sta passando nella testa dall’inizio della canzone e” gesticolò cercando le parole giuste, “ecco... Signor Hummel, zio Blaine, vorreste aiutarci a preparare le nostre esibizioni alle Nazionali?”

Kurt rispose di slancio, sapeva perfettamente cosa avrebbe detto Blaine e non ci pensò oltre prima di rispondere: “Ne saremmo onorati.”

Quando si voltò vide Blaine asciugarsi una lacrima che gli era sfuggita, si avvicinò e gli baciò la guancia.

“Sei stato bravissimo.”

“Tu di più” rispose accarezzandogli il volto. “Ti amo.”

“Ti amo anch’io”, lo baciò velocemente per poi staccarsi e guardarlo negli occhi.

Si era dimenticato quanto quegli occhi ambra diventassero splendenti quanto erano lucidi dalle lacrime, ci si perse dentro osservando ogni minimo dettaglio imprimendoselo nella mente.

Non avrebbe più voluto dimenticare quegli occhi, mai più.

Blaine gli sorrise, aveva intuito il flusso dei suoi pensieri e gli strinse la mano.

Un rumore di batteria gli fece ricordare che erano lì per allenare i ragazzi e non per farsi una delle loro dichiarazioni, per quello ci sarebbe stato tempo a casa.

Si voltarono insieme e andarono verso il gruppo delle New Directions pronti a insegnare ogni piccolo trucchetto per fare un esibizione perfetta.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*The New Normal 1x01, la prima conversazione tra Goldie e i Bravid

** sono i voti americani, la D+ equivale al nostro 6+/6.5, la F è l’insufficienza grave dal 2 al 4


	30. Lies and Evil plans

Le settimane passarono troppo in fretta, era arrivato maggio e nessuno se ne capacitava.

Con le prove per le Nazionali le New Directions erano sotto pressione, Sebastian era sempre più euforico e non gli dava neanche un giorno di pausa.

Jackline quasi rischiò di commettere un omicidio quando Sebastian entrò nel suo salone e gli chiese di selezionare qualche canzone tra un repertorio di quasi mille brani, Jacky avrebbe anche accettato se non fosse stata domenica e uno dei rari momenti in cui lei e Johnny erano soli a casa senza gli adulti a controllarli. Johnny dovette bloccare Jacky alzandola in aria mentre urlava a Bas di allontanarsi il prima possibile.

La situazione a scuola era testa come una corda di violino, ogni ragazzo o ragazza era iper suscettibile e basta poco per far iniziare qualche rissa che finiva sempre con qualcuno morso da Jacky e un richiamo della preside.

L’unica zona in cui Jacky riusciva a trovare una pace era casa sua, chiudeva accuratamente la porta che divideva le due villette -e Sebastian-, si gettava tra le braccia del padre e subito Kurt l’abbracciava da dietro.

Amava il fatto che non ci fosse bisogno di parole con loro, bastava guardarsi e capivano esattamente di cosa aveva bisogno.

Passavano serate intere distesi sul letto della camera dei due adulti a vedere musical, cantavano tutti insieme e una finito il film si mettevano a fare le imitazioni.

Molto spesso Jacky si addormentava, Blaine la prendeva in braccio e la portava in camera sua, la figlia gli stringeva il collo e lui la doveva staccare riempiendole il collo di baci, le facevano il solletico e scioglieva la stretta.

Questi momenti gli ricordavano quando Jay era ancora una bambina piccola e non voleva lasciarlo neanche quando dormiva.

Nonostante fossero passati così tanti anni dall’ultima volta in cui Jacky gli aveva chiesto di dormire con lui a causa di un brutto incubo, Blaine la guardava ancora come se fosse la sua piccola bambina, la sua creatura così fragile e preziosa.

L’amore di un padre per la propria figlia è incondizionato e infinito e, per quanto possa crescere e diventare una donna, lei resterà sempre e comunque la sua bambina.

 

 

Era una di quelle sere di pace che raramente accadevano in casa Anderson, Jacky era fuori con Johnny e gli altri ragazzi delle New Directions, Bas e Thad erano andati a fare visita a Lucy, Blaine e Kurt erano soli.

Si erano ritrovati faccia a faccia nel silenzio totale della casa e in meno di un microsecondo si erano saltati addosso, non erano arrivati neanche alle scale, si erano buttati sul divano e avevano dato fondo a tutto lo stress accumulato in quelle settimane.

Stavano riprendendo fiato, nudi sul divano, Kurt era disteso sopra Blaine e stava facendo dei disegni immaginari sul suo petto, Blaine teneva gli occhi chiusi e accarezzava la schiena del suo uomo lentamente.

“Mi sono arrivate le ultime cose da New York” disse Kurt socchiudendo gli occhi abbandonandosi nei tocchi di Blaine.

“Ti ho già risposto a questa domanda, puoi metterle dove vuoi, questa casa è anche tua ora e puoi farci quello che ti pare” rispose guardando negli occhi.

Kurt sorrise, “È che mi sembra di occupare inutilmente spazio.”

“Sono le tue cose, Kurt, e mi piace averle in giro.”

“Dovrò trovargli un posto allora”, incrociò le braccia sul petto di Blaine e ci poggiò la testa, “e con la scusa potrei riordinare questa casa, c’è un caos incredibile.”

“Non è caos, è ordine sparso” scherzò Blaine facendo ridere Kurt.

“Domani mi metto a lavoro, ora voglio sono riposarmi con te”, si avvicinò a Blaine e lo baciò.

Blaine ribaltò le posizioni e strinse Kurt di più a sé, sussurrò un “ti amo” direttamente sulle sue labbra, la risposta di Kurt venne soffocata dal baciò di Blaine.

Non aveva bisogno di sentirselo dire, sapeva che Kurt lo amava e averlo lì con lui era tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno.

Il giorno dopo Kurt si mise a lavoro, prese gli scatoloni della sua roba e iniziò a riempire l’armadio dei vestiti, ricontrollò ogni singolo capo per vedere se con il viaggio si era rovinato.

Prima di posizionare le sue cose doveva fare spazio, Blaine gli aveva dato il permesso di impacchettare e far sparire in soffitta tutto quello che sembrava fuori posto e Kurt avrebbe sfruttato questa concessione per fare piazza pulita di tutta quella roba orribile che Blaine continuava a chiamare “soprammobili” anche se erano simili a delle opere di astrattismo.

Kurt aveva appena finito di riordinare lo studio di Blaine e per terra si trovano tutte le cianfrusaglie che aveva levato dai ripiani e dalle scrivanie.

Doveva trovargli una nuova sistemazione preferibilmente in uno scatolone in soffitta lontano dalla sua vista.

Decise di salire in soffitta per trovare qualche scatolone vuoto dato che i suoi erano già stati riempiti dagli oggetti tolti dalle altre stanze, stranamente la porta della soffitta era chiusa a chiave e Kurt impiegò quasi dieci minuti per cercarla nei mazzi di chiavi che gli aveva dato Blaine.

Trovò la chiave nascosta in una scatolina nell’angolo con la finestra e aprì la porta.

La soffitta era molto spaziosa e, una volta aperta la grande finestra centrale, anche molto luminosa.

Kurt vide vecchi mobili impolverati e uno specchio sbilenco in un angolo, per terra c’erano diversi bauli e degli scatoloni.

Si avvicinò al baule più grande color crema con dei disegni di clown e l’aprì, il baule produsse un cigolio quasi spettrale. Dentro ci trovò i giocattoli di Jacky: delle bambole, un servizio da tea e la scatola di una pista di macchinine.

Sorrise sfiorando un vestito rosso, Blaine non aveva fatto mancare niente alla sua bambina.

Dopo aver richiuso il baule si avvicinò agli scatoloni, molti erano sigillati con lo scotch e quando Kurt provò ad alzarli per spostarli notò che erano anche molto pesanti.

“Ma cosa c’ha messo dentro? Il piombo?” pensò spostano alcune scatole aiutandosi con i piedi.

In un angolo c’era uno scatolone che sembrava essere stato aperto di recente.

Poggiò la scatola per terra e si diresse verso quell’angolo buio.

Trascinò la scatola verso la luce e aprì i lembi di cartone rivelando una bellissima giacca della Dalton.

Accarezzò la stoffa blu e i bordini rossi che tanto aveva amato indosso a Blaine, la tirò fuori dalla scatola non notando un oggetto rosa che cadeva per terra.

Si portò la giacca al viso e inalò l’odore, chiudendo gli occhi immaginò di essere tornato in quell’Accademia, di essere ancora un adolescente.

In quella scuola aveva conosciuto l’amore della sua vita, era stato baciato con amore e aveva trovato una famiglia che lo accettava così come era.

Strinse la giacca al petto cercando di non scoppiare a piangere, sarebbe stato ridicolo se qualcuno l’avesse visto da solo in piedi in mezzo ad una soffitta polverosa ad abbracciare una giacca.

La ripiegò per bene e si chinò per rimetterla dentro lo scatolone, scendendo fino a toccare con el ginocchia il pavimento un raggio di luce colpì i suoi occhi e fece scattare la testa in basso.

Sotto ai suoi occhi c’era un quaderno rosa relativamente nuovo.

Sistemò la giacca nella scatola e prese il squadernino, lesse la scritta “The Fuckin’ Genius Diary” e rise dell’alta considerazione che Blaine aveva di se stesso già ai tempi del liceo.

Quando aprì il diario capì che non doveva essere di Blaine, ma di Jacky.

La scrittura era diversa rispetto a quella fine e ordinata di Blaine, questa era più disordinata e spigolosa e la data in alto riportava l’anno 2032.

Non gli ci volle molto per capire che doveva essere il diario di Jackline.

Stava per leggere la prima pagina, ma gli passò in testa il pensiero di star invadendo la privacy della ragazza, dopo tutto Jacky non era sua figlia e lui non aveva alcun diritto di leggere i suoi pensieri.

Chiuse il diario e lo lanciò nella scatola mettendo fine alla sua tortura mentale, il quaderno atterrò male e un foglio volò via.

Kurt sbuffò e andò a raccoglierlo, involontariamente l’occhio gli scivolò sul foglio e lesse poche parole.

_Piano. Klaine. Funziona._

La curiosità lo portò a leggere anche il resto del foglio, fu più forte di lui nonostante si fosse detto che era ingiusto, ma lo fece.

Era uno schema, anche molto dettagliato, di tutto quello che gli era successo da quando era atterrato otto mesi prima in Ohio, c’era scritto ogni singolo particolare e, man mano che leggeva, qualcosa nel cuore di Kurt si stava incrinando.

 

 

 

 

Jacky aveva un brutto presentimento quella mattina, come se qualcosa stesse per crollare.

Entrò in aula coro che trovò semi vuota, o meglio con un vuoto al centro e tutti i ragazzi divisi ai due lati della stanza.

Quella situazione di guerriglia le stava facendo impazzire il cervello, doveva trovare una soluzione o quell’anno avrebbero fatto un fiasco assurdo alle Nazionali.

Ogni volta che si riunivano finivano per litigare e lei si gettava nella mischia per dividerli.

Ogni volta il motivo era sempre lo stesso: la competizione.

Tutti volevano cantare e avere il loro momento di gloria e nessuno voleva mettersi da parte per fare lo sfondo.

Jacky li capiva, ma portare tutto questo a livelli tali era da matti.

Dovevano esercitarsi per migliorare sempre di più non fare i bambini che litigano per chi ha il giocattolo migliore.

Doveva trovare una canzone che li aiutasse, ma l’unica che gli veniva in mente poteva anche aggravare la situazione, però cantare per loro poteva smuoverli.

Era indecisa su cosa fare, seguì l’istinto.

Si avvicinò ai ragazzi della band chiedendogli se potevano suonare per lei e iniziò a cantare.

 

  
_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_   
_All of my change I spent on you_   
_Where have the times gone baby_   
_It's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two_

([Maroon 5 - Payphone ft Wiz Khalifa](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXBEHx2T2iI))

 

Kurt teneva quel quaderno in mano non riuscendo a muovere neanche un muscolo.

Era sconvolto.

Tutto quello che pensava fosse vero e sincero, era solo uno stupido piano ideato da una ragazzina.

Perché?

Perché fargli tutto questo?

Per vendetta?

Milioni di domande affollavano la testa di Kurt che iniziò a girare, i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime.

Corse fuori dalla soffitta, si sentiva soffocare e aveva bisogno di più aria.

Rilesse le ultime frasi, scritta probabilmente prima che il quaderno venisse nascosto, e si sentì sprofondare in un baratro scuro e profondo.

_“Ci sono riuscita._

_Stanno di nuovo insieme._

_Ora è tutto nelle mani di mio padre, spero davvero che non rovini questo piano perchè c’ho messo mesi interi per idearlo e lui_ _potrebbe mandare all’aria tutto con un sola parola._

_Spero davvero che vada tutto bene...”_

 

Si appoggiò al muro che dava sulle scale e si lasciò scivolare fino a sedersi per terra.

Scoppiò a piangere, era disperato, il suo mondo intero gli era crollato addosso e ora lui non sapeva cosa fare.

Cercò di farsi forza, ma non riusciva ad alzarsi.

Sentì il suono della porta che si chiudeva e la voce inconfondibile di Blaine che lo salutava con allegria.

Si alzò di scatto come se fosse stato tirato su da una forza superiore e scene le scale velocemente.

Quando Blaine lo vede scendere l’ultima rampa gli sorride, ma la luce nei suoi occhi si offusca quando vede le lacrime che solcano il viso di Kurt.

“Amore, che ti succede?” domanda avvinandosi all’uomo.

“Hai anche il coraggio di chiamarmi così!” sbotta Kurt pieno di ira.

Blaine lo guarda confuso e poi vede il foglio che ha in mano e una lampadina gli si accende in testa.

“Posso spiegare” dice semplicemente guardando Kurt negli occhi.

Era meglio non dire quella frase.

 

 

 

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember_   
_The people we used to be_   
_It's even harder to picture_   
_That you're not here next to me_   
_You said it's too late to make it_   
_But is it too late to try?_   
_And in our time that you wasted_   
_All of our bridges burned down_   
_I've wasted my nights_   
_You turned out the lights_   
_Now I'm paralyzed_   
_Still stuck in that time when we called it love_   
_But even the sun sets in paradise._

 

Jacky sentì una fitta al cuore come se avesse ricevuto una pugnalata.

Continua a cantare perché è così che fa un professionista, anche se rischia di morire sul palco continua ad esibirsi.

I ragazzi delle New Directions si sono girati per guardarla e notano qualcosa di diverso in lei, notano gli occhi lucidi.

Johnny scatta in piedi e si avvicina, rimane a pochi passi da Jacky e inizia a cantare con lei.

Pian piano anche gli altri si uniscono a cantare e il gruppo si riunisce.

Jacky si sente svenire e capisce che qualcosa sta succedendo e lei non può fare niente.

Sta succedendo qualcosa a suo padre, se lo sente.

Qualcosa di triste, brutto e che gli sta spezzando il cuore.

Ha questa connessione con Blaine, sono empatici e riescono a leggersi nel pensieri e in quel momento vorrebbe solo correre da lui e accertarsi che vada tutto bene.

Sente Johnny abbracciarla e si accorge che non sta più cantando, sta piangendo.

 

 

  
_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_   
_All of my change I spent on you_   
_Where have the times gone baby_   
_It's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_

  
_If happy ever after did exist_   
_I would still be holding you like this_   
_All those fairytales are full of shit_   
_One more fucking love song I'll be sick..._

 

Blaine si mette le mani davanti al volto per proteggersi dall’ennesimo oggetto che Kurt gli sta tirando addosso.

Kurt è impazzito, completamente.

Dopo la frase detta da Blaine ha iniziato ad urlargli contro e ogni oggetto che afferrava glielo tirava addosso.

“Dimmi solo perché?” urlò, la sua voce era tremolante nonostante la potenza e aveva la vista annebbiata dalle lacrime.

“Non è come pensi” cerca di replicare Blaine, ma Kurt non vuole sentire spiegazioni.

“Lo sai cosa penso? Penso che tu abbia deciso di vendicarti di me in un modo così infimo che non me lo sarei mai aspettato!”

Kurt si blocca in mezzo al salone, respira velocemente e la sua cassa toracica si muove velocemente, ho gli occhi in fiamme e gli tremano le labbra.

Blaine lo fissa senza riuscire a dire niente, è bloccato anche lui. Paralizzato.

“Ora capisco tutto, tutte le gentilezze, il fatto che non mi hai urlato contro quando ci siamo rivisti... Come sono stato stupido.”

Blaine fa un passo in avanti e Kurt uno indietro, mantenendo sempre la stessa distanza.

“Cosa volevi fare dopo? Lasciarmi all’altare? Far vedere quanto può essere penoso Kurt Hummel che si fa stregare dal suo primo amore? Spezzarmi il cuore così come ho spaccato il tuo?”

Kurt si avvicina a Blaine, le lacrime continuano a rigargli il viso e Blaine sente il suo cuore venir stretto in una pressa e frantumato in milioni di pezzi.

“Complimenti, sei riuscito a spezzarmi. Spero che ora tu sia felice, perchè io non lo sono” concluse Kurt guardando negli occhi l’uomo di fronte a lui.

“No, non è così. Kurt, non è così. Te lo giuro, ti posso spiegare, lasciami spiegare ti preg-“

Kurt bloccò il tentativo di Blaine di spiegarsi, si era fatto la sua idea della situazione e ormai non avrebbe accetto delle spiegazioni.

“Mi dispiace, Blaine, ma non ci riesco. Io... Io voglio sono uscire da questa casa e andarmene via.”

Quando anche l’ultima parole si scontro contro Blaine, l’uomo iniziò a tremare e le lacrime che cercava di trattenere uscirono violentemente.

“Ti prego, no. Resta. Ti prego, Kurt”, la sua voce era rotta e tremolante.

Era disperato e lo si poteva leggere dai suoi occhi, ma nonostante Kurt potesse vederlo afferrò la borsa e le chiavi della macchina e uscì di casa.

Blaine lo seguì fino al giardino, gli afferrò la mano e cercò di tirarlo a sé, ma Kurt la ritirò velocemente e si allontanò.

“KURT!” urlò Blaine, la potenza con cui lo aveva fatto avrebbe potuto rompergli le corde vocali. “Non ti premetterò di andartene di nuovo senza lottare.”

Kurt trattenne il fiato, non si voltò ma restò ad ascoltare Blaine.

“P-puoi anche non ascoltare quello c-che voglio dirti, ma io non smetterò di lottare per riaverti al mio fianco. Q-qualunque cosa succeda, io ti amerò per sempre.”

Le parole erano a volte spezzate e balbettate, ma erano state dette con il cuore e Kurt l’aveva percepito.

Chiuse gli occhi e continuò a camminare verso la sua auto, alle sue spalle Blaine si era appoggiato alla porta di casa e si teneva una mano sul cuore.

“Kurt” sussurrò Blaine mentre vedeva Kurt andarsene via.

Sentiva un vuoto intorno a sé, si sentiva perso, spezzato ancora di più di Kurt e desiderava solo buttarsi di nuovo in un burrone per scambiare il dolore che sentiva nel suo cuore con quello che avrebbe sentito il suo corpo.

Entrò in casa e si lasciò cadere in ginocchio nell’ingresso, iniziò a piangere lacrime silenziose mentre sentiva il suo cuore sgretolarsi nel suo petto.

 

 

 

 

Jacky ci mise un paio di minuti per riprendersi, l’abbraccio di Johnny l’aveva sostenuta e gli altri non se ne erano accorti che aveva smesso di cantare.

Respirava a fatica e sentiva gli occhi pizzicare.

Johnny fece un cenno a Sebastian che gli diede il permesso di uscire.

In corridoio si abbassò all’altezza di Jacky e gli prese il viso tra le mani.

“Come stai?” chiese con voce preoccupata.

Jacky lo guardò negli occhi e trattenne le lacrime, “Non lo so, non riesco a respirare e... Puck è successo qualcosa a papà, me lo sento, lui...”

Johnny la baciò e Jacky sembrò calmarsi, “Piccola mia, ora lo chiamiamo e sentiamo come sta, ve bene? Se non sta bene andiamo direttamente da lui, Smythe capirà.”

Jacky annuì e prese il cellulare, compose il numero del padre e attese.

Nessuna risposta. Attaccò e richiamò altre tre volte.

Lo sguardo che si scambiarono lei e Johnny era di pura paura, Blaine rispondeva sempre alle chiamate.

Corsero velocemente fuori e salirono in macchina, nel giro di dieci minuti arrivano a casa Anderson.

Jacky volò fino alla porta di casa che trovò semichiusa, la aprì e quello che vide gli bloccò il respiro in gola.

Suo padre era inginocchiato per terra con gli occhi rossi e vitrei, le guancie rigate da lacrime che continuavano a scendere e un espressione disperata.

Jacky si lanciò su di lui e l’abbracciò, Blaine parve risvegliarsi e appoggiò la testa sulla spalla della figlia.

Johnny chiuse la porta e portò gli occhi sui due Anderson, anche se non riusciva a vedere Jacky percepiva che anche lei stava piangendo.

Blaine circondò la schiena della figlia e la portò più vicino a sé.

“Papà” parlò Jacky posando un bacio sulla guancia di Blaine, “cosa è successo?”

Blaine chiuse gli occhi non rispondendo subito.

Jacky ripeté la domanda un’altra volta e Blaine rispose balbettando.

“L-lui... K-Kurt è... Lui è... K-Kurt è andato via.”

Jacky fissò il padre negli occhi e capì, strinse Blaine in un abbracciò più stretto e pianse con lui.

Quello di cui aveva più paura era successo.

Kurt aveva trovato il suo diario e se n’era andato via.

Suo padre era ferito, _per colpa sua_.


	31. Broken Heart

Jacky scese le scale con un peso nel cuore che la stava schiacciando.

Aveva gli occhi lucidi e rossi, aveva pianto insieme al padre, aveva stretto Blaine tra le sue braccia, cullandolo come un bambino, lo sentiva sgretolarsi sotto le sue mani e, se lo avesse lasciato, sarebbe potuto crollare davanti ai suoi occhi.

Scese l’ultimo scalino e alzò gli occhi su Johnny che era rimasto sul divano ad aspettarli. Era una cosa privata, un dolore che apparteneva solo a loro e lui avrebbe solo peggiorato la situazione.

“Come sta?” chiese, anche lui aveva gli occhi lucidi ed era stanco, doveva essere calmo e forte per tutti quanti soprattutto ora che erano in una situazione così delicata.

Desiderava così tanto che Blaine ritornasse in piedi, era come un secondo padre per lui e quando l’aveva visto inginocchiato per terra visibilmente distrutto, si era sentito scosso.

“Meglio, adesso sta dormendo. E’ distrutto, Johnny, ed è colpa mia. Lo sapevo che dovevo bruciare quel quaderno prima che facesse guai...”

“Non è colpa tua, Jay.”

“Invece sì” alzò la voce e i suoi occhi tornarono a riempirsi di lacrime.

Johnny la strinse nel suo abbraccio e la portò con sé a sedersi sul divano. Jacky pianse tra le sue braccia, tremava e si sentiva colpevole; fino a poco prima era stata lei a consolare e tenere insieme i pezzi del padre, ora toccava a lei essere sostenuta.

Johnny le accarezzò dolcemente la schiena e la cullò fino a quando non la sentì calmarsi e smettere di piangere.

“Ho chiamato mio padre, sta arrivando. Gli ho detto quello che è successo e sa come risollevare Blaine, l’ha già fatto tempo fa, ci riuscirà anche questa volta, ma adesso non è da solo, ci sei tu.”

“Come posso aiutare mio padre se non riesco a farmi forza da sola?” domandò con voce triste e roca per il pianto.

“Tutti hanno bisogno di aiuto, anche tu. Puoi essere davvero forte quando vuoi e io ti aiuterò a ritrovare la voglia di lottare.”

“Grazie, Johnny”, si strinse a lui affondando il viso nell’incavo del suo collo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bussò tre volte alla porta della casa del padre prima di ricevere risposta.

Carole aprì la porta e vide Kurt con gli occhi rossi di pianto e lo sguardo stravolto, stava per crollare e il suo spirito di madre prese il sopravvento.

Abbracciò il figliastro tirandolo dentro casa, chiamò Burt mentre accarezzava dolcemente la schiena dell’uomo.

“Che c’è, Carole? Ti giuro che non sono stato io a finire la marmellata, a me neanche piac-”, Burt entrò in salone e si bloccò quando vide le due figure strette, riconobbe il figlio e fece diversi passi avanti prima che Kurt si staccò da Carole per affondare nell’abbraccio rassicurante del padre.

“Kurt, figliolo, cosa ti è successo? Perchè stai piangendo.”

Kurt non rispose, tirò su con il naso e si strinse di più al petto di Burt.

Carola da sopra la spalla di Kurt comunicava silenziosamente con il marito, fece segno a Burt che avrebbe chiamato Blaine per informarsi sulla situazione.

Andò in cucina lasciando i due da soli in salotto.

“Parliamone, dai”, trascinò dolcemente il figlio fino a farlo sedere sul divano e si mise al suo fianco. “Cosa è successo?”

Kurt fissò le sue mani poggiate sulle ginocchia, prese un respiro profondo e poi parlò: “Io e Blaine abbiamo litigato.”

“E’ normale litigare, anch’io e Carole lo facciamo tutt’ora, non c’è motivo per esserne sconvolti, non è succ-”

“Mi ha preso in giro” disse a denti stretti.

“Cosa?”

“Ho trovato una specie di piano con cui lui, o sua figlia, c’ha fatto tornare insieme e... E di sicuro stavano tramando qualcos’altro.”

Kurt sfilò un figlio dalla tasca e lo porse al padre, “Ecco quello che ho trovato.”

Burt lesse il foglio velocemente, era la pianificazione tipica di Jacky, l’avrebbe riconosciuta tra mille, e non ci trovò niente di sospetto anzi ricollegò tutti i pezzi che in quei mesi gli sembravano strani o fuori posto.

Quella ragazza era un genio, peccato che ogni volta i suoi piani le si ritorcevano contro.

“Blaine cosa ha detto riguardo a questo piano?” domandò non distogliendo lo sguardo dal foglio.

Kurt trasalì e Burt spostò gli occhi su di lui, “Io- Io-”, si morse il labbro inferiore e chiuse gli occhi, “Non l’ho fatto parlare, ho pensato il peggio e mi sono arrabbiato. Non l’ho lasciato spiegare.”

“E’ stato un grande sbaglio, dovevi ascoltarlo, anche se avesse significato avere la conferma della tua ipotesi.”

Kurt abbassò il viso, era triste in quel momento, ormai la rabbia era scemata con la corsa in macchina e in quel momento voleva solo sapere la verità.

“Papà, cosa significa questo?” chiese indicando il foglio.

“Non lo so, ma conosco una persona che potrebbe spiegartelo.”

“Jacky” sussurrò. Chiuse gli occhi e si coprì il volto con le mani, rivide gli ultimi momenti con Blaine prima che uscisse da quella casa.

“Figliolo, anche se non volessi vederla lei è l’unica che-”

“Voglio vederla. Ci devo parlare.”

Burt poggiò una mano sulla gamba del figlio e gli sorrise, “Vado a chiamarla allora, tu vai di sopra, distenditi, dormi un po’ e vedi che quando ti sveglierai ti sentirai meglio.”

“Lo spero davvero tanto, papà.”

Burt rivolse un ultimo sorriso al figlio prima di vederlo scomparire su per le scale. Si alzò dal divano e raggiunse Carole in cucina che stava già parlando al telefono.

“Passamela” disse serio.

Carole gli annuì, “Noah, mi passeresti Jacky? Burt ci vuole parlare. No, non lo vedo così arrabbiato, credo si stia trattenendo”, gli passò la cornetta, “Non urlare troppo, ti fa male, stai calmo e si risolverà tutto.”

Burt roteò gli occhi, si sedette su una sedia del tavolino della cucina e prese la cornetta che gli stava porgendo la moglie.

“ _Lo so, ho fatto un casino_ ”, la voce dall’altra parte della cornetta arrivò leggermente acuta.

“Mi fa piacere sapere che ne sei al corrente” disse Burt socchiudendo leggermente gli occhi come per raccogliere i pensieri.

“ _Mio padre è in coma di sopra, l’abbiamo imbottito di sonniferi prima che si facesse male, certo che ne sono al corrente!_ “

“Signorina, sappi che sei fortunata di non ricevere la mia furia perché farebbe male al mio cuore arrabbiarmi così tanto.”

“ _Non scherzare sulla tua salute, nonno_ ” parlò seria la ragazza.

“Non cambiare argomento, Jackline”, Burt puntò il dito davanti a lui, anche se lei non poteva vederlo.

“ _Ahia, quando dici il mio nome per intero c’è da preoccuparsi. Quanto sta male Kurt?_ ”

“Distrutto. Non ho più visto mio figlio in quella situazione dall’anno prima che conoscesse Blaine.”

Il silenzio dall’altra parte della cornetta venne spezzato da un sospiro di Jacky, “ _Tra quanto posso venire?_ ”

“Per ora Kurt sta di sopra, gli ho detto di dormire un po’ e spero che segua il mio consiglio. Vieni questa sera dopo cena. Sistema la situazione a casa tua e poi vieni qui.”

“ _Va bene, Noah mi sta già aiutando con papà. Spero che parlare con Kurt risolva tutto_ ”, Jacky era stanca e la voce andò abbassandosi verso la fine della frase.

“Comunque voglio sapere cosa diavolo ti sei inventata questa volta per combinare un casino di queste dimensioni.”

“ _Ti giuro, l’ho fatto con le migliori attenzioni, volevo solo renderlo felice e c’ero riuscita, fino ad oggi. Ti spiegherò tutto._ ”

“Ti credo” annunciò Burt lasciando senza parole la ragazza.

“ _Grazie, ora... Ora è meglio se vada a controllare mio padre. Ci vediamo dopo, nonno._ ”

“A dopo, piccolina mia” disse prima di chiudere la chiamata.

Carole al suo fianco fece un sorriso incoraggiante, “Andrà tutto bene.”

“Lo spero anch’io”, si alzò dal tavolo e andò di sopra a controllare il figlio.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jacky era sull’orlo del precipizio.

Noah era arrivato da un paio di ore ormai, Blaine era al piano di sopra addormentato e Johnny stava preparando la camomilla per la ragazza.

“Sentimi Hobbit, te l’ho già detto: ho sistemato la situazione vent’anni fa’, ci riuscirò anche adesso.”

Non ricevendo risposta dalla ragazza si alzò dal tavolo e andò ad abbracciarla, al suo tocco Jacky venne come risvegliata da una trance e si aggrappò con tutte le forze alla maglia dell’uomo.

“Sei tale e quale a tuo padre, due piccoli koala alla ricerca di un albero da stringere.”

Jacky rise, “Io non sono un koala, sono più un piccolo pipistrello.”

Noah scoppiò a ridere, “No, credo che koala sia l’animale giusto, siete anche rotondetti.”

Jacky gli dette un piccolo pugnetto, guardò l’uomo e rise con lui.

“Vedi che con un sorriso si sta meglio?”

La ragazza si appoggiò a lui chiudendo gli occhi, Johnny guardava i due con il sorriso sulle labbra.

“Ok, ora che il genio del male è tornato tra noi, mettiamo insieme un contro piano con i fiocchi e facciamoli tornare insieme” disse con enfasi Puck senior.

“Grazie per la fiducia, ma non credo che creare un piano per sistemarne uno che è andato male non sia un ottima idea” contestò Jacky.

“ _Il piano non è andato male_ , a quanto pare si stavano per sposare, diciamo che è stato scoperto nel peggiore dei modi” puntualizzò Johnny.

“Basta trovare un modo per farlo perdonare e tutto si risolve, no?” chiese con semplicità Noah.

“Puckzilla, stiamo parlando di Kurt Hummel, non di Rachel Berry, non basta fare un numero musicale per far rimettere insieme la coppia.”

“Ma potrebbe essere l’inizio” affermò l’uomo.

“Sono d’accordo con mio padre, credo che come inizio potrebbe essere buono. Potremmo usare una canzone che all’epoca li aveva legati e usare quel collegamento per sistemare la situazione. Tu hai giostrato tutto il tuo piano sui ricordi passati!”

Jacky prese un bel respiro, “Odio quando avete ragione, odio quanto i Puckerman hanno ragione. Dannazione, va bene. Iniziamo con la canzone e poi? Dobbiamo fare in modo che si dicano qualcosa, no?”

Noah e Johnny si guardarono con sguardo complice avendo la stessa idea, l’uomo prese la parola: “Per questo ci sei tu. Questa sera quando vai da Kurt gli spieghi tutto il tuo bel piano, gli fai capire che Blaine ne era completamente all’oscuro e il gioco è fatto!”

La ragazza posò la testa sul tavolo e rilassò le spalle, “La fate così semplice voi, non sapete che stress fisico e psicologico comporta essere in questa situazione.”

“La solita drammatica” dissero insieme i due Puckerman.

“Intanto la drammatica in questione sta per salvare la Klaine.” Alzò la testa e si massaggiarono le tempie, “Ok, ecco la prima parte del piano: Puckzilla, tu di sopra a controllare mio padre e a fare la tua magia per rimetterlo in piedi, Puck ai fornelli a preparare la cena e io mi preparo un bel discorso da dire a Kurt. Va bene?”

“Signorsì, signore!” risposero i due facendo il saluto militare.

“ _Idioti_ ” sussurrò Jacky chiudendosi a riccio sulla sedia.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you

And I stop using my head, using my head, let it all go

Now you're stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo

And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, coming back to you

So I cross my heart and I hope to die

That I'll only stay with you one more night

And I know I said it a million times

But I'll only stay with you one more night

(Maroon 5 – One More Night <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fwK7ggA3-bU>)

 

 

Aveva acceso la radio per distrarsi e la prima canzone che mandavano lo aveva catapultato di nuovo nel suo stato di trance.

Gli occhi di Blaine lo stavano perseguitando, quegli occhioni lucidi e pieni di paura che lo fissavano cercando di ricevere attenzioni...

Scrollò la testa, spense la radio e si lanciò sul letto.

“ _Dannati programmi con vecchi classici_ ” pensò, “ _non fanno altro che ricordarti cose che vorresti dimenticare. Perché diavolo abbiamo cantato ogni singola canzone di quel gruppo quando eravamo giovani?_ ”

Passò una mano sul suo stomaco sentendolo brontolare, quella sera a cena non aveva mangiato molto, gli era passato l’appetito ma aveva preso qualcosa per non far preoccupare troppo suo padre.

Si ritrovò a pensare al fatto che ogni volta che ne aveva avuto bisogno suo padre lo avesse aiutato senza chiedergli troppo. Era una figura silenziosa ma sempre presente nella sua vita.

Gli aveva fatto capire che la sua reazione era stata esagerata e avrebbe dovuto lasciare il tempo di spiegarsi a Blaine prima di scappare via.

Di sicuro il giorno dopo sarebbe tornato da lui per chiedergli scusa, ma adesso aveva solo bisogno di fare mente locale e fare una lunga chiacchierata con Jacky.

Quella ragazza era una continua sorpresa; gli tornò in mente una frase di Mercedes di mesi fa’ ‘ _Jacky a volte può essere pericolosa’_ e così era stato, in qualche modo lei era riuscita a manovrare tutte le persone fino a far avvenire esattamente quello che voleva lei.

Si chiese quanto Blaine fosse immischiato in quel piano, di sicuro sapeva molto eppure aveva taciuto.

Una voce al piano di sotto lo distrasse dai suoi pensieri. Avrebbe riconosciuto quell’intonazione anche da sordo, era Jacky e stava parlando con suo padre.

Restò sul letto aspettando che la ragazza salisse, di sicuro non sarebbe sceso lui per incontrarla.

Fissò il soffitto per una decina di minuti prima che Jacky bussasse alla sua porta.

Stava riflettendo su quanto il destino potesse essere subdolo: prima ti da tutto e ti rende felice, poi all’improvviso ti fa rendere conto che era solo un castello di carte e con cattiveria te lo distrugge.

Aveva ricostruito una famiglia a Lima, aveva ritrovato l’amore e ora si trovava esattamente alla situazione di partenza di vent’anni fa: disteso sul suo letto a valutare la situazione.

Vent’anni prima aveva scelto di scappare e lasciare tutto, ora cosa avrebbe scelto?

“Posso entrare?”

Kurt si tirò seduto sul letto e guardò la figura stretta in se stessa alla porta, le annuì e fece spazio sul letto.

Jacky teneva in mano un libricino che Kurt riconobbe come quello che aveva trovato nella soffitta quella mattina.

La ragazza si sedette vicino a Kurt e fissò il diario ripassando a mente tutto il discorso che si era preparata quel pomeriggio.

Kurt spostava lo sguardo dal quaderno al volto di Jacky finché non parlò: “Ci sono molte cose che ti devo chiedere.”

“E io che ti devo spiegare” aggiunse la ragazza; si voltò osservando gli occhi azzurri di Kurt, notò che erano rossi, non tanto quanto quelli di Blaine, il sonno li aveva schiariti, e pieni di preoccupazione. “Prima di tutto mi devi promettere una cosa, ok?”

“Va bene” rispose in tono freddo.

“Promettimi di leggere questo diario, tutto quanto, non devi saltare neanche una pagina”, porse il suo diario a Kurt che lo prese sfogliandolo velocemente.

“Perché?”

Kurt avrebbe voluto articolare una domanda più complessa, ma in quel momento gli mancavano le parole. Aveva tra le mani la soluzione del suo enigma e non se ne capacitava. La sua _nemica_ si era consegnata senza fare resistenza e poteva chiederle qualunque cosa, ma lei aveva deciso di rivelarsi da sola.

“Il foglio che hai letto era solo uno schema riassuntivo di tutto il vero piano. Qui dentro” indicò il quadernino, “c’è tutta la storia, come è iniziata, perché è iniziata e come dovrebbe finire. Questo piano è stato tutta opera mia, mio padre ne è venuta a conoscenza da poco e... Lui mi conosce, sa come sono fatta e non c’ha dato peso, ma sapeva che tu potevi fraintendere e ho deciso di nasconderlo.”

L’uomo alzò gli occhi fino ad incontrare quelle iridi così familiari che lo tranquillizzavano e lo aiutavano a mantenere la concentrazione sul suo obbiettivo. Nuove domande si affollavano nella sua testa e premevano per uscire, ma le uniche che riuscivano ad uscire erano le più _stupide_ che scivolavano tra gli spazi di quelle più grandi e complicate per arrivare alla sua bocca.

“Potevi distruggerlo e non sarebbe successo niente, perché non l’hai fatto?”

“Sono molto gelosa delle mie cose e difficilmente le butto, questo è il mio capolavoro migliore e non volevo perderlo. Vorrei scriverci un romanzo, in futuro, e spero di sfondare nel campo dell’editoria grazie a questo.”

Un sorriso sghembo decorò il viso di Jacky e Kurt si riconobbe in quella ragazzina piena di desideri e con la sensazione di poter riuscire in tutto.

“Sai, tutte le persone che ho incontrato mi hanno avvertito di stare attenta a te. L’ho scoperto a mie spese.”

“Mi dispiace. Non volevo combinare questo casino, sono riuscita a farvi essere così felici.”

Jacky si asciugò gli occhi, aveva iniziato a piangere per il nervoso della situazione e perché ancora non aveva finito di versare tutte le lacrime che teneva dentro.

“Ho fatto tutto questo con il migliore dei propositi” parlò con voce tremula e si fermava a volte per tirare su con il naso, “papà mi aveva parlato così tanto di te che ormai ti sognavo anche di notte. Nei miei sogni eri perfetto come un angelo e-e venivi a salvarlo e lui sorrideva, ma un sorriso di quelli veri, di quelli che solo lui sa fare, ti tolgono il fiato e te lo ridanno in un secondo...”

“Li conosco molto bene, mi bloccavo a fissarlo e perdevo la cognizione del tempo.”

I due si guardarono per un paio di secondi, Kurt le sorrise e le sistemò una ciocca di capelli che le era caduta sul volto.

“Pensavo di aver conosciuto ogni aspetto del _Genio del Male_ , ma ogni volta riesci sempre a sorprendermi.”

Jacky abbassò la testa, mordendosi il labbro, nel suo cuore sentiva che la situazione si era sbloccata, non aveva fatto il grandioso discorso che si era preparata, ma ogni volta che si trovava davanti a lui le parole le sfuggivano. Non ci poteva fare niente, gli Anderson perdevano la testa con Kurt Hummel.

“Leggerò il tuo diario.” Si avvicinò alla ragazza e l’abbracciò e Jacky si strinse nelle sue braccia. “Tutta questa situazione mi sta distruggendo il cuore.”

“Sistemerò tutto, te lo prometto”, strinse la maglietta che indossava Kurt stringendosi ancora di più per quanto le era possibile.

“Conto su di te”, posò un bacio sulla testa della ragazza.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Armato di birra, patatine e tanta –ma tanta- pazienza, Noah entrò nella camera di Blaine, trovandolo seduto a gambe incrociate sul letto a guardare una foto fino a consumarla.

Puck lanciò la roba che aveva in mano sul letto e fissò il suo migliore amico.

“Bro, hai intenzione di compiangerti per altri vent’anni o questa volta alzi il culo e vai a riprenderti quel bel bocconcino che a quest’ora doveva già saltellarti addosso tipo canguro?”

Blaine alzò il viso per guardare Puck con l’espressione più triste e delusa che l’altro avesse mai visto, “Non è il momento di scherzare.”

“Oh, bene. Stiamo già nella fase ‘ _io odio il mondo_ ’. Quanto hai intenzione di restare in questo stato?”

Puck si lanciò sul letto vicino a Blaine che spostò pigramente il volto nella sua direzione.

“Sai, non sono esattamente nelle condizioni adatte per giocare. Ho appena perso l’uomo della mia vita, mi sento distrutto, svuotato, mia figlia pensa che la odi... Mi è appena crollato il mondo addosso!” urlò quest’ultima frase, si sentiva liberato in un certo senso, gli serviva molto altro per riuscire a scacciare il macigno che aveva suo cuore, ma urlare contro Noah poteva essere un inizio.

“Ok, ok. Calma, va bene?”, Puck si alzò fronteggiando Blaine. Gli prese i polsi fermando il tremito delle mani. “Ascoltami bene: tua figlia non lo pensa, il mondo sta continuando a girare, tu sei ancora vivo e soprattutto non hai perso Kurt.”

Blaine fece una risata isterica, “Certo e io sono Legolas!”

“Sentimi bene, Legolas, tua figlia, quella specie di Loki della misura sbagliata, ha appena creato un contro-piano per risistemare la situazione. L’unica cosa che tu devi fare è ritornare bello e splendente come sempre e andare a riprenderti quel bel culetto del tuo fidanzato, ok?”

Blaine scoppiò a piangere, ma stava al tempo stesso ridendo. Era un pianto liberatorio, diverso da quello precedente, questo gli stava portando via tutti i pensieri negativi e gli stava donando nuova forza.

“Sei riuscito a citarmi due dei miei film preferiti e- e mi hai fatto tornare il buon umore.”

Noah diede una leggera spinta alla spalla di Blaine, “Sono o non sono il miglior fratello-non-di-sangue di sempre?”

“Il migliore”, gli sorrise Blaine lasciando scivolare l’ultima lacrima.

“Dato che stiamo facendo i sentimentali, un abbraccio ci starebbe bene ora.”

Blaine non se lo fece ripetere, si sporse verso Puck per farsi stringere in un calore famigliare.

“Dai, Hobbit, ti rimetterò in carreggiata in una notte. Ci pensa Puckzilla a te!”

“Ho quasi paura.”

I due scoppiarono a ridere, restando abbracciati; tutte le preoccupazioni se stavano scivolando via e la luce negli occhi di Blaine si stava riaccendendo.

Era come se fossero tornati ragazzi, in quel momento, su quel letto, loro due erano i diciottenni che non erano riusciti a diplomarsi e ci bevevano su.

Una birra, un Puckerman a farti compagnia e tante risate erano la cura per la felicità per Blaine.

Aveva una missione ora, sapeva che aveva il supporto di tutti, ma era pure sempre una cosa che doveva fare da solo.

Si sarebbe ripreso Kurt e questa volta per sempre.


	32. This could be the end of everything

“Piccoli respiri, con calma, bravo ragazzo.”

Puck stringeva le spalle di Blaine che si stava controllando allo specchio che non ci fosse nulla fuori posto nel suo abbigliamento.

“E se va a finire male? E se non mi rivuole più? E se-”

Noah roteò gli occhi, fece voltare Blaine verso di lui e lo guardò negli occhi. Non ci vollero le parole per far capire all’altro che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Blaine sorrise, “Grazie”.

Con loro era così: non servivano le parole tra di loro ma solo sguardi. In quei vent’anni avevano condiviso così tante esperienze da averli legati come fratelli, il loro legame era l’unica cosa che riusciva a tenerli in piedi dopo una brutta giornata, bastava una birra e la presenza dell’altro per far tornare il sorriso.

“Questo e altro per il mio fratellino”, fece di nuovo voltare l’altro e passò un braccio sulle sue spalle, “ora, se la smetti di avere attacchi di panico o di ansia, possiamo ripassare il piano che tanto _gentilmente_ tua figlia ha ideato?”

“Quel ‘ _gentilmente_ ’ a cosa si riferiva di preciso?”

“Oh, amico, fidati, non vuoi saperlo”, si portò una mano a coprire gli occhi.

“Così mi preoccupi”, fissò l’amico nello specchio e cercò di trattenere una risata immaginandosi Jacky che mordeva la mano a Puck per non farsi sfilare il foglio del piano o una delle tante scenate che faceva sempre sua figlia.

“Così si fa’? Si ride delle disgrazie degli altri. Che bravo amico che ho! Tua figlia quasi mi uccide perché l’ho desconcentata, o come diavolo si dice, e tu ridi.”

Blaine rise, “Scusami Noah, ma sei esilarante. Riesci a litigare anche con una diciassettenne e non averla vinta”.

“Io sono un gentil uomo, la faccio vincere per galanteria.”

I due si fissarono per qualche secondo per poi scoppiare in una risata che alleggerì la tensione.

“Va bene, gentleman, ripassiamo il piano o no?”

Noah si ricompose e annuì a Blaine, osservando la figura riflessa nello specchio, gli ritornarono in mente tutte le volte che si ritrovava a fare da spalla all’altro per dargli forza e si accorse di quanto, nonostante gli anni passati, loro due siano restati gli stessi di sempre.

 

 

 

Jacky era nervosa. Era così tanto nervosa che perfino Johnny se ne era accorto.

Sembrava che i Puckerman e gli Anderson avessero questo legame mistico che li faceva intendere con uno solo sguardo e alcune volte poteva anche essere pericoloso.

“Amore, tutto bene?” chiese Johnny avvicinandosi cautamente alla ragazza.

“Per niente” rispose stringendosi di più le gambe al corpo e chiudendosi in se stessa.

“Stai avendo una delle tue crisi isteriche, vero?”

“No, volevo vedere se riuscivo a diventare una palla per rotolare per casa. Certo che sto avendo una delle mie crisi, idiota!”

“Mi ero dimenticato delle risposte sarcastiche”, fece un passo indietro dal letto di Jacky e prese un respiro profondo, doveva calmarla e doveva farlo il prima possibile.

“Jackline Elizabeth Anderson” disse serio.

“Conosco il mio nome, grazie mille per avermelo ricordato.”

“La devi smettere di chiuderti in te stessa invece di parlare con me. Io sono il tuo ragazzo e sono qui per aiutarti a risolvere i problemi, insieme. Tu sei la ragazza più geniale che io abbia mai conosciuto, sei brillante, solare e unica. Non devi lasciarti prendere da queste piccole crisi, qualsiasi cosa esce dalla tua mente è magnifica e perfetta. E lo sai il perché? Perché tu sei perfetta e non lo sei solo perché sei la mia ragazza, questo fatto ti rende anche molto paziente, ma sei perfetta perchè sei sempre te stessa, non permetti a niente e nessuno di toccarti o distruggerti. Io sono così orgoglioso di averti al mio fianco.”

Jacky si era messa in piedi sul letto, aveva gli occhi lucidi e gli tremavano le mani.

“Grazie mille, Johnny. Io ti amo così tanto e- Vieni qui e fatti abbracciare!”

Johnny si lasciò stringere dalla presa della sua ragazza e alzò il volto per riuscire a baciare Jacky.

La ragazza si sciolse nel bacio, fece scivolare le sue mani per tutta la schiena del ragazzo e le bloccò poco sopra la cintura, appoggiò la sua fronte a quella di Johnny e riprese fiato.

“Lo sai cosa riuscirebbe a calmarmi definitivamente?” chiese Jacky con un pizzico di malizia alzando leggermente la maglietta del ragazzo.

“Una camomilla?” rispose Johnny.

Jacky roteò gli occhi, “Perché ho un ragazzo così stupido?”

Johnny si stava lamentando dell’insulto dopo il discorso a cuore aperto, ma venne fermato da Jacky che gli saltò addosso e lo tirò fino a finire sul letto.

Finalmente si accese una lampadina nel cervello del ragazzo che capì a cosa si riferiva Jacky e riprese a baciarla.

 

 

 

 

Tre colpi alla porta.

Altre tre colpi e nessuno andò ad aprire alla porta.

Sebastian sbuffò e decise di usare le sue chiavi per entrare nell’altra villetta.

Passata la soglia che divideva la sua proprietà con quella degli Anderson, lo colpirono la tranquillità e la pace che non aveva mai trovato, doveva essere proprio grave la depressione di Blaine per aver silenziato un’intera casa.

Salì le scale arrivando al piano superiore, si diresse direttamente in camera di Blaine per controllare meglio la situazione.

Aprì la porta senza bussare e trovò Blaine davanti lo specchio con Puck al suo fianco.

“Buon giorno, donzelle. A quanto pare sei riuscito a tornate in piedi da solo, Hobbit. Sappi che mi devi una spiegazione dettagliata di quello che è successo, perché un semplice ‘ho combinato un casino’ non mi basta questa volta.”

“Cavolo quanto parli!” si lamentò Puck.

“Oh, ci sei anche tu. Vedo che lo scoiattolo che viveva sulla tua testa si è deciso a traslocare, sai stai molto meglio così.”

Noah non sapeva cosa rispondere, voleva ringraziare Sebastian per il complimento e insultarlo a sua volta per la parte precedente della frase.

Blaine bloccò i due prima ancora che iniziassero a prendersi a insulti, “Potreste concentrarvi su di me, per favore?”

Sebastian allontanò Puck da Blaine, infilò una mano in tasca e tirò fuori una spilla d’orata con un usignolo disegnato sopra, l’appunto sulla giacca di Blaine e gli sistemò meglio la cravatta.

Blaine riconobbe subito la spilla che aveva sul petto, l’aveva donata a Sebastian anni prima quando si era trasferito al McKinley e si sentiva perso e abbandonato. Era il loro modo per dirsi “io ci sono qui per te, non ti abbandonerò”. Sebastian l’aveva conservata per tutti quegli anni e gliela stava restituendo per rinnovare la loro promessa.

Gli amici si vedono al momento del bisogno e Blaine ne aveva trovati due che non avrebbe perso per nulla al mondo.

“Non te ne uscire con una delle tue frasi melense perché potrei vomitare.”

Blaine abbassò la testa, Sebastian gli prese il mento con due dita alzandogli il volto e lo guardò negli occhi.

“C’è solo una cosa che devi fare ora: devi andare da Kurt, fargli vedere quanto tieni a lui e quanto lo rivuoi nella tua vita. Va da lui con il cuore in mano, sii te stesso e non potrà dirti di no.”

Blaine gli sorrise, “Anche se non sembra a volte, io tuo appoggio mi ha sempre aiutato e- Grazie.”

Sebastian aveva gli occhi rossi, abbracciò l’altro e gli sussurrò nell’orecchio, facendogli il verso: “Anche se non sembra a volte, ti voglio davvero bene, Hobbit.”

Puck tossì per attirare l’attenzione, “Non vorrei disturbarvi, principesse, ma non vorrei che arrivassimo in ritardo da Kurt, quindi recuperiamo il genio della lampada e quell’idiota di mio figlio e partiamo.”

Blaine e Sebastian annuirono, seguirono Puck nel corridoio e videro l’uomo bussare alla porta della camera di Jacky. Due minuti dopo i due ragazzi uscirono con un sorrisone stampato in volto, Jacky aveva i capelli un po’ in disordine e Johnny era perso fra le nuvole. Fortunatamente questi piccoli dettagli non furono notati per l’euforia generale che aleggiava nel gruppo.

Salirono nella macchina di Sebastian e imboccarono la strada per andare a casa Hummel.

 

 

 

 

 

Erano passate quasi quarantotto ore da quando lui e Blaine avevano litigato e Kurt sentiva un vuoto all’altezza del cuore che non riusciva a colmare neanche con la torta al cioccolato che Carole gli aveva preparato.

Gli mancava Blaine, terribilmente.

La chiacchierata del giorno prima con Jacky gli aveva schiarito le idee, ma quella mattina quando suo padre era venuto nella sua camera aveva capito quanto realmente tenesse a Blaine.

Burt gli aveva semplicemente chiesto di pensare a lui e subito un sorriso gli era spuntata sul volto. Il padre si era alzato dal letto, gli aveva accarezzato una guancia ed era uscito dalla camera dicendogli: “E’ quello giusto, lo è sempre stato.”

Suo padre non sbagliava mai e soprattutto voleva solo il meglio per lui e di questo ne era sicuro.

Si alzò dal letto e si stiracchiò, dopo il pranzo era salito e si era disteso a fissare il soffitto senza più muoversi dalla camera.

Ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi rivedeva Blaine, ovunque volgesse lo sguardo qualcosa glielo ricordava. Gli tornò in mente la prima volta che fecero l’amore in quella stanza, su quel letto con la paura di venire scoperti da Burt.

Ogni ricordo gli strappava un sorriso e gli riscaldava il cuore, ma c’era una canzone che gli martellava nella testa e non voleva abbandonarlo.

C’era una canzone in cui Blaine gli aveva promesso di non dirgli mai addio e così era stato. Quella canzone lo aveva accompagnato nei primi anni a New York da solo e nelle ultime ore aleggiava nella stanza come una melodia di un carillon.

Pensò di essere impazzito quando la sentì più forte e provenire da fuori la stanza.

Nel dubbio decise di alzarsi e andare a controllare, fuori la finestra non c’era nessuno, ma la canzone continuava a sentirsi.

Uscì dalla camera e un bigliettino attaccato al muro davanti alla sua porta attirò la sua attenzione.

Si avvicinò e lesse la frase che c’era scritta sopra.

 

_Ti avevo promesso di non dirti mai addio, neanche se fossi stato tu a dirmelo._

 

Era la scrittura di Blaine, l’avrebbe riconosciuta tra mille. Il suo cuore prese a battere più velocemente.

Si guardò intorno e ne vide un altro attaccato alle scale, corse verso il passamano e staccò il bigliettino.

 

_Ci sono cose che nonostante il tempo non cambiano mai._

_Io canterò sempre e solo per te._

 

La musica si era fatta leggermente più alta, abbassò lo sguardo e vide suo padre premere i pulsanti dello stereo, Burt gli sorrise e gli indicò la porta.

Kurt scese velocemente le scale rischiando di cadere varie volte per la troppa foga.

Attaccata alla porta c’era un altro bigliettino, questa volta era piegato in due. Kurt lo prese, lo aprì e iniziò a leggere quella che doveva essere una pagina di diario di Jacky che Blaine aveva trascritto.

 

_“Ho deciso di intraprendere una missione._

_Non una missione suicida, certo tutto sta nel come si svolge, ma spero in qualcosa di meno tragico. C’è stata già abbastanza tragedia nella sua vita._

_Lo faccio per lui. Lui è il mio tutto. Se lui sorride, io sorriso. Se lui è triste, anche io sono triste._

_Io lo voglio vedere sorridere sempre, sorridere perché è felice e non perché indossa una maschera. L’ho visto illuminarsi. Lo fa quando parla del suo amore, lo fa quando ripensa al passato. Io ho pensato: perché non trasformare il passato nel presente? Perché non ricongiungerli di nuovo?”_

_Kurt, perché non ricreiamo il nostro presente? Insieme?_

_Perché non torniamo a quando eravamo giovani?_

_Immagina che il nostro passato, presente e futuro si uniscano adesso e per sempre._

_Tu sei il mio passato, presente e futuro._

_Posso essere io il tuo?_

 

Kurt trattene le lacrime, afferrò la maniglia della porta e l’apri velocemente.

La luce lo lasciò un po’ abbagliato finché non si abituò, fece un paio di passi nel giardino fino a vedere Blaine davanti a lui con la giacca della Dalton, i capelli ingellati e senza occhiali.

Sembrava un tuffo nel passato, ma la presenza di Jacky alle sue spalle lo fece tornare nel presente.

Quello che Blaine aveva scritto nel biglietto di era materializzato.

C’era il suo passato, _la Dalton_ , il suo presente, _Jacky_ , e il suo futuro, _l’anello di fidanzamento che aveva al dito_.

Kurt fece un passo avanti, ma venne fermato da Blaine con un gesto della mano.

La musica partì di nuovo dall’inizio e questa volta la voce di Blaine completò il quadro.

 

 

_I walked across an empty land_   
_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_   
_I felt the earth beneath my feet_   
_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_   
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_   
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_   
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_([Somewhere Only We Know – Blaine Anderson](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hS5hdefDvWA))_

 

Blaine si avvicinò a Kurt, lentamente.

Appoggiò una mano sul suo cuore mentre cantava la seconda strofa, arrivando di fronte a Kurt.

Prese la mano sinistra dell’uomo e la strinse nelle sue; tra Blaine e Kurt iniziò uno scambio di sguardi che finiva sempre con il sorriso da parte di Kurt.

Blaine sfiorò l’anello arancione che ornava l’anulare dell’altro, alzò gli occhi e si rispecchiò in quelli lucidi di Kurt.

 

  
_I came across a fallen tree_   
_I felt the branches of it looking at me_   
_Is this the place we used to love?_   
_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

 

 

Blaine lasciò andare la presa sulle mani di Kurt e si spostò al suo fianco, facendolo voltare con lui.

Tornò in mente a Kurt l’albero su cui Blaine gli aveva chiesta di sposarlo, la radura che sembrava uscita da una fiaba, il lago che si illuminava sotto i raggi del sole.

Aveva amato quel posto e prima ancora che diventasse il _loro_ posto aveva deciso di inserirlo al primo posto nella sua lista dei posti che amava di più.

Blaine gli stava cantando la loro storia; era assurdo come una canzone cantata decenni prima raccontasse così bene quello che avrebbero passato in tutti quegli anni.

Il loro legame andava oltre il tempo, era indistruttibile e anche questa volta avrebbero superato quest’ostacolo insieme per poi guardarlo in futuro con un sorriso.

 

 

  
_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_   
_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_   
_This could be the end of everything_   
_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_   
_Somewhere only we know_

 

 

Blaine tornò di nuovo davanti a lui, ma non lo toccò.

Fu Kurt a cercare il contatto tra di loro, alzò una mano per sfiorare una guancia di Blaine e l’altro gli strinse la vita.

Blaine appoggiò la fronte su quella di Kurt, i loro respiri si fondevano e sembrava come se si rinvigorissero a ogni nuovo respiro che facevano.

Erano diventati una cosa sola, sia come corpo che come anime.

Cantarono insieme, chiudendo gli occhi, sentendo il legame che li univa stringerli sempre più forte.

 

  
_Oh, this could be the end of everything_   
_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_   
_Somewhere only we know_   
_Somewhere only we know_

 

 

Si sussurrarono le ultima frasi della canzone restando senza fiato.

Si guardarono pochi istanti negli occhi per poi baciarsi.

Il loro bacio era pieno di scuse, di disperazione, sembrava un bacio di addio, ma per loro significava tutt’altro: era il loro modo per dirsi che c’erano l’uno per l’altro e che a volte le parole sono superflue.

Burt li stava osservando dalla porta di casa con Carole al suo fianco, era così felice per suo figlio.

L’aveva visto crescere insieme a Blaine e sapere che forse avrebbero passato tutta la vita insieme lo tranquillizzava.

Era davvero quello giusto.

Era l’unica cosa che gli interessava, se Kurt era felice e anche lui lo era.

Dall’altro c’erano Jacky, Johnny, Noah e Sebastian che erano rimasti in un religioso silenzio.

Noah era appoggiato alla macchina e guardava i due con un sorriso stampato in faccia, aveva gli occhi lucidi e tutto quell’amore nell’aria l’aveva portato a stringere il figlio.

Sebastian teneva un braccio sulle spalle di Jacky che sembrava essersi incantata a fissare Blaine e Kurt abbracciati al centro del giardino.

“Ora tocca a te, petit, fai la tua magia” sussurrò Sebastian, facendo risvegliare Jacky dalla sua trance.

La ragazza si mosse verso i due e si fermò ad una certa distanza in modo da non interromperli fino a che non sarebbe venuto il suo momento.

Blaine stava accarezzando una guancia a Kurt mentre gli sussurrava centinaia di scuse.

“Scusami anche tu, ho reagito troppo violentemente, non ti ho fatto parlare, non dovevo-”

“Kurt, hai avuto la giusta reazione. Non devi incolparti per una cosa che non è stata più che lecita. Anch’io sarei scoppiato in quel modo se fossi stato nei tuoi panni.”

“Davvero?” chiese Kurt, mordendosi il labbro.

“No. Credo che mi sarei disperato ancora di più e mi sarei chiuso in un bozzolo da qui all’eternità fino a mummificarmi, per poi essere ritrovato tra centinaia di anni e essere spacciato per un raro esemplare di Hobbit”, questa battuta fece ridere Kurt. “Amore, tu sei il mio tutto. Se ti perdessi anche solo un’altra volta potrei crollare definitivamente.”

Kurt premette le sue labbra si quelle di Blaine, “Ti amo così tanto.”

“Ti amo anch’io, e ti amerò per sempre.”

Blaine si voltò allungano una mano verso la figlia, Kurt vide Jacky così indifesa e priva di quell’aura che l’accompagnava sempre, in quel momento la ragazza sembrava una figlia che veniva a scusarsi per aver combinato un disastro o aver rotto un vaso antico.

In quel momento Kurt vedeva davanti ai suoi occhi sua figlia e avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per sentirsi chiamare _papà_ da lei.

“Kurt” iniziò la ragazza, posizionandosi davanti a lui, “so di non essere una persona molto normale, io sono piena di difetti, cattive abitudini e altre milioni di cose che fanno di me un disastro totale, ma c’è una cosa che mi rende fiera di me: quando io tengo ad una persona sarei disposta a fare qualsiasi cosa per renderla felice.”

Kurt si avvicinò a lei e le passò le mani nei capelli in modo da farle alzare il volto, le sorrise e questo donò a Jacky la forza di continuare.

“Ho combinato un casino e me ne prendo tutta la colpa. Ma di questa cosa ne abbiamo parlato ieri e non mi piace essere ripetitiva, quindi... Io voglio chiederti una cosa, una cosa che è davvero molto importante per me. Daddy ti ha chiesto di diventare suo marito, io ti voglio chiedere di diventare mio padre. So che non è una vera e propria proposta, ma ci tengo a fartela.”

Gli occhi di Kurt divennero lucidi e una lacrima solcò la sua guancia, il sorriso sul suo volto non vacillò neanche per un secondo.

“Io non sono una figlia modello, combino guai su guai, vengono sospesa da scuola un mese si e uno no, faccio impazzire la gente e sono fortunata ad avere ancora un tetto sopra la testa perché ho una famiglia che mi ama e ormai si è abituata al suono della mia voce. Non ti prometto di cambiare, non lo farò perché ormai io sono così e non credo di riuscire a riscrivere da capo la mia vita. Non lo farò perché so che questa me, questa Jacky è la ragazza a cui ti sei affezionato.”

Jacky prese i polsi di Kurt e li congiunse per stringere le sue mani nelle sue. Guardò l’uomo negli occhi.

“Tu riesci ad andare oltre i miei difetti e vedere il buono che c’è in me e per questo ti ringrazio. Ti ringrazio perché hai portato il sole nella nostra casa, se prima eravamo una bella famiglia, adesso siamo _perfetti_. Tu sei il pezzo che ci mancava e ormai non riesco neanche più a immaginare una vita senza di te.”

La ragazza abbassò il volto, prese un respiro profondo e rialzò lo sguardo su Kurt.

“Ti voglio bene, Kurt, e voglio averti al mio fianco come un padre perché tu ormai lo sei diventato, forse non te ne se neanche accorto. Kurt, vuoi essere il mio secondo papà?”

Kurt abbracciò di slancio Jacky, “Sì, lo voglio” disse, stringendola nelle sue braccia. Anche Blaine si unì all’abbraccio e le persone che li stavano osservando applaudirono.

 

Erano come in una favola e questo era il loro lieto fine.

Finalmente potevano dire che tutto era finito nel miglior modo possibile.

Ma c’era ancora una questione aperta che doveva essere chiusa.

_Le Nazionali_.


	33. National: Start A New Life.

_18 Giugno 2033, Boston, Endless Auditorium_

 

 

La città di Boston non era mai stata così viva, era la prima volta che le Nazionali di canto corale si svolgevano in questa città e tutta lo stato si era riunito per assistere allo spettacolo. Avrebbero partecipato tutti i migliori Glee Club dello stato, ma solamente uno sarebbe diventato il numero uno.

Le New Directions si erano riunite davanti allo stendardo del loro Club, rappresentato su uno sfondo rosso acceso, al centro il simbolo dell'infinito argentato che andava a formale le parole "New Directions" nella parte bassa, al bordo inferiore c’era scritto il nome del liceo, il tutto ricamato da un ghirigoro d’orato.

Sebastian era emozionato come la prima volta che i suoi ragazzi erano arrivati alle Nazionali, si voltò verso il gruppo altrettanto emozionato e schioccò le dita per attirare l'attenzione.

Osservò i ragazzi, erano nervosi e agitati quanto lui, ma per mantenere un clima calmo e sereno doveva essere il primo a non dare segni di cedimento.

Molti ragazzi erano appena tornati dai camerini in cui avevano lasciato le valigie con i vestiti di scena e gli spartiti per ripassare all’ultimo momento, il gruppo era completo, si potevano contare più di una ventina di volti sorridenti che lo fissavano.

“Mostriciattoli,” con la sua voce riuscì ad attirare l’attenzione anche dei più distratti, “manca davvero poco ad avere quel trofeo e io lo voglio, ho fatto anche spazio nella sala e non vorrei aver sprecato tanta fatica per nulla. Ricordatevi che anche se ci fossero dei gruppi più forti del nostro noi abbiamo una cosa che loro non hanno.”

“Un Hobbit che canta?” disse Puck provocando l'ilarità del gruppo e uno sguardo truce dalla sua ragazza.

“No. Voi avete voi stessi, l'amicizia che vi lega, l'amore e la determinazione, la passione e... Sì, anche un Hobbit che canta.” fece l'occhiolino alla nipote, aprì le braccia e con gli occhi lucidi disse “Venite qui mostriciattoli, abbraccio di gruppo.”

Tutti e venti i ragazzi si strinsero attorno alla figura alta e slanciata del loro insegnante.

“Piano con la stretta che mi stropicciate il vestito buono.”

“Come riesci a rovinare sempre questi momenti?”, Jacky strinse la giacca di Sebastian e l’uomo alzò le spalle come per dire ‘sono fatto così’.

Poco distanti da loro c'erano Kurt e Blaine, mano nella mano, David e Coop, Finn e Rachel con la piccola Stephanie, Noah e Thad che sorridevano nella direzione di quel gruppo di pazzi. Si avvicinarono e batterono le mani al gruppo che si divise immediatamente.

Sebastian si sistemò la giacca per poi asciugarsi la lacrima che gli era sfuggita.

“Forza, entriamo. Non facciamo i cafoni ad arrivare in ritardo.”

I giovani entrarono lasciando gli adulti di fuori.

Blaine abbracciò il professore che sorpreso ricambiò la stretta, raramente si lasciavano andare a queste dimostrazioni d’affetto davanti ai ragazzi, ma dopo il lavoro che avevano fatto in quelle ultime due settimane e il disastro quasi evitato, i livelli di amore nell’aria erano ancora alti e difficilmente si sarebbero abbassati quella sera.

“Ce l’hai fatta anche quest’anno Bas” disse trionfante Blaine con il suo solito sorriso splendente stampato sul volto.

“Non cantar vittoria. Abbiamo fatto un casino, tutto per colpa tua e della vecchia Betty White*.” Dietro di Blaine Kurt alzò un sopracciglio, Bas lo ignorò e continuò a parlare. “Anche se abbiamo lavorato più di un mese sulla scaletta, i casini delle ultime settimane hanno distratto i ragazzi e Jacky è intera per miracolo! L’unica cosa che non è stata intaccata dal tornado distruttivo della vostra quasi rottura sono stati i costumi di scena. Andrà male. Non sono concentrati sul podio, stanno ancora fra le nuvole. Me lo sento, andrà male.”

Sebastian era un campione in visioni tragiche, era così teatrale a immaginare scenari apocalittici che si vociferava che fosse stato lui lo scenografo per l’ultimo film della serie di ‘Apocalipse Now’ per quanto sembrasse simile alle sue fantasie.

“E’ la stessa cosa che hai detto per le scorse Nazionali e per quelle prima e quelle prima ancora. Tutte le volte siete tornati con un bel trofeo a casa.” Thad si era infilato nella conversazione tra i due per sedarla prima che potesse diventare una strage, “Smettila.”

Sebastian guardò suo marito e roteò gli occhi, “Thad non hai capito. La situazione mi è sfuggita di mano e-”

“E hai come solista la figlia di Blaine che è riuscita ad ereditare tutte le migliori caratteristiche di questo Hobbit compreso il carisma nelle esibizioni. Se fossi in te, mi calmerei. Non rischiamo un infarto.”

Thad posò le mani sulle spalle di Sebastian e cominciò a fare dei piccoli massaggi per sciogliere i muscoli tesi dell’uomo. Sebastian parve rilassarsi, ma aveva ancora una cartuccia da sparare prima di mettere via il fucile.

“Hobbit,” Bas puntò il dito contro Blaine che trattenne a stento una risata, “se tua figlia non ci fa rimediare minimo una standing ovation giuro che ti prendo a calci nel sedere fino a-”

“Ok, Bas ho capito”, indietreggiò Blaine fino ad essere fuori dalla portata degli artigli di Sebastian.

Dietro di loro Cooper stava elogiando le sue meravigliose tecniche recitative che avevano donato drammaticità alla scena, a metà frase Dave aveva preso sottobraccio Kurt e si era allontanato lasciandolo da solo ad auto elogiarsi.

Finn e Rachel si tenevano per mano raccontandosi vecchi aneddoti delle regionali passate e perdendosi nei ricordi.

Quando Kurt riuscì a liberarsi dalla presa di Dave, che raggiunse il marito, aspettò Blaine e gli altri due, prendendo la mano del suo compagno, entrarono nell’auditorium.

 

 

Prima delle New Directions si esibirono i Vocal Adrenaline, che erano rimasti i soliti automi senza sentimenti sotto la guida di Jesse St. James, un gruppo a cappella dal nome impronunciabile e poi il Glee Club di Boston i Chemical Tones. A metà della loro esibizione Bas si alzò per andare nelle quinte ad avvisare i suoi ragazzi.

Kurt si sentì stringere la mano e si girò verso Blaine.

“Hey cos’hai?” domandò preoccupato, osservò il volto dell’uomo al suo fianco, non notando nessun colorito sospetto, si tranquillizzò.

“Niente, è solo l’emozione”, la voce di Blaine era come un sussurro. “Ogni volta è come la prima. Sentire mia figlia cantare su quel palco mi rende così orgoglioso di lei.”

Kurt appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Blaine dopo aver lasciato un bacio veloce sulla sua guancia.

Nei sedili posteriori ai loro Cooper e Rachel stavano criticando le scelte coreografiche dei gruppi precedenti, David stava comunicando con Finn tramite il linguaggio dei segni, le loro chiacchierate furono interrotte dalla voce metallica che annunciava l’esibizione del gruppo.

“Signore e signori, dal Liceo William McKinley di Lima, Ohio, le New Directions”

Le luci si abbassarono e si vide la figura di Jackline posizionarsi al centro del palcoscenico dove si trovava il microfono. Il suono di una chitarra riempì tutto l’auditorium e poco dopo anche la voce decisa della ragazza.

 

 

Walkin' on every street

You stare at me, distrusting

Thinkin' of your cliches

You go past my eyes

You lie down in your bedroom and sigh with relief

The glance of the other

(About Wayne - The Glance Of The Other http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LnRrUfrKFoE)

 

 

La ragazza indossava un abito nero opaco e sotto il pantalone si vedevano due scarpe argentate che risplendevano con le luci. I suoi capelli erano stati lasciati sciolti e leggermente piastrati per far risaltare di più il volto.

Sul pavimento del palco si diffondeva una nebbia, con la luce che proveniva dalle scarpe sembrava che Jacky fosse immersa in una nuvola.

Jacky teneva gli occhi chiusi, muoveva le mani mimando le parole della canzone e ogni parola che cantava era una confessione.

Aveva scelto questa canzone perché riusciva a sentirla, si rispecchiava in quelle parole e questo era un punto in favore per avere una perfomance positiva.

 

 

Speak to me

Challenge me

I'm scared like you, my brother

Stay with me

Look at me

Take some courage and jump

Cold ( _closed, dark_ )

The glance of the other

 

 

Di sottofondo si era aggiunte le voci dei ragazzi che erano saliti sul palco posizionandosi sulle gradinate sul fondo.

I costumi che indossavano erano differenti da quello che aveva Jacky: un gilet nero con ricami argentati, una camicia bianca che con le luci al neon che avevano montato sul palco diventava blu, un paio di jeans grigi leggermente sfilacciati sulle cosce e ai piedi le stesse scarpe argentate che indossava la solista.

Kurt continuava a spostare lo sguardo da Blaine al suo fianco alla ragazza sul palco, tra i due c’era una connessione, si poteva sentire, si voltò per guardare gli amici che sorridevano.

Strinse la mano di Blaine e si concentrò per catturare ogni singolo suono della canzone.

 

 

Ruined your own beliefs

You thought they'd last forever

Thinkin' of your own kids

You'll wake up in the night

Listen to what they say

Your arms were never open

Fighting the one you hate

You'll mirror in their eyes

 

 

Jacky aprì gli occhi e la sua voce si alzò catturando l’attenzione totale del pubblico, staccò il microfono dalla staffa e iniziò a camminare sul palco comunicando direttamente con gli spettatori.

Alzò lo sguardo incontrando quello del padre che le mandò un bacio, questi gesti caricavano sempre Jackline, cantava per il padre e questa volta anche per Kurt.

Se c’era una cosa che Jacky sapeva fare bene era riuscire a far rendere partecipe il pubblico nei suoi numeri, era il ‘ _fattore Jay_ ’ come l’avevano denominato i gruppi rivali.

Bastava solo un gesto per far esplodere gli applausi e la ragazza era un perfetto registra, manovrava gli spettatori magistralmente.

 

 

You know that's part of the game

 

Speak to me

Challenge me

I'm scared like you, my brother

Stay with me

Look at me

Take some courage and jump

Cold ( _closed, dark_ )

The glance of the other.

 

 

La canzone finì in un applauso forte, le luci dei riflettori si abbassarono per permettere il cambio di scena al gruppo.

Jacky sparì dietro una delle grandi tende ai lati del palco, nel frattempo il resto del gruppo si era schierato sui gradoni. Quando la ragazza tornò non aveva più il microfono in mano ma quello piccolo attaccato all’orecchio. Si unì ai ragazzi che così poterono iniziare la coreografia, aspettando l’inizio della parte che dovevano cantare.

 

 

This is a call to arms, gather soldiers

Time to go to war

This is a battle song, brothers and sisters

Time to go to war

(30 Seconds To Mars - Vox Populi http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGeXD2Sq_A8 )

 

 

Come un solo essere, si mossero in sincronia seguendo i passi della coreografia**.

Inginocchiati a terra, alzarono la testa fissando il pubblico, lentamente si alzarono, appena si sentì il suono della batteria, incominciarono una specie di marcia accompagnata da dei movimenti delle braccia e al saluto militare fatto a file alterne.

Iniziarono a cantare, le voci sembravano quelle di un esercito. Sguardi fissi di fronte, nel nulla. Avevo preso letteralmente le parole della canzone.

La batteria smise di suonare e si sentivano delle voci confuse, improvvisamente tutti i ragazzi tornarono indietro velocemente lasciando Lucas al centro del palco che alzando gli occhi verso il pubblico iniziò a cantare.

 

 

Did you ever believe?

Were you ever a dreamer?

Ever imagine heart open and free?

Did you ever deny?

Were you ever a traitor?

Ever in love with your bloodless business?

 

 

La voce del ragazzo era forte, avevano scelto bene a consegnare a lui questa canzone, era la persona giusta.

Il ragazzo aveva una bandana rosso fuoco allacciata al collo e così anche Rikey, loro due erano i portavoce del loro esercito improvvisato.

Per il ritornello la voce dei compagni si unì a quella di Lucas creando una sorta di eco dietro di lui.

Il ragazzo indietreggiò, il coro si aprì per farlo posizionare al centro. Quando riprese a cantare iniziò a mimare con le mani.

I genitori dalla platea si tenevano per mano trattenendo le lacrime sussurrando “il nostro bambino” con occhi orgogliosi.

 

 

Ever want to be free?

Do you even remember?

Want to be god and devil like me?

Ever want to just stop?

( _Darkness falls_ )

Do you want to surrender?

Or fight for victory?

 

Here we are at the start,

I can feel the beating of our hearts

Here we are at the start...

 

 

Rikey gli faceva da sottofondo, i due si affiancarono per cantare insieme, sembrava quasi un dialogo più che una canzone.

I due ragazzi erano schiena contro schiena, come due soldati che si coprono le spalle in guerra.

Portarono le mani in alto e, stringendole, le abbassarono lentamente.

Dietro di loro il gruppo si sistemò a semicerchio, si era formato una specie di abbraccio che racchiudeva i due ragazzi sul palco.

 

 

Darkness falls, but here comes the rain to wash away those passed and the names

Darkness falls, here comes the rain to end it all, the blood and the game

Far, far away ( _too far away_ ) in a land that time can't change ( _time can’t change_ )

Long, long ago ( _too long ago_ ) in a place of hearts and gold ( _a place of hearts and gold_ )

 

 

Si riunirono alle voci di Lucas e Rikey anche quelle di tutti gli altri.

Erano come un’onda sonora che riempiva tutto il teatro, s’insinuava negli angoli ed esplodeva a ogni contatto con le persone in platea.

Era sempre uno spettacolo vedere le New Directions esibirsi, sapevano come rendere ogni numero unico e irripetibile.

 

 

**All:** _This is a call to arms, gather soldiers_

_Time to go to war_

**Rikey:** _Far, far away_

**All:** _This is a battle song, brothers and sisters_

_Time to go to war_

_Long, long ago_

**Lucas:** _This is a call to arms, gather soldiers_

_Time to go to war_

_Rikey: Far, far away_

**All:** _This is a battle song, brothers and sisters_

_Time to go to war_

**R &L: ** _This is a call to arms, way of the night_

_This is a battle song, way of the night_

**Jacky:** _Here we are at the start..._

 

 

Dal gruppo si stucco Jackline che camminò verso i due ragazzi, al suo arrivo Rikey e Lucas si allontanarono, facendola passare.

La ragazza si fermò al bordo del palco e la sua voce concluse la canzone come un sospiro.

Finita anche la seconda canzone, la terza base partì.

Non ci fu uno stacco come nella precedente, tutti i ragazzi -tranne Puck- rimasero immobili fino a che non iniziò la canzone, camminarono indietro fino a tornare nella disposizione originaria aspettando di fare la loro entrata in scena.

Il ragazzo raggiunse Jacky e la luce dei riflettori li illuminò, erano una bellissima coppia e come duetto erano imbattibili.

Di nuovo la voce della ragazza riempì il luogo, ma era fortificata da quella di Puck al suo fianco. I due ragazzi si spostarono davanti lasciando libero lo spazio alla coreografia.

 

 

I look up

There are dark flames comin’ down

My parachute

Can’t bring me back to the ground

I lose my faith

When I watch the fadin’ lights

Just your shadows touch

Makes me feel alive

(Tokio Hotel - Forever Now http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qRQggPHCx5w)

 

 

Puck e Jack indietreggiarono, ricongiungendosi con i compagni.

In questo numero avevano particolareggiato la canzone più che la coreografia, infatti questa era molto semplice: i ragazzi prendevano per mano le ragazze facendole volteggiare per poi fianco a fianco cantare insieme, si spostavano di lato e poi danzavano, tutto con eleganza e quel pizzico di grinta ben dosati.

 

 

Hey! Everybody shout

Hey! Celebrate it loud

Forever today, Forever tonight

Reset your eyes, Erase your mind

I will never let you down, Join me forever now

Forever now, Forever now

 

Let’s run into the puorin’ rain

To feel that we’re alive again

 

 

Il coro si divise formando due file ai lati, da una parte i ragazzi e dall’altra le ragazze, che a ogni nuovo verso si avvicinavano di un passo fino ad arrivare gli uni di fronte alla altre e incatenare i due versi.

La divisione fra le due voci aveva creato un ottimo gioco di tonalità che metteva in contrasto i timbri vocali maschili contro quelli femminili.

Era come una sfida dentro la sfida.

 

 

**Girls _:_** _Whisper me._

**Boys _: All you secrets._**

**Girls _:_** _Whisper me._

**Boys _: All my secrets._**

**Girls** _: Whisper me._

All your secrets.

Whisper me.

Celebrate it loud

Forever today, Forever tonight

Reset your eyes, Erase your mind

I will never let you down, Join me forever now

Forever now

****

Si spostarono muovendosi in cerchio con Jack e Puck al centro che cantavano gli ultimi versi.

Quando i ragazzi arrivavano davanti alla coppia facevano una specie di capriola per terra per far vedere i due al centro del cerchio.

La coppia si fece spazio arrivando al bordo del palco cantando mano nella mano.

Cantarono gli ultimi versi, guardandosi negli occhi, e nonostante le luci abbaglianti che li colpivano per farli risaltare, loro due potevano sentire gli sguardi dei loro genitori pieni di orgoglio e felicità.

 

****

****

**Jacky:** _Let’s run into the puorin’ rain to feel that we’re alive again_

**Puck:** _Forever Now_

**Jacky:** _Let’s run into the puorin’ rain to feel that we’re alive again…_

Finita la canzone un forte applauso riempì il silenzio lasciato dalla musica.

Le New Directions si misero in riga facendo l’inchino, sorridendo al pubblico.

Salutarono i conoscenti nella platea e rientrarono nelle quinte dove trovarono Sebastian in lacrime che li aspettava con un sorriso stampato in volto.

“Siete stati... Siete stati bravissimi”, la voce emozionata del loro insegnante li colpì tutti.

Jacky si lanciò tra le braccia di Sebastian, stringendolo forte.

“Ce l’abbiamo fatta, questa volta il trofeo è nostro.”

Mentre Sebastian si asciugava gli occhi, sentirono l’altro gruppo che si stava esibendo e, con uno sguardo d’intesa scambiato con Jacky, tornarono nei camerini per cambiarsi.

“Lo sapete cosa manca adesso?” domandò Puck prendendo sotto braccio la sua ragazza, “Leggere il nostro nome al primo posto su quella dannata lista!”

Un grido riempì il corridoio dei camerini del teatro di Boston.

 

 

 

 

*3x14 Ho amato quest’insulto *-*

** http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hpqcp6S7YwQ questa è la coreografia per il flashmob per i Mars, mi è sempre piaciuta farla e ogni tanto mi ci cimento (:


	34. Happy Ending?!

Quando anche l’ultimo gruppo si esibì tutti i Club si radunarono nel salone antistante l’auditorium per aspettare la scaletta.  
  
Sebastian andava su e giù davanti al divano in cui si erano seduti i ragazzi, dopo l’esplosione emotiva che aveva avuto neanche mezz’ora prima, la sua solita preoccupazione aveva ritrovato il suo posto nella sua mente.  
  
I ragazzi vennero raggiunti dagli adulti che si congratularono per la performance.  
  
Dave e Coop abbracciarono di slancio il figlio facendolo arrossire.  
  
“Sei stato magnifico” disse Dave.  
  
“No, straordinario” aggiunse Cooper.  
  
“Anche di più” concluse Dave, facendo sorridere il ragazzo.  
  
I due papà continuarono a riempirlo di complimenti sempre più grandi finché all’unisono non dissero: “Siamo così orgogliosi di te.”  
  
Lucas li strinse forte sotto l’applauso proveniente dal gruppo.  
  
Ogni genitore accerchiò il proprio figlio per riempirlo di complimenti, qualcuno arrossiva, qualcuno si vantava della perfetta coordinazione.  
  
Il gruppo si stava facendo scivolare la tensione di dosso, dato che mancava ancora mezz’ora alla mostra della lista con i vincitori dovevano trovare un modo per passare il tempo.  
  
Blaine e Kurt si isolarono dal gruppo per poter stare un po’ da soli, ma qualcun altro non la pensava allo stesso modo.  
  
Una mano si posò sulla spalla di Blaine che si girò, incontrando degli occhi conosciuti, aprì la bocca sorpreso della figura davanti a lui, una miriade di pensieri si affollarono nella sue testa. Ma il più forte sopraffò gli altri.  
  
“Emily? Cosa ci fai qui?”  
  
La donna gli sorrise. Erano passati diversi anni dall’ultima volta che l’aveva incontrata, eppure ogni volta era come la prima per Blaine.  
  
I segni dell’età avevano intaccato leggermente il suo viso, rughe di preoccupazione come solo una madre può avere, i capelli stretti in una coda bassa li facevano adagiare sulle spalle.  
  
“Io ci vivo qui Blaine” rispose, abbracciandolo.  
  
Kurt aveva assistito alla scena, aveva riconosciuto il nome e ricollegato tutto.  
  
Quella donna che Blaine stata abbracciando era la madre di Jackline.  
  
Si avvicinò, schiarendosi la gola, facendo notare ai due anche la sua presenza..  
  
“Emily, ho l’onore di presentarti il mio fidanzato Kurt.” Prese per mano lo stilista, portandoselo vicino. “Kurt, lei è Emily. Te ne avevo già parlato, ti ricordi?”  
  
Kurt annuì, allungando la mano per stringere quella della donna.  
  
“È un piacere conoscerti Kurt.” Tornò a guardare Blaine. “Scusami, non ho resistito alla tentazione di vederla esibirsi, è stata bravissima. È stato bello rivederti Blaine, spero che questa non sia l’ultima volta.”  
  
“Perché?” chiese perplesso.  
  
Emily si grattò la fronte, un gesto che faceva anche Jacky quando era preoccupata per qualcosa, e guardò i due uomini.  
  
“Ho trovato lavoro a Londra, sono tornata qui per sistemare le ultime cose e vendere la casa, la mia famiglia è già in Inghilterra. Riparto domani per raggiungerli.”  
  
“Sono felice per te, mi ricordo che mi avevi detto che Londra era il tuo sogno” Blaine le sorrise e si sporse per abbracciarla. “Resteremo in contatto, ce lo siamo promesso. Verremo a trovarti e con la scusa ci potremmo fare una bella gita per Londra.”  
  
“Sarò felice di farvi da guida” disse la donna, il suo sorriso era così simile a quello che aveva sempre Jacky quando pensava che nessuno la stesse guardando.  
  
Kurt aveva osservato i due scambiarsi queste poche parole, si trovò a pensare che, se si fossero conosciuti in maniera differente,  sarebbero potuti diventare ottimi amici e sarebbe stata una di quelle amicizie che difficilmente si rompevano.  
  
“Io devo andare, ho un taxi che mi aspetta fuori.”  
  
Salutò Blaine e anche Kurt, si girò per andarsene, fece pochi passi e si fermò, voltandosi.  
  
Tornò davanti a loro, prese una mano di Blaine e con gli occhi lucidi disse: “Dì a Elizabeth che sono orgogliosa di lei, della ragazza che èdiventata grazie a te. Sei un ottimo padre, io te l’avevo detto” disse prima di voltarsi e uscire dalla loro visuale.  
  
Blaine aveva gli occhi un po’ arrossati, si morse un labbro. “Grazie Emily, grazie di tutto”.  
  
“Sono io a dover ringraziare te, mi hai cambiata e ora sono una persona migliore. Non ti dimenticherò mai.”  
  
Un ultimo abbraccio tra i due e poi Emily si allontanò, mischiandosi nella folla.  
  
Blaine prese la mano di Kurt, stringendola; Kurt aveva capito perché Jacky era una ragazza così meravigliosa, anche sua madre era una donna splendida, per quel poco che l’aveva conosciuta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il suono di un campanello avvertì i partecipanti che la lista dei vincitori era stata esposta.  
  
Le New Directions si avvicinarono al cartellone, tenendosi per mano, videro il loro professore avanzare verso il centro della folla.  
  
Come ogni volta era Sebastian a dover andare in avanscoperta per capire chi aveva vinto o perso.  
  
L’uomo si teneva una mano sul cuore e camminava lentamente, aveva una strana sensazione all’altezza dello stomaco e questo era molto strano, di solito gli girava solo la testa.  
  
Arrivò davanti alla lista e aspettò che molta gente se ne andasse per leggere con più tranquillità.  
  
Spostò una ragazza che stava piangendo e arrivò davanti alla lista.  
  
Il tempo si fermò all’improvviso. Ogni secondo era dilatato e i nomi sembravano lunghissimi e complicati.  
  
Lesse i nomi dal basso verso l’altro arrivando ai primi tre, chiuse gli occhi e lesse:   
  
_ 3\. Universe Ritm _  
  
Un piccolo sospiro misto di felicità e preoccupazione.   
  
_ 2\. Vocal Adrenaline _  
  
Trattenne il fiato, se quegli automi senza anima era arrivati secondi, allora chi era riuscito a batterli?   
  
  
_ 1\. New Directions _  
  
  
  
  
Il suo cuore iniziò a battere più velocemente, le lacrime salirono ai suoi occhi e non gli importò di farsi vedere così emozionato.  
  
Si voltò con un sorriso enorme stampato sul volto e corse dai suoi ragazzi.  
  
Non c’erano bisogno di parole, avevano capito che erano arrivati primi ancora una volta, la reazione di Smythe era sempre la stessa e per tutti loro ogni volta era come la prima, perché ogni singola volta ci sono degli ostacoli diversi da superare, dei nemici più forti, avventure e disavventure passate insieme.  
  
Ogni volta che tutti insieme arrivavano fino a quel punto, rivedevano percorrere tutto l’anno passato insieme e raggiungere quel traguardo non significava solo vincere un trofeo, ma vincere sulle difficoltà, sulle delusioni e tornare a casa a testa alta, facendo vedere che loro non erano degli sfigati e che non importa quanto gli dessero addosso, _loro avevano vinto_.  
  
La cosa complicata fu trovare una macchina abbastanza grande per metterci il trofeo.  
  
Ne erano rimaste poche, molti ragazzi erano andati via quasi subito con le loro famiglie.  
  
Nel parcheggio erano rimaste le auto di Blaine, Cooper, e Finn.  
  
Avevano deciso all’andata di unire più famiglie sulla stessa macchina e ora questo era il risultato.  
  
Avevano fatto un rapido calcolo dividendo le persone nelle macchine in modo equo, ma alla fine si erano ritrovati tutti d’accordo a mettere il trofeo insieme a Rachel, nessuno voleva sentire uno dei suoi monologhi su “come avrebbe gestito meglio le esibizioni”, tranne suo marito.   
  
“Ma ogni anno lo fanno più grande? Quello dell’anno scorso è entrato nella macchina di Finn.” Johnny si stava lamentando mentre cercava di sistemare il trofeo a cinque piani nel Suv.  
  
“Forse se abbassi quel sedile riesci a farlo entrare.” Jacky gli si era affiancata, guardandolo con il suo solito sguardo da “se metti in funzione il cervello trovi la soluzione”.  
  
“Non mi servono i tuoi consigli, ce la faccio da solo.”  
  
“Come vuoi. Io vado da mio padre. Buona fortuna.”  
  
Ignorando gli insulti del suo ragazzo, Jacky arrivò vicino suo padre, abbracciandolo da dietro. Blaine si voltò, ricambiando la stretta.  
  
“Hai parlato con la mamma, prima.” Sussurrò, facendo arrivare la sua voce direttamente nell’orecchio del padre.  
  
“Si, ha detto che è molto orgogliosa di te.”  
  
Jacky si morse il labbro, teneva molto a quello che pensava sua madre, ogni volta che la sentiva per telefono parlavano sempre di canto, scrittura e del suo futuro.  
  
“Papà, quest’estate possiamo andare a Londra? Vorrei passare un po’ di tempo con lei, conoscerla.” chiese, guardando negli occhi l’uomo.  
  
Blaine sorvolò la questione del fatto che Jacky li aveva origliati, “Penso di sì. Sempre se a Kurt va di venire a Londra con noi.”  
  
“Londra è la seconda capitale della moda, secondo te mi lascio sfuggire la possibilità di visitarla?” rispose con un grande sorriso e si unì alla loro stretta.  
  
Baciò a stampo il suo fidanzato per evitare di farlo rispondere, era un metodo che funzionava benissimo.  
  
Johnny, che era riuscito a sistemare il trofeo nella macchina abbassando il sedile, vide la scena e corse da loro all’urlo di “abbraccio di gruppo”.  
  
Pochi secondi dopo i tre erano circondati da altre undici persone.  
  
“Gente mi state soffocando. Non potete uccidere la vostra star!” urlò Jacky, sentendosi stretta in quella morsa.  
  
Sciolsero l’abbraccio e scoppiarono a ridere, vedendo la scenetta che stava facendo la ragazza.  
  
Salirono ognuno nella propria auto, Noah augurò buona fortuna a Finn per aiutarlo a sopportare le ore di viaggio con quella macchinetta di Rachel, solo un sant’uomo come Finn l’avrebbe potuta sposare.  
  
Quando Blaine salì in macchina si prese qualche secondo per ammirare l’uomo seduto al sedile accanto al suo, intrecciò le sue dita con quelle dell’altro e si scambiarono un bacio veloce prima che l’auto venisse invasa da Bas, Thad e Jacky.  
  
Kurt rimirò l’anello sul suo dito e appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Blaine disse con un sorriso: “Ti amo Blaine.”  
  
“Ti amo anch’io.” Blaine posò un leggero bacio sui capelli dell’altro.  
  
“Sai se mi fermo a pensarci un po’, per Kurt Hummel è stato un anno niente male.”  
  
Blaine prese il mento di Kurt, alzandolo fino a congiungere le loro labbra, fregandosene di intrusioni in macchina, neanche quando gli altri, entrando, applaudirono loro non si staccarono.  
  
A dividerli da quell’interminabile bacio fu Sebastian che con una punta di nervosismo li allontanò.  
  
“Per favore, risparmiatemi queste scenette per quando saremo a casa, ci aspettano cinque ore di macchina e io non voglio vomitare davanti a uno dei vostri quadretti diabetici, ho una dignit-”  
  
Thad afferrò il colletto del marito e lo trascinò verso di sé per baciarlo, osservò Sebastian che gli sorrideva e con un occhiata gli fece capire di non aprire più la bocca.  
  
Sebastian mimò il gesto di chiudere la bocca con una zip e si sistemò meglio sul sedile, appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Thad.  
  
Blaine accese il motore e si allontanò dall’auditorium, seguendo la macchina di Finn davanti a lui.  
  
La pace non durò molto, infatti nei sedili posteriori Sebastian e Jacky iniziarono a litigare su quale film vedere sul portatile e Thad mise le mani sulle orecchie, sperando di non sentirli.  
  
Blaine sentì una mano posarsi sulla sua sulla leva del cambio e, approfittando del semaforo rosso, si voltò a dedicare un sorriso al suo fidanzato nonché futuro marito.

  
  
  
  


  
_ C’erano voluti venti anni per far capire a loro due che stare insieme era il loro destino. _  
_ Non si erano dimenticati anche se cercavano di nasconderlo, ma era bastato un semplice sguardo per riportare tutto a galla. _  
_ Era bastato rivivere quelle sensazioni per fargli capire che erano più forti di prima. _  
_ Loro si amavano e il loro amore andava oltre lo scorrere del tempo. _   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The End

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ 2046, Lima _

 

“Finalmente l’ho finito!”  
  
Una donna sulla trentina si sgranchì le dita delle mani e si alzò dalla sedia, salvando il documento sul computer.  
  
Rilesse i dettagli del documento e si congratulò con se stessa, chiuse il programma di scrittura e mandò il manoscritto alla casa editrice, ma prima doveva trovargli un nome, chiuse gli occhi e il titolo perfetto gli venne in mente.  
  
Digitò velocemente il titolo e il suo nome e premette invio.  
  
 _“Somewhere Only We Know, written by J. E. Anderson_ ”  
  
Sarebbe diventato un bel libro, era una delle sue storie migliori e quella in cui aveva messo tutta se stessa, cuore, anima e corpo per scriverlo.  
  
Si alzò dalla sedia e osservò la sua libreria, oltre il centinaio di vecchi volumi che l’occupavano, al centro si trovavano i libri della sua saga “ _Litzie, una mente malefica in cerca di una buona azione_ ”.  
  
Dopo tutto tutti i suoi disastri erano serviti a qualcosa.  
  
Era diventata una scrittrice, aveva avverato il suo sogno e non era mai stata così felice in vita sua.  
  
Uscì dal suo studio, passando davanti al grande specchio del corridoio.  
  
L’immagine riflessa non era cambiata molto in quegli anni, i suoi capelli ricci si erano allungati superandogli le spalle, gli occhi d’ambra erano espressivi e calamitanti e le sue movenze erano ancora teatrali.  
  
Mentre scendeva le scale ripensò a quando mesi fa suo padre le aveva riconsegnato il suo diario dove aveva appuntato quel piano inventato quasi dieci anni prima, appena l’aveva sfogliato la sua mente da scrittrice aveva avuto l’idea.  
  
Come aveva pianificato anni fa, avrebbe scritto un libro su quelle vicende.  
  
La sua buona memoria le permise di descrivere anche i più piccoli particolari, le emozioni e i sorrisi che aveva vissuto in quell’anno in cui la sua vita era cambiata completamente.  
  
Scese le scale, prendendo i panni lasciati in giro dalle pesti di casa, li poggiò sul divano in modo da ricordarsi di doverli stirare.  
  
Arrivata in cucina sentì un odore di bruciato che dal piano superiore non aveva notato.  
  
Aprì la porta e trovò la tipica scena che ritrovava ogni volta che lasciava quel pasticcione del marito da solo in cucina.  
  
Stava uscendo un leggero fumo nero da dentro il forno e suo marito lo stava osservando pensieroso.  
  
Prese un respiro profondo e cercò di ricordarsi per quale motivo aveva deciso di sposare quel completo idiota.  
  
“Quante volte ti ho detto che se non sai usare il forno non lo devi usare, Johnny” disse con tono arrabbiato.  
  
Johnny spostò lo sguardo dalla moglie al forno per poi indicare la bambina di sette anni seduta sulla sedia con sguardo triste.  
  
“Jacky non sono stato io, questa volta. Quando sono entrato ho trovato tutto così.”  
  
La donna guardò la figlia e le fece segno di avvicinarsi.  
  
La bambina si lanciò tra le braccia della madre che la sollevò da terra, baciandole la guancia.  
  
“Hey, Emily, mi dici cosa è successo? Prometto di non arrabbiarmi.”  
  
La piccola si asciugò una lacrima che gli era sfuggita e guardava il fumo che ancora usciva dal forno.  
  
“Volevo fare dei biscotti per Nonno Blaine e Nonno Kurt, ma ho combinato un casino e li ho bruciati”, la piccola aveva sfoderato il suo miglior sguardo da cucciolo bastonato per far impietosire la madre.  
  
“Piccola potevi chiamarmi e ti avrei aiutato”, passò una mano sui capelli ricci di Emily, sistemandoglieli meglio.  
  
“Eri occupata con il libro, non volevo disturbarti”, Emily appoggiò la testa nell’incavo del collo di Jacky.  
  
“Hey, esisto anche io!” aveva fatto presente Puck.  
  
“Tu non sai usare il forno.” dissero in coro le due donne di casa.  
  
“Datemi fiducia e posso stupirvi.”  
  
Jacky roteò gli occhi al cielo e posò la figlia per terra. “Te ne ho data troppa quando ti ho sposato. Ora mettiamoci a fare i biscotti. Mio padre arriverà tra meno di un ora e ci serve tutto l’aiuto possibile. Puck,” indicò l’uomo” tu butta quei biscotti e fai andare via quella nube cancerogena, nel frattempo noi prepariamo l’impasto. Poi vieni ad aiutarci.”  
  
“Signorsì, Signore.” L’uomo si avvicinò alla donna che nel frattempo si era messa un grembiule per ripararsi dagli schizzi, dandole un bacio sulla guancia. “Lo sai che vestita così sei ancora più affascinante, te l’ho detto che ho un debole per le casalinghe?”  
  
Jacky fece la linguaccia e si dedicò con la figlia ai biscotti.  
  
Mezz’ora dopo anche Puck si aggiunse a loro, preparando i biscotti al cioccolato, i preferiti di Blaine, e quelli alla vaniglia, preferiti di Kurt.  
  
“Hai finito il tuo colossal?” domandò Johnny, lanciando un po’ di farina contro la moglie.  
  
“Si, è stato un lungo lavoro, però ne è valsa la pena”, Jacky si pulì il braccio e mandò un sorriso all’uomo.  
  
“Sarà un ottimo libro, ogni tuo scritto è meraviglioso”, si sporse per ricevere un bacio dalla sua donna per il complimento appena fatto.  
  
“Sei mostruosamente di parte” ribadì Jacky, baciò a stampo l’uomo e tornò ad occuparsi dei biscotti.  
  
“Sarò sempre di parte, fino all’ultimo giorno,” baciò di nuovo la moglie sotto le risate della figlia.  
  
“Ti amo Jacky.”  
  
“Ti amo anche io, anche se sei un idiota.”  
  
“Hey!” Si allontanò con sguardo scioccato. “Sei stata tu a dirmi di si, non addossare tutte le colpe a me.”  
  
“Sei il _mio_ idiota ed è per questo che ti amo ancora di più.”  
  
Abbracciò il marito, aggiungendo all’ultimo “Almeno uno dei due doveva avere un po’ di intelligenza da poter passare ai posteri.”  
  
Johnny face il solletico alla donna come vendetta, iniziò subito un gioco fatto di pizzicotti e solletico che unì anche la piccola Emily.  
  
Quando Kurt e Blaine arrivarono da loro dieci minuti dopo trovarono i tre ancora in cucina a ridere come matti e, tenendosi per mano, guardarono con sguardo dolce la loro famiglia.  
  
“Non cambieranno mai, vero?” chiese Kurt poggiano la testa sulla spalla di Blaine.  
  
“Se cambiassero non sarebbero più loro” rispose Blaine osservando la scena.  
  
“Ci uniamo a loro? Sembra divertente” propose Kurt.  
  
“Poi non ti lamentare che ti si rovina il maglione.”  
  
“E’ stata una mia scelta” affermò, prese la mano di Blaine e lo tirò in cucina.  
  
Blaine abbracciò da dietro da figlia, Jacky si girò abbracciando il padre lasciandogli due baci sulle guancie.  
  
La piccola Emily si fece prendere in braccio da Kurt e si fece aiutare a finire un biscotto a forma di cervo.  
  
“Siete in anticipo, non vi aspettavamo prima delle cinque” parlò Jacky, spostando il barattolo di scaglie di cioccolato davanti alla piccola.  
  
“Tesoro, sono passate le cinque da molto” rispose Kurt.  
  
Jacky si voltò ad osservare l’orologio che segnava le cinque e mezza.  
  
“Il tempo passa in fretta quando ci si diverte!”  
  
Emily posò le mani sulla camicia scura di Kurt, lasciandoci le impronte, “Questa scimmietta ha proprio bisogno di un bel bagnetto.”  
  
“Il bagnetto no, nonno, ci sono le paperelle cattive che mi fanno male” disse la bambina, mettendo il broncio.  
  
“Non ti preoccupare, ci sono io a tenere le paperelle cattive lontane.”  
  
Emily si illuminò, “Farai le magie?”  
  
Kurt annuì, “Farò le più belle magie che tu abbia mai visto e lo sai perché? Perché io sono il più grande mago di tutti i tempi!”  
  
“Amore, il più grande mago di tutti tempi era cattivo ed è finito in coriandoli”, si aggiunse anche Blaine alla conversazione.  
  
“Quello era il Signore Oscuro, io sono il Signore Splendente!”  
  
Emily batté le mani, ridendo. Dopo una risata generale, tornarono a preparare i biscotti.  
  
“Papà, ieri mi ha lasciato un messaggio zio Bas, ma non mi ha detto cosa è questa ‘cosa importantissima da cui dipenderà il futuro del mondo’. Tu sai cosa voleva?”  
  
Blaine ci pensò un po’ e poi rispose: “Voleva chiederti se poteva lasciare Thomas qui da te domani pomeriggio, ha un incontro con gli insegnanti del distretto per accordarsi sui programmi. Thad è in viaggio a New York e torna fra tre giorni. Avevano bisogno di una babysitter, tutto qui.”  
  
“Digli che  io non ci sono, ma Johnny può tenere d’occhio anche Tommy.”  
  
“Perché non ci sei?” domandò Kurt.  
  
Jacky si morse il labbro, era euforica, “Devo incontrare la casa editrice per mettermi d’accordo con la pubblicazione del mio nuovo romanzo.”  
  
“L’hai finito?” chiesero in coro Blaine e Kurt.  
  
“Poche ore fa e l’ho mandato per farlo controllare. E’ il mio salto di qualità da ‘romanzi per ragazzi’ a ‘romanzi’.”  
  
Blaine abbracciò la figlia, “Sono così orgoglioso di te.”  
  
I due si abbracciarono stretti, incuranti della farina che stava lasciando le impronte sui loro vestiti. Emily fece segno al padre e a Kurt di unirsi all’abbraccio e tutta la famiglia si strinse in una morsa di amore e felicità.  
  
La loro famiglia si era allargata in quegli anni, avevano avuto i loro litigi, le crisi e i momenti in cui sembrava di star per crollare per terra, ma erano riusciti ad uscirne ogni volta più forti di prima.  
  
Ora erano lì, sorridenti e felici, insieme _per sempre_ perché era il loro destino, lo era sempre stato, c’erano voluto solo più anni per far rimettere insieme tutti i pezzi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 **THE (** **very** **) END**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 **Echy’s Corner**  
  
*soffia il naso*  
Ok, ce l'ho fatta, non è stato così difficile.  
*si chiude a riccio e si dondola guardando nel vuoto*  
Cioè è stato davvero l'ultimo.  
Sto piangendo -sarà anche per l'album dei Mars a ripetizione- e sono stranamente felice.  
E' stato un bellissimo viaggio, sono stati quattordici mesi bellissimi.  
Ho passato milioni di avventure e disavventure in questi mesi, sono crollata, mi sono risollevata, mi hanno distrutto e sono riuscita a rinascere dalle mie cenere come una fenice.  
Questa storia è stata il mio appiglio, la mia roccia, la mia unica via di fuga quando la vita diventava troppo stretta e opprimente per me.  
Io so che anche se ho finito di scriverla, lei sarà sempre lì nel mio pc, sulla libreria, nel tablet sempre pronta a darmi una mano, sepre pronta a prendersi in spalla i miei problemi e liberarmi -anche se per poco- di tutte le preoccupazioni.  
SOWK è stata un'ottima compagna di viaggio e spero che sia stato lo stesso anche per voi.  
Vi ho fatto penare con le mie pause infinite, con i miei scleri e con le mie crisi di nervi.  
Vi ho fatto ridere, piangere e desiderare di venirmi a picchiare sotto casa, qualcuno/a di voi mi ha anche minacciato di torturarmi a suon di musica scadente se non l'avessi finita con un bel happy ending.  
Di questo non potete lamentarvi ù_ù  
  
  
Per il capitolo, spero che sia tutto chiaro.  
Tutto quello che avete letto prima del " _The End_ " è in realtà il romanzo di Jacky, quindi voi stavate leggendo la fanfiction di una fanfiction. _MINDFUCKER CHE NON SONO ALTRO!_  
Insomma Jacky sposata con una figlia, Emily, Blaine e Kurt sposati anche loro, Sebastian e Thad con un figlio, Thomas, e -beh- tutti felici e contenti!  
  
  
Prima del papiro dei ringraziamenti, voglio rispondere ad una domanda che mi è stata fatta in tutti i modi possibili, ma in sintesi era sempre la stessa: "scriverai un sequel?"  
Beh, no.  
Questa storia si _autoconclude_ da sola. In quest'ultimo capitolo/epilogo un po' alla Harry Potter con il suo "19 anni dopo", ho voluto concludere tutto quello che si poteva dire. MA!  
Ma non ho intenzione di abbandonare i personaggi ù_ù  
Non ho raccontato il matrimonio Klaine, non ho raccontato la scoperta della gravidanza di Jacky, non ho raccontanto la vota famigliare dei Thadastian ...eh quante cose non ho raccontato!  
Ho in mente una serie di spin-off su questa long, alcuni li ho già in mente, altri potrete suggerirmeli voi, sempre se volete (;  
Per ora dovete accontentarvi del pdf per poter leggere SOWK anche sotto l'ombrellone quest'estate o sperare nell'incontrarmi per farlo autografare (;  
["Somewhere Only We Know" by TAKeRu_ECHY (pdf)](http://www.mediafire.com/?h34fqk5j2ekq5ge)  
  
  
  
  
Ho cercato di dilungarmi in tutti i modi possibili, ma alla fine sempre qui stiamo. Vi devo ringraziare e chiudere questo capitolo della mia vita.  
Durante la scrittura ho incontrato diversi ostacoli sia personali, che scolastici che in quanto ispirazione, ma ogni volta c'era sempre qualcuno di voi che mi ridonava forza, che mi dava una smossa e mi toglieva la polvere di dosso e mi rimetteva in tiro per tornare a scrivere e combattere contro qualcosa che è troppo grande per me.  
Voglio ringraziarvi, tutti quanti indistintamente, per avermi donato fiducia e per non avermi abbandonato nonostante le mie pause, nonostante tutto.  
 **GRAZIE.**  
Voglio ringraziare la mia DonnaH perchè infondo questa storia è dedicata anche a lei che è il mio Kurt. Tra i Klaine ci sono venti anni di distanza, tra di noi ci sono chilometri e un mare a separarci, ma come Kurt e Blaine riusciremo a riunirci e a vivere insieme.  
Voglio ringraziare mia madre perchè è il mio punto di riferimento, perchè riesce a sopportarmi anche quando riesco a far venire istinti omicidi, perchè anche se tutto mi crollava addosso lei mi teneva al sicuro e mi alleggeriva il peso sulle spalle. Voglio riconfermare quello che ho scritto nel primo capitolo, questa storia è tutta tua mamma, dalla prima all'ultima sillaba, spero davvero che quando la leggerai capirai che io riesco a dimostrare il mio amore in modo complicato e tra le righe. Ti voglio bene  <3  
Voglio ringraziare la Klaine per avermi fatto capire che anche quando tutto va male, c'è sempre qualcuno che è pronto a darmi una mano e farti rivedere la luce.  
Voglio ringraziare Chris e Darren per aver dato qualcosa di loro a Kurt e Blaine. Chris per avermi fatto capire che una possibilità su due milioni di riuscire a far avverare i miei sogni esiste, piccolissima, ma c'è. Darren per essere perfettamente imperfetto, il mio principe Disney e il mio idiota personale.  
Voglio ringraziare tutte le persone che hanno letto, commentato e seguito la storia.  
Grazie per la fiducia.  
Grazie per aver letto.  
Grazie per non avermi abbandonato.  
Grazie per essere arrivate/i fino a questo punto.  
Grazie per essere state/i la mia roccia.  
Grazie anche se questa parola non riesce a esprimere al meglio quello che provo adesso.  
  
 _Grazie di cuore <3_  
  
  
  
  
  
 

**Contatti:**  
# [Facebook](http://facebook.com/valentina.petrucci.18) # [FacebookPage](http://www.facebook.com/TaKeRuEchy) # #[Twitter](https://twitter.com/TAKeRu_ECHY) # [Tumblr](http://takeru-echy.tumblr.com/) # [LJ](http://takeru-echy.livejournal.com/)  # [Archivio](http://echy-world.blogfree.net/) #

Un bacio a tutti.  
Vi amo.

_Echy;_   


 


End file.
